


Bulletproof Heart

by Donna



Category: Adam Lambert - Fandom
Genre: Homophobia, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sex, Swearing, Threats of Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-22
Updated: 2012-07-01
Packaged: 2017-11-05 01:13:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 63
Words: 92,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/400826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donna/pseuds/Donna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is my first story. </p><p>Tommy finds out first hand what its like to be the target of homophobia and hate.</p><p>Special thanks to snowstormskies and my muse lizibabes! Girl, I couldn't have written this without you! </p><p>Title taken from My Chemical Romance's Bulletproof Heart from their Danger Days CD.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. To everyone reading Bulletproof Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lizibabes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizibabes/gifts).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there! Please read the following:

First off, I want to thank each and everyone of you for reading my story. I have been made to feel welcomed here in AO3 in ways that I never dreamed of when I got the idea to try and put a conversation with friends into story form. I was scared and shy and you gave me the warm fuzzies. I will forever be grateful to you all.

This story started out as a way to work out my aggravation towards the personal experiences affecting my friends and, to some extent myself. The bullying, the egg throwing, all actually happened recently....even one death threat (to a friend of a friend in another country). I am NOT looking for sympathy, I was just trying to make sense of the world if possible. Writing this has helped, if nothing else to get it out of my head and onto "internet paper"--and that part of the journey is far from over, in case any of you were wondering.

 

What I really want to address is the Adam/Tommy/Jake triangle. I realize and understand that so many people are total and complete Adommy fans...and I am too (even if you can't tell at the moment!) As of my last posting I have come to realize that I have upset some (many) Adommy fans with my character of Jake and how I wrote his place in Tommy's life.

I set out to do something different, Adam to have an obstacle(s) in his path. I didn't want Tommy to just "fall into his arms" easily. I wanted this to be more like RL. Is it really possible to love more than one person, REALLY love them, at one time? I hate to admit it but when I watched Twilight Eclipse the idea stuck in my mind. Could Tommy love BOTH men or does he HAVE to pick one? RL is unpredictable so storyland can be INSANE, right? So this means that Adam gets bitchy and overprotective at times, Jake looks like a hero one minute and putz the next, and Tommy can't see the writing on the wall...but since I am TRYING to take them all on a journey of self-discovery these things are bound to happen. True love doesn't happen overnight, especially when you are given more than one choice to look at and choose from. 

I did NOT write this story with the intention of upsetting anyone or making anyone mad and if I have please forgive me. Many people have reminded me that Adommy is the reason why they are here in the first place (in so many words). I understand that and I am just asking you to go along with me for the ride and trust me when I say that all will be ok in the end, even if my ending has a twist or two in it. I just hope that you will be patient with me for a little while longer.

Once again, thank you for everything and I hope you are here with me in the end. If not, I understand completely. But thank you for giving me a shot.

Donna


	2. To everyone reading Bulletproof Heart

The concert ended four hours ago. The bus is mostly quiet except for the rumble of tires gliding over the highway and the music entering Tommy Joe’s ears through his ear buds. Tommy learned a long time ago that his ear buds and ipod were as vital to life on a tour bus as water is to a fish. This being the start of his second tour with Adam he is fully aware of how loud it can get in such a small space. Sometimes being plugged in is the only privacy that Tommy can find.

Last night’s show left everyone exhausted and out of sorts. Lane sent a roadie to pick up Chinese food for everyone while the band signed autographs for the fans. After eating dinner on their busses everyone went to their bunks for the night. This tour schedule is tighter that the first one, with fewer hotel nights planned between shows and less time off. Adam decided to add more busses this time and Tommy found himself sharing with Adam, Sutan and Isaac. 

Tommy pulled the ear buds out of his ears and sighed. Sleep eluded him and the walls felt as if they were closing in. The bunk curtains gave the small space the feeling of a closed coffin. Listening for a moment the sound of Sutan’s deep voice reaches Tommy’s ears as a constant low rumble. He suddenly remembered Sutan telling him before the show that he had an interview in the middle of the night. “Time zones suck” Sutan commented drily as he flat ironed Tommy’s hair. Since Raja won the third season of RuPaul’s Drag Race he was in hot demand, with interviews at all hours and many job offers. Even with his overwhelming popularity Sutan decided that his place was still with his friends, especially Adam and Tommy Joe whom he loved as brothers. A tour wouldn’t be the same without him. 

Tommy found it difficult to relax lately. The tight schedule they were under and the stressed vibes flowing from Adam make it impossible to wind down and sleep. Of course Adam does his best to appear cheerful and happy but those closest to him see right through the smoke screen that he’s was trying to project. This album and tour would make or break them, proving that Adam had indeed “made it” instead of simply riding the crest of the American Idol wave that he was on after the show ended. Sophomore albums are harder to pitch and they all know it, and there are many haters out there just waiting for Adam to fall flat on his face. 

Adam has little free time and he spends most of it holed up in his room at the back of the bus, his television constant background noise as he conducts phone interviews or spends time on Twitter. Sleep is rare and full of bad dreams for him lately. Adam’s last relationship broke up six months before the tour began and he has made it clear that he refuses to speak of it with anyone. 

The glamily members are treating each other differently this time around. Sure, they still love one another but there is now more verbal affection than physical. Adam made an announcement at the beginning of this tour that there would be no kissing or fondling on stage and this started translating into their time off stage as well. Tommy tries to be there for Adam, attempting to cuddle in bed with him and watch movies like the old days but Adam wouldn’t hear of it. Every time that Tommy makes a move towards Adam, every attempt to comfort him is met with resistance. Adam is holding himself physically aloof from everyone. Tommy feels as if there is a brick wall between him and Adam and he doesn’t know how to start pulling the bricks down. He misses his best friend and is lonely without him.

The only constant is Sutan, who stepped into Adam’s shoes and has become the spiritual leader of the group. He is the one everyone comes to with their problems or to catch up on the latest gossip. He has a ready smile and a compassionate hug and happens to have the best cuddles in the world (next to Adam, of course!). He truly loves his glamily and it shows in the way he treats each and every one of them. 

Feeling a vibration next to him Tommy reaches for his cell phone and flips open the lock. Even though he cannot imagine who would be texting him at such a late hour he flips to the proper screen, his entire body freezing as he reads the text in front of him, a loud gasp escaping his lips. The bus is quiet for a moment before the curtain surrounding his bunk is pulled back to reveal Sutan’s concerned face. Isaac is asleep in the bunk across from Tommy so Sutan quietly asks “Tommy darling what’s wrong? I heard the bing of your phone and then your shocked gasp. Is it bad news bb?”

Tommy quickly covers the phone with his hand as he shakes his head. “No everything’s fine. Sorry it just surprised me being so late and all.” Tommy tries his hardest to look calm but he has never been good at keeping a poker face. Sutan huffs, sits on the bed next to Tommy and reaches for the phone. “Well, if it’s nothing, you won’t mind my reading it, will you?” Tommy slaps Sutan’s arm with his free hand and mutters “Keep your hands to yourself! I didn’t give you permission to take my phone! If I wanted you to read my texts I’d put them on Twitter!” Sutan glares at Tommy and resorts to the only thing left to do to get his way. He put both hands into Tommy’s armpits and starts to tickle him. “Give up baby, you know Tranma always gets her way! I want that phone and you are gonna give it to me!” 

Tommy gives out a short shriek as he tries to squeeze his arms to his sides. He tries to keep Sutan’s hands from tickling him but fails, his phone falling from his hand and bouncing next to Sutan’s leg. “Fucker! Give me that back!” Tommy shrieks again, louder this time but Sutan just gives him a triumphant smile as he looks down at the phone he picked up. The look soon turns to horror as he reads the words on the screen. “Oh God, honey!” Sutan pulls Tommy into a tight embrace. “No wonder you freaked out like you did! We have to show this to Adam.” As Sutan tries to stand and walk to Adam’s room Tommy grabs Sutan’s arms and pulls him back down to the bed. “NO Sutan! I can’t show him this shit! He is under more than enough stress and he doesn’t need this right now!” Tommy starts to tremble in Sutan’s arms. “I don’t want Adam to know about this!”

From behind them Adam’s sleepy voice drifts softly to the two of them. “Don’t want me to know about what, Tommy?”........


	3. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A huge THANK YOU to everyone for reading chapter 1. I appreciate the kudos and kind words. 
> 
> Our Tommy has a rough road ahead of him. Will it all be worth it in the end? Only time will tell.....

Tommy’s body suddenly stiffens in Sutan’s arms as Adam moves closer to the bunk, staring down at Tommy obviously waiting for an answer. Adam is so close that at first the only thing that crosses Tommy’s mind is that Adam is shirtless and he smells good, of incense and cologne. Tommy vaguely realizes that he should be trying to formulate a way out of the situation but then again Adam can be a distraction at the best of times. That is his secret weapon, his way to take your brain out of the game just when you need it the most. Adam uses this power without even trying and it has proven to be Tommy’s kryptonite in the past. 

Tommy lowers his head until his fringe is covering his face as he mutters “My nightmares. I didn’t want you to know about them, didn’t want you worrying about me when you have so much to deal with. Sutan” Tommy raises his head, looking directly into Sutan’s eyes. With a hard look he begs Sutan to remain silent and go along with the ruse “has been taking care of me.” Tommy looks into Adam’s eyes as he continues. His voice is full of bitterness and accusation. “You turned me away when I tried to join you in your room to cuddle so we could talk. But don’t worry…” Tommy looks back at Sutan, a slight smile on his lips “Sutan cuddles as well as you do and he doesn’t make me feel like a burden. He is a good friend.” 

Sutan gives Adam a smile then Tommy a dirty look as Adam softly replies “I’m sorry I have not been there for you, Tommy Joe. I am also sorry that I did not notice you were having nightmares. If you want to talk about them or anything else I’ll be in my room. Right now I can barely keep my eyes open so I’m gonna go back to bed. Goodnight.” Adam gives the two a final glance as he rubs his eyes and stumbles towards his bedroom. 

Tommy looks down at his lap as he replies “Thanks Adam. Sorry to bother you. Goodnight.” At the same moment Sutan calls out “Nitenite boo, luv you!!!” then stands abruptly, reaching down to grab both of Tommy’s arms in a steel grip. He hauls Tommy out of his bunk as soon as he hears Adam’s door close and pulls him into the front lounge, shoving him onto the couch and then sitting close by his side. 

Tommy notices that Sutan still has Tommy’s phone in his hand. Looking down at the screen once more Sutan hisses “What in gay hell were you thinking TJ treating Adam like that! We both know what he is going through and he doesn’t need your guilt trip!! I know he’s been ignoring you but we have other things to deal with. Now is this the first text like this or has there been more?”

Tommy looks down at the words on the screen. “To me no, it’s the first. But….”

“What do you mean, to you? Who else is involved?”

Tommy continues to stare at the words on the screen until his vision blurs. How can anyone be so vicious, so cruel?

“Roses are Red”  
“Violets are blue"  
“First we take care of you then that faggot Jew”

When Tommy joined the band he knew right away that things would be different with Adam than with any other band he ever played with. Sure, Adam ended up with the majority of the haters just because he was gay. But along the way, with the first televised kiss and then Tommy’s refusal to back down, wanting to spice things up and make the fans happy things started to change. For the first time he realized exactly what playing in Adam’s band really meant….for his family, his future, even his own life.

Tommy continued to stare at the phone as he quietly answers “My mother has received them too.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A few people have asked me how I came up with this story. 
> 
> The truth is that one night I was sitting with a group of friends who are all gay. Most shared their personal horror stories. The events that happen to Tommy and Adam in this story are taken directly from the experiences of myself and my friends. I write this with their blessing. 
> 
> Thank you for reading. XOXO

“Are you ok? You look as if you’re gonna be sick.” Adam is propped up on his bed in the back of the bus, his face grey and his hands clutching his stomach. It’s their third concert of the first tour and the sound of protesters outside is getting louder by the hour. Tommy stands at the foot of the bed not sure if he should climb onto it and hold Adam or get him a trash can to get sick in. “Faggot! Fucking pervert! Burn in hell!” Tommy feels the rage start to travel through his body and he abruptly turns towards the door to deal with the idiots. But before he can make it through the doorway Adam bolts off the bed and grabs Tommy’s arm spinning him back around to face him. “No Tommy, please don’t! You will just make it worse by trying to defend me. Trust me” Adam tries to smile but sadness shines from his eyes “I’ve been here plenty of times before.”  
Tommy sighs and wraps his arms around Adam pulling him into a tight hug. At first Adam does not hug back but Tommy hangs on like an octopus until Adam wraps his arms tightly around Tommy’s waist and buries his head into Tommy’s neck. The angle is awkward but Tommy refuses to let go. Adam needs this too much right now. Adam hold tightens as he starts to ramble “Why can’t they leave me alone? What I do…who I am is no one’s business but my own…and it doesn’t hurt them. I didn’t choose to be this way.” Tommy rubs his hands up and down Adam’s back. He can feel the tension growing in Adam, no wonder the man is feeling so sick. “I hate this….feeling…like…” “Like what Adam? C’mon, get it out, talk to me.” “I…can’t describe it. Rage, shame, rejection, indignation…all wrapped up in a fireball that starts at my throat and ends in my stomach, a burning that won’t go away, like it wants to consume me.” “I understand all of that, I do….but shame??? What do you mean; why in the hell would you feel shame? You have NOTHING to feel or be ashamed of!” Adam lifts his head off of Tommy’s shoulder then looks at his feet. “It’s there Tommy even though I know what you say is true. It won’t go away even though I try so hard. Every time I hear that shit.” Adam turns his head toward the sound of the protesters as someone yells “Give up your sinful ways and return to Jesus! Repent and be saved! God hates faggots!” Adam turns back to look Tommy and sighs deeply before continuing “No matter how strong I am or how much I love myself or the people around me love me…” Adam’s eyes brim with tears as he continues “it finds its way back sometimes….it’s….not fair!!! I just wanna be left alone…to be me….”

 

“….call her right now.” Tommy’s head snaps up and he stares at Sutan as if he has two heads. He had been so lost in his memory that he has tuned out Sutan altogether. “Call who?” “DIA!” Sutan hisses rolling his eyes “Who else would I be talking about? You just said that she received texts too.” Sutan starts to thumb through Tommy’s phone looking for Dia’s phone number while Tommy tries to wrestle the phone from him again, finally placing it on the table out of Sutan’s reach. “Sutan, you cannot call her right now, its 5 am in California! If you do she will freak out and she doesn’t need that, she worries more than enough about me being on the road as it is! Besides, we already went to the police before I left for tour and they are looking into the texts and who’s behind them.” The look on Sutan’s face says that he won’t back down on the subject. Tommy has known Sutan long enough to realize that once the man gets a thought in his head he’s like a dog with a bone.  
Tommy takes both of Sutan’s hands in his and looks deep into his eyes before saying “I promise to call my mom later today, hell you can even sit with me when I make the call, talk to her if it makes you feel better. But let mom get some more sleep before she has to deal with all of this shit, ok?” Sutan stares at Tommy for a moment before temporarily backing down on the subject. “Alright TJ you win this time. But we still have to deal with the police as well as Lane and Adam…”

Tommy abruptly stands and walks back to his bunk. Above his pillow there are pictures taped to the wall of his parents and sister as well as assorted pictures from the first tour. Tommy searches until he finds the right one and pulls it off the wall. He returns to Sutan in the front lounge, handing him the picture as he asks softly “Do you remember this picture?” Sutan stares at the photo in his hand for a moment before a sad look covers his face. “Of course sweetie, it was taken the night that Adam had that mini breakdown on you at the beginning of the last tour.” Tommy looks once again at the picture; it’s one of his favorites of Adam. Tommy is kneeling on Adam’s bed behind Adam who is perched on the edge. They are both looking directly into the camera but Tommy’s chin is resting on Adam’s shoulder and his head is tilted to the side, his cheek touching Adam’s. Tommy may be in the picture but he never sees himself when he looks at it; all he can ever see is Adam. The look in Adam’s eyes is haunted, sad…with honesty and beauty showing through the pain.

“The night this picture was taken Adam told me that he had this….fireball in his stomach which felt as if it was going to consume him. I now know what he meant that night because right now I feel it too. While I held him he said that he just wanted to be left alone, to be himself. I thought I understood him, could make sense of what he was saying to me, but now I know that then I had no idea, no idea at all. How the hell do the two of you live your lives dealing with this shit all the time? Never knowing if the next person you meet will shake your hand or hurl insults at you or worse?” Tears which have been held back for so long start to run down Tommy’s face. “I don’t care if people think I’m gay, or bi or whatever. I don’t care what they think about or do to me…but to….threaten my mother….” 

Sutan picks up Tommy’s phone and wraps an arm around Tommy’s middle steering him back to his bunk. “Lay down love. I’ll sleep with you tonight.” Tommy climbs into the bunk followed by Sutan who manages to squeeze his long legs around Tommy enough to pull the curtains closed around them. Tommy shifts and lays his head down in the crook of Sutan’s neck, tears still streaming down his face and soft hiccups escaping his throat. Sutan gently rubs Tommy’s back, uttering soft words of love to him as Tommy’s tears finally subside and sleep starts to take over. “Tommy, don’t worry, I will take care of all of this for you love.” Tommy shakes his head no while saying “Don’t tell Adam…please! Please….please don’t…” Sutan sighs and says “For now I won’t…” “NEVER Sutan please! Never….” Tommy yawns and rubs his eyes like a little boy “Go to sleep Tommy, we will deal with this in the morning. I love you.” Tommy yawns and mutters “Me too thanks Tranma…” 

Sutan continues to rub Tommy’s back as he quietly hums a song. “Poor baby” Sutan thinks as he stares down at Tommy, who has somehow managed to crawl into Sutan’s lap in his sleep. “To think he carried this burden all on his own. Well, no more!” Finally convinced that Tommy is sound asleep Sutan reaches under the pillow for Tommy’s phone. Flipping it open he goes to the directory and dials Lane’s number. “Lane honey” Sutan whispers into the phone “I need your help…..”


	5. Chapter 5

Rolling over to look at the clock Adam growls “Whaaaat the hell???” at the top of his lungs. It is only eight a.m. which means that he only managed to get a few hours’ sleep. Adam sits up and rubs his eyes while kicking his sheets onto the floor. The remains of another nightmare swirl through his brain as he tries to escape from its clutches. Tommy….always about Tommy Joe. This time some unseen force held Tommy tightly as it pulled him from Adam’s grasp. The more Adam tried to fight it the stronger this strange force became until Tommy was standing across the room from him. As Adam tries to cross the room he runs head-on into an invisible wall, the more he pushes the more he realizes that he will never be able to touch Tommy again. What upsets Adam the most is the fact that Tommy is standing on the other side of this wall smiling and waving as if nothing is wrong, as if he cannot see the agony that Adam is going through to get to him. Then…Tommy’s face starts to change, to register horror. His mouth opens in a silent scream and he tries to thrash from side to side as if trying to escape physical blows to his body. Blood starts trickling down his face from his hairline, blue and purple bruises start to form on his beautiful face and body. Suddenly there is a blast of wind and Tommy is pulled through the wall leaving Adam in the room alone, the sound of his screams for Tommy dying on his lips as tears run down his face.

Adam reaches for his laptop, finds Brad in his Skype contact list and dials him. Brad’s beautiful face suddenly fills the screen as he huffs “Adam Fucking Lambert you queerafagasexual!!!! Do you have ANY concept under God’s queer heaven what time it is in California??? Huh? Did you stop to think before you dialed???” Adam cannot help himself from bursting out laughing at Cheek’s explosion. The man is dramatic at the best of times but when he goes over the top he can be hilarious without even trying. “Cheeks baby I’m sorry! But I really need to talk to you and you’re right I didn’t stop to think…” Brad’s face softens a little as he cuts Adam’s apology off. “Ok, baby, ok….you look tired and stressed again. What, no sleep, having the nightmares again?” Before Adam can respond from Brad’s side Adam can hear a sleepy “Baby….what you…you ok?” Brad looks down at his boyfriend and smiles. “It’s only Adam honey go back to sleep…” Adam’s face registers sorrow and loneliness as he softly starts to say “Cheeks I’m sorry I’ll….” “NO Adam! Now tell me about your dream, baby…”

Adam tells his dream to Brad who is smirking by the end of his story. “Adam honey you got it SO bad for that little boy! Not that I blame you …he IS hot!” Adam sputters a moment before bursting out “I DO NOT!!!” Despite his harsh tone Brad knows what he said is true, that Adam has fallen in love with his guitarist and refuses to see it for what it is. Since Brad met Tommy the first time he has known that the feelings are mutual for Tommy but like Adam he refuses to see the truth as well. Brad finally gave up trying to “force the issue” by making sure to put the two of them together at dinner parties, nights out clubbing and even drag shows. Hell even Adam’s current ex knew it and decided to leave before Adam could fall even further for Tommy. The entire world knew the truth except for the two fools who were wasting their time in denial. 

“There’s more Cheeks. After dinner last night I was in my room and after a while I heard Tommy’s voice. He was upset and having what sounded like a fight with Sutan. I went to check and found them in each other’s arms. Tommy was extremely upset and when I asked him what was wrong he….lied to me. He told me he had a nightmare, one of many and berated me for ignoring him. But that’s not the truth…” Brad looks confused as he asks “But why do you say that he lied to you?” Adam sighs and rakes a hand through his hair as he replies “I heard some of what they were talking about on my way out of my room, something about Tommy’s cell phone. Tommy was demanding that Sutan not show me something.” 

Brad takes a deep breath before saying “Adam honey, you know I totes love you with all my heart. I know how much Tommy means to you and that you would do anything to make sure he is happy and safe. I also know that this last breakup has been harder on you than even you realize. You love Tommy” even though Adam starts to sputter Brad continues “and he loves you too. The boy needs some privacy. Back off and give him some space! Maybe Tommy wrote some poetry about you and Sutan wanted to show it to you.” “Cheeks!” “Or maybe he really is having nightmares like you are and he doesn’t want you to know about them. Some people value their privacy Adam. I know you do. But one thing for sure---if Tommy wants to let you into his private little world he will when his is good and ready. Pushing him won’t work. Just try harder to be there for him and he will open up for you when he needs you.” 

Adam smiles at Brad as he softly asks “What would I do without my best friend?” and Brad replies “For sure you would be extremely lonely while waiting for Tommy Joe to start shooting rainbows out of his ass!” Adam starts laughing even as he reprimands “Cheeks! Behave yourself!” Brad gives Adam a flirty look as he replies “Never, you’d wouldn’t recognize me if I did! And speaking of nice asses…” Adam watches as Brad starts to rub his hand up and down his boyfriend’s back “I gotta go! Love you bb!!!!”

Adam thanks Brad and ends the call before he has to watch Brad act out whatever dirty thought is crossing Brad’s mind regarding his boyfriend’s anatomy. Brad may be right…the only options that Adam has are #1) to push Tommy until he tells Adam the truth or #2) to just stay close and wait for Tommy to open up to him on his own. Knowing Tommy the way he does option #1 is out of the question-Tommy will just dig in his heels and be stubborn, cutting Adam out completely. And while Tommy can survive in solitude Adam cannot. He needs to know where he stands with those he loves at all times. 

Adam stands slowly and stretches, his sleep pants riding low. Deciding to get a drink of water he quietly opens the door and heads towards the front of the bus. Before he can make it there Adam rocks on his feet as the bus hits a pothole, the sudden movement making him connect with the curtain surrounding Tommy’s bunk which slides open slightly. Adam places his eye to the opening. Sutan is laying on his side with his knees practically up to his chin in an attempt to fit in the small bunk. He is spooned up against Tommy, who has his flat little ass squeezed into the small space between Sutan’s legs and chest. He looks like a little boy with his hair hanging in his face and an extra pillow clutched in his arms. Adam cannot help the frown that crosses his face when he notices that Sutan has his arms wrapped around Tommy in a tight embrace as if he is afraid that someone will take Tommy away from him. 

Adam hears Isaac turn over in his bunk and softly call out his wife’s name. Adam watches as Tommy shudders in his sleep and backs further into Sutan who mumbles something and tightens his grip even tighter. Adam reaches his hand through the curtain to wake Sutan as an unfamiliar voice from the front of the bus asks “You don’t really want to do that, do you?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And yes, for those of you who are wondering.....queerafagasexual IS a real word, actually it is the ultimate insult that can be given to a gay man (or woman). Don't believe me? It's in the urban dictionary. XO!


	6. Chapter 6

Adam steps through the doorway separating the front of the bus from the sleeping section and slides the door closed behind him. As he quickly walks towards the stranger seated in the shadows in the front of the bus Adam is startled when he hears the stranger’s phone chirp. The man takes his phone out of his pocket and answers it with a quiet “Hello? Yeah, he’s awake…just a minute.” The stranger then hands his phone in Adam’s direction. “It’s Lane, she wants to speak to you. She said be nice and take the phone or she’ll just call you on yours…repeatedly until you answer.”

Adam stands still for a moment before reaching out to take the phone from the stranger. Still staring the new guy down Adam says “Yeah Lane…” “Adam I’m glad you’re awake! Is Tommy up yet?” Adam’s eyes dart back to the closed door before replying “Not yet, Lane. What the hell is going on?” Lane suddenly sounds like a 5th grade school teacher barking out orders to her students. “Adam I want you to listen to me and don’t argue for once. The guy who handed you his phone is security, one of the best in his field. He will be meeting up with a small squad of security guards when you get to the hotel in the next hour. I know that you are happy with Justin as your personal guard but he will need help guarding you guys on this tour, one man cannot guard you and keep an eye on everyone else. The label is starting to panic. The amount of gay bashing is rising and many artists are finding themselves under attack lately.” Adam rolls his eyes as he replies “Justin can take care of everything; I don’t need another guard…” 

Adam gives the new guy the stink eye as Lane yells “He’s not FOR YOU Adam, he’s for Tommy Joe!” “What???” “Adam if you would just be quiet I would explain. Tommy is becoming a star in his own right and the label doesn’t want to take a chance with his life. They have decided that Jacob will be his personal guard for the duration of the America and European legs of the tour.” Adam’s eyes narrow at the thought of this guy becoming close to “his” Tommy for the duration of the rest of the tour….another long eight months. The guy in a staring contest with Adam is gorgeous to say the least. “When Tommy wakes up have him call me right away. Oh, and Sutan will have his own guard as well. The label is picking up the tab on this one. Now play nice or I will kick your ass when we get to the hotel, hear me???” Adam rolls his eyes again and grunts out “Yes mother. See you then.”

Adam hands the phone back to the….to Jacob, who mumbles his thanks and puts his phone into his pocket once again. Adam figures he needs to do something more than stand in the aisle and stare at the guy so he reaches out his hand and says “So your name is Jacob…” With an easy smile the guard takes Adam’s hand in his and gives it a firm shake. “Yeah but you can call me Jake, everyone does. It’s nice to meet you; I really enjoy your music.” Adam notices that Jake’s handshake is very firm and strong, his hands dwarfing Adam’s which is a surprise since he is used to being one of if not the tallest and biggest person in the room. Adam snaps out of his thoughts to say “Thanks. It’s nice to meet you too.”

Adam reaches into the fridge and pulls out a bottle of water and asks as he sits down “How did you get here? Magic?” Jake throws back his head and laughs. “No, Lane just called me about the job and I had a friend drop me off at the Williams rest stop near my house. The bus driver then picked me up there. I guess all of you were asleep so you didn’t notice me getting on the bus. I’ve been here for about two hours now.” Jacob’s phone starts to ring again. “Excuse me” he says politely as he takes the call. 

Suddenly the sliding door opens and Tommy comes stumbling out of the sleeping area, his hair mussed and his shirt twisted around his slight frame. Jake stands up and reaching for a coffee cup pours a cup of coffee for Tommy before Adam even has a chance to say good morning. Jake walks over to Tommy and hands him the cup with a huge smile on his face as if Tommy is the most beautiful man in the world. Well, he is in Adam’s book and he doesn’t like Jake smiling at him like the cat who got the cream. 

“I will call you when we get there. Ok, bye.” Jake hangs up his phone then turns to Tommy saying “Hello, Tommy my name is Jake. I am going to be your personal guard for the rest of the tour.” Tommy raises an eyebrow before responding “Nice to meet you Jake, and thanks for the coffee.” Jake reaches out his hand for Tommy to shake and Adam must admit to himself it is slightly amusing to see the two of them standing next to each other. Jake is taller than Adam by a few inches and Tommy has to tilt his head almost all the way back just to look into Jake’s face. Tommy shakes Jake’s hand and then takes a seat next to Adam who leans over and kisses the side of Tommy‘s head. “Morning baby how are you?” Tommy grunts and takes a sip of his coffee before saying “Not sure yet. I’ll tell you when I wake up. I had to go through holy hell trying to climb out of Sutan’s arms. The guy squeezes tighter than you do.” Adam chuckles and wraps an arm around Tommy’s shoulders to show Jake who is in charge and because he can.

The rest of the ride to the hotel is spent with Adam and Tommy checking Jake out while Jake takes another phone call and Tommy talks to Lane. Both Adam and Tommy find themselves intrigued by what they see.

Jake appears to be easy going and comfortable with himself. His long black hair is beyond his shoulders and slightly wavy and free of product. Jake has high cheekbones and deep brown eyes which appear to be black in the dim bus lighting. His lips are cupid bow perfect and he has a light dusting of a goatee on his chin. One ear is heavily pierced with a tragus and helix piercing as well as three hoops in his ear lobe, the other ear having just one cartilage piercing at the top. Heavy muscles grace Jake’s arms and chest and he has a six pack that Adam would trade his tattoos for. Jake is wearing a white tank top which shows off his deep tan and a pair of skintight jeans that show off his legs to perfection. A pentagram necklace hangs around his neck.

Adam glances at Tommy and is upset by the look he sees on Tommy’s face. Tommy is looking at Jake as if he has seen a Greek God or a delectable dessert. He is practically drooling and Adam feels inadequate just being in the same room as Jake. Tommy notices Adam staring at him so he turns to glance at Adam, a slow blush blooming on his face. Tommy looks embarrassed to be caught staring at Jake as if he were an appetizer on a buffet and Tommy is the starving man. He lowers his gaze but not before hearing Jake’s soft chuckle—Jake has watched the entire scene play out and is amuse as hell by Tommy and Adam’s actions.

Tommy decided to break the tension as soon as Jake ends his last phone call. “So you like pentagrams…” Jake looks at Tommy and smiles “Yeah, I have always thought they were cool. Hey, can I see your tats? I’ve heard you have some cool ones…” 

Tommy stands up and moves over to Jake’s couch. The rest of the ride is spent with Tommy talking about his tats and Jake running his hands over said tats as each one is talked about. Adam has the overwhelming desire to punch Jake in the face.

The driver barks out “We’re here guys. Lane is in the lobby waiting for you.” Adam and Tommy make their way to the back of the bus to wake Isaac and Sutan and to get their hotel bags. When they return to the front of the bus Jake is waiting at the door, bag in hand. Adam makes it to Jake first but Jake reaches around him to take Tommy’s arm as he says “Justin is at the bottom of the stairs waiting for you Adam.” Giving Jake a dirty look he nods in answer and make his way down the stairs to where Justin is waiting for him. 

Once they all make their way into the hotel lobby they find Lane standing with a handful of room keys. Adam had asked Lane a few days ago to put him in a room with Tommy so they could spend some quality time together. “Adam…room 623.” Adam takes his key and waits for Tommy to be given his so they can make their way to their room. What he didn’t expect to hear were Lane’s next words. “Tommy…room 731. You’re sharing with Jake.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there! My muse has been working overtime the last couple of days. Thanks to all who have hung in there so far with me! Not sure how long this will go but I do not see it ending right away. And please do me a favor...let me know what you think of Jake. Thanks again.
> 
>  
> 
> XO to you all!

Tommy cannot help but notice the look on Adam’s face as he takes his room keys—he looks as if someone had kicked his dog. But before he can ask Adam what is wrong Jake takes his elbow again and leads Tommy to the closest elevator. Once the door closes Jake turns his winning smile on again as he comments “When we get to the room I promise to tell you everything. I’m sorry I rushed you away from Adam. He looked upset that the two of you are not rooming together.” Tommy looks down at his feet and shrugs. “There’s no reason for him to feel that way. He has spent the last three or four months or so basically ignoring me so he has to deal.” Jake takes a step closer to Tommy as he replies “Then he’s a fool. If I were Adam ignoring you would be the last thing on my mind.” The elevator door opens and Jake steps out first leaving Tommy to pause momentarily wondering why in the hell Jake would make a comment like that.

Once in the room Tommy sits down on the couch and watches Jake make some phone calls. He cannot help but stare at Jake’s physique as he slowly paces the room with the phone to his ear. This is not the first time that Tommy has noticed men; in fact Tommy finds it easy to notice beauty in both sexes. Somehow this is much different though. He has felt this overwhelming attraction only one other time in his life—with Adam. Tommy cannot help but compare the two men—both are beautiful with perfect (in his humble opinion) bodies. But Tommy is not shallow. Even though he has only just met Jake he can tell that he is a compassionate and caring man who, like Adam, takes his career seriously. They both have the gift of being able to put others at ease which is something that Tommy has always felt he lacks. Both men are polite and really listen to what others are saying. And…Tommy glances at Jake from under his fringe as Jake bursts into an unexpected long string of swear words as his phone goes dead….they both have a quick temper.

As Jake reaches into his bag for his phone charger he tells Tommy “In case you were wondering how this all went down your friend Sutan called Lane and told her all that has been going on with you. She called me and filled me in before asking if I wanted the job. I told her I knew who you and Adam were and that I wanted the job. I have worked for Lane before guarding other bands. She told me I would be in charge of security for the rest of your tour and beyond if you like me and my work.” 

Jake plugs in his phone and sits down next to Tommy on the couch close enough for touching distance. He looks deep into Tommy’s eyes as he says “Tommy, I promise to do my best to keep you and the band safe. I will keep any personal information that you give me or that I get from Lane or the police to myself. You never have to worry about my leaking shit to the press or twitter, that’s not my style. I don’t like people talking about me so why would I talk about others? Everyone’s business is their own.” Tommy raises an eyebrow as he asks “Why would people talk about you?” Jake smiles that blinding smile again before replying “Because I’m gay.” Tommy cannot help the loud intake of breath as he cocks his head to the side. Jake laughs “You didn’t pick that up honey? I figured that you spend so much time with Adam that your gaydar would be fine-tuned.” Jake laughs again as he leans over and pats one of Tommy’s hands. “Don’t worry…we’ll get it fixed!” 

Tommy can’t help but laugh. Jake has a calm way of making him feel as if everything will be ok. “Sutan and Lane are very worried about you. You are much loved Tommy, never forget that. I wish I was so lucky.” Before Tommy can inquire Jake clears his throat before going on. “Please don’t be mad but one of those phone calls was Lane. She called your mom just a few minutes ago.” Tommy looks as if he’s just swallowed his tongue. Jake pats his hand again before continuing “She didn’t tell her about the text you got last night but she asked her if there were any new leads on her case. Lane said your mother told her that the officer in charge of the case called this morning to tell her that they made an arrest but the man has not been charged as of yet. He was arrested before you received your text so yours came from a different source. Your mom told Lane that she will call with an update when she has one but….” Jake smiles softly at the relieved look on Tommy’s face. “She expects a call from you before the show tonight, mother’s orders!” Tommy laughed at that. Sounds just like his mother…..  
The phone on the table next to Tommy’s bed rings. Jake jumps up to answer it. “Hello? Yeah, just a minute…Tommy, it’s Adam for you.” Tommy walks to his bed and takes the phone from Jake, their fingers touching briefly. Tommy’s breathe stutters as he says “Uunnnmm…hi Adam.” Adam makes a snort on the other end of the phone before commenting “Nice greeting there short stuff. Just wanted to let you know that everyone is going to go to lunch before soundcheck. Meet us down stairs in 20?” Tommy glances back at Jake as he says “Fuck that short stuff comment. Yeah, we’ll be down soon.” Tommy hangs up and says “We’re going to lunch in a few then sound check. I’m sure we’ll come back here for a bit before the concert tonight.”

Jake walks back over to stand in front of Tommy and reaching out placing a hand on Tommy’s shoulder. “Ok but just a few more things before we go. First, even though I am here to protect the band my first priority is you. ONLY you, when it comes down to it. So if something happens expect me to be totally focused on your safety. I am going to shadow you at all times and I expect if I give you an order for your safety that you will obey without thinking, without a fight. Otherwise this will all be for nothing and you will get hurt. Second, NEVER touch my gun.” Tommy cannot help the smirk that crosses his face at that one. “TOMMY! I’m being serious here!!!” Jake crosses to his bag again and takes out a 357 Magnum along with its holster. He walks back to Tommy as he wraps the holster belt around his waist looking like a modern John Wayne. Tommy feels his dick start to respond to how hot Jake looks as he checks his gun and places it in the holster at his side. “I know how much you love westerns but this is serious. I do not keep this gun on safety so the last thing I need is you shooting yourself in the foot with it. Have you ever shot a gun before?” Tommy shakes his head as he replies “No but I have always wanted to learn how.” Jake tips Tommy’s head back by placing his hand under Tommy’s chin and looks deep into his eyes as he promises “If you promise not to touch my gun I promise to find a gun range soon. I will take you there and give you a private lesson. Deal?” Tommy’s eyes light up like a kid in a candy store. “I’ll behave I promise. Anything else?” Jake removes his hand from under Tommy’s chin and smiles as he says “Not as long as you behave yourself. Now let’s go get some food, I’m starving!” Tommy laughs as he follows Jake out the door towards the elevator. 

Lunch is really fun. Tommy introduces Jake to everyone and before he knows it they were all chatting away as if they had known Jake all their lives. Once Isaac finds out that Jake plays drums he wraps his arm around Jake’s shoulder and says “I knew I liked this guy! Drummer intuition!” Ashley bonds with Jake over their mutual love of the Twilight books and both squee together when they realize they are both Team Jacob (even though they both agree that they love the entire Cullen Family.) Tommy tells Sutan about Jake’s promise to take him to a shooting range and Adam’s face turns red in anger. “What the hell, Tommy??! He’s here to protect you not take you some place where you will be hurt!” Jake gives Adam a dirty look before snapping back “I would never let anything happen to Tommy! Give me more credit than that please Adam!” Ashley breaks the tension by asking Adam to pass her the rolls. He does but the look on his face says that he is far from dropping the subject and they will talk about it in the future. Tommy just sighs and goes back to eating his lunch.

Sound check goes smoothly considering Adam seems grumpy and lost in thought. Jake stands off to the side of the stage that Tommy is standing on leaning against the wall. Isaac calls a quick break to discuss something with Adam. The next thing Tommy knows Ashley is standing next to him staring at Jake and leaning close to whisper in his ear. “Damn but that man is hot! You lucky dog you! Sure you don’t wanna change sides for this one?” Tommy glances at Jake, his face turning red. “Ash! He’s just my body guard!” Ashley boldly looks Jake up and down before saying “He can guard my body any day!” Adam barks out that he’s ready and Ashley winks at Tommy before bouncing back to her side of the stage. Tommy glances back to Jake and he cannot miss the smile on Jake’s tanned face and the twinkle of his brown eyes. Tommy flushes a brighter red as he picks up the beat that Isaac lays down.

As they reach the hotel Tommy is thumb wrestling with Isaac in the front bench seat of the van. In pure habit Tommy flings open the door to the van as soon as it comes to a halt and bolts out the door. He hears Adam and Jake both scream “Tommy!” before he notices a small group of teen males standing in front of the entrance to the hotel. The next thing he knows he is tackled to the ground as dozens of eggs are being thrown at him.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is kinda short. Another cliffhanger *ducks flying bullets* sorry but my muse ran out of steam, she's been very busy this weekend! But I had to post this to get it out of my head...
> 
> Will update as soon as my muse gets some sleep....XO to you all and as always thank you for reading!

The next few minutes are a jumble in Tommy’s mind: Adam and Lane screaming, security guards rushing to grab the teens before they can run off, Sutan yelling at Jake to get off of Tommy and take him to the hospital. Once his vision starts to clear he realizes that Jake is still lying on top of him covering every inch of his body, egg goo sticking their clothes together. Jake stares down into Tommy’s eyes as he asks intently “Are you ok? Do we need to call an ambulance?” Tommy shakes his head “no” and Jake stands up quickly before reaching back down to pick Tommy up in his arms. As he strides through the sliding doors carrying Tommy to the elevators Adam’s voice can be heard as the sliding doors are closing “I’ll be right there To….”The elevator doors open and Jake strides in punching the button with his elbow. Tommy automatically starts to thrash in Jake’s arms. “Put me down Jake, I’m fine!” Jake sets Tommy down gently and lets go of him but grabs his waist again as Tommy’s knees start to wobble. “Fine huh, squirt? Don’t think so!” He lifts Tommy in his arms again as if he were a bride and storms to their room as soon as the elevator doors open. 

Once in their room Jake sets Tommy down gently in the bathroom on the closed toilet seat and goes to get Tommy clean clothes, changing into a clean set of his own.. The minute Jake leaves the room Tommy starts to shake and a single tear flows down his cheek. Realizing that his cell phone is ringing Tommy reaches into his pants pocket and checks it. As Jake returns to the bathroom door he hears Tommy say “Hi mom. Yeah, I was gonna call you. We just got out of sound check and we have to have a meeting with Lane. Can I call you later mom? Yeah, I’m fine I promise. Lane got me this really big body guard and he’s been keeping a good eye on me. His name is Jake, he’s really great mom and very nice, you’d like him. Yeah mom, I promise I’m fine, I love and miss you. Yeah…I promise. You too. Bye.”

Jake walks in and says “So I’m great huh? Tell Adam that, I think he’s gonna hold this one against me. Take off your clothes Tommy.” Tommy raises an eyebrow as he removes his shirt “Why would he? You had no idea that I would do something stupid like bolting out of the van.” Jake takes Tommy’s hands and helps him stand while Tommy takes his jeans off. Left in just his underwear Jake lowers him back down to the toilet seat and kneels down to help pull Tommy’s sleep pants up over his feet and up his legs. “Stand honey…I got you.” Tommy feels his pants being pulled up and then he is seated again while Jake turns to soap up a wash cloth. Tommy feels like a child as Jake runs the cloth over his skin removing every bit of egg clinging to him. As Jake wets another cloth he hears Tommy softly chuckle to himself. “What’s up boo? What you laughing at?” Tommy raises his eyes to Jake’s as he says “Just thinking of my mom. She was so worried about me that she didn’t even let me ask how she was doing. Just like her to do that.”

Jake takes a towel and dries Tommy off then leaves the towel draped over his shoulders and orders. “You can call her later. Right now I need you to lean over the sink so I can wash your hair. Think you can stand that long?” Tommy nods and Jake moves him into position at the sink. After a moment Tommy lets out a yell as Jake tries to wash the hair at the back of his head. Jake finds a small lump near Tommy’s neck and says “I think we better take you to the hospital honey.” “NO! I’m fine” “I’ll be the judge of that!” Both Jake and Tommy turn their heads towards the door and watch as Adam approaches with a furious look on his face. “Back off Jake I got this.” 

As Jake starts to back up Tommy sounds weary as he says “Adam please let Jake finish my hair and don’t start. I have a small lump on the back of my head where it hit the ground otherwise I am just fine. If you just let me rest and have some aspirin I will be fine in time for the show.” Jake resumes rinsing Tommy’s hair and wraps it in a towel then helps guide Tommy to his bed. Adam watches the entire scene with anger flashing in his eyes. Who does this security guard think he is handling his Tommy in such a familiar way, like he’s Tommy’s boyfriend or something? He even plumps his pillow and covers him up before Adam even gets a chance to move close to the bed. 

The door opens and Jake moves to protect Tommy before he realizes its Lane entering the room. She moves to sit on the side of the bed nearest Tommy and says “How are you feeling?” Tommy shrugs and yawns before saying “Got a lump but I’m fine. After a nap I’ll be ready for the show.” Lane sighs and says “I’m going to cancel the show.” “No Lane! You can’t do it! If you do then they win and that’s NOT gonna happen, hear me? I’m gonna take a fucking nap and then do this show and then all will be fine.” Adam sits down on the bed and reaches out for Tommy’s hand and surprisingly Tommy lets him take it. He quietly says “How about we make a deal honey? You go to the hospital…” Tommy jerks his hand back then turns to look at Lane then Adam, his gaze hardening as he comments snidely “Sure, and have a doctor give you some crap about my needing bed rest! I am a big boy and I am telling you I am fine! Now please let me get a nap before the show. I love you both but leave.” Lane sighs and then quietly makes her way out the door. Adam takes off his jeans and shoes off and crawls under the covers next to Tommy who gives him the evil eye. Staring deep into Tommy’s eyes Adam firmly states “Fine. If you refuse to go the hospital you have to deal with me staying here and cuddling you. I can be stubborn too.” Tommy sighs as he sits up to take the pills that Jake is offering him and when he lies back down he shifts until he is in Adam’s arms, his head on his shoulder. “If you insist boss man.” 

Jake washes his hair in the bathroom sink then moves silently around the room turning out lights before laying down on his bed. After a few minutes Tommy is fast asleep, snuggling against Adam’s body in the darkened room. Just as Adam starts to drift off he hears Jake quietly ask “You really are in love him, aren't you, Adam?”


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I blame the Taco Bell....

A moment of silence passes while Adam thinks to himself “That ballsy motherfucker! I’ll kick his….” Turning his head towards Jake and using his coldest tone Adam replies “Jake you were hired as a security guard, nothing more and nothing less. You’d be wise to keep that in mind! Keep your nose out of my business and stop asking questions that do not concern you, got it?” Adam can hear Jake’s sharp intake of breath before he says “But I just….” Adam’s hand momentarily clenches in Tommy’s fringe as he barks “You don’t get paid to think, Jake! Now let me get some sleep.” Adam pulls Tommy closer and shuts his eyes as Jake responds with a quiet but sarcastic “Yes, MASTER!” Adam decides to ignore Jake’s sarcasm and just fall asleep but just as he is dropping off to sleep he thinks he hears Jake whisper “Then you won’t mind if I give it a try, huh, Glamour boy?”

The concert goes well but Tommy look exhausted. Adam wraps his arm around his shoulder to help him leave the stage but in a second Jake is by Tommy’s side. He looks at Adam with a fake smile and says “It’s ok Adam I can take it from here.” Jake wraps his arm around Tommy’s waist before saying “Lane wants me to take Tommy back to the hotel. She said you and the others can stay and deal with the fans. Tommy needs rest.” Tommy looks from Adam to Jake as he tries to sound convincing “I want to stay! Just for a little while…” but Jake cuts him off. “Tommy, you have had a hell of a day and you need down time. C’mon….I’ll take you to Taco Bell on the way back to the hotel.” Despite himself Tommy smiles as he says “Well….if you insist!” Tommy gives Adam an apologetic smile as he says “I’m sorry Babyboy, I’ll see you later at the hotel, ok?” Adam leans down and gives Tommy a short but sweet kiss then says “You bet you will! We’ll watch a movie when I get there, your choice, k?” Tommy gives Adam a surprised look but nods. “K…see you later.” Adam watches as Jake leads Tommy away, turning back once to give Adam a self-satisfied smirk. That look sets Adam off and he stomps to his dressing room

 

_________________________________

.  
Sutan stands outside of Adam’s dressing room for a few minutes. The sound of Adam throwing things around and swearing has been going on for a while now. Even though he is used to backstage drama (he is a drag queen, after all!) the sounds from the other side of the door are growing louder and Sutan is unsure about opening it. Finally deciding to take a deep breath and take the plunge he flings open the door and jumps back to avoid being hit with Adam’s make-up case. Sutan struts into the room with his hands on his hips and asks in a cocky voice “What did MAC ever do to you, honey? You better check yourself before you wreck yourself…..ADAMMMM!” He ducks as one of Adam’s KISS boots flies over his head and out the open door. “ADAM! THAT IS ENOUGH!!!” Adam turns and looks at Sutan as if finally realizing someone else is in the room then drops the leather gloves that he was going to throw next. “WHAT SUTAN!??” Sutan raises an eyebrow and bellows “CALM DOWN BEFORE YOU HURT SOMEONE!!!” Adam stands still and stares at Sutan, trying hard to get his breathing under control. “Now Adam…what brought all this on? You were fine 15 minutes ago!” Adam starts to pace the room as he blurts every thought that he is having in one huge run-on sentence. “Here I thought I was making progress and had a chance to get close to him and then that imitation model with a gun shows up with his good looks and his pretty smile and all he can see is that pretty bitch who wants to rub it in MY face that he’s got the hots for MY man and I’m not gonna stand by and let him move in and take the best thing that ever happened to me away cause if I lose him I will go insane but it looks as if I will because all he can see when we are all in the room together is him and I’m gonna take that pretty face outside and fuck it up so it won’t be a distraction anymore, got it?” Without blinking an eye Sutan says “So you’re in love with TJ and it looks like Jake is falling for him too. So what are you gonna do about it?”

\----------------------------

After leaving the venue Jake drives Tommy to Taco Bell as promised. Before Jake knows it he has purchased $40 in cheap Mexican food and Tommy looks like he’s died and gone to heaven. “If I had known that it would only take Taco Bell to give you an orgasm I would have done it a long time ago!” Tommy just sticks his tongue out at Jake, remains of his half chewed taco still on his tongue. “Very pretty honey…for a horror movie! But then again…you’re always pretty.” Tommy doesn’t know how to respond to the compliment but blushes a pretty pink as he looks everywhere but at Jake, who comments “Very pretty indeed, especially with pink cheeks.”

When they arrive at the room Tommy puts the food on the table and says “Before I eat any more I’m gonna get a quick shower.” Jake takes his food out of the bag and sits on the couch before nodding “Go ahead, I’ll shower later.” Tommy grabs clean sleep pants and a tee out of his bag and walks into the bathroom. Once he is in the shower he realizes that he is still smiling at the compliment that Jake gave him in the car. “What’s wrong with me?” Tommy thinks to himself. “Only Adam can make me blush like that! And the way Jake looks at me as if I am something to eat! It…fuck asshole just admit it to yourself…it turns me on! So it’s not JUST Adam that can do it….” Tommy washes quickly and then exits the shower, telling himself that he only wants to get back out there to finish his food before it gets cold. “Yeah right, Ratliff! Tell yourself another one, why don’t you?” Tommy rolls his eyes at his internal monologue and exits the bathroom in a haze of steam. 

Jake is sitting on the end of the couch with his feet up. Tommy walks over to the couch with the bag of food in his hand. When he gets there Jake sits up and pulls Tommy down to sit next to him. The two end up leaning on each other while eating and watching Charmed. Jake suddenly comments “I want to be a witch.” Tommy turns to stare at him and asks through a mouthful of food “Why? What would you do if you were one?” Jake glances at Tommy and says “I’d make a love spell.” Tommy scrunches up his nose and replies “Genie in Aladdin couldn’t make anyone fall in love. What makes you think that you could?” Jake takes a sip of pop before turning to Tommy, chuckling as he says “But Genie was a GENIE not a witch! I would make a love potion so strong that the man of my choosing would fall in love with me after only one kiss. Then he would be mine until the end of time.” Tommy raises an eyebrow, licks his lips then says “How would you know that this guy can kiss well enough for the spell to work? He may be a lousy kisser.” Jake puts down his burrito and turns to Tommy, gently wrapping his arms around him before staring deep into Tommy’s brown eyes. “I don’t know for sure Tommy Joe. Why don’t we find out?” Tommy only has time for a deep gasp of breath before Jake’s lips descend on his in a light kiss. Jake gives Tommy an out; he doesn’t deepen the kiss or put any real pressure into it, just holds his lips to Tommy’s for a moment without moving. When Tommy, who is momentarily in shock, does not move away Jake puts pressure into the kiss, leaning down until he is chest to chest with Tommy. Tommy gasps again and when he does he parts his lips enough for Jake to rub his tongue just inside Tommy’s lips then pulls back to gauge his reaction. 

Tommy pulls back for a moment to stare into Jake’s eyes which have turned black with want. Jake gently rubs his thumb along Tommy’s jawline as he softly whispers in a broken voice “I’ve been waiting to do that since the moment I met you. And baby, you are anything but a bad kisser! But you know what they say, practice makes perfect…” Jake leans back in and reclaims Tommy’s lips in a kiss that tingles Tommy’s toes before it is over. Tommy reaches up to wrap his arms around Jake’s neck. When this kiss comes to an end Tommy whines deep in his throat when Jake tries to pull away. Jake chuckles softly “Maybe I don’t need to make that potion after all!” 

\--------------------------

Adam turns to Sutan and pins him with a look which is half indignation and half shock. Before he can make a comment Sutan says “Give it up, Adam! Even the roadies know that you are in love with Tommy though you won’t grow a set and tell him! Brad knows, Perez knows….hell even Dia knows! What in the hell is wrong with you that you refuse to admit it to yourself or to Tommy? And now this Greek Adonis shows up and your hesitation may cause you to lose him before you get a chance!” Just then Isaac walks past the open door yelling “C’mon Adam! We’re going outside to sign so we can get back to the hotel!” Sutan walks over to Adam and grabs his arm, turning both he and Adam towards the door as he comments “Yeah Adam, hurry up! You gotta go get your man!”

\-------------------------

 

Tommy’s head is swimming as Jake gently licks the seam of Tommy’s lips in an attempt to gain access to his mouth. Tommy pulls back and blinks a few times before he mumbles “I may be a cheap Taco Bell date but I’m not THAT easy! You’ll have to work harder for that kind of a kiss, trust me!” Jake chuckles low and sexy but before he can comment there is a sharp knock at the door. Tommy swiftly moves away from Jake’s side as he hears from the other side of the door “Tommy baby, open up! It’s Adam….”


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Wild Ones" lyrics belong to Flo Rida. Enjoy!

Tommy turns and looks deep into Jake’s eyes before making a move to open the door for Adam. What Tommy sees there causes him to pause. 

Tommy never has taken time to assess himself or the life he leads. Since he was young the only thing that he knew was that he wanted to play guitar. He didn’t care if he became famous or not, he only felt complete when he held a guitar in his hands and played music. He wanted to make people happy with his music. When Adam gave him the opportunity of a lifetime, to be able to stand on a stage night after night and play for a crowd he felt as if he had made it, that his chance to share his love for his craft had finally been given to him, to give him a chance to be made complete. 

Tommy never cared much for his looks. Sure, they got him attention, caused girls to swoon at his feet, but he never thought of himself as beautiful. One night after he first met Adam he was standing on a balcony at a party with him. They were discussing an ending to one of the songs when Adam reached out and placed his hand under Tommy’s jaw, tilting his head back until their eyes met. Adam’s breath caught as he looked at Tommy’s face and then leaned down to whisper in Tommy’s ear “You are so completely beautiful Tommy Joe.” Tommy had blushed and laughed softly before responding “We’ll get you those glasses you need before the tour starts, Adam.” Even so, Tommy blushed and smiled for the majority of the evening. Leave it to Adam to say something like that, to make Tommy feel special, adored. But Tommy only ever thought that Adam could make him feel this way.

Now looking deep into Jake’s eyes he feels as if the world just tilted sharply. He sees the same look, the same adoration that was so plain in Adam’s eyes that evening on the balcony, the look that suddenly stopped when Adam met his last relationship and forgot that Tommy existed. Without words Tommy knows that Jake thinks he’s special, that he’s beautiful, that he’s…wanted. Tommy’s stomach clenches in a tight knot and the wind suddenly leaves his lungs. Jake makes him feel……complete.

Adam knocks again, harder this time. Jake gives Tommy a slight nod and a crooked smile, seeming to know exactly what is on Tommy’s mind. Tommy stands and makes his way to the door as Jake stands from his place on the couch and begins to clean up the wrappers from dinner. Adam walks into the room pausing to take in Tommy’s slightly mussed hair, his glazed expression and swollen lips. Anger starts to rise in Adam again but he stops himself before it shows. So they were making out, huh? Well, good for them. Adam makes a vow to himself that before the night is out Tommy will forget Jake’s kisses and only remember his.

Jake throws away the garbage from dinner and then turns to both Adam and Tommy before they can say a word. “I’m going down to the bar in the lobby. I heard Isaac and Ashley say earlier today that they would hang out there after the show. Adam, I know that you can guard Tommy as well as I can but if you need me you both have my phone number, call me.” Jake flashes Tommy a huge smile and a wink then turns to smirk at Adam as he heads out the door.

 

Adam and Tommy turn and stare at one another for a moment. Adam makes the first move, reaching out his hand and smiling Adam asks “Tommy? Can we just sit and talk for a moment? Please?” Tommy pauses before nodding his head. “Sure Adam.” Adam takes Tommy’s hand and leads him to the couch, but instead of pulling Tommy down next to him like Jake did Adam pulls him onto his lap and wraps both arms around his middle. Tommy squirms then gives in when he realizes that Adam has no intention of letting go of him. Instead he rests his head against Adam’s chest and breaths deep, inhaling Adam’s cologne and a scent that is distinctly Adam.

“Tommy…I just want to say that I’m so sorry from the bottom of my heart and soul for hurting you the way I did. I never should have let….no one should ever come between us. It was my fault. I got so caught up in a relationship that was doomed from the start. See…I wanted…someone that I couldn’t have…and it hurt so bad that I…” “Adam! Stop! Don’t do this to yourself” Tommy can feel the tension running underneath Adam’s skin and it is making him uncomfortable. Even though he and Adam have had their problems he would never wish anything bad to happen to him. “I forgive you for everything. Yeah, I was mad and hurt but I got over it. You need to stop freaking out over it, dude!” Adam tightens his arms around Tommy’s middle as he responds “But Tommy…” “No. Listen Adam, we have to put this behind us. We have been dancing around this for weeks and I’m tired of dealing with it. Besides the stress is rubbing off one the rest of the band and we have enough to deal with without this too. You’re my best friend Adam and I want my friend back.”

Adam tilts Tommy’s head back and stares into his eyes a minute before claiming the same lips that Jake had kissed only a few minutes earlier. Tommy freezes for a few seconds before relaxing into Adam’s arms and then reaches up to hold the side of Adam’s face as the kiss deepens. Adam runs his hand up and down Tommy’s side before his hand stakes its claim in Tommy’s hair, pulling hard enough for a soft moan to be heard from Tommy’s throat. Adam pulls harder and Tommy gasps, giving Adam the chance to slide his tongue into Tommy’s mouth. Adam takes a few moments to explore before pulling back and whispering “You taste like tacos.” Tommy bursts out laughing and then slaps Adam’s shoulder “Way to bust up a romantic moment, Lambert! Thanks a lot!” Adam smiles and moves back to claim Tommy’s lips once more. Deciding that he doesn’t want to push Tommy too far too fast Adam pulls back and says “Thank you Glitterbaby for forgiving me. Never doubt that you mean the world to me.” Tommy leans up and kisses Adam on the nose then says “I feel the same, Adam. Now how about that movie? I have the perfect one to watch…” Adam nods as he reluctantly lets go of Tommy. Adam orders his dinner from room service and Tommy orders a movie. After Adam eats Tommy is back in his lap all cuddled up in a ball, his knees tucked up to Adam’s chest. When the movie is over Adam looks down and sees a very sleepy Tommy Joe rubbing his eyes and yawning. Before he can fall asleep though his phone bings. Adam hands the phone to him and watches as Tommy opens it and reads his e-mail. Tommy suddenly gasps and nearly drops his phone in shock. Adam looks down at the screen and realizes that the text is from Dia. It reads “Is there something you’d like to tell your dear old mother, Tommy?” Below the text is a picture of Tommy lying on the ground with Jake draped over him from that afternoon. It was obviously downloaded from some site on the internet because the caption below the picture asks “Who’s the new guy in Tommy Joe Ratliff’s life? And does this mean that poor Lambert is left out in the cold?” 

 

A week goes by since the article and picture hit the internet. Speculation is running high as to who Jake is and what role he (as well as Adam) plays in Tommy’s life. Tommy has spoken to his mother a few times since she sent the text. It appears that she is just as intrigued as the rest of the world about the men in her son’s life. 

The week has passed without hate e-mails but every time Tommy’s phone bings Jake, Sutan and Tommy all hold their breaths until Tommy checks his phone. They have still managed to keep everything from Adam but it’s not an easy thing to do. The week has not been without drama though. Jake and Adam have been strutting around like a couple of roosters fighting it out over a hen. They both angle to get as close to Tommy at all times as possible and it is starting to drive Tommy so crazy that he has taken to spending long periods of time in Sutan’s bunk either curled up whispering with Sutan or napping with his ear buds in. Sutan and Isaac spend a lot of time with Jake getting to know him better and Adam, when he is not trying to cuddle up with Tommy, spends his time in his room with the door shut. It is like a mini soap opera and Tommy is the lead character.

After the night’s concert Ashley bounces up to Tommy and announces “Tommy guess what? I have finally managed to convince Adam that we need to go out and have some fun and he agreed! So go fix that beautiful face and let’s hit the club!” Sutan motions to Tommy from across the room to follow him. Walking back to Tommy’s dressing room together Sutan wraps an arm around Tommy’s neck and gives him a squeeze “C’mon Boo…I’m gonna fix up so you will drive those boys WILD!”

 

As Tommy walks into the club flanked by both Adam and Jake the paps snap pictures of the three of them and yell to Tommy “Hey, are you guys a threesome now?” “Hey Tommy Joe, which one is your boyfriend? Or are they sharing?” “Lucky guy you! They are both hot!” Tommy puts his head down and walks faster. He has never been comfortable with attention and things are getting out of hand quick. When they take seats in the VIP section Jake leans down to Tommy’s ear and asks “Baby, what do you want to drink?” Tommy raises an eyebrow and says “Beer and tequila.” Jake smiles and makes his way to the bar to get their drinks. When Jake returns to the table he holds up his glass of Pepsi and makes a toast. “To the most beautiful man in the world.” Tommy blushes and then shoots down his tequila, Jake’s eyes meeting his over his glass.

The evening turns out to be far better than he thought it would be. Everyone has danced the night away except for Tommy, Jake even dancing with Ashley a few times. Adam has been on the dance floor for a long time but Tommy can still feel his eyes focused on him from across the room. Tommy is not drunk but he has had a few drinks and is feeling relaxed and happy. Suddenly the music changes and Jake, who has been sitting next to Tommy since returning to the table a while ago, lets out a yell and grabs Tommy’s hand in a death grip. “I LOVE this song! C’mon TJ, dance with me!!!” Jake drags Tommy through the crowd as Flo Rida’s Wild Ones blares through the speakers. 

Jake stops dragging Tommy when they hit the middle of the dance floor. Jake spins Tommy around and pulls him into his arms, Tommy’s ass suddenly coming into contact with Jake’s cock through their clothes. Jake leans down and places his chin on Tommy’s shoulder, his hands on his hips. Tommy leans back and raises his arms until they are around Jake’s neck, swaying to the beat of the music the best he can. Jake whispers into Tommy’s ear “The beat gets fast in places but just hold on, I got ya. Just listen to the lyrics, sugar.” Tommy starts to melt into Jake as he hears:

“Hey, I heard you were a wild one  
If I took your heart it’d be a home run…show me how you do  
I wanna shut down the club  
With you…..  
Hey I heard you like the wild ones”

The hold that Jake has on Tommy’s hips tightens as the beat gets faster again. Tommy looks up to see Adam dancing with some twink but his eyes are on Tommy and Jake. Tommy blushes and closes his eyes. Why is it that he feels so….naked under Adam’s gaze? As if he has no secrets, no place to hide. Jake nuzzles his cheek against Tommy’s and mumbles how much he loves holding him.  
Suddenly the beat slows down again. Tommy opens his eyes when he feels a hand touch his chest. Adam is standing in front of him, his thigh pressing between Tommy’s legs and pushing forward until Tommy can feel Adam’s hard cock rub his. Adam smiles and whispers “Hi pretty” as he starts to rock into Tommy in counter rhythm to Jake’s movements. Tommy is sandwiched between Jake and Adam, his body out of his control and it is the dirtiest, sexiest thing he has ever done. Tommy hears the lyrics of the song again as the music fades into the background, the words making Tommy moan out loud.

“I am a wild one, break me in  
Saddle me up and let’s begin  
I am a wild one, tame me now  
Running with wolves and I’m on the prowl  
Show you another side of me  
A side you never thought you’d see  
Tear up that body  
And dominate you till you’ve had enough  
I really like the wild stuff”

Adam and Jake continue to rock their bodies into Tommy as they watch him throw back his head, eyes closed and ecstasy showing through every inch of Tommy’s small frame. Both men cannot believe that they are holding this beautiful man in their arms. Adam raises his head and looks into Jake’s face and reads the naked threat in his eyes. Neither man will give in until one of them gets to claim Tommy and make him theirs. And both men know that the battle has just begun.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is short and I apologize for that. I hope that you still find it worth reading.
> 
> I would like to address a subject that I hope will not offend anyone reading this story. I took a "religious standing" in this chapter and it will follow throughout the remainder of this tale. It is not meant to upset, insult or, as I said, offend anyone. I am merely being true to the spirit of those stories that my friends told me that inspired this tale, as well as my own experiences. 
> 
> Once again, thank you for your kindness and support. It is very much appreciated! XO

Twenty pictures of Adam, Tommy and Jake grinding together on the dance floor hit the internet before the boys even leave the club. While this is really no surprise to anyone what awaits Tommy when he gets to the bus is. Tommy goes to change his clothes when he notices that he has a text. Opening his phone he flips to the proper screen and his blood runs cold. His hands shake as he tries to hold the phone steady but ends up dropping it to the floor before he is finished reading:

 

“We gave you a chance to repent and change your ways, to leave that sinful band and come back to us. Now you are acting out your wicked lust with TWO men.  
Since you refuse to see the error of your ways we have decided that it is our job to help you get right with the Lord. We cannot let you destroy our younger  
Generation with your disgusting acts of rebellion. We have already taken the first step towards your rejoining with us in the proper spirit, the first step in bringing you home.  
Brothers and Sisters in Jesus”

 

Jake and Sutan are standing a few feet from the bus waiting for Lane to arrive for a final meeting. Adam left for the airport shortly after the evening’s signing, having to catch a plane for an early morning interview with VH1 in New York City. Tommy bolts on shaking legs to the bus door screaming “Jake!” The two men turn in time to see Tommy fly down the steps of the bus; tears streaming down his face making him miss the bottom step and fall to the ground. 

A black car screeches to a halt less than ten feet away and Lane gets out of the back at a full run. Lane kneels at Tommy’s side just as the others reach him. Tommy reaches out blindly for Lane who takes his hands in hers and softly says “Tommy honey let’s get you inside. We need to talk…” Lane nods to Jake who leans down and picks up Tommy, cradling him to his chest as he carries him up the stairs of the bus and places him gently on the couch. “My…..phone….” Lane sits across from Tommy, Sutan next to him while Jake walks back to Tommy’s bunk to get his phone. 

 

From the back of the bus Jake’s voice booms “MOTHERFUCKER……..” Tommy blanches at the sharp tone and shudders as Jake storms into the front of the bus and passes the phone to Lane. Jake drops down next to Tommy and immediately pulls him into his lap, Tommy curling into Jake’s chest and digging his hands into Jake’s shirt. As Lane silently passes the phone to Sutan Jake begins to gently rock Tommy back and forth as if rocking a baby in his arms. 

 

Lane leans forward and says “Tommy….it seems as if they did take the first step. There….was a fire….at your place tonight. Everything…your house was gutted.” Tommy starts to cry harder and Jake rocks him harder and holds him tight to his chest. Lane continues “Mike moved out last Monday so I’m sorry to say that all that was lost was yours.” They are silent for a few minutes to give Tommy time to start to process what was said. Suddenly he yells out “My mom! Lane….” 

 

Lane gets up and makes her way to kneel down in front of Tommy taking one of his hands in hers. “We have guards on her and her house 24/7 Tommy. We are doing everything in our power to keep her safe. I am so sorry that you lost your home.” Jake asks in a rough voice “Did you call the police, Lane?” Lane rubs the back of Tommy’s hand as she replies “Of course we did, Jake. When we get to New York a detective wants to speak in person with TJ. He can talk to his insurance agent when we arrive, too. We will have a meeting with Adam….” “NO!” Tommy suddenly jerks up and pulls away from all three of them, standing on shaking legs with a look of sheer determination on his face. “We will NOT tell him what happened! We can’t! He will cancel the tour and…..” Jake stands quickly and makes his way to stand in front of Tommy. “TJ I know how much Adam means to you and how much you want his dreams to all come true but come on!! This is YOU we are talking about now, YOU who have been threatened and YOU who have lost his home. Adam will understand…” This appears to be the last straw for Tommy who begins to scream and pace “Understand WHAT Jake? That his tour, his DREAM is being destroyed by some fuckers who have targeted me? Is that fair to him? The press, the scandal….NO! I WON’T HAVE IT!!!”

 

Sutan crosses the room and forces Tommy into his arms. “Boo, we know you so well; know what an honorable and wonderful man that you are. We know what a big heart you have. And we love you for it.” Tears start to stream down Sutan’s face as he says “But Adam is your friend, someone who loves you more than the world. He would walk through fire for you.” Tommy looks deep into Sutan’s through his tears and says softly “And that is why I am doing this. The tour goes on as planned, even the extra 18 dates that Lane mentioned at the show tonight. Its….” Tommy’s voice breaks as he continues “not as if I have a home to go back to anyways…” 

 

Jake stands and moves to take Sutan’s place as he says “But honey…Adam still has a right to know! How would you feel as if it was Adam going through all of this and he didn’t tell you? You would be crushed and feel as if he didn’t care enough to tell his best friend. You don’t want to do that to him, do you?” Tommy appears to think for a minute before saying “Fine Jake, but I am NOT going to back down! I’m gonna see this tour through and not let those fuckers win, not let them take my music away. They can all go fuck themselves.” 

 

With that final sentence hanging in the air Tommy turns with a sob and walks to his bunk.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jake finally opens up about his past. This was very difficult to write. XO

Tommy lies in his bunk with his face stuffed in a pillow sobbing. He can hear Jake speaking in low tones to Lane and Sutan for a few minutes before the bus door closes and there is a slight jolt as the bus pulls out of the parking lot. Tommy hears footsteps heading towards the back of the bus before he feels Jake pull the pillow out of Tommy’s arms. Without words Jake picks up Tommy as if he was a child and carries him back to Adam’s bed. Placing Tommy in the middle of the bed Jake leaves for a moment. Tommy turns his head into the pillow and inhales deeply, the scent of Adam surrounding him, steadying him. 

Sutan walks in and sits down on the bed reaching out for Tommy’s hand. “Boo….I’m gonna leave you here to sleep with Jake tonight. If you need me, want to talk then come get me or have Jake get me. If it’s ok with you, Isaac returned to the bus late, can I tell him? If you would rather be the one…” Tommy nods his head and says “Yeah, please.” The thought of explaining anything to anyone right now is too much for Tommy to even think about. “Ok. I love you so much honey that my heart hurts.” Tommy sits up and wraps his arms around Sutan, holding on as if the man were a lifeline. He leans in to whisper in Sutan’s ear “Thank you. I love you too, so much.” After a long pause Tommy whispers “Sutan…I wish…” Tommy cannot finish the sentence but Sutan gets the idea, responding while rubbing Tommy’s back. “TJ, just hang in there, I know you miss him and want him with you. You will see him late tomorrow morning. Just stay here with Jake and let him take care of you, ok? That man cares about you too.” Tommy nods against Sutan’s shoulder then leans to kiss his cheek. Sutan kisses Tommy gently on the lips as he sees Jake’s body suddenly fill the doorway. “Night Boo, love you.” Sutan stands and makes his way to the door, Tommy’s soft “Nite, love you” following behind him. 

Jake enters carrying Tommy’s sleep pants and a box of tissues. Tommy goes to stand but Jake places a hand on his knee to stop him. “Stay still baby, I got this.” Jake leans in, unzipping and unbuttoning Tommy’s jeans then sliding them off. He gives Tommy a slight smile as he helps him into his sleep pants before saying “Arch up, baby, I need to get the covers.” Jake pulls the covers from under TJ then slides off his own pants before getting into bed and covering them both. Tommy automatically turns into Jake’s body and Jake lets him, fitting Tommy into his side until Tommy’s head is on his chest. Under the covers Adam’s scent is stronger and both boys cannot help but notice this fact. To Tommy it feels as if Adam is trying to send him comfort through his scent, and this abstract thought sends Tommy into another round of tears and Jake just hold on to him until the crying stops, his hands in Tommy’s hair and rubbing his back gently. 

Taking a deep breath and reaching for more tissues TJ says in a shaky voice “I…am sorry for….breaking down on you, Jake. You…have been so good to me.” Jake places a hand under Tommy’s chin and turn his head until their eyes meet. “Don’t you get it shorty? That’s what I’m here for. I am your lov…I mean, friend; you can lean on me anytime you need to, want to. I’ve been there honey, I know what this is like, being different, being made to feel like a freak, like…you should die. That you want to die.” Before Tommy can inquire what Jake means Jake shoves back the covers and gets out of bed. “Where are you going?” Tommy gives Jake a confused look as he heads to the door in just his underwear. “To get you something to eat, you have not eaten in a long time and you need your strength. I’m gonna go get you that leftover chicken from last night. Then, if you are feeling up to it we can talk.” As Jake heads to the door Tommy calls out “Bring the coleslaw, too. And Jake?” Jake stops in the doorway and turns to Tommy raising an eyebrow. “Yeah?” Tommy smirks as he replies “NEVER call me shorty again!” Jake chuckles and leaves the room saying “Yes, Sugarplum.”

While they eat Jake asks “Are you upset about earlier tonight? I mean the dancing…” Tommy licks his fingers as he answers “No. I loved dancing with you and Adam like that. I suck at dancing” “Do not” “But it was fun trying.” “Do not” Tommy looks at Jake and raises his eyebrows as he slaps Jake on the shoulder. “Do too! I may be a musician and I can play more than one instrument but I cannot dance.” “Can! Tommy trust me, you have NO idea what you looked like in our arms! The entire room stopped to watch you.” “Yeah, cause I was with the two hottest guys in the club at the same time, THAT’S why!” Jake reaches out and strokes the knuckles gently down the side of Tommy’s face. “You have no idea do you baby? How beautiful you are, how special? I think it’s one of your traits that people find most appealing, especially Adam and I.” Tommy blushes a pretty shade of pink before glancing at Jake and saying “You are just biased.” Jake smirks and says “Damn right I am.”

As they tear into chocolate cake for dessert Jake comments “You know, I really was impressed with Adam tonight. I mean, signing autographs after a long concert and a night out. Most of the stars that I have guarded in the past would have just smiled at their fans and gotten into the closest car that they could find. Adam spent so much time talking to the fans when we left the club that he almost missed his plane. He’s a class act.” “He is, always has been. Now…” Tommy takes their empty plates and sets them aside before turning back to Jake. “You cut me off earlier. I want to know more about you. Why did you say that earlier?” Jake says “Wait” and stands up, quickly gathers everything and puts the remains of dinner in the kitchen area. He uses the bathroom and talks to Sutan and Isaac before returning to an irritated TJ who is snuggled into Adam’s bed impatiently waiting for Jake’s return. When Jake climbs back into bed Tommy wraps an arm around him. “Not this time, buster! You’re gonna talk to me if you want to or not!” Jake sighs and says “Ok honey, what you want to know?”

Jake sits propped up against the headboard of the bed so Tommy sits up as well, his body turned so he is snuggled under Jake’s arm, his hand on Jake’s bare chest. “What you meant when you said that you knew that feeling of wanting to die, of thinking you should die.” Jake takes Tommy’s hand in his and holds it tight as he explains “I grew up in a small town in Indiana, nothing around but corn and hay fields. My parents knew from the time I was ten that I was gay but they tried to ignore it. They were afraid of what would happen to them if people knew…THEM, not me.” Jake’s low voice suddenly filled with disgust as he continued. “Of course they would be shunned by our church, the whole town if the truth came out and they weren’t having any of it. So when I turned ten my father told my older brother James to make sure that I found a girl to “keep company” with, to keep me from getting close to any of the boys in town. My brother was a cool guy and I loved him most of all, that saying something considering I have nine brothers and sisters. 

“James agreed to my father’s request just to get him off his back but never followed through on any of it. Then one night when I was thirteen I was invited to a sleepover at a friend’s house. James knew about it but lied to my parents saying that a girl wanted me to spend the night. That was fine with them, they would rather I knock up the whole town instead of “act that way.” So I went to this sleepover and this guy Tony that I had a crush on showed up too.”

“Anyways during the night I talked in my sleep and some of the guys heard me say that I wanted to “be with” Tony. I was pulled from a deep sleep and dragged to the barn, tied to a beam while being spit on and called me every name in the book. Tony was furious and…” Tears fill Jake’s eyes and he pulls his hand away from Tommy’s, moving over suddenly putting distance between them “he and the other boys beat me until I passed out. When I came to I was naked and felt a horrible pain in my ass. Tony had…found a lead pipe…he wanted to teach me a lesson.”

Tommy tried to reach out to touch Jake, to pull him into a hug but Jake pushed back against Tommy’s efforts, his eyes trapped in the past. “I screamed and screamed until Bill’s father came into the barn and put a stop to it, cutting me down and then throwing my clothes at me. He then threw me into the back of his pickup and drove me to edge of our property before opening the back of the pickup and dragging me out by my ankles and dropping me to the dirt. Then he got back in the truck and drove away leaving me to walk the half mile to our house.”

“My brother was just pulling in from a date and he was kinda drunk. When he saw me he picked me up, put me in his car and drove me to the hospital. He…the last thing I remember him saying to me was “You’re strong Jake, no matter what stay strong. Fuck them if they don’t understand you.” Then he kissed me on the head and left. That was the last time I saw my brother.”

When I woke up a nurse told me my brother was dead. He had gone to Bill’s house after dropping me at the hospital to deal with Tony. He ended up fighting with Tony and Bill’s dad shot James three times. My wonderful seventeen year old brother was dead because of me. While I was in the hospital everyone was talking about what had happened and the pastor of our church visited my parents. He told them that they were no longer welcome in town or in the church and if they had any brains in their heads they would leave before things got ugly. Two nights later, on the day they buried my brother in a field god only knows where because he was not welcomed in THEIR cemetery, someone set fire to our house and barn. Bill’s father wasn’t charged with my brother’s death. The sheriff commended him for “killing that faggot’s brother.” He said that James had to be a faggot too so he got what was coming to him. ”

“When I got out of the hospital my family was long gone. I went through 3 surgeries and a long healing process and during the entire time no one had come to see me. When the hospital let me go I had nowhere to stay. A religious group ended up taking me in and then I had another kind of hell to deal with. They spent all their time trying to “make me right with the Lord.” Eventually I gave in, pretended to be saved just to shut them up and get them off my back. The day I turned seventeen I took off and never looked back.”

After a few minutes Jake turns to Tommy to see huge silent tears running down his pretty face. Jake reaches his hand out and brushes the tears away saying softly “I didn’t mean to make you cry honey.” Tommy sniffles a few times before saying in a broken voice “How could I not after hearing that? Have you…ever heard from your family?” Jake shrugged and said “I ran into my sister Elena a few years ago. She spoke to me but was very distant. We only spoke for a moment.” Tommy asks “How old are you Jake? I never asked.” “I’m 31. See honey…” Jake takes a deep breath and blows his nose before continuing “when I say I understand I do. It hurts to be hated just for who you are. I know that Adam understands as well even if he is lucky to have parents who understand.” At this last point Jake sounds slightly jealous and Tommy can’t blame him for that. If nothing else Dia loves Tommy just like Adam’s parents love Adam, they are very fortunate to have loving and caring parents who accept them and are there for them no matter what.

Tommy reaches out and pulls Jake into his arms, rocking him back and forth just like Jake did to him earlier in the evening. He mumbles into Jake’s hair “I hope you know that you are not to blame for you brother’s death, honey. It was not your fault.” Jake’s voice breaks as he coughs out “I know…inside….but sometimes…” Tommy hushes Jake with more rocking as he runs his fingers through Jake’s hair. Tommy looks up to see Sutan in the doorway looking at them with a questioning look on his face. “Yeah, Sutan? More bad news?” Sutan shakes his head and walking to the bed hands Tommy’s cell phone to Jake. “You left this in the lounge, Tommy. It’s Adam…and he wants to speak to Jake.”


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought this chapter should stand on its own.
> 
> Tommy finally realizes the truth

Jake reaches for the phone as Tommy climbs out of bed and follows Sutan into the lounge. As they sit on the couch together Sutan asks “Is Jake ok? His face is grey and he looks like he’s seen a ghost.” Tommy nods and replies “He just was telling me a horror story, actually his life story. Poor guy…in his case it’s the same thing.” Sutan nods as he replies “We sometimes pay a high price for who we are gay or not. He really is a great guy, TJ. I’m glad I’m not in your shoes! You really have your work cut out for you!” Tommy cocks his head to the side and snorts “Just what the hell does that mean? Jake is my friend, just like Adam is…” Sutan bends down and takes both of Tommy’s hands in his pulling him forward until they are practically nose to nose. “TJ, wake up honey! You are not seeing things clearly! Both men are IN LOVE with you! And you have a choice to make.”

From Adam’s room Jake yells “Damn it, Adam! I’m not an idiot! I know my job!” A few seconds pass before Jake bellows out “FUCK YOU TOO!” Sutan smirks at Tommy as he continues with “And the way it sounds before this tour ends the two of them will become mortal enemies with you stuck in the middle playing peace keeper! I certainly do not envy you THAT! A pissy Adam Mitchell Lambert is bad enough!” 

Tommy stares at Sutan with a shocked look which causes Sutan to gasp out “Honey…you have NO idea, do you? You really don’t! Oh holy hell this is priceless!” Tommy blushes dark red and slaps Sutan, who is practically rolling on the floor in a belly laugh. “Bitch! It’s not funny! They…just like me.” Sutan stops laughing and gives Tommy a hard look. As Jake’s frustrated voice continues to be heard in the background Sutan says “Baby? Baby, what’s….are you upset that a man…two MEN are in love with you? I mean…can you see yourself in a long term, SEXUAL relationship with one of them? I know that you have never…” Tommy blushes even darker as he cuts off Sutan with “Yeah. But I never thought…that they would REALLY want me. I mean, yeah everyone thinks about sex and I figured that maybe once or twice they might have thought about it….” Sutan looks completely shocked as he blurts out “TJ!! Are you crazy? Did you see the pictures from the club? They looked as if they wanted to eat you alive! I wish I could find a man to look at me like that much less TWO of them! Here, look at this.” Sutan grabs his phone and scans through it until he finds a set of pictures of the three men at the club. “Do you see that? The lust, desire, LOVE that is radiating from those men? How can you say they aren’t in love, in lust with you?” Tommy looks down at the pictures in front of him and his eyes widen in shock. He looks like he is being held in the arms of two predators that are fighting each other for their prey. And the way he looks, oh my god! He head back, eyes closed, throat presented to both men as if offering himself up as a sacrifice. Sutan gently takes the phone from Tommy and pulls him into his embrace. “Boo, talk to me please. Tell me what you are thinking.” Tommy looks at his lap as he softly replies “I…don’t see why they’d…want ME. What do I have to offer them? I mean…I’ve never been in a relationship like this before, never…” Suddenly Jake is standing in front of the two men handing Tommy his phone back, a disgusted look on his face. “Here honey, queen bee wants to talk to you.” Jake yells the next part loud enough to make sure Adam hears him say “I’ll just be waiting in his bed for you. Hurry, I’ll be missing you…” Jake smirks at Tommy then walks back to Adam’s room. 

Sighing, Tommy speaks over the flow of cuss words flying out of Adam’s mouth. “Hey. You in New York yet?” “Hey, Glitterbaby! Yeah, we just touched down about 20 minutes ago. How are you, honey? You sound so tired.” Sutan gives Tommy an “I told you so” look that Tommy tries to ignore as he replies “Yeah, I’m pretty tired, was just thinking about going to bed.” Adam growls at this comment “Hopefully alone!” Tommy cannot hide his surprise as he asks “What does that mean?” and Adam barks “Just that I don’t trust Jake, he’d do anything to lure you into bed, even MY bed! Don’t let him, baby….” Tommy cannot believe that Adam said that. Looking at Sutan he realizes the truth….that these men want more than friendship from him, WAY more. Tommy cannot help himself as he asks “And you don’t?” Adam uses his most seductive voice as he responds “Of course I do, honey. I’ve always wanted you in my bed by my side.” Tommy feels the first stirring of an erection in response to Adam’s tone, his words. “I’m a big boy; I can decide whom I sleep with.” Adam chuckles over the phone “We’ll talk about that when you get here, love. And yes, you ARE a big boy!” Tommy blushes as he says good night to Adam and hangs up. Looking into Sutan’s smirking face Tommy asks “Oh holy gay hell, Sutan….what do I do now?”


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to Tommy's virgin meltdown...

“The only answer that I can give you is to be true to yourself.” 

These words which Sutan whispered in Tommy’s ear follow Tommy down the hall to Adam’s room. When he reaches the closed door he stops, his hand on the doorknob and his heart pounding in his chest. “What’s wrong with me?” Tommy thinks, pausing to wipe his sweaty palm on his sleep pants. He has never felt this way with either Jake or Adam before. Tommy cannot help but think that the expression “ignorance is bliss” couldn’t be more true. Tommy chokes out a short chuckle when he realizes that he is acting like a bride on her wedding night. He thinks to himself “Drop your balls boy and open the door!”

Tommy takes a deep breath and opens the door, his breath catching as he takes in the view in front of him. Jake is lying on top of the covers in just his underwear, his semi-hard cock straining against the fabric covering it, his arms tucked up under his head. Obviously close to falling asleep Jake slowly opens heavy eyes in an attempt to focus and wake enough for a conversation. A slow, sexy grin graces Jake’s face as he sees the object of his desire standing unsure in the doorway. Without realizing where his eyes are taking him Tommy’s line of vision traces Jake’s hair line from his chin to the top of his underwear, his hands itching to touch the skin on the path that his eyes have just followed. Tommy pulls his gaze away reluctantly and walks through the doorway, turning to quietly close the door behind him. Jake meets Tommy’s gaze and smiles broadly, his arm stretching out to offer his hand to Tommy in invitation. Tommy gives him a shy smile and makes his way over to the bed, sitting down on the side keeping distance between them.

Jake takes the distance to mean that Tommy is mad at him. Jake drops his smile and looks at Tommy with a serious expression while saying “TJ…look, I’m sorry that I lost my temper. Adam just brings out the worst in me! He treats me as if I’m…I don’t know, incompetent, I guess? It just sets me off…that and his jealousy towards us.” “Us?” Tommy cocks his head to the side and asks “There is an “us”? Did I miss something?” Jake wraps his hands around Tommy’s biceps and pulls him forward until his upper body is covering Jake’s and their foreheads meet. “Yeah, “US”…as in like this.” Jake leans up and presses his lips to Tommy’s in a searing kiss that takes Tommy’s breathe away. Jake tilts his head and the kiss deepens for a moment before Jake lies flat against the covers again. Tommy gasps for breathe, his palms sprawled flat on either side of Jake’s head. .

Jake reaches down and pulls Tommy until he is lying with his entire body draped over every inch of Jake, their cocks rubbing against each other. Both men moan before Jake runs his hand through Tommy’s fringe and softly asks “TJ? Have you…ever been with a man before?” Tommy blushes a beautiful shade of pink before shaking his head no. Jake pulls up on Tommy’s hair just enough to force eye contact between the two of them. “Baby, that’s nothing to be ashamed of. Do you like lying here with me like this? Is this too fast for you?” Tommy sighs and lays his head down on Jake’s shoulder. “No, I like it, a lot. I…” Tommy, at a loss for words reaches out to run his fingers over Jake’s jaw line and then down his chest to a nipple. “I’m just feeling awkward. I like the way you feel but…” Tommy pulls away from Jake and sits up on the side of the bed, his hair hanging down to hide his face. “I can’t do this.” Tommy goes to stand and leave the room but Jake grabs his wrist to stop him. “Tommy please, don’t go. I won’t touch you just…stay and tell me why you feel this way. Did I do something wrong? Did I offend you somehow?” Tommy gives a shaky laugh and tries to pull his wrist from Jake’s strong grip. “Your offending me is the least of my issues, Jake. And no you haven’t so stop worrying. I should have said I just can’t do this with YOU.” Jake freezes for a moment then releases Tommy so quickly that Tommy topples over, ends up almost falling off the bed. Jake stands quickly and heads for the door. “JAKE STOP! I didn’t mean….” the door closes on the rest of Tommy’s sentence.

 

Jake quickly passes Sutan who is climbing into his bunk for the night. Sutan cannot help but notice Jake’s stoic expression and ramrod backside and thinks to himself “What did TJ do to cause Jake to react like that? What AM I gonna do with that boy?” Sutan just shakes his head, lies down on his bunk and sighs.

 

Jake walks to the small kitchen and gets out a bottle of wine. Sitting on the couch he opens it and pours a large glass for himself. Technically his is “working” but who is he going to protect Tommy from on a moving bus? He drains the first glass then pours himself another. After a while he notices Sutan and Isaac’s soft snores and lies down on the couch. It takes everything that he has to stay where he is. More than anything he wants to just strut back to Adam’s room take TJ in his arms and claim him as his. He has never wanted a man more in his life than he does Tommy and he realizes the only thing that it can mean for him—heartache. Jake swings his legs to stand but changes his mind at the last minute. He has never been branded a coward before but this time practicality wins out. “I guess I can never measure up to Adam in that man’s mind, never be what he needs. Oh fuck it Jake, just do it. You’re better off doing it now before it’s too late and you end up the one getting hurt…”Jake says to himself before calling Lane. “Lane? I’m sorry to call you at this hour but I really need to talk to you.” 

 

In Adam’s bed Tommy is torn between getting up and running to Jake’s side and staying where he is. He is so confused and he has no idea how to deal with it. He knows what he just said to Jake was a lie, he does want Jake, wants him in the worse way. But as silly as it seems a big part of him wants his first time to be with Adam…any first time. He cannot reconcile in his mind the idea of physically being with both of them. Where in the hell did these fucking morals come from? Ten years ago he would have fucked both of them if for no other reasons except for fun and comparing notes on techniques. But Tommy is having these….alright, admit it to yourself, Ratliff….mushy girly emotions about his “first time” that he cannot seem to get rid of. Way to bottom there, Ratliff! What’s next, wine, roses and poetry? Sounds nice….girly much, dude??

What just happened felt WAY too causal to Tommy for some reason. All this stress and he has no idea exactly where this was going in the first place! Hell, it could have only been a hand job that he’s freaking out about! But face it, how do you even begin to do all of this with BOTH men stuck in your mind? Be with one and think of another? WHEN DID HE BOARD THE CRAZY TRAIN??? Tommy takes a deep breath. He feels as if, since he has to pick only one in the end, that no matter what he does he is destined to fuck this entire thing up.

 

In New York Adam paces his luxury hotel room. Glancing at the bed he realizes that he won’t be getting any sleep. Adam cannot relax, visions of Jake fucking Tommy…HIS Tommy…on his own bed making him crazy. Adam wants to be the only one to touch Tommy in places that have never been touched, watch his face as he falls apart under Adam, and hear his moans and screams. Who the hell does that bastard think he is? Tommy belongs only to him. Adam vows that when Tommy gets there he will make sure that Jake knows who Tommy really belongs to…

 

Jake shakes Tommy awake later that morning. “Tommy we’re at the hotel. You need to wake up.” Tommy sits up in Adam’s bed and reaches out for Jake who turns and walks out the door yelling back “You have less than five minutes to get your things together, everyone’s waiting on you.” Tommy hears Jake talking to Sutan and Isaac as they make their way off of the bus but he cannot hear what they are saying. When he is ready he walks up to Jake who is standing at the top of the stairs waiting for him, bag in hand. “Jake I…” Jake cuts him off harshly by saying “At the bottom of the steps are two guards who will walk you to the hotel. They will be your guards for now on.” He ignores Tommy’s stunned expression and continues “I’m glad that I got to meet you and I hope you think that I did a good job taking care of you. Maybe I’ll run into you some day. I wish you the best, Tommy, I truly do. I hope they catch the pigs that are hurting you.” Jake turns and makes his way down the stairs. “JAKE! Wait, please! Stay and talk to me please!” Jake shakes his head as he yells over his shoulder “I tried to talk to you last night, Tommy Joe, but you obviously had nothing to say. I called Lane last night and quit so I have no need to stay here any longer. I’m going to the airport. Have a nice life, TJ”


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The only thought that comes to mind is.....LET'S GET READY TO RUMBLE......

Tommy drops his bag by the bus and runs full tilt to get in front of Jake, turning his body so he is face to face with him, his hands on Jake’s muscular chest. Tommy feels so small next to Jake, the only thing that he can think to do to stop him is to dig in his heels and push against him with all his might. Frustrated tears fill Tommy’s eyes as he chokes out “You…can’t do this Jake. You can’t leave! Please…I need you here…” Jake tries to push Tommy off of him but Tommy pushes back, his strength surprising both of them. “That’s just it. You don’t get it, do you TJ? You NEED me here, not WANT me here! There is a difference…” Jake tries again to shove Tommy off of him as a car pulls up near them. The rear door opens and Adam suddenly runs full speed into the two of them, obviously taking what he sees to mean that a fight has broken out between them. Adam swings at Jake, the blow barely missing and glancing off of Jake’s ear. Jake roars like a lion and responds with “MOTHERFUCKER I’LL KILL YOU FOR THAT!” 

Jake takes his hands off of Tommy long enough to swing back at Adam, connecting solidly with Adam’s jaw and sending Adam to the ground flat on his back. Tommy looks on in horror but still screams “ADAM! STAY OUT OF THIS!” Jake turns on his heel and starts to walk away again but this time Tommy is ready for him. He lunges at Jake and jumps on his back wrapping his arms around Jake’s neck in an awkward chokehold. Jake grabs Tommy’s arms and tries to wedge him off but it’s no use; Tommy has managed to wrap his legs around his middle and is squeezing tight. Sudden Lane appears out of nowhere and screams “WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU THREE! DIDN’T THAT NIGHT AT THE CLUB TEACH YOU ANYTHING!? CAMERAS ARE EVERYWHERE AND YOU ARE MAKING A SPECTICAL OUT OF YOURSELVES! NOW GET IN THE HOTEL, ALL THREE OF YOU TO ADAM’S ROOM AND WE WILL WORK THIS OUT OR I WILL KICK EVERY ONE OF YOUR ASSES!!! GET MOVING!!!!!!!!!” Tommy lets go of Jake who turns to Lane and yells “I am no longer employed by Adam Fucking Lambert, I’m SO out of here!” and Lane walks up to Jake until they are nose to nose. Looking up Lane snarls “I haven’t officially put in your termination yet, Jake, so for the moment you still belong to me! So get your ass in there! I know some men who will help me drag you if you’d like…” 

During Lane’s explosion Adam manages to drag his ass off of the ground and move to Tommy’s side, wrapping an arm around his middle and placing his hand loosely on Tommy’s sharp hipbone. Jake growls as he notices but turns to follow Lane who is leading the parade into the hotel as if nothing has happened. The elevator trip to Adam’s room is filled with snarls, growls and dirty looks. Once the door is open to Adam’s hotel room the yelling begins. “Jake what the fuck was THAT shit? Are you CRAZY to put your hands on Tommy like that?” Jake’s face turns white as stone as he crosses the room in a few steps only coming to a stop when he is nose to nose with Adam. “You need to mind your own business, Adam! What goes on between TJ and I is NONE of your business and I’m sick of your “stick my nose in everybody’s business diva bullshit”! You got the balls then BRING IT ON!!!” Tommy and Lane manage to wedge themselves between the two of them and push until they are in separate corners. Lane yells “Enough! Adam, there’s plenty that you don’t know and need to hear so sit down, shut your mouth and listen to what Tommy has to say to you!” Adam looks from Lane to Tommy and taking a deep breath sits down the edge of the couch cushion closest to him. Tommy crosses the room and sits next to him before beginning his tale.

“Adam…Jake and I weren’t fighting in the parking lot.” Adam turns towards Jake and glares at him as if doubting Tommy’s words. “I was following him, trying to keep him from leaving. See, last night I made a huge mistake and he called Lane to tell her that he quit. I was running after him to apologize, to beg him to stay and let me explain to him. But that is not all…” Tommy takes a deep breath and gently places his hand on Adam’s as he continues “I have been…deceiving you from the start, not being completely honest with you.”

“The real reason that Jake has been guarding me is because I am having…problems. The day that you called me to start recording this CD I received a hate poem on my phone. I brushed it off, I mean…come on, look at all the shit that’s been going on, twitter and such. I figured it was just a random thing until my mom started getting them.” Adam’s eyes widen and he turns his hand in Tommy’s to squeeze it tight. He spurts out “Dia? She…is she ok?” Adam turns to look at Lane as she supplies “She’s fine, Adam. I just talked to her a little while ago. She is worried about Tommy but she is doing well.” Adam turns back to Tommy and says “Nightmares, huh? I thought there was more to what you said but I wasn’t sure, I should have…” Tommy squeezes Adam’s hand to cut him off and says “Yeah, I know, my bad. I should’ve told you the truth. That night I received a threatening poem…” Jake cuts Tommy off with a harsh sound. “It was a death threat! TJ, you sure have a way with words! Adam, they told him they are going to get him and then get you. No wonder he freaked out.” Jake says the next words in a sarcastic tone “Thankfully Sutan was there for him.”

Tommy looks back at Jake and yells “JAKE, cut it out PLEASE!!!” He then turns back to Adam and looks deep into his eyes. “Adam, I’m sorry that I wasn’t honest with you, didn’t lean on you. I knew how busy, how stressed you were, are…” Adam pulls his hand away from Tommy and stands, making his way across the room before saying with his back to Tommy “That’s not an excuse, Tommy Joe. I would have, would be here for you if you would have only trusted me…” Tommy stands and walks to Adam, his hand now on Adam’s back. “I did…do trust you! It’s not about trust, Adam! I just wanted to make things easier on you. The stressful recording sessions, the hatred, your relationship…” At this last part Adam’s back tenses up and Tommy jerks his hand away, hearing Jake’s soft smirking sounds from across the room. Adam turns on Jake and starts to cross the room before Lane cuts him off with “ADAM! Tommy’s not finished! Stop it!” Adam turns back to Tommy and says “What else Glitterbabe?” Tommy looks at his feet as he continues “The guy who threatened my mom is in jail, but my threats have continued.” Adam runs his hand gently through Tommy’s hair and softly says “The eggs” and Tommy nods and says “Yeah. Then…” He lifts his head and looks at Adam, his eyes darkening as he says “our wonderful night at the club. When I got back to the bus last night there was another threat, a worse one than before, and then…” Tommy cannot continue, turning into Adam’s arms as Lane finishes for him “I had to tell him that his home was destroyed by fire last night.” Adam softly says “Oh my God!” as he tightens his arms around Tommy’s small waist and holds him as close as he can.

Lane walks up to face Adam over Tommy’s shoulder and says “All this fighting, this stress has to stop!” She turns to face Jake and fixes him with a long stare then turns back to face Adam again. “Tommy has to deal with the detectives, insurance; worrying about his mom…he doesn’t need this! You two need to man up and work together to take care of him instead of ripping him apart. Now…” Lane turns and walks to the door, stopping to say “I have to go deal with the police and get everyone settled. I am trusting the two of you to behave and take care of Tommy. I will send up room service, I know you are all hungry but I expect you to eat it not wear it. I will be back in a little while.” 

Lane leaves and Jake turns to look at the two hugging in the corner of the room. Five minutes go by before Adam raises his head from Tommy’s shoulder. Jake sees tears running down Adam’s face as he smiles down at Tommy before saying “C’mon, honey, let’s all sit on the couch and talk this over, ok?” Tommy nods and lets Adam lead him over to the couch, his smaller body gracefully sitting in the middle and gazing ahead. Adam looks over at Jake and says “Jake? Please join us?”

Jake stares at Adam for a moment then at Tommy before moving to sit next to Tommy. Adam turns to look at Jake over Tommy’s head and softly asks “Jake, I know you just met Tommy, but…do you care for him? Want him?” Jake looks deep into Tommy’s brown eyes then turns to Adam. “Yes, I do. I believe in love at first sight, and TJ is quite a sight to see.” Adam chuckles as a graceful blush covers Tommy’s cheeks. “Then we are at an impasse, because I love him, am in love with him. And…” Adam places a gentle hand under Tommy’s chin and raises his head to stare into his eyes “I believe our Thomas Joseph deeply cares about the two of us.” Tommy blushes a deeper red and nods, his vision back on the floor and his hair covering his face, which makes both men chuckle. They both find Tommy enchanting and extremely adorable.

Adam and Jake each take one of Tommy’s hands in their own, Adam squeezing softly and Jake rubbing his thumb over the calluses on Tommy’s fingers. Tommy squeezes both of their hands and waits. Adam looks into Jake’s eyes as he says “Jake, I’m asking you to stay, for Tommy’s sake, for…” Adam stops to take a deep breathe “my sake as well as yours. He needs you and so do I. I make you a promise to do my best to keep my temper in check and behave if you stay. But…” Adam face hardens as he says “I’m not going to back down. I’m going to pursue Tommy until he tells me to stop, that he wants you over me. But that won’t happen…I’ll make sure of it.” Jake takes a deep breath at what he considers a silent threat and reaches out with his free hand to touch Tommy’s face. Tommy turns his face to Jake who runs the backs of his fingers down his cheek and smiles down at Tommy. Then Jake replies “Adam, I agree to stay on for TJ’s sake. I will do everything that I can to protect him and keep him from harm. I will do my best to protect you and your band as well. But, like you…I refuse to back down. I will make Tommy mine and will not stop until I hear the words from Tommy that he wants me to go for good. I will also try to hold my temper and behave but I make no promises to you, only to Tommy.” Adam nods once and then turns to Tommy, smirking as he says “There you go, Tommy Joe! Two boyfriends for the price of one! Think you can handle it?”


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! 
> 
> I realize that I am throwing updates at you left and right since I appear to be the "queen of the short chapters." Sorry bout that but I have only three weeks to finish this if possible and I am FAR from finished! So expect me to overload you on a continual basis until this comes to a screeching hault. Hope you enjoy the ride (keep all arms and legs in the vehicle at all times for your safety) XOXO!
> 
> PS...I decided to give you a special visitor.....enjoy!

Lane calls up to the room to tell Adam that room service is sending up lunch shortly. “Adam, I have a question for you and I want you to be totally honest with me.” Adam watches Jake have a tickle fight with Tommy on the couch next to him as he answers “Yeah, I will Lane, what is it?” “I promised Dia that not only will we protect Tommy but we would make things as stress-free as possible for him. So I was debating the idea of having the three of you room together these five nights that we are in New York. I think he would like to spend some time with the two of you but I don’t want you and Jake to act like children fighting over a toy. Do you think you can behave or should I put Jake and Tommy in another room?” Before Adam can answer Tommy throws himself into Adam’s lap in an effort to escape Jake’s tickling fingers. Jake refuses to back down, leaning over Tommy and Adam and digging his fingers into Tommy’s armpits. Tommy howls as Adam yells into the phone “Yeah Lane, we can do that. When are the detectives coming to see Tommy?” As Tommy wiggles and laughs in Adam’s lap Lane responds “In an hour or so, you should have time to finish lunch before they get here. I will meet them in the lobby and bring them up with the insurance man. I will have the boy’s bags brought up soon, too. Have a nice lunch.” Adam hangs up the phone and turns back to the action that has landed in his lap. Tommy howls as Jake moves in for the kill, his hand sliding out from Tommy’s underarm and accidently touching Adam’s nipple. Adam tenses automatically and all action in the room stops. Jake, his voice shaky from laughing so long says “I’m sorry Adam” and Adam gets a smirk on his face before winking at Jake and taking both of Tommy’s wrists in his hands, raising Tommy’s arms high above his head. Jake smiles at Adam and then laughs as he continues his assault on Tommy’s body. “NO FAIR! YOU TWO TEAMING UP ON ME IS SO NOT FAIR! I WANT YOU TO HATE EACH OTHER AGAIN SO YOU’LL STOPPPPPPPP!” Tommy’s face is red and he is gasping for air as he tosses and turns trying to escape Adam’s grip and Jake’s fingers. But secretly? He never wants this moment to end, the first real moment where the three of them are getting along and Tommy is on top of world being at the center of it all.

Ten minutes later the three of them are still laughing as a knock stops all play. Jake answers the door and takes the bags from the bell boy and as he turns to shut the door their lunch appears. The three of them sit at the table eating silently, their playtime taking a lot out of Tommy and making him seem very tired. Jake quietly says towards the end of the meal “As soon as the meeting is over TJ you can take a nap. I’m glad that you guys do not have a show tonight.” Tommy sighs and says “Me too, but then we have three back to backs in a row. It’s gonna be fun but tiring, that’s for sure.”

The meeting with the detectives takes an hour but the insurance agent takes much longer. The cops ask Tommy for a statement and he tells them everything he knows while both Adam and Jake sit on either side of Tommy showing their support. Tommy signs some forms and they tell him that they will keep in touch with him through Lane, and to call if he has any questions or remembers anything important. The insurance agent sticks around longer, having a ton of forms for Tommy to fill out and sign and asks a million questions. By the time he is escorted to the door by Lane Tommy looks exhausted. After she thanks the man for his time she hears Tommy’s quiet “Lane?” behind her. She returns to the room to find herself suddenly in Tommy’s arms. “I…just want to thank you for everything that you have done for me. You’ve been great through all this…” Lane gazes into Tommy’s eyes for a moment, her eyes filling with tears. “I know I yell a lot and you give me tons of grief but I really care about you, Tommy Joe. I’d do anything for you, remember that.” Tommy smiles and says “That’s what makes you special, Lane. Thanks again.” He kisses her cheek and she says “Be good, boys” before walking out the door. Before Tommy can move away from the closed door the three boys hear Lane bellow “What did I ever do to cause YOU to show up and add to my troubles?” Tommy and Adam cannot help the smirks that cross their faces as they hear “LANE! You are as beautiful as ever! Don’t tell me ya’ll didn’t miss me while I was gone???” Tommy and Adam start to laugh and in unison respond to Jake’s inquiring look with a loud “Cheeks!” Tommy then adds “Jake is SO in for it now….”

The door bursts open and Cheeks breezes into the room as if he were going to a southern cotillion. He looks sexy in a pair of skin tight leather pants and a light blue shirt that is opened a few buttons to show off his tanned chest, a pair of sunglasses and a pair heeled boots. He walks directly to Jake and offers him his hand as if he were the Queen of England. “Well, hellllllooooo sexy! My name’s Bradley, or Brad if you want, but my friends call me Cheeks.” Turning around once in place he continues “And I bet you can figure out why!” Brad reaches out and places a hand on Jake’s left pec as he purrs “My, what a handsome slice of manhood you are! MMMMM, makes me want some Nutella to spread on your…

Adam steps in and grabs Cheeks arm, turning him for a big hug and effectively cutting off his obscene commentary of Jake’s anatomy. “Did you forget me, honey? Or am I just “old stuff” to you now?” Brad laughs then bear hugs Adam, his voice sincere as he replies “I could never forget you, Adam! Who could?” Adam leans down and gently kisses Brad’s lips “It’s good to see you honey, you’re looking good. Did Cassidy come with you?” Brad replies “No, he has a big show this weekend and can’t get away, so you girls are stuck with me for three days. I have to go to a media event tomorrow night but I’m free the rest of the time I’m here.” Brad then turns to Tommy and stands staring at him for a moment, taking in his limp hair, dark circles and heavy bags under his eyes. To Brad’s eyes Tommy has lost too much weight and looks as worn out as he did when his father passed away. Without a word Brad walks up to Tommy and wraps his arms around him, pulling him into a tight hug and hanging on. Tommy wraps his arms around Brad’s slight figure and whispers “So glad to see you Boo, I’ve missed you and Cass!” Brad pulls away fighting tears and trying to appear as if nothing is wrong. “Cassidy and I missed you too, love. I’m sorry about your house…” Tommy gives Brad a strange look and Brad responds with “The Net is exploding about it. Your fans are trying to come up with a way to help out. Speaking of…” Brad turns and makes his way out the door yelling over his shoulder “be right back bb’s!”

The silence in the room is deafening as Adam and Tommy turn to Jake with apologetic looks and shrugs. Adam sighs and says “You’ll get used to him, Jake. He is a wonderful, caring, loving man…under all that perversion.” The door flies open and Brad returns with an envelope in his hand. Bouncing in place in front of Tommy he says excitedly “From Cass and I, for your new home.” Tommy takes the envelope and pulls out a gift card to Tommy’s favorite horror shop. “It’s for $5,000. Hopefully it will help you replace all the scary stuff you lost, honey…” Gratitude is written all over Tommy’s face as he pulls Brad in for another hug and a big kiss. “Brad, this is too much! You didn’t have to…” Brad hushes Tommy with a grand hand gesture and snarks “If you wanna repay me get me drunk while I’m here. Since I can’t get laid…”Brad’s eyes turn on Jake with sadness at the missed opportunity “the least you can do is help me forget that fact!” They all laugh for a moment before Jake suggests reluctantly that Tommy take a nap. “That way, we can all go out tonight for some fun. Sound good?” Tommy nods and hugs each of them before heading to one of the beds and lying down. After a few moments he is sound asleep and the other three stand together to stare at him for a moment admiring his beauty. Tommy always looks like a little boy in his sleep and all three of them agree quietly that he definitely needs lots of loving care to become the old Tommy that they know and love.

Jake excuses himself to take a shower and the minute the shower is running Brad verbally jumps on Adam. “He’s very sexy, honey. Are you worried about him taking TJ away from you?” Adam sighs and leads Brad to the couch so they can sit together. “Yeah I am, Brad…really worried. Tommy cares about both of us but I cannot see how far his feelings go. Jake has been very good to him…” Brad cuts in “And if you were honest you wouldn’t mind doing Jake yourself…would you?” Adam doesn’t answer and Brad just smirks. “Sounds like the beginning of a great threesome to me! Or foursome…if I can get Cass to ok it!” Adam smacks Brad’s arm and says “I’m serious, Cheeks! I’d…lose it if I lost him…” Cheeks takes both of Adam’s hands in his and softly vows “Let me work my magic while I’m here, honey, see what I can find out. Don’t worry until you have to. Now…” Brad stands, kisses Adam’s cheek and gives what Adam has always called his “Royal Wave” and sashays to the door “if we’re gonna go out and get drunk then I need my beauty sleep! See you soon, love. I’m in room 815.” Brad sways out the door leaving Adam to his own thoughts and Tommy softly snoring in his bed. It looks as if a wild night is ahead for all of them…


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, here we go...Adam finally gets his Angel to himself, if only for a little while...
> 
> BTW...did you guys realize the the word GLAMBULGE is in the Urban Dictionary? In case you are wondering (?) the definition is: the entire package of Adam Lambert's Private Parts. Also, sometime refers to the shape or protrusion of these Private Parts through pants/jeans.
> 
> This is SO not getting my housework done....
> 
> I hope you enjoy....

A few hours later Brad and Sutan show up at the boy’s door. When Adam asks a still-not-quite-awake Tommy who is on his way to shower what he wants to have for dinner the answer he gets is a sleep heavy “Steak and baked ‘tato.” One rushed phone call and a lot of charm later Adam tells a more awake TJ that the five of them will be dining at Delmonico’s famous steakhouse, the boys deciding to go to dinner then return to get ready for a night out on the town.

Arriving at the restaurant they find out that Adam has reserved the entire basement party room for them. Tommy kisses Adam and whispers “Thank you Babyboy! This is wonderful. You didn’t need to spoil me like this!” Adam leans down and kisses Tommy’s cheek and gives his butt a squeeze while replying “Get used to it, Glitterbaby! You deserve the best and I’m gonna give it to you!” Jake notices the exchange between the two but makes no comment even though his eyes narrow for a moment.

Dinner goes well and all five boys relax and enjoy each other’s company. Tommy moans so loudly over the first bites of his steak that Sutan and Brad threaten to force him to go to the men’s room with them to “fix what he started.” Tommy blushes but continues to quietly moan anyway, making both Adam and Jake smirk as they adjust themselves, sending Sutan and Brad into fits of laughter.

They return to their hotel to get ready for a night of clubbing. The paps are already outside the hotel door when they leave for the night and Jake is surprised to find himself the center of attention this time. They snap pictures of him as one guy yells “Hey Andolini, what’s it like to take Adam out with one punch? Were you proud of yourself?” Jake sneers at the guy and responds “Would you like to find out what it feels like, buddy?” and the guy backs up. A woman yells “Jake, are you in love with Tommy Joe? You two have seemed quite cozy lately!” Adam takes Jake’s arm and guides him to the limo. Once inside Jake thanks Adam for his help and asks “How the hell do you put up with all that shit all the time?” Adam just shrugs and replies “It’s usually not that bad except when you get that occasional idiot that asks “Gee, Adam…do you give it or take it up the ass?” That’s the stuff that makes me lose it.” Brad looks Jake up and down carefully before asking “Andolini? I should have noticed that you were Italian! TJ, you got yourself a Guido! Tommy Joe Andolini…makes you sound like a gangster!” They all chuckle until Jake admits “I’m related to Al Capone on my mother’s side.” Adam looks at Jake and deadpans “I’m never going to a sit down with you, Jake!” They all burst out laughing as they exit the limo and enter the first gay bar of the evening.

Two bars later they finally find one where the DJ is good and the crowd gives them all the space they need to really enjoy themselves. Tommy nurses only one beer all evening and Adam has two Cosmos but the other three get happily shitfaced. Since Lane, thinking ahead as the momma of the group, sent six extra guards for the evening Jake is able to kick back and enjoy himself without worrying about protecting Tommy. The three tipsy boys are currently on the dance floor grinding into each other. Adam sneaks up behind Tommy where he stands in front of the wall separating the VIP balcony from the rest of the room.

Adam wraps his arms around Tommy’s middle and whispers in his ear “Having fun, Glitterbaby?” Tommy nods his head as he continues to watch their three companions like a mother hen would. Adam steps closer until his cock makes contact with Tommy’s ass and starts a slow, controlled grind. “I’d take you out on the dance floor but we can dance up here if you want. Private is always good, right?” Adam punctuate his sentence by bending his knees and grinding upward, dragging his hard dick into Tommy’s ass firmly on the way up. Tommy chokes on a moan that can barely be heard over the techno beat of the music but throws his head back to show just how much Adam is affecting him. Adam leans down and growls in Tommy’s ear “The club is closing in 20 and they are all ready to pass out. What say we pour them into Brad’s room and then go have some dirty fun all of our own?” Tommy shakes his head “Yes” because the words are lost in another set of moans that escape when Adam leans down to nibble on his neck.

It takes the two of them a solid hour to get all three boys to Brad’s room. The three finally pass out on the king sized bed and Adam takes Tommy’s hand and leads him back to their own. “At long last…privacy!” Adam mutters as he opens the door for Tommy. Once in the room Adam notices TJ’s adorable blush and the nervous shift of his body as he eyes the bed. Adam chuckles, takes Tommy’s hands in his and softly says “I don’t want to go too far, too fast with you honey…but I want to be with you, touch you, taste you…if you let me.” Tommy blushes harder but replies “I want that too.”

Adam leads Tommy to his bed and gently lays him down on it. Lying next to him he leans down and looks into Tommy’s beautiful face before moving in give him a soft kiss. Tommy opens up for him and Adam takes his time, learn every inch of Tommy’s mouth then pulls back for another chaste kiss. “Tommy, I have wanted this since the moment I met you. I have been so stupid, wasted so much time. I just want to make you happy, love you forever. Thank you for trusting me to love you.” Tommy reaches out and strokes Adam’s face, his voice a broken whisper as he answers Adam with “I’d want this to be with no one else, Adam. Please, touch me, love me. I trust you with my life.”

Adam moves in for another deep kiss as he slides his hand under Tommy’s shirt to stroke Tommy’s neck and chest. When the kiss ends Tommy raises a little off the bed so Adam can rid him of his shirt and finally kiss the skin he’s been dying to touch for so long. Hands gently shaking he runs his fingers along Tommy’s jaw line and down the middle of his chest sending shivers throughout Tommy’s small frame. Adam follows the path with his lips, breathing hot air over sweat-slicked skin and causing Tommy to moan with delight. Adam treats Tommy as if he was made of porcelain and could shatter at any moment, keeping his touch as soft and gently as possible until Tommy has other plans.

Tommy places his hands on Adam’s hips and in a flash reverses their positions. The naked lust and surprise on Adam’s face makes Tommy feel sexy and out of control. He lowers his lips to Adam’s neck and bites hard enough to draw blood, a deep growl reverberating from deep inside of Adam’s soul. Adam pushes them both into a sitting position and yanks off his own shirt as he rumbles “So, it’s like that huh, Tommy? You want me to take you to heaven?” Tommy nods as his hands trace Adam’s biceps and move to scratch their way down his chest, his sharp nails digging in deep in their wake. Adam growls again as he flips their position again, this time with Tommy on his hands and knees and Adam draped over his back. Adam leans down and leaves a trail of love bites from the middle of Tommy’s back to his neck. “Well, you can forget it, Tommy Joe. I think we can find a sweet place in hell instead…” Adam reaches out and plants a hand into Tommy’s fringe and pulls his head hard to the side, sinking his teeth deep into Tommy’s neck and making Tommy cry out “Yeah, Babyboy….give it to me, make me yours, mark me…” Adam pulls his head back just a little, a trace of blood on his teeth. “Don’t tease me baby, I can’t take it. I just wanted us to mess around, not…” Tommy’s phone, left on the table by the front door bings loudly once, then twice. Adam turns towards it but Tommy reaches back, places his hand against the side of Adam’s face and quietly says “Give me what you want to give me, honey…and forget about everything else, please?”

Adam turns Tommy in his arms; he is looming over Tommy again, Tommy sprawled on his back, his arms tight around Adam. Adam resumes his burning kisses over every inch of Tommy’s body, striping him bare and refusing to touch his cock. Tommy grunts in frustration as he moans “Adam, you bastard…”Adam smirks and says “My parents WERE married, honey…” as he stands and takes off his tight leather pants. “You’re still a bastard and you know it! Get back here and…” Adam climbs back on the bed and, leaning over Tommy runs a finger across the sole of Tommy’s foot. “This what you want, honey?” “ADAM!” Adam laughs and kisses Tommy again before crawling down between Tommy’s knees, pulling them up to his chest and stopping to get a good look at this beautiful man. Adam raises his eyes to Tommy’s face and stops in awe. Tommy’s face is graced with a beautiful blush and he looks shy, young…gorgeous, his eyes shining with emotion as he looks down at Adam, who feels the punch in his gut as if Tommy himself had physically hit him. Adam feels claimed, owned…and loved.

Adam smiles at Tommy and whispers “Easy baby, I got you” and leans his head down, lightly licking Tommy from balls to tip. Tommy throws his head back and closes his eyes. Adam gently licks around Tommy’s balls, sliding one into his mouth and sucking gently before letting go, repeating his movements on the other side. Tommy’s hands reach Adam’s hair and land there, fingers clenching tightly as Adam repeats the process a few times before licking his way down from Tommy’s balls to his hole. He stops here, giving gentle licks around the tight muscle before making a return trip to the base of Tommy’s dick. Tommy’s stomach is clenched tight and his head is thrown back on his pillow, a growl leaving his heaving lips. Adam teases with a few long licks up the beautiful cock in front of him before taking a deep breath and easing the tip into his mouth. Suddenly Tommy cannot stay still, his hands loosing and tightening in Adam’s hair, his upper body arching off the bed, biceps bulging. Adam takes Tommy down to the root and holds there before moving his head in a steady rhythm. Looking up he sees a sight that takes what little breath he has completely away. Tommy is now in a sitting position, his hands now tight in the sheets and his arms holding him upright. But what holds Adam’s attention is the look on Tommy’s face. He looks so beautiful in the throes of passion, like an angel, his angel…

Tommy’s strained voice calls out “I’m…close” but Adam keeps going. Tommy’s scream emanates from his soul as he throw his head back, his hands white in Adam’s hair as he begins to shoot into Adam’s waiting mouth. Adam takes everything that his love has to give him and more, his mouth continuing to move until Tommy is way too sensitive to handle it any longer. He pulls off and wipes his mouth with the back of his hand, his body moving upward until he claims Tommy’s mouth in a deep kiss, tongue practically down his throat. Tommy moans quietly as Adam continues his assault on his mouth, Tommy tasting himself on Adam’s tongue.

Pulling back Adam looks down at Tommy and smiles, his voice rough as he whispers “Thank you for letting me love you, Angel.” Tommy sighs as he reaches down to take Adam into his hand. “Thank you, Adam. Now let me love you…” Adam reaches down and clamps his hand around Tommy’s wrist stopping his movements “Don’t feel as if you have to, honey. I’d never make you…” but Tommy cuts him off, his grip tightening around Adam’s cock as he says in a shy giggle “Don’t you want to introduce me to the Glambulge, honey?”


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sutan has his say and Jake takes a stand....

Adam laughs while Tommy shifts between Adam’s legs and gets his first close up look at “Big Adam.” As he nervously moves his hand up and down for the first time Tommy is stunned. “How the hell is that THING gonna fit in my mouth?” Tommy thinks as he wraps two of his fingers around the tip and squeezes, causing Adam to moan softly. Adam must be reading Tommy’s mind because he gently says with a laugh “It’s not THAT big, honey! Don’t freak out. I meant it when I said that if you’re not ready…” Tommy leans in, opens his mouth wide and licks the end with a quick swipe of his tongue, stopping for a moment to appreciate the taste. The move startles Adam who accidently bucks up into Tommy’s open mouth, forcing Tommy to take the first two inches into his mouth and gag slightly. Before Adam has time to apologize Tommy takes a deep breath, wraps his lips tightly around Adam’s dick and grabs the rest where his mouth cannot reach. Moving in tandem Tommy starts to slowly move up and down, sucking hard as his mouth tightens around Adam and his hand moves in time with his lips. Adam cannot believe this is happening, his dreams of being with Tommy are coming true. Tommy raises his eyes and makes contact with Adam’s as he sucks and squeezes harder, Adam tensing beneath him, his hands on each side of Tommy’s head in a tight grip. The look of bliss on Tommy’s face, his eyes glazed and unfocused sends Adam towards completion quickly. “Tommmmmmyyyyyy not gonna nnnnerrrrrr” is all that Adam manages before shooting into Tommy’s mouth, the force of it gagging Tommy before he pulls back and takes the last couple shots on his cheek and chin. Coughing hard Tommy continues to stroke Adam until his is finished then leans back in to lick Adam clean, slurping and moaning as he licks the entire length. Adam places shaking hands on Tommy’s shoulders and gently pulls him back before leaning down and licking Tommy’s face. Adam pulls Tommy on top of him until he is lying flat on top of Adam, his arms around him squeezing tightly and his tongue in his mouth. Turning them both on their sides Adam pulls back and gasps “Thomas Joseph Ratliff! That was…are you TRYING to kill me here?” Tommy misunderstands, thinking he did poorly. He pulls back from Adam and tries to escape his arms so he can leave, his face a deeply embarrassed shade of purple. Adam’s hold tightens as he quietly says “Tommy, stop baby. Stop fighting me! I was just…you were…AMAZING!!!” Tommy stops moving, looking down to give Adam a shocked look. “You think, I mean” Tommy looks everywhere but at Adam. “I did ok? Really?” Adam squeezes Tommy tightly as he whispers sincerely “That truly was the most wonderful experience of my life! Thank you, Glitterbaby. I…” Adam’s eyes fill with tears of happiness and he kisses Tommy’s fingers as he moves his hand to wipe away Adam’s tears. “I know that you do not love me but I lo...” Before Adam can finish his sentence the door hisses open and Jake walks into the room.

Adam and Tommy remain frozen in place as Jake stares at the two of them for a moment then makes his way to the foot of their bed. Without looking at either of them Jake picks up the covers that landed on the floor and casually pulls them up to cover both of them. Jake turns out the lamp next to his bed and as he crawls into it both boys hear him mumble “Can’t have Tommy catching cold, now can we?”  
Late the next morning Jake wakes up first. Turning his head he watches Adam hold Tommy close in his sleep, Tommy’s head on Adam’s chest and his hand wrapped up in Adam’s hair. Jake gets out of bed and dresses quickly before storming out of the room and heading to the gym on the first floor.

 

Half an hour later Jake is still running at top speed on the treadmill when Sutan walks in the door. Sutan stands still for a moment taking in Jake’s body, muscles pumping hard as he runs. Making his way to the next treadmill Sutan politely says “Good morning, Jake. I hope you slept well and are having a nice day.” Jake glances at Sutan and grunts loudly before running faster. “Oh. Well, I guess that answers that.”  
After ten more minutes Jake slows down and comes to a stop, turning to Sutan to say “Good morning, Sutan. I’m sorry that I was so rude. I was having a hissy that had nothing to do with you. Please forgive me.” Sutan slows to a stop and steps off of his treadmill taking Jake by the hand and leading him to a weight bench. The two of them sit next to each other and Sutan offers “I realize that Adam and Tommy are like brothers to me but I want you to know that even with that it doesn’t matter. I like you Jake. You are an honest and nice man and I would like to think of you as a friend. Now, what’s wrong with you today? Last night you were in such a good mood, and I must say that I enjoyed your grinding against me.” Jake turns red but Sutan waves a hand and laughs “Oh Jake! If I got embarrassed every time a sexy man grinded up on me I’d never leave my house! It was fun and a good time was had by all, believe me! Cheeks was still mumbling in his sleep about it when I left…” Jake chuckles as Sutan continues “I promise I will not say anything to Adam and Tommy if you want to talk, honey. I’m not like that.” 

Jake sighs and stares at the floor as he starts “I went to my room this morning and found the two of them naked on the bed. I don’t think they were fucking but damn close. Adam looked as if he just ran a marathon and Tommy looked smug and happy, his lips all swollen.” Sutan asked quietly “What did you do?” Jake replied “Do? What could I do? I walked over to the bed and pulled the covers over them so I didn’t have to look at…then I turned out the light and went to bed.” Sutan raises an eyebrow as Jake continues “This morning I…couldn’t take it anymore so I came down here.” 

Sutan looks at Jake for a few moments before responding “Well, first off honey I give you a ton of credit for being that strong. Most men would have either bolted or put Adam in the hospital. I know that you adore TJ.” Jake grunts and looks Sutan directly in the eye while saying “It’s a lot more than adoration, honey. I want that man in MY bed, in my heart, in my arms...” Sutan smirks and says “Then sugar, what are you doing down here? He’s upstairs in Adam’s arms. You should be up there getting equal time if you want that boy with you forever.” Jake gives Sutan a surprised look as he continues “Look, I want TJ to be happy, that’s all I want. If he is happy with you then I wish the two of you well. But you will never know unless you try, right? So” Sutan stands and smiles at Jake “go up there and kiss that boy good morning and make it count.” Jake stands and pulls Sutan in for a hug. “You’re right, Sutan, time to claim my man. See you later.” Sutan watches Jake’s tight ass walk to the door and sighs, wishing that Jake wanted him instead of TJ. Well, you can’t have it all….

Adam wakes and watches Tommy for a while before he feels him start to stretch and wake in his arms. Adam cannot believe his eyes. Tommy smiles dreamily and mumbles “Mornin’ Adam.” Adam smiles down at Tommy “Mornin’ love, how are you love?” Before Tommy can answer the door opens and Jake strides in. They both turn to look at him, taking in his heaving chest and his sweaty body. Jake walks over to the bed while saying “Good morning, Adam.” Jake then leans over Tommy, reaching down to cup his face as he moves in, taking Tommy’s mouth in a deep kiss, his tongue licking his way into Tommy’s mouth. Adam freezes before barking out “What the hell, Jake?” Jake lengthens the kiss for few moments more before pulling back and asking Adam innocently “What, Adam? Do you want me to kiss you next?” Jake looks down at Tommy’s surprised look and softly says “You taste so sweet. Sorry to put my sweaty body on you baby but I couldn’t shower without kissing those wonderful lips first. I hope you had a pleasant night’s sleep.” Jake winks at Tommy and then blows a kiss to Adam as he walks toward the bathroom “I’m gonna shower and then we can have breakfast together….just the three of us.”


	19. Chapter 19

New York, Day 2

Every trip to NYC is insanely busy and this time is no exception to the rule. Lane whisks Adam off to back to back interviews, this time taking Ashley and Isaac with them. Tommy spends the morning as special guest at a charity breakfast with Jake shadowing his every move. Afterwards Tommy is a guest on Ryan Seacrest’s radio show. This is his first time being interviewed without Adam or Lane at his side and he feels both liberated and scared. Jake seems to pick up on Tommy’s nerves so he stays close to Tommy’s side which turns out to be a blessing as well as a curse.

The moment Tommy sits down in front of the microphone Ryan attacks. After the customary hello’s and asking what Tommy and the band have been up to Ryan turns to Tommy with a gleam in his eye asking “So Tommy, I see you brought your bodyguard with you. Is this the famous Jake Andolini that everyone is talking about?” Jake glares at Ryan with a look that promises him pain when the interview is over as Tommy answers “Yeah, Ryan that’s Jake, my bodyguard for this tour.” Ryan closes in for the kill asking “He’s the one with you in those pictures that were taken at the club recently, isn’t he? I believe that Adam is in those pictures, too. Seems as if you’re a popular guy, Tommy Joe.” Sounding as innocent as possible Tommy responds with “I guess so, more popular than some people. I mean, I haven’t seen any pictures of you with beautiful men lately, Ryan. Are you hiding out at underground clubs, that’s why yours haven’t circulated yet?” The other people in the booth with them burst out laughing as Ryan turns a deep shade of red. “Very funny, Ratliff” and Tommy deadpans with “Not trying to be, Seacrest.”

The rest of the interview goes well, with Jake being asked a few questions and TJ playing a guitar solo. As they make their way out the door Ryan shakes first Tommy’s then Jake’s hands, asking “No harm no foul, right guys?” Jake stares down Ryan for a moment before replying “I’ll answer that when I am no longer in Tommy’s employ, got that?” Ryan backs up a few steps to let Jake pass as Tommy smiles at Ryan and says a pleasant parting goodbye.

Once in the car Tommy turns to Jake and asks “Overbearing much?” Jake sighs and takes Tommy’s hand in his threading their fingers together. “I’m sorry, TJ. I just…don’t like the way people insinuate things. We are not together, as much as I want us to be but I don’t want to cause problems for you either. That bastard was out of line and I just wanted to kick his “in the closet ass” so badly…” Tommy squeezes Jake’s hand and laughs. “Yeah, I think he’s in the closet, too. And you don’t cause me any problems, Jake.” 

The car pulls over to the curb and the door opens and Cheeks jumps in. “There you two are! You’re a half hour late and I’m STARVING! I told the driver that we are having lunch at Mama Donetta’s in the Village. I hope the two of you don’t mind Italian food. I know the owner and Donetta told me she’ll make sure to give us a private table. Glancing at Jake Cheeks asks him “You DO like Italian food, don’t you Guido boy?” Looking at Tommy and Jake’s folded hands Cheeks smirks out “Obviously Tommy does!”

Jake sits at the bar eating his lunch. He insisted upon entering the restaurant so Tommy and Cheeks could have a private lunch. Both men tried to lure Jake to their table but for once Jake obstinately refused telling Tommy “You don’t get to spend much “girl time” with Cheeks, take advantage of it while you can, he’ll be leaving in a few days.” Finally the boys backed down and allowed Jake to eat at the bar, Donetta standing over him and spoiling him as if he were her own son with extra helpings of food.

Halfway through their meal Brad looks over at Jake as he whispers “What’s he like in bed, babydoll?” Tommy blushes but reaches out to slaps him on the arm. “Brad! I haven’t slept with Jake!” Brad rolls his eyes dramatically and asks “Why not? I’d have jumped on that train and ridden it out of town by now…” Tommy snarks back “That’s because you’re a slut, Bradley!” Chuckling Brad shoot back “Better than a scared girly-boy, TJ.” Tommy looks down at his plate and Brad reaches out to take his hand. “Aw, Tommy Joe, I didn’t mean that! I know that you aren’t very experienced with men yet. But tell me, does he…turn you on at all?” Tommy’s eyes bug out and he almost chokes on his spaghetti, eyes watering. After a moment Tommy responds to Brad’s question with “Look at him! OF COURSE he turns me on!” Tommy blushes again when he sees out of the corner of his eye that Jake has turned to the two of them, staring. Quietly he continues “I’d have to be dead for him not to turn me on!” Brad laughs and says “That’s my boy! Way to come out of the closet, TJ!” Then he turns serious as he asks “Who do you want more, Jake or Adam?” Tommy stares at Brad and throws a piece of buttered bread at him while answering “Not fair, Cheeks! Not fair at all!” Brad pretends to pout as he pushes further with “Well, you messed around with Adam, haven’t you?” Tommy nods and Brad continues “Do you want to with Jake? Who do you want to go all the way with? Both of them?” Tommy sighs and says “We are SO not having this conversation, Brad! Whatever happens, happens. I’m not going to worry about it. I would love my first time to be with Adam but if it’s not then…” Brad’s eyes light up at this bit of information and Tommy realizes too late that he should have kept his mouth shut. Brad stands up and says “Excuse me, honey, need the little girl’s room.”

Once in the bathroom Brad texts Adam. “U good 2 go hon! TJ wants 2 do da dirty with U but U betta move quick! Big Bad Wolf wanna eat up U prey!” Before Brad leaves the room Adam responds with “Good 2 no! Tnx Boo.” Brad smiles and returns to the table.

 

After lunch the three of them return to the hotel for Tommy to get a short nap. Tommy strips down to his underwear and climbs into bed. “Jake?” Turning at Tommy’s shy tone Jake replies “Yeah, honey?” Tommy whispers “Lay down with me, please?” Jake walks into the bathroom and then returns in his underwear, climbing under the covers with Tommy and pulling his small frame into his arms. “Come here, Boo. Cuddle with me.” Tommy turns until he has his head on Jake’s broad chest and his body fitted under Jake’s strong arm. Jake strokes his fingers through Tommy’s hair and gently kisses his forehead. “Good nap, Tommy. Get your rest, you have a show tonight.” Tommy mutters a soft “Thank you, Jake. Good night” before drifting off to sleep.

Jake is still awake when Adam walks into the room, pausing when he sees Tommy in bed snuggled in Jake’s arms. Jake whispers “Hello, Adam. “ Adam glares but responds with an admirable “Hello, Jake. I see you wore Tommy out!” Jake chuckles “Not me, blame Cheeks. I thought he was going to talk poor Tommy’s arms off!” Adam laughs “Sounds like Brad.” Adam strips then crawls into his bed. “I’m taking a nap, too. Lane will wake us up at 4pm.” Jake waits a minute before saying “Adam?” “Hmmm?” “Don’t make any plans for TJ for after the show. He has a date.”

The concert turns out to be one of the best so far. As they make their way backstage Sutan grabs Tommy’s arm and leads him towards his dressing room at lightning speed. “What the hell? What’s up with you, Sutan.” The only response that he gets is being pushed down into a chair, Sutan repairing his makeup and fixing his hair without a word. Tommy is about to scream with frustration as Sutan, satisfied with his work, turns to a table and hands Tommy a pair of skinny jeans and a button down shirt. “Here, Boo. Your date will be here any minute…” Tommy goes to yell but there is a knock at the door cutting off whatever he was about to say. Sutan shoves him towards the bathroom as he responds “Be right there!”  
Tommy walks out of the bathroom a few minutes later to find Sutan gone and Jake standing in the middle of the room, a bouquet of wildflowers in his hand. He looks Tommy over and whistles low, handing the flowers to Tommy. “You look beautiful, honey! Ready for our date?”


	20. Chapter 20

“When will you get the picture?   
You’re the past, I’m the future,  
Get away; it’s my time to shine,  
If you didn’t know the boy is mine.”  
-That Boy Is Mine  
Brandy and Monica 

Jake and Tommy Time ;D Enjoy!

Tommy blushes and smiles as he raises the flowers to his nose and inhales deeply. Jake smiles back when Tommy shyly whispers “They’re beautiful Jake. Thank you so much! I’ve never received flowers on a date before.” Jake moves to stand in front of Tommy, reaching down to lightly place his lips against Tommy’s cheek before responding “You’re welcome, honey. If you were my man you would never be without them.” Tommy blushes darker and his dimples show as he nods when Jake asks “You ready to go, honey?” Jake then leads Tommy to the door, opening it for him and then leading the way down the hall to where Sutan is standing waiting for them. 

Tommy wraps his arms around Sutan’s waist in a tight hug. “Thanks for everything, Sutan.” His hug is returned fiercely. “Let me take those back to the hotel for you, baby. I’ll take good care of them.” As Tommy hands over the flowers a scream of rage is heard emanating from Adam’s dressing room, the sound of a chair being thrown startling the three of them. The door slams open and Adam flies out of the room and down the hall coming to a stop when he is nose to nose with Jake. Lane, who was hot on Adam’s heels slams into Adam’s back when he stops quickly. Lane moves to stand next to Adam and Jake looking up at both of them, hands on her hips. “Back off Adam! Jake has a right to have a date with Tommy if he wants! You are just going to have to deal with it and stop making a scene.” Sutan takes Tommy’s hand and squeezes it tightly, both of them watching in shock as Adam utters in a threatening voice “You better be a gentleman, Jake…or so help me God…” Jake presses his nose to Adam’s and replies “You weren’t so much of a gentleman when I passed out last night, were you, Adam?” Adam puts his hands around Jake’s throat and pushes him into the wall behind him throwing all of his weight into his grip. “Maybe not, but you won’t…” “ADAM!” Tommy and Sutan attempt to pull the two of them apart while Lane bellows “THAT IS ENOUGH!” Sutan puts his body between the two men and turns to Jake, yelling “Take Tommy and go! We will deal with him.” 

Jake leads Tommy out the side door of the venue and down an alley, an arm around his shoulders. “Baby, I’m so sorry about that! What a way to ruin a nice evening!” Tommy attempts a laugh as he replies “Not your fault, Jake. But…when did I become Bella Swan?” Jake chuckles “Well, at least one of us has the right name for that scenario, sweetheart! Adam should feel lucky that I can’t turn into a wolf, I’d have torn his head off…”  
At the end of the alley Jake says “Forget the drama, Bella. Here we are…” Tommy’s face breaks into a wide grin when he realizes that they are stopping in front of a beautiful four horse-drawn carriage. The driver opens the door to the carriage and Jake takes Tommy’s hand to help him inside as if he were Cinderella going to the ball. As Jake climbs in besides him Tommy hears Jake say to the driver “Take us through Central Park before taking us to the restaurant, please.” 

Sitting close to Tommy’s side Jake wraps his arm around Tommy and pulls him close. The carriage starts to rock gently as it makes its way through the traffic heading to the park. Tommy looks around him in awe. “Jake…I…don’t know what to say! This is so wonderful, beautiful!” Tommy turns in Jake’s arms and cups Jake’s face in his hands, pulling him in for a gentle, sweet kiss. “You make me feel so…special. You’re gonna turn me into a Diva…”

After a drive through the park the carriage stops at a Mexican restaurant. Jake pays the driver and upon entering they are taken to a secluded room for VIPs. Jake selects a bottle of wine for the two of them and over their meal they talk and get to know each other better: Jake’s growing up on the farm, Tommy’s first girlfriend, Jake accidently shooting his friend in the foot with his first gun. They laugh and talk for two hours; Tommy signing autographs for the staff and taking pictures with the owners on their way out the door. 

Once back on the street Jake pulls Tommy into his arms and asks “Your choice, Boo…we can go to a club or to our hotel room, whichever you choose is fine with me.” Tommy responds with “If we go back aren’t you worried about getting into another fight with Adam?” Jake’s eyebrow arches in response to the question “Sorry honey, I should have been clearer. We are not going back to our room with Adam tonight. I got us a room in a nice hotel up the street so we can have a little privacy.” Tommy blushes as he replies “Oh. Well then…let’s go to our room.” 

The two of them walk up the street arm and arm. Once they check in Tommy gasps as they enter their room. There is a huge sunken whirlpool bathtub and a full massage table in an alcove off the bedroom, which has a California King bed in the middle of it. Jake walks up behind Tommy and, wrapping his arms around him asks softly “Too much, Bella? Did I overstep my boundary with you?” Tommy softly laughs “No, Bella is quite happy and spoiled, Jake. I must admit that I am a little nervous…” Jake turns Tommy in his arms, looking down at his beautiful face. “Tommy, I brought you here because we get absolutely no time alone together. I love Sutan and Brad” Tommy smirks at the fact that Jake purposely left out Adam’s name from the list “but we are always interrupted. If I only get to sit next to you on the couch all night and talk to you I will consider it a win. But whatever you want, babes…” Tommy looks back into the alcove and asks “How good are you at massages, honey?”

Half an hour later Tommy is sprawled on the massage table, his head in the head support, his moans about to wake the dead. Jake is sitting above Tommy’s knees, his hands running up and down Tommy’s spine, rubbing and massaging Tommy’s tense back muscles. With the lavender massage oil slicking his movements Jake notices he’s getting harder by the minute as he rubs Tommy into mush beneath him. When he feels the last muscle give way he stops, backing up and starting to climb off of Tommy. Before he can complete the move Tommy has flipped over under Jake and is pulling Jake down on top of him, moaning loudly when Jake’s hard on rubs against Tommy’s. Jake tries to be a gentleman (not because Adam said to be but because he truly is) and tries to pull out of Tommy’s grip but fails, his oily hands slipping on the table and giving out, causing him to slam down onto Tommy’s small frame with a grunt. Tommy wraps his arms around Jake and holds him still, looking deep into his brown eyes. Tommy reaches out and tucks Jake’s long hair behind his ear before running his hand down the side of Jake’s face. Before Jake can comment on their current position Tommy growls deep in his throat while asking “How about we try out that bathtub, honey?”


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is so short, it needs to be.

Jake stares down at Tommy for a long moment. Tommy’s eyes are almost black with passion and his hand feels so good against Jake’s cheek. Jake pulls back a little on his elbows and takes in the rest of Tommy’s appearance: clad only in his underwear, his hardness tented and unmistakable. Jake can tell that Tommy is confused with his reaction to his invitation. Scrambling into a standing position next to the massage table, his bare chest heaving and his jeans sticky in places from the massage oil Jake gives Tommy a slight shake of his head and says “No baby, we can’t. Why don’t you go get cleaned up and dressed. I’ll be on the balcony, come get me when you are ready to go.” Tommy reaches his hand towards Jake but Jake pulls back a step, shakes his head “no” then picking up his shirt walks out on the balcony, the door sliding silently shut behind him.  
Tommy feels as if a fist has slammed him in the stomach. He rises off the table and makes his way to the bathroom. Starting a warm shower for himself Tommy takes off his underwear and steps in, pulling the curtain tightly around him. “What the hell did I do wrong?” is the only thought going through Tommy’s head at the moment, his hands quickly wash the oil off his body. When he is clean he steps out and dresses quickly. Walking back into the living room area Tommy stops to take in the sight of Jake on the balcony, his shoulders slumped as he leans his torso over the top of the balcony wall apparently lost in thought.

Tommy walks out on the balcony and Jake turns, once again freshly surprised at how beautiful and sexy this man in front of him is. Jake takes his hand silently and pulls Tommy into his arms. “I’m so sorry Tommy but I cannot do this. I’m going to take you back to the other hotel. I hope you enjoyed the early part of our evening together. I hope I didn’t offend you or anything but I can’t do this.” Tears start to fill Tommy’s eyes as he silently nods his head, allowing Jake to escort him out of the hotel room and down to the lobby without a single word. Jake tries his hardest to ignore the tears that slide down Tommy’s face, his gut twisting at the fact that he has caused Tommy pain. That is the last thing that he intended when asked Tommy out on this date and of the course the only thing that he has managed to do. Way to go, Jake…

After paying for the hotel room and hailing a cab they make it back to the hotel they share with the band in silence. When they get to their room Adam is watching a movie in the living room area. Jake stops Tommy as they step through the doorway and takes his hand. “I cannot hope to make you understand as to why I brought you back here, honey. I just cannot…I wanted to spend a private evening with you but…oh fuck it! This is not your issue it’s mine; you didn’t do anything wrong at all. I never could do casual sex and I’m afraid that is how it would have ended up being if we had stayed. I adore you too much to do that to you. You deserve much better than a quickie…” Jake leans down and kisses Tommy’s cheek before stepping back and saying “I’m going to stay in another room for the rest of our stay here. I will make sure that there is a guard at the door and I will get my things later. I’ll see you tomorrow. If you need me all you have to do is call. Goodnight, TJ.”

 

 

The rest of their time in NY Tommy is silent, Jake distant and Adam pissed as hell. Adam has tried to talk to Tommy about his date with Jake but all he gets is a silent shake of Tommy’s head in answer. Jake is giving Adam a wide berth which only seems to make Adam madder. Brad, after a few hugs and smiles leaves for home and Sutan, who has pressed Tommy’s flowers from Jake in a book for safekeeping, stays silent, always watching for signs that he is needed but refusing to speak his mind. Jake does his job escorting Tommy everywhere he goes but there is enough daylight between them that the paps start publishing stories of a break-up between the “couple” and they hound Adam constantly for a quote. Lane just shakes her head in confusion at everyone and does the only thing that she knows to do.

As they walk off the stage after their last concert in NY Tommy sighs deep enough to rattle his bones to the core. A familiar voice says “My poor baby! I’m glad now that I made the trip, it sounds as if you need your mama.” Tommy turns, lets out a cry and runs into Dia’s arms.


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey ya'll! In case you missed it I wrote a short note to everyone that is now at the beginning of this story. I hope it clears up a few things for everyone. 
> 
> The ending of this chapter may not make much sense. I promise, if it doesn't, by the end of the next chapter things will be clearer. As always, thanks to all for hanging in there. You have all been great!
> 
> XO Donna

Sitting in Dia’s hotel room with a pizza box between them mother and son stay up till dawn discussing what has happened to them since they last saw each other.

Dia fills Tommy in on the hate texts that she has received and the upcoming trial. Tommy fills Dia in on everything, from the first hate text through his disastrous date with Jake. Dia wraps Tommy up in a tight hug when he finishes his tale. “Tommy honey, it sounds as if you have been through hell and back. It also seems as if the only highlights in this story are two men who appear to be in love with you.” Tommy blushes and Dia laughs. “Of course I know Adam a little having met him before. Tell me a little more about Jake, honey.” Tommy picks up his phone and as he dials he says “I’ll do you one better mom.” 

Five minutes later Dia answers the door to find a sleepy looking man in sleep pants and tee standing in the doorway. “Mrs. Ratliff? I’m Jake Andolini. Is Tommy here?” Dia steps back and opens the door wider “Yes, he’s here Jake. Please come in.” Jake follows Dia into the small sitting area and she asks him to sit down. “Can I get you some coffee, Jake? You look like you just woke up.” Jake runs his hand through his hair trying to comb it with his fingers, his eyes glued on Tommy as he replies “Thank you, black would be fine, ma’am. You are correct, I woke up the minute my phone rang and I realized the call was from TJ.” Tommy cannot help the small smile that graces his face and Dia does not fail to notice the interaction between them. The three of them spend the next hour or so talking, Dia politely asking questions. Finally Jake rises from his chair. “Well, I better go shower and get dressed. It is a pleasure to meet you, ma’am.” Dia smiles at Jake as she walks him to the door. “Dia honey, please call me Dia. It is a pleasure to meet you, too.” Once at the door Jake turns back to Tommy and says “Bye TJ. See you when we leave for the bus.” Tommy nods and Jake walks out.

Dia doesn’t wait to give her opinions. “He’s sweet, Tommy…almost as beautiful as Adam. And he hardly took his eyes off of you the entire time he was here. It’s easy to see he’s in love with you.” Tommy blushes “Mom! He’s SO not…” “Hush, son. I have eyes! It looks as if you really have your hands full!” Just then there is a knock at the door. When Dia opens it this time Adam rushes through the threshold and envelopes Dia in a huge bear hug. “DIA! I’m SO glad that you’re here! We’ve all missed you!” Dia squeezes Adam back tightly, pulls back and kisses him on the cheek. “Adam honey, look at you, more beautiful all the time! I’m glad to be here, mind if I hang out with all of you for a few days?” Adam walks into the room, his eyes immediately darkening as they take in the sight of Tommy sitting on the bed. Dia, as before with Jake, notices the interaction between the two boys in the room when Tommy gives Adam a smile and softly says “Hi Adam.” Adam smiles and nods to Tommy while saying “Morning baby.” Turning his attention to Dia once again Adam responds to her question with “Of course not! I was hoping you would stay as long as you can. It was great seeing the way Tommy’s face lit up when he saw you last night. He really missed you.” Dia pinches Adam’s cheek and smiles. “You are always so sweet to me Adam! Thank you for taking such good care of my baby!” “MOM! I’m not a baby!” Dia walks over to Tommy and says in a soft voice “You will always be my baby.” 

Dia turns to Adam and says “Someone” she playfully slaps Tommy’s arm “needs to pack his stuff so we can all head to the bus.” Adam smirks at Tommy who is playfully rubbing his arm and pouting and says “Of course, Dia, I’ll take junior here and help him pack; we all know how grouchy he gets when he hasn’t had enough sleep…” “JUNIOR?? I’m older than you are Adam! And YOU turn into a diva if one hair on your head is out of place!” Adam reaches down and grabs Tommy’s wrist, pulling him to his feet and yanking him to the door, stopping only for Tommy to kiss Dia. “Kiss your momma like a good boy and let’s go, honey. It’s time to pack.” Tommy leans over and kisses Dia’s cheek while whispering jokingly “Help me momma, he’s CRAZY!!!” and Dia responds with “Take good care of my boy for me, Adam, and make sure he doesn’t forget anything!” Adam flashes his most brilliant smile at Dia and calls out as he joyfully pulls Tommy out the door “YES, MA’AM, GLADLY!!!!!”

 

An hour later everyone is standing by the busses waiting for Lane’s final instructions. They are headed to Provincetown for three shows and everyone is excited. PTown, located in Massachusetts is a vacation Mecca for the gays and lesbians and they have welcomed Adam and the band from the very beginning. To Sutan and Adam it feels like home. 

Tommy notices Dia in deep conversation with Adam and Sutan right before Lane starts her meeting. At the conclusion of the meeting Isaac follows Tommy and Jake into their bus, the driver walking up the stairs to his seat and starting the engine. After a few minutes Dia climbs the stairs and says “Well boys…have a nice trip” and quickly leaves, the door closing behind her. As their bus pulls away Dia, Sutan and Adam are standing next to Ashley and the dancer’s bus waving with big smiles on their faces. Sutan holds up a large wipe-off board that has a note on it that reads “Yes, we stole your momma. Enjoy your ride. XO” Isaac looks out the window on his way to his bunk and laughs. “Dudes, you been set up! Goodnight…”


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Plez let me know what you think, darlings.  
> XO

Jake and Tommy stare at each other for a moment in shock, neither of them talking to each other. Tommy pulls out his cellphone, puts it on speaker and dials his mother’s number. After four rings the message that greets Tommy and Jake plays the following:

“Hi, this is Dia. I can’t come to the phone right now. Please leave a message unless you are my son Tommy Joe or Jake. We put you two on that bus to work out your differences so that the band members do not have to deal with any more of your theatrical bullshit. Work out your differences so you can work out the ones you have with Adam later (at this point Adam’s voice can be heard in the background whining “HEY!” and Sutan following with a dramatic “Shut UP, Adam!”) I flew all the way from California to straighten you boys out so GET TO IT! Do not call until everything is worked out.” They can hear Sutan, Ashley and Adam yelling hello’s and I love you’s in the background before Dia finishes in a soft voice “It’s for you own good, honey. I love you!” Then the message cuts off. 

 

Tommy sits staring silently at the wall for a few minutes before walking to his bunk and falling asleep a few minutes later.

 

When Tommy wakes up a few hours later he stands up, stretches and heads to the refrigerator. He passes Jake who is sitting on the couch in the lounge with his head down. Tommy thinks that Jake is asleep but then notices the tears flowing down his face. Tommy walks over to the end of the couch next to Jake’s feet and silently reaches out to him. Jake finally takes notice of Tommy and tries to pull away from his touch. “Jake?” Tommy asks quietly. Jake doesn’t respond so Tommy moves closer to him on the couch until Jake coughs out “Don’t. Just leave me alone, TJ.” Tommy doesn’t give up, though, looking deep into Jake’s eyes and seeing nothing but pain and sorrow written all over Jake’s beautiful face. Assuming that he is the reason for the pain he sees he tries again to reach out to Jake who barks out “The last thing I need to do right now is get closer to you when you don’t even want to be in the same room with me. Just go away!” Tommy stands then nods and heads back to his bunk.

A little while later when Tommy removes his ear buds from his ears he overhears Jake talking on his cellphone, his voice still choked with tears. “No, I already told her I won’t be there, why are you calling me and putting me through this? She wouldn’t want me there anyway.” Tommy sits up then moves quietly to the end of his bunk so he can hear Jake’s conversation. “Mom hated me, you know that. She blamed me for ruining her life and” Jake starts to cry harder when he says “killing her favorite son. All of you just want me there so that you can insult me and blame me for things that were not my fault. I won’t be there. Tell the others to stop calling, too. Mom will just have to go to heaven without my seeing her one more time.”

 

Tommy gets out of his bunk and walks to the couch again, this time placing his hand under Jake’s chin to pull his face up to his. Tommy keeps the eye contact as he strokes his thumb along the side of Jake’s face, his voice soft as he says “I’m so sorry, Jake…”

Jake surprises Tommy by reaching forward and wrapping his arms tightly against Tommy’s middle, pulling Tommy to him as he starts to scream and wail. “She’s dead, TJ! My mom’s dead. She…was dying and she wanted all her kids with her…but me…” Tommy rubs his hands up and down Jake’s back as Jake continues “She didn’t want me there, told them not to call meeeeee, that she hateddddd…”Jake chokes and gasps for air “me and that I killllled her baby…” Tommy holds Jake tighter and tries to shh’s him “…why did heeeehave to die and not the faggggg” Tommy softly cuts Jake off saying “Baby don’t do this! Please don’t do this.” “She said Godddd took the wrong oneeeee.” “JAKE! Stop this! Honey, please don’t do this.” “She said at least she getsssss to go see James now and she can… beeeee happy for once…”

Tommy pulls Jake up off the couch with all of his might, leading him into the back to Adam’s bed. Tommy unbuttons Jake’s jeans and, practically pushing Jake down on the bed he manages to yank Jake’s jeans the rest of the way off, pulling up the covers to his neck tucking him in. “Jake honey, please stay here and wait for me. I will be right back.”

Tommy makes his way to the front again and calls Adam, who answers with a cheerful “What, so soon?” “Adam, Jake’s mother died, he just got the call and he’s hysterical. I told you all about his situation. I know this may sound crazy but…can we pull over? I think…he needs you.”


	24. Chapter 24

Tommy did the only thing that he could think of. He walked back to where Jake was curled into a tight ball on Adam’s bed and wrapped his body around Jake’s, the covers between them. Minutes passed by, Tommy did not know how many, until the motion of the bus stopped and the hiss of the bus door could be heard. A collection of voices filled the bus and as they became louder Jake seemed to pull himself into a tighter ball. Isaac’s sleepy voice disappears and Tommy is finally able to discern Adam’s, Sutan’s and his mother’s voices coming from the lounge. Tommy reaches down and brushes Jake’s hair back from his face, kissing his cheek softly before calling out “Adam?” Tommy looks up and in the doorway of the bedroom Adam is staring at the two of them, his face blank of all emotions. “Jake? Jake, honey?” Jake remains motionless for a passing second before he lifts his head slightly to look at Adam, “Do you mind if Tommy leaves us alone for a little while?” Jake looks deep into Adam’s eyes; he must see something buried deep inside because he nods once and lays back down. Tommy gently kisses Jake’s cheek once again before pulling away and giving Adam room to take his place on the bed.

Jake startles and surprises both men by turning into Adam’s arms the minute Adam lays down on the bed next to him, his head on Adam’s chest. Adam does not hesitate; he runs his fingers through Jake’s long hair, whispering softly to Jake that everything will be ok. Tommy walks to the doorway, stopping to look back, a pang of jealousy hitting him full force. The two men he loves-yes, he has finally admitted it to himself at long last-loves, are clutching onto each other as if the other could fade into non-existence any moment. And for the first time—Tommy feels as if he doesn’t belong.


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there everyone! 
> 
> Due to a special request (hi there, you know who you are! *waves*) I have TRIED to rid the following chapter of those pesky cliff hangers that I seem to excell at. Honey, I did my best, I SWEAR I did! But I never did know when to behave...*smirk* Hope you're happy tho!
> 
> This is my last posting until sometime late Monday. I hope everyone has a great weekend.

Dia and Sutan are quietly talking on the couch in the front lounge when Tommy appears in the doorway looking lost and alone. They both smile at him and Dia reaches out a hand to Tommy, “Baby, come sit between us.” Tommy walks to the couch and sits down, his head on Dia’s chest and her arm around his shoulders. Sutan rubs his hand up and down Tommy’s arm a few times. “Boo, I know what you’re thinking; you want to be in there with them. Adam will take good care of Jake, honey. It may seem that Adam hates Jake but he doesn’t.” Dia nods and supplies “The moment you ended your call with him he called Lane and demanded that we pull over as fast as possible. Adam told me this morning that he has tried his hardest to hate Jake since he became your guard but he just can’t…” Dia is cut off by the sound of wailing coming from the bedroom; she grabs Tommy’s arm tightly while saying “NO, Tommy! Leave it be!“ before Tommy can even begin to rise off of the couch and run to the back of the bus. “Somehow those two just seem to have some kind of an understanding.” Sutan comments and Dia adds “And I think Tommy has everything to do with that.”

The wailing has lowered to the sounds of sobbing and sniffles. All three on the couch begin to realize that the noises are coming from both Jake and Adam, not just Jake alone. Sutan turns to Tommy and says “Boo, I’m sorry to do this but I have a phone interview…” Tommy cuts him off by replying “Go ahead, honey. Thanks for being here.” Sutan smiles. “When I'm done we’ll talk if you want, ok?” Tommy nods and Sutan moves towards his bunk.

Dia looks deep into Tommy's eyes and smiles widely. “Honey, you haven’t had much sleep lately. I’m so worried that you are going to get sick, you’re not eating much either. Why don’t you try and lie down for a while? I’ll be here if the boys need anything…” Dia feels the reluctance in Tommy so she tries again with “You won’t be any good at all to Jake later if you don’t get some rest.” Tommy sighs, his head snuggling further into Dia’s shoulder. “Mom, I…” Dia waits a moment and when Tommy does not continue she runs her hand through Tommy’s hair and gently says “Go on, honey. I’m listening.” Tommy sighs again. “Mom, I think I’m…no, I KNOW I’m…in love with both of them.” Dia chuckles and deadpans “I know, honey. I am your mom after all…” 

Tommy sits up and turns to face his mom. “But what am I going to do? I can’t love BOTH of them!” Dia takes Tommy’s hand in hers and squeezes hard. “Who says, TJ? Who wrote that rule? They are both wonderful men and they both love you in return. Hell, right now they are in there cuddling each other and helping Jake get through a horrible experience, and he would not have the help he needs if it wasn’t for you. The script for love doesn’t come to you prewritten, honey, you write the script as you go along. The problem ahead of you is that you have to figure out HOW MUCH you love each of them and where you go from here will stem from that knowledge.” Tommy smiles as he comments “How’d you get so smart, mom?” “Living life to it’s fullest, honey. You know you want to go crawl into that bed with Adam and help to make Jake whole again. Go do it. Go be yourself, honey…and the rest will follow.” Tommy leans in and kisses his mom on the cheek. “I love you so much mom. Thank you for loving me and letting me be who I am, and loving that, too. I’m the luckiest son in the world.” Dia’s eyes fill with tears as she responds “I love you too, honey. I’ll see you when we stop for food in the next two hours or so.” 

When Tommy pauses at the door to Adam’s room he hears Jake softly say “I thought you…hated me. Why are you here helping me?” After a pause Adam answers “Because I don’t hate you, Jake. I'm just jealous of you. See, I took Tommy for granted, thinking that he would always be there, my best friend. Then you came along and I realized that everything isn’t set in stone the way I wanted it to be, and I took it out on you. I’m sorry I did that baby, please forgive me.” Tommy clears his throat causing both men to turn their attention to the doorway. “Can I get in on this apology-fest, because there’s plenty I need to say too…


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I promised myself that I would not post this weekend, but Word is being rude and will not save this chapter for some reason. I posted so I wouldn't accidently lose it. Hope you're having a good weekend! XO

Jake silently looks into Adam’s eyes for a long moment. A private conversation passes through their eyes before Jake silently nods to Tommy while patting the covers besides him. Tommy nods back, climbing up to the top of the bed and lying down next to Jake. He notices that Adam has climbed under the sheets, Jake half reclining back on top of him, his head thrown back to rest under Adam’s chin. The previous pang of jealousy hits Tommy again as he realizes that both men are shirtless and Adam’s arms are tightly wrapped around Jake, his hands on Jake’s stomach under the top of the sheets. Tommy wants nothing more than to move closer to Jake and wrap himself up in those strong arms which are tensely held tight against Jake’s sides. Instead he forces himself to keep daylight between. Adam looks over at Tommy while joking “I know we look suspicious honey, both of us shirtless, but Mr. Snots here “Adam pokes Jake in the side “made such a mess I had to strip down…” Jake snorts, the comment making him raise an eyebrow. “Really, Adam? Really? Enough was pouring out of your own face there bud…” Tommy and Jake laugh at the mock horrified look that crosses Adam’s face. “I will have you know that divas DO NOT POUR SNOT, THANK YOU VERY MUCH!!! We delicately allow it to grace our faces and clothing as if it were fine wine.” Jake snorts loudly, hiccupping as he deadpans “Call the Cheeks squad, this diva needs a spa day to deal with his/her emotional fluids! You need a transfusion!” They laugh again and Tommy cannot help but think that he has never seen anything as beautiful as these two boys sharing a bed and their grief with each other as well as their laughter.

 

Tommy waits until the laughter fades before clearing his throat and starting with “I meant what I said a moment ago. I have a lot to say to both of you so please just let me say it.”

 

“Adam.” Tommy looks into Adam’s still face waiting for some kind of sign to continue. Fear and concern pass across Adam’s beautiful features so quickly that Tommy is not sure that they were really there to begin with. Adam offers a slight nod of his head, giving permission for Tommy to continue. “I know I have hurt you with my stupidity. I…fell for you at the band party you hosted before our first promo tour. I hid it because I heard the conversation between you and Dave where you said you were sick of straight boys “trying you out for a short spin and throwing you to the curb.” You told Dave that you refused to ever sleep with straights regardless of who they were or what they wanted.” Adam tries to make a comment but Tommy raises his hand and cuts him off. “Yeah, I know you’re gonna say I’m different, we’re different…that I don’t fit the mold. But I took your words to heart at the time and kept my mouth shut. I tried to pretend that the only thing between us was friendship and it was one of the hardest things that I ever had to do.”

Tommy notices Jake’s eyes close tightly and a single tear sliding down his cheek. TJ reaches out a finger to wipe the tear away and Jake flinches under his soft touch. Looking back at Adam TJ continues “Then you met your last boyfriend. That stabbed me hard because I KNEW he was a poser, a straight who wanted to take a ride. He did a great job of covering his game, you were so gone on him you didn’t notice and that’s what he wanted. But I noticed. The closer he got to you the harder he pushed to get me out of the picture, he KNEW I knew his game and he didn’t want to lose a chance at you. What hurt me was that you let him.”

“Yeah, I know I put distance between us trying to keep my love for you out of it but I never expected the door to close on me completely. I seemed to be the only one you slammed it on…” Adam raises his hand and interjects “That’s because when Jeff came along I was in love with you. I thought I never had a chance with you so I figured the only thing to do would be to back away from you and give Jeff a shot. Biggest mistake of my life. I took your backing off as further proof that you had absolutely no feelings for me whatsoever and thought I needed to get over you and get on with my life. Totes failure, babes…cause you stuck around no matter what I did to get you out of my heart.”

Tommy gives Adam a small smile “Seems we both fucked up, huh? But the worst thing that I did was to keep the texts from you. I did that because I didn’t want to add to the stress you were under at the time, with the breakup and all. And, as dumb as this may sound, in some small way I thought that if the haters were focused on me that they would leave you alone.” Adam reaches a hand out and takes one of Tommy’s, holding it tightly as he softly gasps, shock in his voice “BABY! I…NO, I would NEVER want you to think like that! My life is my burden, not yours! I would never want anyone else to have to endure the hell that I sometimes go through just to be me. Please promise me that you will never think like that or do anything like that again! PROMISE ME, TOMMY JOE!” Tommy nods his head and replies “I promise to do my best not to…”

Jake sits up suddenly and pulls Tommy into his lap so that he is lying across both himself and Adam. He then wraps an arm around Tommy’s waist and reaches back to hold onto Adam’s hipbone. Looking first at Tommy and then at Adam with an intent glare on his face Jake states in a dark, serious tone “As long as I’m ALIVE… NEITHER of you will have to deal with any of that shit. The two of you will continue your careers and your lives with as little of the hater’s shit as possible. I’ll take care of you both.”


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A friend of mine gave me an idea for this chapter so I ran with it...

Dia is sitting in the lounge by herself when it happens. The sounds from Adam’s room have become lighthearted and the first smile in quite a while crosses Dia’s pretty face. She prayed a while ago that the boys could try to talk it out and it seems as if they are trying.  
Suddenly Tommy’s phone starts to blow up with so much noise and vibrations that it literally walks its way off the table onto the floor where it continues to make noise. Dia follows her first gut reaction which is to pick up her phone and head straight to Twitter, where she sees a few new pictures of all three boys that had to have been taken recently. Fans are making comments as usual, calling them beautiful and sexy and saying things that a mother should not read about her child, but this is not new to Dia. Hardly a week goes by lately where there isn’t at least one comment that makes Dia blush. That’s the reality of having a famous son.

Everything seems normal about all this until the situation hits Dia hard. Of COURSE it seems normal to her! The pictures of her son touching or being touched by another man ARE normal to her. But how do others see this? Dia is about to find out…  
After another moment of listening to Tommy’s phone Dia becomes something that she has never been before…a nosey mother. She picks up the phone and finds it unlocked, something that she makes a mental note to chide him for later. But she heads right away for TJ’s text account and finds that unlocked as well. With a deep breath she opens it and is shocked by what she sees.

 

Tommy leans to kiss first Adam’s cheek then Jake’s as he reluctantly pulls himself off of both their laps, then reaches out to stroke a hand down Jake’s cheek. “Honey, thank you for saying that…Adam and I know that you would protect us to the end and we love you for it.” Tommy turns to look at Adam once again. “The only other thing that I want to talk about is the jealousy. It’s got to stop, Adam, please. I’m here, not going anywhere, so stop acting as if Jake is going to kidnap me, ok? There is stress enough without us adding stupid stuff on top of all of it.” Adam nods “I understand now, baby. I promise to work hard to make sure my jealous side behaves, ok? It’s my biggest failure besides my temper; all I can say is that I’ll work on both.” Tommy leans over Adam and gives him a long, deep kiss. Pulling away he says “Thank you Adam, for everything.” Adam licks his lips and nods.

Tommy then turns to Jake and takes his hand firmly in his grasp. “Jake…your turn.” Jake smiles before responding “No, TJ. Don’t do it, ok? Just let it go.” Tommy shakes his head “NO, Jake! You are going to listen to me, please! I want to make things better between us…” Jake shakes his head again and Adam tightens his grip on Jake for a moment before interrupting with “Jake, honey, let him say what has to be said, please? You two need to get it out the way the same way we had to. Please?” Jake looks back into Adam’s blue eyes and sighs. “If you insist, boss man!” Adam slaps Jake hard on the shoulder and Jake makes a whiny noise deep in his chest. Adam lowers his head and softly whispers in Jake’s ear “Later, baby.” Jake just nods in return.

Tommy blinks a few times at that exchange before continuing “The moment I met you Jake I felt a punch in the gut, you totally took me by surprise. I thought my feelings towards Adam were towards just him, not men in general, ya know? Then it hit me hard that it was me wanting to be in a long term relationship with a man. From that moment you changed my life completely even though I am obviously shit at showing my feelings. You have been nothing but kind and loving to me since we first met and I gave you plenty of grief. I’m surprised you’re here in bed with me now.” Jake looks deep into Tommy’s eyes and replies “I love you TJ, of course I’m always here with you, always will be. I may not have been here long but that doesn’t make my feeling any less real. You shocked me too when I first met you. I never thought I’d find love, honey. And now…” Jake looks at Adam and smiles getting a large, sincere smile in return “Luckier than hell, is what I am.”

Tommy nods and says “I feel the same way. I’m sorry about our date…” Jake cuts Tommy off with a harsh “No harm no foul baby that entirely was my fault! I knew what you wanted and couldn’t give it to you. I told you I cannot do causal.” Looking at TJ and Adam he softly states “This is NOT casual!” Tommy places his hand under Jake’s chin to turn his face towards him. “But I acted like an ass afterwards and I’m sorry. I am also sorry from the bottom of my heart about your mom, honey.” Jake’s eyes tear again but he says “Thank you, Boo. Let’s just forget the past and start fresh from here, all of us.”

Tommy and Adam never get a chance to respond to Jake’s statement. Dia walks into the room with Tommy’s phone. “Boys, you need to see this.” Jake takes the phone from Dia’s shaking hand and opens to a list of texts. There are five raving texts demanding that Tommy repent his evil ways and return to Jesus, nothing much different from last time. It is the last text that causes both Adam and Jake to pull both Dia and Tommy in close for a group hug. 

 

Dear Mr. Ratliff,  
“Since you refuse to see your evil ways and repent we have decided that mere attempts at the things that you love are not enough to get you attention. A more extreme measure has been decided for you, Mr. Ratliff. Losing your home, your property was not enough to wake you up to your faults. You continue to speak out in defense of other sinners as well as flaunt yourself before the world in the personal company of two known sinners. Therefore, Mr. Ratliff, we must take the final and most drastic step necessary in your redemption process.

Not to worry, Mr. Ratliff---we are not mass murders or any such thing, which would be taking sin into ourselves. No, we only believe in punishing the sinner. Therefore the only concern that you have to take on will be your own soul and its place in Judgment. In our opinion, that singer you work for is a Jew and is therefore bound for hell so we will not concern ourselves with him.

If we see that you have not left your employer in three days we will be forced to take your redemption into our own hands. Not to worry, Mr. Ratliff. We’ll make sure that your end is swift and your travel to Our Lord is even faster. If you do not repent in three days we hope you start to say your goodbyes because we are prepared to help you meet your Maker. See you soon.

Your Brothers and Sisters of a Loving LORD."

 

Dia says in a shaking voice “Honey, your phone was going crazy so I went to Twitter. There were the normal pictures, you know, of the three of you leaving the hotel together, no big thing. I opened your phone and found…” Dia start to shake and Jake reaches out to pull her across all three of them like he had previously done to Tommy. Settling Dia on his knees he wraps her in a tight hold before asking “Dia?” who nods, her voice suddenly lost. Jake puts his chin on top of her head as he asks “Can I call you Mom?” This brings a chuckle to out of Dia and breaks the tension a little. Adam takes Dia’s hand and squeezes tightly as he asks “Me too?” Dia replies in a sincere whisper “Nothing could make me happier.” Jake gently kisses Dia’s forehead as he continues “As I just said a little while ago no one will hurt TJ or Adam as long as I’m around. NO ONE! I am the best in my business for a reason, honey, and now I exclusively work for Adam. What can be better?” Tommy softly growl “The cops catching these freaks so my mother doesn’t need to be afraid anymore! That’s what has me so pissed! Threaten me all you want but I will NOT have my mother hurt! She doesn’t deserve to be forced to live in fear for her son’s life.” 

Jake downloads the texts to the police and to Lane, who automatically calls Adam and drags him into a 20 minute rant about cancelling the rest of the tour. Finally Tommy takes the phone from Adam totally disgusted. “Lane, if you or Adam want to fire me then go ahead. It’s the only way to get me to back down. I am completing this tour no matter what you say. If every time Adam had to face shit he backed down he would still be in San Diego. I am no different. I love you guys, I know that you are only thinking of what’s best for me but…” Tommy turns to look at his mother and Dia gives him a small nod of her head in understanding “I won’t back down. Besides, I always thought it would be cool to be a martyr or some such shit...”


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for cliffhanger *runs and hides* 
> 
> Much longer chapter next time, promise.

The rest of the trip to PTown is nerve wracking. At every rest stop the band members are allowed to wander off the buses except for Jake, Adam and TJ. They are forced to stay on the bus while Dia and Lane brings them food from the restaurants they stop at. Adam tells Lane that they have more than enough security for Tommy to get out and stretch his legs a bit but Lane flatly refuses. “If Mr. Stubborn refuses to see this for the intense mess that it is then he can just stay In that tin can until we get to PTown! And once we are there…” Jake cuts Lane off with “I will take good care of him. Tommy is dying to see Raja in the Drag Queen Beauty Contest and I will make sure that he doesn’t miss a thing!” Lane’s response? She just throws up her hands and leaves.

All three boys feel emotionally and physically exhausted from the mess of the last couple of weeks so they take this time to sleep as much as possible, the three of them curled around each other in Adam’s big bed. Halfway to PTown though Tommy hears noises in his sleep and cracks an eye open to take in a sight that stops his heart.

Adam and Jake wrapped up together on the bed in a deep kiss. Jake has backed down and allowed Adam to dominate the kiss which surprises Tommy. Both are moaning deep in their chests and Adam’s hands are roaming down Jake’s body, his fingers memorizing every inch that they can. Both are in just their underwear and their erections are obvious to Tommy’s eyes, his fingers wanting to reach out and wrap around their beautiful cocks. But TJ stays motionless on the bed not wanting to interfere. Adam pulls back and smiles at Tommy. “Baby, you’re awake! Just in time for a little fun!” Adam flips Jake on his back, a move that clearly takes Jake by surprise. Adam takes both of Jake’s wrists in his hands and yanks Jake’s arms over his head, “TJ honey, grab his wrists and hold his arms down tightly!” Tommy does as Adam asks and Adam moves to a suitcase standing against the wall. As Tommy holds Jake down he lowers his head and says “Hi baby” giving Jake a deep kiss. Adam returns with two silk scarves that he uses to tie Jake’s wrists to the headboard. Once secured Jake wiggles trying to free himself but Adam has done a fine job of tying him in place. Adam then runs a finger down the center of Jake’s chest stopping just at the top of his underwear. He turns to Tommy and says “You have a choice, love. We can lick and suck this beautiful man until he explodes or you can let me finger you till you’re ready and then ride him. Your choice, honey. So what do you want to do?”


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope this makes up for the last chapter being so short...XO
> 
> Is it hot in here or is it just me? {-P

Jake looks up into TJ’s eyes and sees the desire and fear there. To Jake’s mind TJ looks like a little kid who wants to steal a cookie but is terrified to get caught. Clearing his throat he finally finds his voice enough to say “It’s ok TJ, do only what you want no pressure.” TJ looks at Adam, confusion still plain on his face. Adam reaches out to stroke Tommy’s face as he purrs “Jake and I talked. He knows he needs a Dom and he asked me to be the one. I figured this way we could play and he could start to feel grounded but he’s right. Never do what you feel isn’t right for you, honey. We won’t be upset…” TJ takes a deep breath and looks at the two men in front of him. He stutters in a shy voice “I’ll…help you but…I’m not ready for…” Adam leans in and kisses Tommy so deeply his breath disappears, his hands locking onto Tommy’s waist and pushing him down on the bed next to Jake. Pulling back Adam says “T, that’s fine. If you want why don’t you use those beautiful lips on Jake’s body, drive him crazy while I get him ready, ok honey?” Tommy nods his head, turning over until he is face to face with Jake, whose face is lit up like a Christmas tree. Tommy smiles back and kisses Jake’s cheek, his hand moving up and down Jake’s chest softly, just enough to tease. “Hey, baby. Wanna make you feel good…” Jake gives Tommy a wink “You always do, honey.”

Adam reaches over the kissing couple to untie Jake’s hands then pulls off Jake’s underwear. “Jake, you WILL keep your hands exactly like they are. Make me proud. TJ, move back a little, honey. Jake, spread your legs wide and plant your feet on the bed.” Jake does as he is told and Tommy moves just enough to get his first view of Jake’s naked body. The sight makes him do a double-take—Jake’s huge cock hard and lying on his stomach dripping pre-come, his spread legs giving Tommy and Adam their first view of Jake’s hole. Jake blushes slightly as Adam kisses Tommy on the tip of his nose then says “Impressive sight isn’t it?” All Tommy can do is nod as he instinctively leans in to lick up the puddle of pre-come off of Jake’s stomach then turning to Jake, sharing the taste in a deep kiss. Jake moans loudly until a sharp slap hits his inner thigh. “No noises, Jake! And only talk if Tommy or I ask you a direct question understand?” Jake nods his head as Tommy pulls back and moves down next to Adam. “Yes, Adam.” “Remember your safe word?” “Yes, Adam.” “What is it?” “Gaga.” “Good boy.”

Tommy watches as Adam picks up the lube and squeezes it into his hand, making sure that all fingers are slicked up. Placing the first finger to Jake’s tight ring of muscle he rubs it back and forth until he feels Jake trying not to move beneath him. He then carefully slides his first finger in to his knuckle watching for any displeasure on Jake’s face. Finding none he pulls back and adds a second finger, watching the way Jake’s breathing changes as the motion causes him to tense a little. Feeling the tension coming off of Tommy in waves he looks over to see the concerned look on Tommy’s face. “Don’t worry love; I’m not hurting him just giving tight muscles a workout. He will be moaning in pleasure before you know it.” Tommy gives Adam a small smile. “Wanna help me?” Tommy pauses before nodding his head. Adam grabs the lube and squeezes a large amount into Tommy’s hand. “Get them all slick honey then place your index finger on top of mine.” Following instructions Tommy covers his hand over Adam’s and lines up their fingers when Adam pulls out of Jake, who makes a needy whine, his hands gripping the sheet over his head. “Easy, Jake.” Jake quiets down immediately and Adam moves forward again until two of his fingers and one of Tommy’s start to enter Jake’s tight hole. Quietly Jake rocks his head from side to side but his eyes blaze black. Tommy cannot help but feel powerful as he and Adam thrust their fingers in unison into Jake, Jake prone and taking it. After a few moments Adam leans down and breathes into Tommy’s ear “Another.” Tommy pulls his middle finger forward as Adam encourages Jake, telling him how wonderful and good he is and how good he feels around their fingers. Tommy winces as they shove four fingers deep into Jake in one go—but Jake is showing every sign of losing control, wanting more, wanting to be controlled by the two men he trusts with his life and his soul. Tommy gives Adam a questioning glance and raises his ring finger for a second. Adam smirks and whispers “You dirty little bitch! Ok, loves…give it to him.” Tommy gives Jake an innocent smile as he lines up his ring finger to Jake’s hole and shoves, all five fingers making their way into Jake’s tight opening. Jake arches his back and is struggling as Adam’s fingers find and graze over his sensitive insides, the pressure making him want to come from the five fingers buried deep inside of him. Adam takes his free hand and rubs it over Jake’s thigh and stomach as Tommy coos soft encouraging words to Jake. Adam gives Tommy a proud look then kisses him on the cheek.

After a few hard thrusts Adam pulls both his and Tommy’s fingers from deep inside of Jake’s tight heat. Adam then moves off the bed to strip off his underwear and roll on a condom. Tommy, in the meantime, lubes his index finger and begins to rub it around the outside of Jake’s stretched hole, moving it just a little inside while leaning down to lick Jake like a lollipop. Adam chuckles after watching a few minutes of Tommy’s teasing and Jake’s attempts not to fly off of the bed before placing a hand on Tommy’s shoulder and pulling him back, commenting “You SURE you’ve never been with a man before, bb? Cause seriously…that was HOT!” Tommy blushes “Just improvising!” Adam laughs out loud and says “Improvise all you want, baby! But right now lube my cock so I can pound this bitch into the mattress.” Tommy picks up the lube and rubs it all over Adam’s cock while Adam barks out in a strained voice “Safe word!” Jake forces his eyes to meet Adam’s as Adam lets Tommy line up his cock with Jake’s hole. Just as soon as Jake croaks out “Gaga!” Adam slams into Jake, burying over half of his cock into Jake with the first push. Tommy holds his breath as Jake arches off the bed and his face temporarily turns dark red with the strain of holding in his scream. Adam pulls back and pauses a second before shoving forward again, this time forcing his entire cock balls deep into Jake. Adam stops to catch his breath and Tommy cannot take his eyes off of the sight of their two bodies connecting perfectly.

Jake looks beyond beautiful, his hair sticking to his chest and face, sweat running down his face and chest. He squeezes the sheets above him tightly in his fingers and his well-defined arm muscles strain with the need to reach out to the other men. Adam reaches down and pulls Jake’s legs until they circle Adam’s slim hips, the heels of his feet digging into Adam’s lower back. When Adam pulls back once again Tommy can see Jake’s cock rock hard and straining against Adam’s body to gain release. Every inch of this man is alive with want and need. After a few minutes of watching Adam slam into Jake he can’t take it anymore. He wants to join in the action so he does the first thing that enters his mind.  
Tommy reaches down to shove his tongue into Jake’s mouth as Adam starts to slam harder into Jake. Tommy’s fingers find Jake’s nipples, twisting and pulling on them hard. Jake releases a gasp of air into Tommy’s mouth so Tommy pulls them even harder, enjoying the way they snap back when he lets go of them. Tommy raises his head and whispers loudly into Jake’s ear “Feel good, baby? You like that big hard cock slamming into you? Wanna do that to me; fuck me so hard I don’t know my name while Adam slams into you from behind? Take it baby, feel that monster cock take you, ride it like a whore and show Adam what you’re made of honey…” Adam moans out “Tommy…you keep…talking like…that and I’m…gonna blow, baby…” Tommy stands up and moves behind Adam, his hand reaching out until his index finger lightly circles Adam’s hole. He innocently asks “Something wrong, Adam? Too turned on? Wonder what it feels like in here…” Tommy pushes his finger into Adam and he feels Adam lose it completely, croaking out “Come, Jake…come on my cock. Tommy, you little shit…” Tommy watches as both men tense below him, both finding release as Tommy slowly thrusts his finger in and out of Adam a few times more before he pulls it out. 

Tommy walks to the bathroom and wets a few wash cloths. Returning to the bed he waits until Adam’s breathing regulates enough to pull out of Jake’s body, rolling over onto his side, taking Jake with him. Tommy reaches down and takes the condom off of Adam and, after throwing it away he washes both men until they are clean of all come. Throwing the cloths back into the bathroom sink he crawls behind Jake and wraps his arms around them both. Adam lifts his head and says “Shit, Tommy…I’m sorry. Give me a few minutes and…” Tommy responds by lifting his head and kissing Jake deeply then saying “No, honey, I’m fine, maybe later. This was for Jake not me.” Jake stirs at the mention of his name and Tommy shushes him quietly “Baby, go to sleep. Adam and I are here to hold you. We love you. We’ll talk later, honey.” Jake nods and goes straight to sleep. Adam reaches over to touch Tommy’s face softly while saying “Baby that was amazing! You really were wonderful!” Tommy smiles and responds with “Thanks honey.” Adam leans over and kisses Tommy before saying “When he told me that he wanted me to Dom him I hesitated at first. But I know what need like that can do to a person. He hasn’t slept and he has barely eaten since finding out about his mom and I knew he needed grounding. Thank you for helping me, love. You are an amazing, beautiful, wonderful man.” Tommy blushes and says “You’re not so bad yourself, baby! Now let’s all get some sleep before round #2…”


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time to start wrapping this up.

The rest of the trip to PTown is mostly passed with cuddling, kissing and long conversations. As the bus door opens at their hotel Jake is the first to exit, his gun holster strapped to his side in plain sight. Tommy follows flanked by two security guards and then Adam surrounded by four guards. Once in their room Tommy bounces up and down on the bed while yelling “Daddies, take me to see the drag queens! I want drag queens!!!” Adam and Jake exchange an amused look between them before Adam gives a stern look to Tommy “No drag queens little boy!” Just then there is a knock on the door and when Jake opens it Raja enters the room calling out “OF COURSE you can have drag queens, honey! Here’s one now…” Dia walks into the room, her makeup flamboyant and beautiful, and a feather boa around her neck and four inch heels on her feet. Her summer dress matches her boa perfectly and she sways as she walks up to Adam, calling out “You’d NEVER guess my gender under Raja’s perfect makeover, would you? He is perfection at its FINEST!” They all laugh and Tommy bounces higher on the bed yelling “Raja! Make me a drag queen…”

Thirty minutes, a leather corset set and heels later Raja brings Tommy back to his room. Jake and Adam stare agog at the beautiful woman before them. Tommy is wearing a leather thong, mini skirt and corset with fishnets and four inch black heels. His hair is still the same but he has shaved and is wearing black eye shadow and red lipstick, long silver earrings dangling from his ears. To top everything off Raja has supplied Tommy with a choker and leather wrist bands all covered in silver chains and O-rings. Adam stammers out “TTTommmy? Oh holy hell! If your mother wasn’t with us…” which is the perfect opening for Dia to cut him off with “Since she IS here let’s all go to an early dinner. I think some fresh air will do us all good.” 

Adam can’t take his eyes off of Tommy, who sways in front of him between Jake and Dia. No matter how much he protests he cannot make Tommy stay indoors. “Adam, if they really want to kill me then there’s nothing that I can do. I won’t spend the rest of my life locked in a dark room. No one expects that of you so you shouldn’t expect it from me. I want to live my life regardless.” Adam finally backs down and they spend the next four days having fun, Tommy and even Jake in and out of drag. They all attend the Beauty Pageant where Raja wins second place, party every night in the clubs and have three wonderful concerts. By the time they go to leave the boys are relaxed and ready to take on the next leg of the tour.

Dia leaves them to fly back to California when they head back out on the road. The trial is about to start and even though she doesn’t want to leave the boys she knows she has to. She kisses Sutan first, thanking him for everything. Next she hugs Adam tightly as he says “Safe flight home, mom. I love you.” Dia kisses him on the cheek. “I love you too, Adam. Thank you for everything.” Dia then turns to Jake and with tears in her eyes hugs him close. “Bye, momma, take care, I’m glad I got to know you. Don’t worry; I’ll take care of them.” Dia pulls back and kisses Jake’s cheek as she chokes out “Please do, honey. Watch over our boys for me and take care of yourself. Come visit me anytime.”

Dia walks over and wraps her arms around Tommy and holds him close for a few minutes “Baby, you know how much I love you. I know that you are doing the right thing for yourself but please be careful. I’m so proud of you.” Tommy squeezes Dia tightly in return. “Thank you mom for everything, I am the luckiest man in the world. I promise to be careful and keep in touch. Let me know how the trial goes, ok?” Dia nods and heads towards the door, turning back to say “I love you all.” They all wave as she walks out the door then make their way to the bus.

 

Three weeks goes by without a threat. This should make the boys more relaxed but it only serves to make them that much more nervous.  
The morning of the sixth of July finds the band members on the buses earlier than usual. They had spent the previous night performing in front of a sellout crowd in Cleveland and are traveling to Pittsburgh for another show that evening. Tommy and Jake are the last two to make it to the buses, Jake having misplaced his laptop. Everyone is already on their buses when they walk out of the door of the hotel and start towards Adam’s bus. The next few minutes pass in slow motion for Tommy, who is forced to watch the scene unfold in complete and total agony.

 

Jake yells to Lane demanding to know where the other guards have wandered off to. Lane, standing on the bottom steps of the dancer’s bus, turns and answers that she thought they were standing at the entrance to the hotel where she left them. Before Jake can yell an answer in return Tommy finds himself thrown onto the ground roughly, Jake screaming at him to roll under the bus. Tommy, who has taken a vow to do as Jake demands in times like these does as he is told but not before a bullet grazes his thigh. Time starts to slow down as Tommy slowly takes in the scene around him: Lane and Adam screaming, gun shots loud in Tommy’s ears, people running. Tommy sees one man fall to the ground face first before he notices blood dripping onto the ground just a foot away from where he is hiding, realizing suddenly that Jake is the one standing there. Tommy hears a strong voice demand that someone put their gun down and then Jake falls to his knees a few feet from where Tommy is hiding. More scuffling and then Adam screams out Jake’s name as Jake collapses to the ground clutching his chest. Tommy rolls out from his hiding place heedless if the shooting is over with or not; Jake needs him. Tommy sees Adam running towards them as Tommy picks up Jake’s hand in a tight grip. Sirens fill the air as three men are dragged off by security and police. Tommy counts five bullet holes in Jake’s chest and neck, blood pouring out onto the ground. Adam takes off his shirt and places it over the wounds, pressing down hard to stop the bleeding. Jake manages a small smile as he looks from Adam to Tommy “Don’t cry. I…saved you like…I said I would.” Tommy leans down and whispers “We love you baby, thank you.” Jake makes eye contact with Adam and whispers “Take care of him” before passing out.


	31. Chapter 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to all who have commented thus far. XO

Tommy rides to the hospital in the same ambulance as Jake. He tries to hold his hand but the paramedics who are working on Jake gently push his hand away. They hook Jake up to tubes and machines while Tommy calls out “I’m here, honey. I love you, please don’t leave me! I need you with me Jake, don’t go PLEASE don’t go!” As soon as the ambulance stops they wheel Jake away directly to surgery, Tommy’s cries following him down the hall. 

Ashley and Isaac sit in the waiting room on either side of Tommy holding tightly to his hands. Adam and Sutan pace the halls outside of the surgery unit while staring at the closed doors. Four hours have passed without a word from the doctors, from anyone. Tommy appears in shock; after a doctor examines his leg and gives him twelve stitches he returns to the others and sits quietly, his face appearing to be made out of stone. Since Lane called Dia and then called to cancel the evening’s concert no one has said a word.

Adam walks into the room and kneels in front of Tommy. Placing his hands gently on Tommy’s knees he whispers “Honey? We got your prescription from the pharmacy downstairs. You need to eat with these, let me take you to the cafeteria and get you something.” Tommy shakes his head staring at the floor across the room. “C’mon baby! You haven’t eaten since last night and you need to take these pills so you don’t end up with an infection! Please let me get you something.” Tommy sighs and looks at Adam. Pulling his hand away from Isaac’s he brushes it down Adam’s face then bursts into tears. Both men realize at the same time that Tommy’s hand is still covered with Jake’s dried blood. Adam picks up Tommy as if he was a rag doll and carries him to a couch in the corner, pulling him onto his lap; his hand holding tightly to Tommy’s bloodstained one as he pulls Tommy’s head down to his chest with the other. Adam rocks Tommy gently until he falls asleep from crying so hard and for so long. For the first time in a long time, Adam prays…for Jake, for Tommy Joe…and for himself.

 

 

After another half an hour a doctor appears in the doorway. “Are you with Mr. Andolini?” They all nod, Tommy’s eyes opening at the doctor’s serious tone. Lane briefly explains who they are, the doctor’s gaze taking in Adam and Tommy in the corner, their pain evident on their faces. The doctor makes his way over to the couch where the boys are seated and sits down on the end of it, a small smile gracing his face. “Mr. Andolini is in intensive care. He died twice on the operating table.” He pauses when he hears Tommy’s gasp and notices Tommy’s white face, Adam’s grimace. “Mr. Andolini…” Tommy breaks in with a soft “Jake…his name is Jake…” The doctor nods as he continues “Jake has taken four shots to the chest and one to the neck, where an artery was ruptured but we managed to repair it. One bullet punctured a lung and one grazed his heart. He was drowning in his own blood but we gave him a tracheotomy so he is breathing better. The next 24 to 48 hours will be touch and go, if he makes it through he should recover with minimal permanent damage. He is young and very strong to have made it to this point.” Adam says “Thank you for everything you have done for him.” The doctor smiles and then says “And as to you, Mr. Ratliff. Dr. Randall who took care of you earlier in the ER asked me to check on your leg. Have you taken your pills?” Tommy sighs as he presents his leg to the doctor “No, I fell asleep.” After a quick examination the doctor says “Looks good so far but I insist you eat and take those pills. I wouldn’t want to have to admit you for an infection, now would I?” Tommy shakes his head no as Adam replies that he will make sure Tommy behaves. “Can we see Jake? Stay with him?” “Give us an half an hour to get him settled then check with the IC desk. I will allow only the two of you to visit, no one else. But I insist” he points at TJ “that you get rest and take care of yourself before you get sick, understand?” Tommy nods and thanks the doctor who shakes both of their hands before moving to talk to Lane.

Adam has Ashley go to the cafeteria to get Tommy something to eat and she returns with enough food for the both of them. Tommy stays on Adam’s lap as they both eat, the tray precariously balanced on Tommy’s knees. Adam whispers to Tommy soft comforting words, telling him how beautiful he is, how much Adam loves him, how much Jake loves him. Tommy suddenly turns his head and kisses Adam on the cheek “I love you too, Adam. Thank you for taking care of me. Sorry I fell apart like that.” Adam shakes his head and squeezes Tommy’s waist before running his hand up and down Tommy’s back, softly replying “TJ! After what we just saw, what you went through, OF COURSE you are going to fall apart! And I’m here to put the pieces back together again. I always will be, honey.” Tommy softly kisses Adam’s lips then pulls back to say “Thank you babyboy! Love you!” Adam sighs “I love you too, Glitterbaby…”

Fed, pills taken and slightly washed up in the hospital visitor’s bathroom Tommy returns to the waiting room. Ashley, Isaac and Sutan have returned to the hotel leaving only Lane and Adam in the room. Tommy listens to their conversation as he walks into the room “…for at least the next four days, Lane. Give us a chance to see how he’s fairing before returning to the road. We can make up the dates later.” “Adam…we may have to cancel the rest of the tour.” Adam slams his fist down on a table before continuing with “What do you mean? We are booked…” Lane sighs and paces the room, her eyes everywhere but on the two men in the room. “Venues, events are afraid. The shooting has caused them to…become paranoid of another attack. You are not the only artist being cancelled, honey…” A nurse walks through the doorway smiling at Tommy as she says “Mr. Andolini has been moved to ICU. Dr. Andrews asked me to come tell you that you may visit with him any time you wish, just the two of you.” Tommy smiles at the nurse and thanks her before silently leaving the room, the nurse following him. Adam says “Lane, Tommy doesn’t need this right now. The poor boy is falling apart. You know what this will do to him; to find out we lost the tour…” Lane gently settles her hand on Adam’s arm “I promise to do everything I can to make sure it doesn’t happen, Adam, you know I will. I love both of you boys and I hate to see the two of you in so much pain. But right now you need to go be with Tommy so stop worrying and go.” Adam smiles and kisses Lane’s cheek before running out of the room and down the hall to find Tommy. When he gets to ICU another nurse directs him to Jake’s room.

When Adam finally finds the room he’s been directed to he sees Tommy standing in the doorway. Adam enters behind him and takes Tommy’s hand, smiling down at him. Their eyes meet and hold for a moment before turning to the bed to take in the sight in front of them…


	32. Chapter 32

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh, the charm of Adam...and the rage of Tommy Joe...

Jake is lying on the bed, his face almost as pale as the sheets beneath him. There is a stark white bandage in the middle of his throat, IV tubes and wires everywhere. Jake’s muscular chest is covered with a large bandage that extends on the left side all the way up to his ear. A machine is beeping slowly above his head and two others make noise from time to time. On the ring finger of his left hand Tommy notices that Jake is still wearing the ring he and Adam bought for him in PTown at a street vendor’s booth.

For some reason Tommy is frightened to move towards the bed. He feels silly but…cursed at the same time, afraid that Jake will die if he gets too close. Adam seems to feel the uncertainness coming from him and tugs on his hand once, getting his attention and pulling Tommy towards the bed. “It’s ok, honey…I’m right here with you.” 

The desk nurse brings in two recliners for the boys to sit in and asks if they need anything else. Adam smiles brightly and asks if they can have pillows and blankets because they intend to stay overnight. Next thing they know a whole group of nurses are pampering them, bringing them blankets, hot tea and coffee, pillows and sleep pants. The boys show their gratitude with hugs, kisses and even autographs, one nurse asking shyly for a group picture when Jake gets better. They all admit to being fans of both boys and know who Jake is, having seen his picture online with the boys. Both Adam and Tommy are gracious with these ladies who truly want to make them feel as much at home as possible in a stinky hospital environment. Once they make both boys promise to call if they need anything the group of nurses leaves the boys alone once again.

After changing his clothes Tommy finally approaches the bed and sits on the side. Taking Jake’s hand in his he leans down and whispers into Jake’s ear. “Baby, Adam and I are here with you. You’re not alone. We love you so much, honey. Please fight, don’t leave us.” Adam walks over to Tommy’s side and wraps his arms around his middle. He says to Jake “He’s right, honey. I love you and I want to see those beautiful brown eyes again. Please come back to us.” Both boys lean down together to place a soft kiss on Jake’s forehead. Adam then turns to Tommy and says “Baby, please lie down and take a nap. I promise to stay awake until you wake up. You need rest to heal, honey.” Tommy doesn’t resist so Adam leads him to a recliner, placing a pillow under TJ’s head and covers him with a blanket. Adam gives Tommy a sweet, gentle kiss before moving around the room to lower the lights.

 

After a few minutes of silence Adam thinks that Tommy is asleep when he hears Tommy’s soft voice ask “Adam?” Adam turns his head. “Yeah, honey?” Tommy is quiet for a moment. “Do…you pray?” Adam responds “Yeah, I do Tommy. Why?” Tommy hesitates before responding. “I…don’t usually, I mean…sometimes I do. I mean…” Adam cuts him off with “But Tommy, you don’t believe…” “Yeah, but mom does. I pray for her…and for you and the band. I wanna pray for Jake but…” “But what honey? What’s bothering you, Tommy?” Tommy sits up for a moment before looking into Adam’s face with a lost look. “What if? I mean, I’ve picked my path. But Jake is like you, a believer. I’m not.” Adam leans over and takes Tommy’s hands in his “There is nothing stopping you from praying for Jake, honey. If he doesn’t make it or if he does its ok either way, you are praying for him and that’s all that matters. I’ve been praying since we got here, honey, for you…for Jake. It’s a sign of how much you love him.” Tommy kisses Adam. “Thank you for understand, Adam. It means the world to me.” Tommy lies back down and after a minute Adam says “Honey?” Tommy responds with “Hmmmm?” “Thank you for praying for me, love. I…can’t tell you how that touches me.” Tommy smiles as he heads off to sleep “Anytime, Adam…anytime.” 

 

A while later Tommy opens his eyes and stretches. The recliner was much more comfortable than he thought it would be. He hears Lane’s voice and turns his head towards the hallway, a wide yawn covering his face. He also recognizes Adam’s voice—a deep growl which can only mean he’s furious with something. Tommy looks down at Jake who is unconscious, his face less ghostly than earlier but still scary in its peacefulness.

Adam strides in the room, rage filling every line of his body. He sits down next to Tommy and takes his smaller hand in his. “Morning, Boo. How did you sleep?” Tommy squeezes Adam’s hand firmly. “Fine, I feel much better. What’s going on, Adam? Why are you so angry?”

Adam takes a deep breath “Our tour is canceled. We are a handful of acts that are suddenly blackballed due to “violence” but it’s interesting that the only connecting fact about all of us is that there is someone gay in each band.” Adam’s face twists with fury but he keeps his voice down. “Seems that the threats on your life are being view as our fault, as if we did something to attract those assholes to us on purpose. Lane did her best but everyone is ignoring her. One promoter even stated that “until we turn straight” we will never put on a show in his venue ever again.” Tears of rage are filling Adam’s eyes as Tommy stands abruptly, fire in his eyes. Looking down at Jake and then at Adam he quietly says “If he wakes up call my phone, it’s on silent but I’ll keep checking it. I’ll be back.” Tommy turns and quickly heads to the door with Adam behind him. Turning Tommy towards him by the arm Adam stares down at Tommy asking “Where are you going?” and Tommy responds with “Getting your tour back…”


	33. Chapter 33

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...so THAT'S where he went!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this is so damn short but it has to stand alone. The next part will be much longer and is probably the best chapter I have written so far (in my humble and oddly weird opinion!) I will post it tonight! XO

Two hours later Adam is still sitting by Jake’s bedside holding his hand, talking softly to him. “I wonder where Tommy is, Jake. He’s been gone so long and I promised I would stay with you so I can’t go and find him. I’m worried our boy is doing something rash…” The door opens and Lane walks into the room. She stands next to Adam and, with a motherly air about her, runs her fingers through Adam’s hair and smiles down at him. “Lane, forgive me but…have you lost your mind? You are NEVER this gentle with me, you are usually yelling instead.” Lane laughs quietly and smirks in reply. “I’m not ALWAYS a bitch, Adam, just most of the time!” Adam chuckles and smiles back at her. “I came to relieve you so you can go be with that crazy boyfriend of yours. I got special permission to be here while you’re gone and I promise to call if Jake wakes up.” Adam groans as he asks “What has that sweet crazy boy done NOW?” Lane chuckles darkly as she replies “He’s called Dr. Phil…”


	34. Chapter 34

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Big Brave Tommy-in hospital socks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey ya'll! 
> 
> Was going to make this one long chapter but my muse refused to work with me.

When Adam finds Tommy he stops short in the doorway. His Tommy, the love of his life, is standing in the middle of a group of businessmen as if he were a CEO of a large company. Dressed in hospital pajama pants, a black Marilyn Manson shirt and hospital-issue slipper socks Tommy looks like a fierce lawyer going into battle. One of the men is saying to Tommy as Adam walks up to him “…perfect for your needs. Dr. Phil has been asked to check in at the main desk and he and his wife Robin will meet with you before the taping begins. Thank you for allowing us to a part of this, Mr. Ratliff.” Tommy shakes the man’s hand then shakes the hands of the others around him, confidence and a friendly attitude coming off of him in waves as he thanks each man in the group. Adam, proud of Tommy, smiles from ear to ear…and it won’t be the only proud smile that he wears this day.

Tommy turns around and notices Adam. Turning back to the group he says “Let me introduce you to Mr. Adam Lambert, gentlemen.” All of the men step forward in turn to shake Adam’s hand and say a few words to him. Tommy beams at Adam then turns back to the leader of the group asking “Is there a private café or other place to eat, where the two of us can talk?” Immediately Tommy and Adam are led to a small café at the end of the hall obviously frequently by the employees of the hospital. Tommy is handed what looks like a debit card. “Here, Mr. Ratliff, with this anything you order is free. And there is a door at the end of the room marked “Private” that you can use.” Tommy once again shakes the man’s hand and thanks him before taking Adam’s arm and leading him into the café. The businessmen say their goodbyes and leave the boys alone.

Once they have their food and head into the private room Adam takes the tray from Tommy and puts it on the table, turning to pull Tommy into his arms and kissing him fiercely. When Adam finally pulls back Tommy gasps for air while trying to say “What in the Sam Hill was that for?” Adam laughs and says “You’ve been watching too much John Wayne lately, honey. Or…maybe that’s a good thing! I am just so proud of the way that you handled yourself out there, TJ.” “Adam!” Tommy cannot help the chuckle that erupts out of him as he sits down next to Adam and starts to eat. “I’m not a wuss!” Adam holds Tommy’s hand tightly “No, you’re not but usually you are so calm, casual, laidback…the man out there was assertive, confident and in charge…and…” Adam lowers his voice until it comes out in a sexy growl “I’d be lying if I said that it didn’t turn me on! If Jake wasn’t upstairs…”

Tommy brushes the back of his hand down the side of Adam’s face gently. “I know, love but first things first. We have to be there for Jake, I have to meet with Dr. Phil…” Adam smiles down at Tommy while commenting “Where in the “Sam Hill” did THAT idea come from, honey?” Tommy chuckles and says “I stormed out and paced the lobby for a little while” Tommy pauses to take in Adam’s raised eyebrows “yeah, I know I’m not the height of fashion right now Lambert but neither are you, freckles.” Adam smacks Tommy’s arm fondly “I look up at the TV and Dr. Phil is on. I got to thinking that he is so damn popular and he does these special interest stories. I told Lane my idea; she got his assistant on the phone, next thing I know I’m talking to the Dr. himself. He and his pretty wife are on their way here with a camera crew, they were in New York City filming and jumped on the first plane the second we talked, said something about doing a “live feed” whatever that is. They should be here in an hour or so. My mom should be in a half an hour.” 

Adam turns around in his seat and takes both of Tommy’s hands in his. “Baby, I am so proud of you! And when Jake wakes up he will be proud of you too.” Tommy looks at the floor and replies “I hope so. I told Dr. Phil about what has happened to us all, about Jake, about the tour, about mom, about you…Adam…I’m going to out myself on national television.” 

 

Half an hour later Dia arrives at the hospital. When she sees Tommy she bursts out in tears and squeezes him so tightly Adam thinks that Tommy might break in two. The hospital has eliminated their standing rule of two visitors at a time for them as long as they are quiet and do not interfere with hospital staff. Adam kisses both mother and son on the cheek and says “I’ll leave and give you some privacy before things get crazy. I love you both.” Adam leaves the room and Dia asks “What the hell did he mean by that, honey? And how are you?” Tommy hugs Dia again before saying “I’m so glad you’re here, mom. I’m fine, a bullet grazed my leg and I got some stitches but I’m fine. But Jake…” Dia turns to where Jake is still unconscious on the bed and starts to cry harder. “Tommy, I…really adore that boy. He loves you so much and he put his life on the line for you.” Tommy nods “That’s why I have to ask a huge favor of you, mom. Dr. Phil and Robin are on their way here to interview me. I want you to be on the show with me. Will you?”

Dia looks shocked for a moment before asking “You…are you planning to out yourself, honey?” Tommy shrugs indifferently but looks deep into Dia’s eyes. “Yeah, but that’s not the most important part. Our tour has been cancelled. Prejudiced freaks are turning against Adam and others, me included cause we are gay and cause “special problems” that they don’t want to deal with. I want the world to know what we have been through, what Jake did to save me, that we don’t deserve the way we are being treated. I want you to have your say, tell the world what it means to have a son like me. People need to hear the truth and the fans need to rally behind Adam and demand this tour continue, not for my sake but for Adam’s and Jake’s.” Dia hugs Tommy again before responding with “Of course I’ll be by your side.” Tommy smiles and says “Thanks mom. I love you.” Dia nods “I love you too, honey. I have two questions. Are you going to include Adam in this, and are you going to tell the world about your love triangle with Jake?” Tommy shrugs again. “I will leave it up to Adam if he wants to be a part of the show. And as for our relationship, well…I have to talk to Adam about that, too. I would love to tell the world I love Adam but…” “No buts about it honey, go ahead. I’ll be proud to tell the world I love you too” Adam states as he walks into the room. “Sorry to interrupt the two of you but Dr. Phil and his wife are waiting in the conference room.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter...interview with Dr. Phil


	35. Chapter 35

Tommy rushes into the bathroom and changes into the clothes that Lane had brought him from his suitcase on the bus. Exiting the bathroom he walks over to Adam’s side where he is talking and holding Jake’s hand. Tommy smiles at the two of them before turning to Jake, leaning down to whisper in his ear. “Jake honey, I know that you have no idea what I’m about to do. I just want you to know that I am doing this for all of us, that I love you very much. Please wake up soon, honey.” Tommy leans down and kisses Jake’s cheek before turning around and kissing Lane on the cheek. She has volunteered to stay with Jake while they conduct the interview. “Break a leg, Tommy” Lane says and Tommy deadpans in return “Stitches are bad enough Lane, but thank you.”

Tommy takes a deep breath as he leads Dia and Adam into the conference room. Walking up to Dr. Phil Tommy takes his hand in a firm handshake. “It’s a pleasure to meet you, Dr. Phil.” Turning to Robin he shakes her hand as well, saying “Thank you both for coming.” Tommy then introduces Dia and Adam to Dr. Phil and Robin as well. “Well son, I’m glad to be doing this interview with you. Let’s sit down and discuss exactly what this interview will entail, shall we?” 

The five of them sit at the conference table as camera men and other crew members move about the room. Tommy leads the way, telling Dr. Phil that he would like to start with his high school years and how he was treated for looking different, then his joining Adam’s band, the AMA’s kiss, then the death threats. Dia tells Dr. Phil that she is willing to talk about her part in them as well as answer any questions that he may have along the way. Tommy then says he wants to talk about Jake: who he is, about his being gay, the details about the day they were attacked. He wants to talk about the cancellation of the shows and the attitudes of people regarding what has happened to him and the ones he loves.

Dr. Phil gives Tommy a searching look as he asks “Now Tommy, do you want me to bring your sexuality into play here or keep it out of bounds?” Tommy stares straight back into Dr. Phil’s eyes as he replies “No, sir. I WANT to talk about it. I WANT to out myself, get it out in the open for all to hear. And…”Tommy reaches out and takes Adam’s hand “I want the world to know that Adam is my boyfriend, the man I love.” Dr. Phil looks at Adam and asks “What about you, son? Do you mind him doing any of this, any protests? Do you want to be on the show?” Adam responds by squeezing Tommy’s hand tightly and says “No protests sir. I want the world to know, too. And I will only be on the show if you and Tommy want me there, I do not want to interfere with anything the two of you decide to do.” 

In the end they decide to start off the show with just Dia and Tommy then bring Adam in after the first break. Robin softly interjects “I know this might sound crazy but…do you think Jake would mind if we took a shot of him now, how he is. Not to sensationalize it, but for everyone to really get the impact of what happened to him. What do you three think?” The three look at each other for a moment and all three nod in unison. Tommy says “I think Jake won’t mind, he’d understand the reason for it. Go ahead.” Robin states that she will be with the cameraman to make sure that all is handled with respect.

 

When the interview starts Tommy and Dia look composed but Adam knows they are both nervous. Tommy especially handles the interview with grace, answering every question put to him with total honesty and respect. Dr. Phil looks at Tommy with obvious respect and that makes Adam’s smile grow even larger. Since this is a live feed interview, immediately viewed by millions of people there are no taped questions or segways into or out of commercials, just the three of them talking. During the first commercial break Adam joins them, no makeup, no fancy clothes, just the real Adam…and Dr. Phil’s respect for the couple grows.

The four of them discuss Tommy’s audition, the AMA’s kiss, the first tour, the kissing onstage. Dr. Phil turns to Tommy then and asks “Before we get to the horrors you have faced recently, is there anything you want your fans to know about you, Tommy Joe?” Tommy takes a deep breath and responds “Yes sir, there is. I want everyone to know that I am gay. True, I have dated women in the past but my heart just wasn’t in it. I am in love with Adam, he is my boyfriend and if he’ll have me then I will be his forever.” Adam takes Tommy’s hand in his as he replies “There is nothing on this planet that I want more than to spend the rest of my life with you, Tommy Joe. I love you!” Dr. Phil smiles from ear to ear and then says “We’ll be right back with the lovebirds in a moment!”

Adam and Tommy’s phones, which they thought were on silent, explode at the same moment. Robin picks them up and goes to take them out of the room but Tommy yells “Robin!!! Please, that might be about Jake…” Robin takes the phones to Tommy who checks and says “False alarm, just twitter blowing up, no big deal.” Adam leans over and kisses Tommy on the cheek, whispering “Sorry, babes, I know…”

They cover the events leading up to the current moment and a live shot of Jake flashes across the screen behind them. Then all four of them discuss the cancellation of the concerts and what is next for all of them. Dr. Phil asks Dia “What do you want for these boys, Dia?” She chokes up as she answers “Tommy is my heart, Adam and Jake are two of the finest men I have ever met. I want my boys to live in a world that will accept them for who they are and not just focus on their sexual orientation. I want them to find acceptance. I want them to be happy. Jake saved my baby and I want him to wake up so I can tell him thank you for what he did, for who he is.”

Dr. Phil asks Tommy and Adam “Any final words from either of you two?” Adam responds first with “I just want to say how proud I am of Tommy. Even after all that has happened to him and Dia he still came forward to talk about it, to come out on national television, to tell the world that he loves me. A lesser man would be cowering in a corner somewhere. I cannot tell you how happy and lucky I am to have him as my partner.” 

Dr. Phil turns to Tommy and asks “Tommy Joe?” Tommy clears his throat. “First off I just want to thank you for letting us share our story with you. You have been more than gracious and we appreciate it more than we can say. I want to say a big thank you to our fans for always being there for us, and we hope you continue to be there even after my declaration today. And, I know that he can hear me regardless of everything, I want to thank Jake for all he has done. Love knows no shape, color, size or sexual orientation. We all have to ban together to stop the hate. I may not be religious but even I know that any higher power wouldn’t want us acting this way. We are only here for a short time on this planet, why waste time with hate and rejection? They say love will find a way and I believe this with all my heart.” Dr. Phil thanks all of them for being on the show, for their honestly and their time. “Before we go, Tommy, I want you to know that I have been in contact with the finest promotional lawyer in this country, a man by the name of Patrick Allen. He wishes to represent all of you and the other bands that have been discriminated against in this situation. We have also set up a toll-free number where anyone interested can place their name on a phone list to protest what has happened as well. On our webpage fans can also express their feelings.”

Dr. Phil thanks his audience and the cameras are turned off. They continue to talk for a little while, everyone obviously happy with the way that things went. Robin hugs Dia and says “You have an amazing son, Dia. I’m glad that we were given the chance to tell his story.” Dia thanks both Robin and Dr. Phil for everything, excusing herself to go check on Jake. Adam, Tommy and Dr. Phil talk for a half an hour more, the boys thanking the doctor for everything time and again. Dia comes to the doorway and motions for Robin who has a hurried private conversation then leaves once again. Robin crosses the room to her husband and says “Phil honey, we need to say goodbye to these wonderful young men and leave right now. Dia just told me that Jake is awake…”


	36. Chapter 36

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oooopsie!

After a flurry of hugs, kisses, hurried thank-yous and goodbyes Adam and Tommy run upstairs to Jake’s room. When they enter they find Lane standing at the foot of Jake’s bed and Dia sitting next to it holding Jake’s hand and crying, thanking him for saving Tommy. The boys quickly realize that Jake cannot do more than rasp short answers but it is more than enough for the two to them just to hear his voice. They make their way across from Dia on the other side of the bed and bend down to kiss Jake and say hello to him. Jake gives them a small pained smile then looks at Tommy and barks out a soft “Yous ok?” Adam chuckles as he responds “He’s fine, honey. Thanks to you he made it through with just a scratch. Thank you for saving our boy.” Jake winks and responds “S’ok loves you.” Adam leans down and kisses Jake softly on the lips “Love you too, Rambo! You need to get your rest. Keeping up with Tommy is a full time job!” Tommy gives Adam a shot to his ribs with his elbow as Jake makes a noise that sounds like a strangled laugh.

Tommy cannot speak; he just stares at Jake with a look of love and gratitude. Jake understands and lifts his hand a few inches off the bed. Tommy grabs it tightly and lowers his head to Jake’s uninjured shoulder for a few moments. Lifting his head he manages to croak out “Love you.” Jake nods and drifts off to sleep.

 

Using Skype the next day Lane and Adam meet with the lawyer supplied by Dr. Phil, who tells them that he has contacted all parties involved with the idea of having a group meeting. Both Lane and Adam agree to attend. Upon returning to the hospital Adam calls a meeting of the Glamily at the conference room of the hospital to announce current plans. Everyone except for Lane, Tommy and Adam are flying home to California on Adam’s insistence, telling everyone that he will pay for their trips home out of his pocket. They are to sit tight for a few days until the meeting is over and they know for sure what their next step will be. Tommy will stay with Jake while Lane and Adam travel to NYC for the meeting. 

The next morning everyone says their goodbyes and heads for home. Brad sends Jake a huge basket of glitter covered flowers which brings a small smile to Jake’s face. Adam tells Jake about the tour fiasco and why he has to leave, mentioning that Tommy will be staying with Jake while they are gone. Later that evening after the boys have dinner together Jake falls asleep & Lane heads for her hotel. Shortly after the boys lie down on their recliners to sleep Tommy calls out softly “Baby? I hope you have safe travels and come back quickly. I’ll miss you.” Adam leans over and kisses Tommy deeply. “I’ll miss you too honey. I would not have this opportunity to make this trip if it wasn’t for you and Dr. Phil. I love you so much honey.” “I love you too, Adam.”

Two days later Adam is still in New York with Lane when Tommy’s cell phone vibrates in his pocket. “Tommy honey, how are you doing? How’s Jake?” “Adam! I miss you so much! I’m fine, just eating an early dinner in the cafeteria. Jake is asleep in his room. They moved him out of ICU a little while ago into a single room & Dr. Andrews says he is doing much better, even better than he should be at this point.” “I’m so glad! Well, we will be here for at least two more days or so. Mr. Allen is amazing but the process seems to be taking forever!” They talk until Tommy is finished eating and, after declaring their love for each other, end their call. Tommy is stopped by three nurses while returning to Jake’s room; he signs autographs and poses for pictures while the ladies gush over his relationship with Adam. Tommy enjoys a few minutes talking with the nurses until they have to return to their shifts.

When he returns to Jake’s room he notices that Jake is awake and appears to be upset. When Tommy greets him and attempts to hold his hand Jake moves away from Tommy as much as his injuries will allow. “Jake, what’s wrong baby?” “Don’t” “Don’t what?” “Touch me. Just leave.” Tommy looks down at Jake totally confused. “Just go please, leave me alone.” Tommy feels his guts twisting up in knots. “Jake, if I’ve done something to upset you…” Jake glares at Tommy while asking “Why? Why didn’t you tell me when I woke up? Why did you leave me to hear it second hand? Why didn’t you just tell me to my face?”

Just then Tommy’s phone rings and when he looks he notices its Dr. Phil. “Hello?” “Tommy? Dr. Phil here with great news! I just heard from the show’s producer, your episode was watched by over 2 million viewers. We are going to repeat it on a special time slot Saturday at 7pm because we had so many requests from those who have missed it. Not only that, we raised over 1.3 million verbal signatures and have almost 300,000 hits on the webpage regarding you and Adam. This is a rousing success for all of you and you should be damn proud of what you’ve done sharing your story with the world. How is Jake doing by the way?” Tommy looks down at Jake’s angry face and replies “He’s doing very well, better than even the doctors hoped for by now.” “Good! When he is healed Robin and I want to meet him, and if he is willing to do so we would love to have him on the show to tell his side of things, have you and Adam on as well if you would like.” Tommy glances at Jake again before saying “I will be sure to tell them. Once again, thank you for everything you have done for all of us. I don’t know how to repay you…” “My pleasure, son! Please keep in touch. Bye now.” “Bye.”

After Tommy hangs up Jake quietly asks “When were you going to tell me, TJ? Or were you?” Tommy becomes frustrated and bellows out “TELL YOU WHAT JAKE?” Jake gives Tommy a dirty look and in a voice dripping in acid snarls “That you came out to the world and that ADAM is your ONLY boyfriend?”


	37. Chapter 37

Tommy cringes when he hears Jake’s words. The first thing that he thinks is that he wished that Dia had stayed instead of heading back to California to hear the verdict of her trial. He suddenly feels inadequate to deal with what he knows in his heart is destined to be become a full-fledged argument.

The heart monitor and blood pressure machines are slowly climbing in numbers and beeping louder so Tommy knows he doesn’t have a lot of time to deal with this. He softly says “Jake, please listen to me…” Jake looks at the ceiling and gives a sharp “NO! I don’t even want you in the room with me! I wake up from my nap and turn on the television to see Dr. Phil giving an update to his fans. Seems as if you and ADAM are even more popular than that…royal couple in England, whoever they are, I don’t remember!!! Your faces are plastered all over the press and every talk show is talking about you and wants you to appear according to the good doctor! Everyone is proud of you for coming out and….I…I am too. But that’s not why I’m mad! NO, NOT AT ALL! YOU…YOU COULDN’T WAIT TILL I WOKE UP TO TALK ABOUT THIS, COULD YOU? I THOUGHT I HAD A PLACE, THAT THE TWO OF YOU LOVED ME…REALLY LOVED ME! WHAT A FUCKING FOOL I AM...”

Both machines are now screaming and Jake’s face is red, the muscle bulging on the side of his neck. Two nurses appear in the room and as one tries to calm Jake down in quiet frantic tones the other is pushing Tommy out of the room with surprising force. “Mr. Ratliff, you need to get your things and leave immediately! Fighting like this is the last thing the Mr. Andolini needs right now! His heart cannot take any stress; we do not want to risk a heart attack…” Tommy side steps the nurse to pick up his bag from the floor and makes his way to the end of the bed for a moment. He quietly says “Jake, I love you and I’ll be back. You misunderstand the situation and I intended to talk to you when you are better. You do have a place in our lives, you just have to trust us…trust me. Goodbye, Jake…I’ll see you soon.”

Tommy turns and makes his way to the door, looking back at the doorway. Jake’s eyes are flooded with unshed tears as the nurses try to calm him. Tommy feels as if he has had his heart ripped out of his chest as he heads down the hall to the elevator.

 

Adam arrives at the hospital early the next morning unaware of what had transpired between Tommy and Jake. When he gets to Jake’s room (having been told by Tommy during their last conversation which room Jake is now in) he is surprised at the “NO VISITORS” sign on the door and that Tommy is nowhere to be found. Jake is awake and staring at the ceiling when Adam pushes past the closed door and into the room. “Jake? What’s going on? Where’s Tommy?” Jake doesn’t respond so Adam asks again “Jake? Honey, what’s wrong…” Jake turns his head to the wall and closes his eyes. Adam moves closer to the bed and tries to pick up Jake’s hand “Honey? I don’t understand…” With eyes still closed Jake replies in monotone “Tommy was asked to leave yesterday by the nurses. We had a fight. I am not supposed to get upset so I don’t want to talk about this, especially with you.” Adam, the stubborn man that he is, just stands there in place. “Jake, I have no idea what happened. The only thing I know is that from the moment you were shot Tommy has been at your side until yesterday. Whatever happened has to be a misunderstanding…” Jake opens his eyes and in a calm voice begins “Really? So the two of you declaring to the world that you are in love with one another is nothing but a misunderstanding, right? If TJ wanted to stand on a mountaintop and declare his sexuality that’s his right and I am glad that he is out of the closet. But to tell everyone that the two of you are exclusive and that I have no place in your lives is another matter. But then again, what was I thinking? Of COURSE I am to be the silent partner in all of this, the “boyfriend on the side,” right? I mean, the two of you will look like a couple of freaks to the world, both of you fucking some guy that seems to be hanging on the outside of your relationship. Being in the spotlight, being a gay couple…the last thing that the two of you need to proclaim to the world is that you’re COMPLETE freaks, right? Threesomes may be fun in the privacy of your home but to declare them to the world? I must be crazy…”

Before Adam can interrupt Jake calmly says “I spoke to Dr. Andrews yesterday. There is a good chance that I will never be cleared to be a bodyguard ever again, and if the day ever comes that it does happen down the road I will ask Lane to get me a position with another band. In the meantime I wish the two of you luck with the tour, I’m sure that you will get it back on track and all will be well. Lane will make sure that you have more than enough security for the both of you.” Jake struggles to take his ring off his finger and then gently throws it to Adam. “Here, I don’t need this anymore. I thank the two of you for sticking by me but I never want to see either of you again. Dr. Phil called this morning to ask if I wanted to do a follow-up episode and I respectfully declined so there is no reason to drag this out. Have a good life, Adam…”

Adam stands stunned for a moment, turning the ring over and over in the palm of his hand. “Jake, you have every reason to be upset but you are not thinking clearly. Tommy and I didn’t want to bring our relationship…which DOES include you, out without talking with you about it first. Maybe we were wrong, maybe we should have just told everyone about us at the time but we didn’t want to take that final step without your input. It was never meant to hurt you. Tommy and I love you more than we can ever tell you. This may be a three way relationship but it is equal all the way in our hearts. We will never stop loving you, never. Here…” Adam tosses the ring back to Jake, it landing in the middle of his chest. “Keep it. You’re gonna find out that you’re gonna need it soon…”


	38. Chapter 38

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cheeks to the rescue!

Adam enters the hotel room to find Tommy curled into a ball on the bed. The minute that Tommy notices Adam he launches himself off the bed and into Adam’s waiting arms. Adam picks Tommy up and carries him back to the bed, the two of them stretching out on top of the covers. “Adam! I’m so glad you’re here! I missed you so much…” Adam stops Tommy’s words with a deep kiss which takes both of their breaths away. When he finally pulls away Adam strokes his fingers through Tommy’s hair as he pulls Tommy’s head down to his chest. “I missed you too, Boo. I left the first moment that I could get away.” “I’m so glad you did. I had a fight with Jake yesterday. It was so horrible and…” Adam continues to rake his hand across Tommy’s scalp as he shushes him with a low sound. “Baby, I stopped at the hospital before I came here, Jake told me everything…well, vented at me everything. He threw his ring at me…” Tommy takes a sharp gasp of air while Adam hurries ahead with “but I threw it back. I told him I refused to take it. By the time I left he had returned it to his finger.” The thought of Jake putting his ring back on makes Tommy relax a little in Adam’s arms but his frame still remains ridged as he says “But Adam! I screwed up so badly! I didn’t think…” “Neither did I think that he would respond this way but I can see his point of view. We will talk to him when he settles down, takes the time to think about it more. Tommy…” Adam pulls away from Tommy and moves to hover over him. “I love Jake, I really do. But he and I do not have the same connection that the two of you seem to have. You connect on a whole different level than we do. The difference doesn’t bother me, I understand it. But at the same time it will be up to you and Jake to fix this. I just want you to know that I will stand by any decision the two of you make about our relationship and I will back you up all the way. I just want you to be happy, Tommy, that’s the important thing to me.” Tommy nods before asking “Alright honey. You look tired, have you eaten lately?” “No, are you hungry?”

The two decide to eat then Adam takes a shower. By the time they get into bed Adam has explained that Lane is staying to finish up the loose ends but it looks as if the tour will be back running full steam by the end of the current month. They discuss the guilty sentence that the jerk received in Dia’s trial & how Brad was in a slight car accident that turned into a major drama when he slapped the cop who showed up at the scene. By the time the two are finished catching up with each other it is 3 am. Both exhausted, they cuddle up and go to sleep, Adam’s strong arms wrapped tight around Tommy’s middle.

 

Jake’s phone rings at an ungodly hour as a nurse is changing his dressings. Jake smiles and asks the nurse if she would be so kind as to answer it for him. Doing so, the nurse raises an eyebrow after a moment and with a face covered in amusement she says “There is a Mr. Cheeks on the phone for you.” Jake laughs and rolls his eyes while thanking the nurse and taking the phone from her. Wincing as a patch of chest hair is accidently pulled as the bandages come off Jake snarks “Andolini House of Pain, can I help you?” Jake hears the “OOOOOOHHHHH!” sound of an orgasm before Cheeks continues archly “I’ll be RIGHT over, darling!!!” Jake cannot help but laugh “I bet you would, darling! Aren’t you still in jail? I saw you on TMZ…” Cheeks makes a disgusted noise “They never booked me baby. If they had I’d be having TONS of fun right now! Some of those cops were SO cute and I love a man in uniform! It just got blown all out of proportion, that’s all , no big deal. I’m calling about you, honey.” Jake pauses to thank the nurse who makes her way out the door before saying quietly “No big deal on this side either, Cheeks. I’m fine…” “Sure, and that strained sound to your voice is just because you ran a few laps, right? Listen, I watch Dr. Phil, I know what is going on. And if I know the three of you like I do, Tommy is upset because you screamed at him and sent him away, Adam is indignantly holding on to you refusing to let you go for any reason and you feel like a ugly girl sitting on the sidelines at prom, right? Not wanted, not loved…” Jake cannot help but chuckle before replying “You should be a shrink, Cheeks!”

Cheeks turns serious as he continues. “Honey, you are SO loved by those two boys it makes me sick! Especially Tommy, who never left your side, who put YOUR story out for the world to hear and see you as the hero that you are, not some bodyguard just doing his job. He showed how loving and special you are. I give him a lot of credit for coming out the way he did and talking about the nightmare that you all have been facing but Jake! He DID NOT mean to hurt you by leaving you out of the equation on national television, honey! I know Tommy Joe, he would NEVER speak for you, out your relationship with him before speaking to you first. He has been with Adam, with FAMILY long enough to know that you NEVER EVER out a person in any situation without their permission! And I know Adam even better than TJ; he feels the same way so he backed Tommy’s decision to talk to you first about what to tell the world. Do you understand what I am trying to say here, Jake? THEY DID IT FOR YOUR OWN GOOD, TRYING TO PROTECT YOU! Damn, I wish I could find someone who would love me and put me first like that! Maybe I should go hit on Tommy…”

Jake growls “Do it and die, Bell. If I don’t kill you, Adam will!” “Pppssshhhhh! As if I couldn’t charm my way around you two! How about a four-way relationship, honey? More options, more fun…” Jake’s chest hurts as he belts out a belly laugh. “Oh fuck, stop it Cheeks, I can’t breathe!” The conversation takes a serious turn again as Jake says “Brad, what…do I do? I love them SO much it hurts. I don’t want to add to their problems, heavens know how much they have to deal with on a regular basis. If the world finds out about us…” Cheeks cuts him off with “So you gain more respect from some and more hatred from others, that’s life. But the key is to be true to you, to them. You have to decide where you stand in the middle of this and then stand up to Adam and Tommy with the right decision for YOU. What do you want out of all of this? Would you be happy being in the background, having people constantly hinting about the three of you, could you stand that? Or do you want to just face the world balls out and take on anything that comes along?” Jake thinks a moment before asking “But what will it do to Adam’s career if we DO come out to the world?” Brad chuckles before commenting “Jake baby, I have known Mr. Sexy Lambert for a long time now, and I can say from the bottom of my heart that there is NOTHING that can stand in the way of that man’s career. No matter what has been thrown at him he just rolls it off like water over a duck’s back. People know that and respect him for it. Adam will be fine, believe me. Hell, the fan base that he has, they take ANYTHING that man does and will back him all the way! Some even like ME! I know! Shocking, isn’t it?” They both laugh “Cheeks, EVERYONE loves you! Well…except maybe that cop, of course…”

They talk for a few more minutes before Brad says “Honey, I haven’t been to bed yet so I gotta go crash. Just please think about what I said to you before you do anything rash, ok? You are SO loved and I would hate for you to throw it all away because you think you don’t count. You do. And make the right choice for you. Promise me, please honey?” Jake takes a deep breath then responds “I promise, Cheeks. And thank you for being there and always being so smart and sweet! I love you.” Brad sounds like he’s beaming as he replies “You are SO welcome, honey, glad I can help! Now I need my beauty sleep. Never know when Prince Charming will show up and I SO will NOT have bags under my eyes when he does! Love you too, Jake.” They say goodbye and Jake hangs up the phone, a thoughtful look on his face. An hour or so later he calls Lane. “Hi Lane. Can you do a favor for me?”

 

Around 1pm Tommy’s phone rings and wakes both boys out of deep sleep. When Tommy puts the phone to his ear he realizes that it’s Lane. “Tommy? Good, I got you. Jake just called me from the hospital. He had no idea which hotel you are staying at so he called me. He wants you and Adam to meet with him at the hospital around three today. He has testing until then but he wants to speak to the two of you. And tell Adam for me that I will call him tonight with an update, ok? Thanks, bye.”

Tommy wakes Adam and after a slow good morning kiss Tommy showers while Adam calls room service. The two of them barely speak, both lost in their individual thoughts. When they finally walk up to Jake’s hospital a few hours later Adam squeezes Tommy’s hand tightly and smiles down at him. “It’s going to be fine, honey. Just continue to have faith. I’m right here with you.” Tommy smiles back at Adam as they enter Jake’s room.


	39. Chapter 39

The first thing that they notice when they enter Jake’s hospital room is how tired and thin Jake looks. A hospital aide is helping Jake back into bed from a wheelchair as the boys walk up to the end of the bed and wait for him to be settled in. When Jake’s brown eyes meet theirs it feels to Tommy that the world has suddenly stopped turning and that nothing could ever feel as right as being in this room with his two men. 

Jake thanks the aide as he is leaving then turns his attention back to Adam and Tommy Joe. Jake’s once deep tanned body appears pale and dark circles are circling his eyes. Adam wants to hold Jake in his arms and make everything better for him again. After a small smile graces his face Jake says in a pained voice “I…want to thank you both. I’m glad you’re here. First, I want to apologize for…” Tommy moves forward until he is holding Jake’s hand in his tight grip “Baby, before you start, do you want me to get the nurse?” Jake shakes his head “No, TJ I’m fine.” Neither Adam nor Tommy believes him but they let him continue. “I treated the two of you like shit and I know it. Please forgive me.” Tommy squeezes Jake’s hand tightly “You have nothing to apologize for Jake. I should have explained everything to you from the moment you woke up. I didn’t think that you would find out on your own like you did. And then, when Adam and Lane went to New York, I wanted to wait until he came home so we would both be here to do this together. I…” Jake shifts uncomfortably on the bed before squeezing Tommy’s hand and then letting it go. Before anyone can continue with the conversation the door opens and Dr. Andrews enters with a grim look on his face. 

“Hello boys. Sorry to interrupt but I have to speak to my patient.” Jake responds “Hello doc, anything you have to say you can say in front of them.” Dr. Andrews sighs and then starts. “Jake, some of the test results came back just fine, some even better than I hoped for. But the hole in your lung isn’t quite closing the way we would like. I am very concerned about infection. Your white blood count numbers are climbing and I believe if we do not go back in and close the hole the rest of the way you will face, at the least, a very dangerous situation. We want to take you back to surgery as soon as possible.” Jake looks at Adam and Tommy before responding “I…understand. But can we…complete our conversation first? We…” Dr. Andrews smiles at all of them before saying “I would have to be blind not to see that the three of you have a special bond between you. We will be taking you to pre-op in about two hours. I hope that will be long enough to complete your talk. And…” the doctor takes in both Adam and Tommy as he says “before you ask me you may stay here at the hospital with Jake after his surgery.” Adam steps forward to shake the doctor’s hand as he replies “You have been wonderful to us all throughout Jake’s entire stay. Thank you so much for everything, especially your kindness.” Tommy agrees and shakes the doctor’s hand as well. “I’m going to leave the three of you to your conversation. See you later, Jake.” Jake nods and says goodbye.

Adam brings a chair for Tommy to sit on then moves one to the opposite side of the bed so they can continue with their talk. After a minute Jake continues where he left off. “I have spent a lot of time thinking about everything since I’ve woken up from my surgery as well as had an amazing conversation with Cheeks…” Jake pauses to laugh at Tommy and Adam’s raised eyebrows “yeah, I know. Shocking, isn’t it that he could be such help! But no, he really was wonderful to me and helped me see things from a new angle.” Adam chuckles as he says “Yeah, Brad’s really good at that. Glad he could help you out, honey.”

Jake takes one of Adam and Tommy’s hands in each of his as he continues. “I love both of you. I cannot imagine my life without either of you in it. But in some ways I feel as if we have started this off the wrong way. I mean, we get one wonderful night together and then all hell breaks loose and here I am, stuck in the hospital. I have been going with my gut for so long that I haven’t realized that we are just at the beginning. We…”Jake stops to gasp for air “have our entire lives to be together. So you’re not telling everyone about me makes sense right now. Let me get through this surgery, give me time to heal, start over the three of us, make it the way we WANT it to be.”

Jake takes a few minute’s break before continuing. “I got a call before I was taken for testing from the detective in charge of our case. Three arrests have been made so far. They included the head of a church that’s main goal is to “help gays see the light” even if it means killing them. You baby are not their only target but you are their most famous one. The number for the detective is on that notepad by the phone. Call and talk to him, will you?” Both boys nod their heads.

Tommy softly says “Jake, I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I don’t care how, what we call it, who ends up knowing…I just want to be with you and Adam. I love you with all my heart and soul. Please don’t leave me, please get well and spend the rest of your life by our sides. Please?” Jake raises a hand and caresses Tommy’s face gently. “TJ, I made a vow to be there for you, to protect you…and that’s what I’m gonna do. I’d protect this big fella” Jake smiles at Adam and squeezes his hand tightly “but he seems to be living a charmed life so far, he doesn’t need me!”  
Adam stands and walks over to where he left his leather jacket. He reaches into his pocket and pulls out a small box then returns to the bed. Opening the box he says “Well, baby, that’s just not true. I do need you, much more than I can say. I do realize that the two of you have something special, something that is out of my reach for now. But that doesn’t mean that I do not love you, Jake. I do. I just hope that, like you said, as time goes by the two of us will grow closer. Here…” Adam reaches to take Tommy’s hand out of Jake’s then pulls their ring off of Jake’s ring finger. Before either Jake or Tommy can comment Adam pulls a ring out of the box in his lap, setting the ring at the end of Jake’s finger. “Jake, honey? Will you be mine forever?” Adam slides a silver and gold ring onto Jake’s finger. Jake’s eyes tear up as he replies “There are no words that can express my happiness. Yes, Adam. I will be yours forever.” Adam leans down and kisses Jake’s lips softly, his eyes tearing up when he pulls back. “Thank you, honey.”

Adam then turns to Tommy. Placing a ring identical to Jake’s at the end of Tommy’s ring finger Adam says “Tommy Joe, you are my life and my love. You are the dearest thing in my life and I want to spend every moment telling you how wonderful and beautiful you are. Will you be mine forever?” Tommy nods his head and replies “I already am yours baby. I too want to spend the rest of our lives together. You are special beyond words and I love you more than I can say.” Tommy leans over Jake to give Adam a passionate kiss before reaching into the small box on Adam’s lap. His fingers find Adam’s ring and, pulling back, picks up Adam’s hand and slips off the ring on his ring finger. A look passes between Tommy and Jake as Jake places his hand on top of Tommy’s, which is poised at the end of Adam’s ring finger. Jake starts the next few sentences and Tommy finishes them for him. “Adam, we both love and adore you. You are the rock that this relationship is built on. We want to spend the rest of our lives with you. Will you be our forever?” Adam, tears flowing down his face and bottom lip trembling, says “I love you both so much I can never express how much. I would love to spend my life and belong to the two of you forever.”

They spend the rest of their time talking and laughing until Jake is taken to pre-op. Once the anesthetic is given to Jake and he starts to get sleepy Adam leans down and softly kisses Jake before saying “Sleep tight, princess. When you wake all will be well. I love you.” Jake gives a sleepy “Luv you, Addie” in return. Tommy then leans in for a kiss, pausing before choking out “Love you, Jake, with all my heart.” Jake gives him a crooked smile and says “You my pumpkin. Heart you TJ.” 

As the staff wheels Jake through the double door leading to the surgery room Adam and Tommy wrap their arms around each other in a tight hug. The last words that they hear from Jake are directed to Adam: “Addie…take care of our Tommy…”


	40. Chapter 40

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please read the following. Me make oooopppsssie!

Hey everyone!

I have reread the last chapter a few times and am very unhappy with myself. As I told you before, this is my first story and sometimes my heart gets ahead of my head. Case in point here.

I can see that I wrote it VERY heavy on the vows which was not my intention. While yes, I wanted Adam to give the rings to Tommy and Jake they were intended to be "promise" or "engagement" rings. I have had two people in private say "Oh, so now they're married?" My bad, didn't mean to give that impression.

I do not want to give away my plans for the ending but let's just say that there are a few more bumps in the road yet for these boys, and they are going to have to earn a final wedding ceremony if they all stay together. I was going to end it in the next chapter but I'm not ready to let them go just yet. I want to push this relationship a little further first. And besides...Jake hasn't met his other future in-laws (or Dr. Phil) yet!

I am sorry if what I wrote gave the wrong impression and hope, even though it didn't go as far as some of you may have hoped, that you forgive my mistake and are still hanging in there with me. Hugs and Kisses to you all!

Donna


	41. Chapter 41

Six hours. Six hours of pure hell. 

 

After a few hugs and kisses between the boys the minute Jake disappears behind the double doors leading to surgery Adam decides that they both have things that needed their attention. Secretly he just wants to keep Tommy busy for a little while to help keep him calm. 

Adam leaves the hospital just long enough to go back to the hotel, pack their things and check out. Bringing the bags to Jake’s room he finds Tommy sitting on a chair by the bed still talking on the phone. Tommy had suggested that he call the police detective while Adam was away and by the strained look on his face Adam figures that the conversation had been commencing the entire time he was gone. After a few minutes more Tommy says “Yes, sir. You have my number now; please call the minute you get the arraignment date. Thank you for everything. I’ll keep in touch. Goodbye.” Tommy stands and gives Adam a tight hug and a kiss. “Hey baby. Detective Ryan Knoll is in charge of our case. He told me that the three men have been arrested on a laundry list of charges, included two counts of attempted murder for each of them. There is going to be a huge trial.” Tommy starts to shake in Adam’s arms so Adam wraps them even tighter around Tommy. “Honey? Let’s go get a small bite to eat. It’s going to be a long day and I want to make sure you are well taken care of. You are still on medication and you need to eat regularly.” Tommy sighs and nods his head, letting Adam lead him from the room. 

The two boys have been seen arm in arm so much around the hospital over the last week or so that they hardly bring attention to themselves anymore as they make their way to the café. They take the food to the waiting room that the hospital has offered them so that they can have some privacy while they wait for Jake to get out of surgery. As they eat Adam gently says “Boo? I think…I mean…” Tommy puts down his fork and turns his full attention on his lover. “What, Adam? Just tell me please.” Adam clears his throat before stammering out “I…think it might be a good idea if we get you a…therapist, honey. Someone you can talk to…” Just then over the speaker system a stressed voice barks out “Dr.’s Rodrigues and Singer to surgery room 3b STAT!” Tommy bolts out of his chair and heads to the door followed closely behind by Adam. “Dr. Randall to surgery room 3b STAT!” They head to the surgery check-in desk and Tommy frantically asks the lady sitting behind it “Who needs the extra doctors, ma’am?” The lady looks distressed “We really aren’t allowed to say” but the look of terror on Tommy’s face makes her finish with “but I will find out for you, love. Just stay here.” She returns a few moments later with a serious look on her face “Mr. Andolini is in that room, sir.” Shaking, his face pale, Tommy asks in a whisper “Is there a chapel here?”

 

Adam has been trying to calm Tommy down to no avail. He is kneeling in the front of the chapel on a small pillow, his small body rocking back and forth as he prays to a God that he says he doesn’t believe in. Tommy has been crying so long that Adam thinks he cannot possibly have any tears left, feels as if he cannot remember a time when Tommy WASN’T crying. His heart breaking as he hears his love beg over and over for Jake’s life to be spared Adam feels completely helpless and useless for the first time in his life. 

“Dr. Albion to surgery STAT!” Tommy collapses into a small ball on the base of the chapel altar and wails. Adam lies down behind him and wraps his arms around his Boo. “Tommy! You need to stop this, honey! You need to…” Tommy turns in Adam’s arms until he’s lying on his back, another wail breaking from his soul “It’s MY fault he’s in there! It’s MY fault if he dies! I’M to blame! Why didn’t I listen to you and Lane? Why did I insist on continuing the tour? I could…I SHOULD’VE gone home! But I AM THE ONE KILLING HIM! ME…” Tommy’s rant finally ends as a priest walks in the door to find both men crying on the altar. The priest quietly greets them. “Hello, I’m Father Wells. I can see that the two of you are deeply in need of someone to talk to.” The priest bends down next to Tommy and places a gentle hand on his shoulder. “Would you like to spend a little time talking to me, son?” To Adam’s surprise Tommy nods his head. Helping Tommy to a seat in the front row Adam introduces them to the priest then shakes his hand. “Tommy, if it is ok with you I will go see if there is any news on Jake. I’ll get a bottle of water on my way back for you, ok?” Tommy nods and croaks out “Sure, thank you honey” before turning his attention back to the Father Wells. Adam kisses the top of Tommy’s head; he doesn’t miss the slight look of surprise on the priest’s face but doesn’t see anything more register. Adam feels somewhat secure leaving TJ as he goes to carry out his promises.

A half hour later Adam returns to the chapel. He assures Tommy that Jake is still alive but still in surgery then gives him a bottle of water. He feels relieved that Tommy seems to be much less stressed and more animated. Adam smiles at the two men before leaving to give them privacy once again. He returns once again an hour later to find the priest holding Tommy’s hand. Adam quietly stands in the back corner of the room out of sight as he hears Father Wells say “Well, son, that’s quite a story you have there! Now, I’m going to leave the religious aspect of all of this out of it like I promised except to say one thing. No matter how you look at it, what words you use to describe it…you’ve been blessed, Tommy Joe. And I think you know it. Built on that, rely on it. It’s a part of your relationships with your loves, your mother, and your friends. You are very lucky indeed, son.”

“Now, back to your original questions. Did you bring this on Jake? No, the men who have been trying to kill you are completely to blame for everything. You cannot take on the blame for other people’s actions. Will God understand that you love two men? I truly believe that there should be absolutely no limit on the number of people a person can love in a lifetime. The DEPTH of the love is, to me, the important part. You truly love both men with your entire soul? Then there’s nothing wrong, honey. That young man Adam certainly loves you; it shows plainly on his face as well as yours in return. That is a wonderful thing indeed.”

The priest takes a deep breath before squeezing Tommy’s hand and continuing. “Do I believe that you will go to hell for loving men?” This question shocks Adam. Since TJ has straight out admitted that he is not religious he never thought that this question might be on Tommy’s mind. “Tommy, I cannot speak to anything that is out of my realm of understanding. You appear to be a wonderful young man who truly carries pure love in your heart. I cannot imagine that a loving God or any other “power” in the universe would send you to hell for who you love. It is the deeds that you carry out on earth that send you to a place of redemption after you die. I highly doubt that you have anything to worry about. You will, in my humble opinion, join your true loves in the Afterlife.” Adam feels as if he has just been sucker punched. So THAT is what is truly bothering Tommy! Being separated from Jake and himself, even in the next realm is bothering Tommy more than Adam ever thought it would. Such a load of worry and stress for one so small to carry around!

The priest smiles at Tommy while asking “Anything I forgot, son?” Tommy smiles at the priest then shakes his head no. “Father Wells, I…cannot thank you enough for this.” Father Wells smiles brightly while answering “I can think of a way. Stay here for one moment, ok? I’ll be right back.” Tommy nods as the priest stands and walks into his office to the right of the altar. When he returns he sees Adam standing in the back of the room and motions him forward. “Please, sit with us, Adam.” As Adam makes his way down the aisle to sit next to Tommy Father Wells continues “Here is the way that you can repay me, Tommy.” He hands a business card to Tommy. “Here are my numbers. Please keep in touch with me and promise to call me if you have any questions or concerns, or just want to talk. And here…” The priest hands another card to Tommy “This is the number of one of the best therapists in the country. Her name is Lana Page and she specializes in extreme stress life events and PTSD. I think you will like her, Tommy Joe. She has piercings and tattoos, and I believe she is only 28. No old fuddy-duddies for someone as young as you! Besides, she has those new-fangled therapy sessions on the road…” Adam supplies “You mean Skype?” and the Father Wells laughs. “You can tell that I’m out of the loop, huh? Well, at 72 I can’t be expected to keep up with you young-ins!” They all laugh and then Father Wells takes both of Tommy’s hands in his. “Son, just consider talking to her, ok? It can’t hurt, only help to get your feelings out.” Tommy nods “You’re right, sir. I will call her. And thank you for everything. I promise to keep in touch.” All three stand and the boys take their turn hugging the priest. Adam chokes out “Thank you, sir. You have…I can’t tell you how…” Father Wells smiles as he says “I understand, Adam. It appears that the two of you have bulletproof hearts. Now you need to go and help that other young man find his armor. I wish the three of you much joy and love.”

As Adam and Tommy make their way down to the surgery waiting room once again they hear over the speaker “Mr.’s Lambert and Ratliff to the surgical waiting room, please.” They both hold hands tightly as they run down the hall.


	42. Chapter 42

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Libra_fietje, does any of this sound familiar? LOL XO BABY!

Adam and Tommy run into the surgery waiting room so fast they trip over each other’s feet and almost fall into a nurse that is waiting for them. The nurse cannot help but smile at their entrance as she says “I’m so sorry we scared you, gentlemen. Please have a seat. Dr. Singer will be with you in a moment.”

A few minutes later a lady in a white coat joins them. “Mr. Lambert? Mr. Ratliff? I’m Dr. Singer. I am here about Mr. Andolini.” Both boys shake the doctor’s hand as she begins with “I am a cardiologist. I realize that Mr. Andolini…” Tommy, as usual, cuts in with “Jake, ma’am, just Jake.” The doctor smiles at Tommy. “Alright then, Jake went into surgery to repair the hole in his lung but when they opened him up Jake’s heart gave out on him. We lost him for a few minutes or so before we managed to restart his heart. After a few more minutes his heart failed again.” Tommy looks so pale that he appears ready to pass out. “Mr. Ratliff, I assure you that Jake is still alive and at the moment doing well. The surgeon is repairing his lung as we speak. But upon further inspection of Jake’s heart and rereading the latest test results I have concluded that he has an infection in the lining of his heart which is making the heart weak and prone to these episodes. He needs plenty of antibiotics and blood products but we need plenty of type O negative blood, something that the hospital is in short supply of at the moment…” Adam cuts the doctor off by declaring “I am O negative. I want to donate.” Dr. Singer looks Adam over as if he were an apple sitting on a grocery shelf. “Standard questions, Mr. Lambert. Have you had any infections or illnesses in the last two months? Seen a doctor for anything? Had a positive HIV/AIDS test in the last three months?” Adam shakes his head no to all questions. “I have to ask because if you had any recent fevers or unexplained conditions then you would not be a candidate for transfusion. We have to make sure that any blood products that Jake receives are as clean as possible.” Adam nods his understanding as the doctor says “Then please follow me, Mr. Lambert. We will start right away.”

 

Adam opens his eyes to see Tommy next to Adam’s recliner, his lover’s face soft and smiling as he stands over him. Adam still feels a little woozy even after eating the sandwich that they gave him and a long nap. “Good afternoon, my sexy hero! I swear, what would Jake and I do without you? I shudder to think…” Adam laughs “Baby, you’re starting to sound like Brad! You better get that under control before you start dressing in drag…” Tommy leans down and whispers “Not a bad idea! Fishnets, high heels, corset, thong...” Adam grabs Tommy by the waist and pulls him down on top of his chest for a kiss. “Keep it up, baby, and you will see what a REAL wedgie feels like! I have duct tape in my bag!” A soft, groggy voice belonging to Jake behind them growls out “Can’t a man have surgery without you two misbehaving for one minute?” Tommy squeals in Adam’s ear as he bolts up off of Adam and practically crawls into the bed with Jake, hugging and kissing him all over. Adam attempts to sit up but gets hit with a killer headache and quickly lies back down. “Jake, how are you feeling?” “Better than you look right now, Lambert! You are positively green!” Adam chuckles “Well, if I hadn’t given you 90% of my blood I wouldn’t have such a killer headache, lover!” 

It takes the combination of Dr. Andrews, Adam and two nurses to convince Tommy to get off of Jake’s bed and stop kissing the boy every other minute, but as Tommy goes to move away Jake whispers something into Tommy’s ear and then his eyes close. Tommy moves back over to Adam, his lips trembling. “Baby, what’s wrong?” Adam has finally managed to sit up so Tommy slides into his lap while whispering “Jake…he just told me that he had a dream where he was speaking to an angel who came to him and told him that everything will be ok if he just believes. He…told me the angel looked just like me but with pretty white wings and a halo” Adam wraps his arms around Tommy’s middle and squeezes as he says “The angel is right, Boo. We will make it through this just fine, you wait and see. Just believe it, baby…”

The next day Jake wakes up and at the same time Adam’s phone starts to ring. Turning his head slightly he notices that Tommy is snuggled next to him on top of his covers, Tommy’s head sharing Jake’s pillow. They both hear Adam bark out “SHIT!” before he answers his phone. Assuming it is Lane yelling at Adam they ignore his conversation, whispering to each other until they hear “MOM! PLEASE LET ME GET A WORD IN!” Tommy says “UH OH! The shit’s hitting the fan now!” as Adam hits the speaker phone and Leila responds with “YOU BET YOUR ASS IT IS, THOMAS JOSEPH! YOU ARE AS MUCH TO BLAME AS MY SON IS! Can’t even pick up a phone and let Dia and I know what is going on with the two of you, can you?!” Jake smiles as he softly responds with “I’m afraid that’s my fault, ma’am. If they weren’t so busy worrying about me…” Leila softens her voice a little when she responds with “Jake? Is that you sweetheart? Dia told me all about you. She is totally enraptured with you! No honey, you’re not to blame. My son and the other love of his life that seemed to have forgotten how to dial the phone are…” “MOM PLEASE! Things have been so crazy and …” Leila sighs and says “Its ok, Adam, I know honey. But it would be nice if you could at least text once in a while! But you have nothing to worry about boys. Dia and I are heading out on the next plane to Cleveland…”


	43. Chapter 43

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little Italy is a real place, I visit it often.
> 
> I missed you all. Sorry this is short, the next one will be longer, promise. XO

Leila ended the conversation by telling the boys that they didn’t need to concern themselves with her and Dia’s arrival; she told them that they would come straight to the hospital from the airport by taxi. As she ended the call Leila said that they would arrive there sometime around 4pm. She told Jake to make sure the boys behave which made them all laugh as she said goodbye. 

Jake had to deal with another series of blood work and other tests later that afternoon. Exhausted, he was deeply asleep by the time the ladies arrived at the hospital. Adam and Tommy met their moms in the doorway of Jake’s room and a flurry of hushed hugs, kisses and “I love yous” explode between the four of them. “We are so glad that you are here. We really missed the two of you!” Adam says as Leila hugs him tightly. “Not as much as we missed you boys. We wanted to come out sooner but the damn trial…” Dia laments. Tommy gives Dia another tight hug as he responds “We know. Leila, thank you for being there for my mom when I couldn’t be.” Leila finally stops hugging Adam long enough to walk over and give Tommy a hug saying “My pleasure, honey. Are you doing ok?” Tommy gives a genuine smile to both women as he responds “I am now.”

Jake slowly opens his eyes. The first thing that he notices is the sweet smell of perfume and hushed female voices. “Poor boy, he has been through so much! I hope he will be ok.” Jake clears his throat and tries to sit up but he is hampered by tubes and extra blankets. Suddenly both Leila and Dia are hovering over the bed helping him. Dia leans down and kisses Jake on the cheek. “Hello Jake, I’m so glad to see you again! Let me introduce you to Adam’s mother. Leila, this is Jake Andolini. Jake, this is Leila Lambert.” Dia steps back so Leila can move closer to the bed. Leila bends down and kisses Jake’s cheek as she squeezes his hand. “It’s a pleasure to finally meet you, Jake. Dia told me all about you. Thank you for saving our boys.” Jake smiles at Leila as he moves his hand in hers so he can shake it properly. “It’s a pleasure to meet you, ma’am. Mom Ratliff, it’s good to see you again, too.” Leila pretends to pout as she replies “Hey, I’m mom too! Dia can’t have all the fun!” Jake chuckles as he replies “Yes, ma’am…I mean mom!” Both women chuckle back at Jake. “We sent Adam and Tommy out for a private dinner; give them a chance to get away for a while.” Jake nods through his response of “Good. Then I get a chance to speak with the two of you in private.”

The nurses suggest that Tommy and Adam visit Little Italy, a small Italian neighborhood not far from the hospital. Both men instantly fall in love with the main thoroughfare called Mayfield Road, which is situated on a hill and has many small romantic sidewalk cafes, restaurants and bakeries selling all kinds of Italian desserts. After stopping in a few stores they encounter a restaurant that has a sign out front boasting of their romantic 5 courses dinners for two. They decide to take a chance, Adam asking for a quiet table in the back where they would not be interrupted. The waitress leads them to a quaint table for two surrounded by a low wall, its top covered in planters with real flowers to give them privacy from the other diners. Adam selects a bottle of red wine and they order an appetizer. “Adam, you really don’t need to wine and dine me. I’m already yours, remember?” Adam chuckles “Baby, just because I have you doesn’t mean that the romance stops. As if we’ve had time for romance! We need, as soon as Jake is out of the hospital and feeling better, to spend more special time together.” Tommy nods as he takes a sip of his wine. “Which reminds me, how the hell is this going to work? I mean, we live in California, and Jake…” Adam takes Tommy’s hand in his as he presses two fingers of his other hand to Tommy’s lips. “Baby, I believe I have the answer to all of that…”

 

“…so you see how important this is to me. It is just something that I have to do. I just hope Adam and Tommy will understand.” Both women are silent for a moment before Leila quietly comments “Jake, I believe that the most important thing is for you to be happy. Everything else is secondary to that, honey. You are a grown man and you can make decisions for yourself. The boys will just have to understand.” They continue with their conversation until Adam and Tommy arrive a half hour later. The two make their way over to kiss their moms before leaning down to kiss Jake hello. Tommy says to Dia “Mom, you HAVE to go check out Little Italy before you leave! It is so cool!” Dia ruffles Tommy’s hair but before she can reply Dr. Andrews enters the room. “Well Jake, I’ve come with your results”…


	44. Chapter 44

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the newest twist to the rollercoaster ride, kiddies! I don't know about you guys but I'm getting dizzy....XO!

Dr. Andrews walks up to the end of the bed while the other four in the room close in next to Jake and hold hands. He cannot help but smile at the small group. “Well Jake, it seems as if you have your own groupies! You’re a lucky man.” Jake introduces Leila and Dia to Dr. Andrews then asks “Well doc, when can you spring me out of this joint?” It seems as if everyone is holding their breaths as the doctor continues with his news. “There was a lot of damage to your heart and lungs in the attack. The damage done by the bullet to the artery in your neck is healing nicely; I doubt that it will give you any future issues. Fortunately your lungs are also healing fine even though you won’t be returning to the treadmill anytime soon. This last set of tests show that the inflammation to your heart is receding and I can honestly say that I expect a full recovery for you in the next 4-6 weeks. I want to keep you here for the next 3 or 4 days. We will repeat the tests then and if you are still doing well we will discharge you. I insist that you follow up with a heart doctor four and then six weeks from now. The infection has to be completely dissipated before you can be cleared to return to exercising or any type of training to return to work. I think that it’s safe to say that you will not return to work for a minimum of 10 to 12 weeks.” Jake looks upset but then Dr. Andrews comments “Jake, I know you said you wanted to get back to training and work as fast as possible but this is just not the case in this instance. If you push your body too hard you risk the chance of heart attack or complete heart failure. Please keep this in mind when you get that stubborn streak going, ok? It’s not worth your dying, got it?” Jake nods and Dr. Andrews asks “What plans do you have after you are released, Jake?” Jake gives Adam and Tommy a quick glance. Adam opens his mouth to speak but Jake beats him to it. “I’m not sure yet, doc. We have to do some talking before I make up my mind.” Dr. Andrews nods. “That’s a good idea. After you leave here you will experience moments of fatigue and weakness that will surprise you. You need to take it easy and be mindful of this. Staying in one place will probably be the best idea for you for a while. Any questions or concerns at the moment?” Everyone shakes their heads and Dia and Leila move forward to thank the doctor for taking care of Tommy and Jake. They ask speak to him a few minutes in private in the hallway before Dr. Andrews leaves, but before he leaves he turns back into the room for a moment to say his goodbyes to the boys.

Dia and Leila return to the room to say their goodbyes after a few minutes. Leila says “We’re really tired and hungry so we are going to head back to the hotel. We will see the three of you in the morning. We love all of you.” Another round of hugs and kisses ensues then the ladies make their way out to the tune of the boy’s goodbyes. 

Tommy, Adam and Jake stare at one another for a few moments before Adam clears his throat and starts with “Jake…Tommy and I have been talking about our…the three of our futures. About what will happen when you leave the hospital? We want…” Just then a man pauses in the doorway of the room. “Is…this a bad time? I could come back later if it is…” Jake slowly sits up in the bed and turns his head towards the door, his face turning pale and he looks visibly shaken. “Ah, no, come in. Adam Lambert, Tommy Joe Ratliff, meet my friend Matteo Lavelle.” Hellos and handshakes happen as Matteo raises an eyebrow to Jake at the same time. “FRIEND? Since when have I EVER been JUST a friend, Jacob?” He turns to Adam and Tommy “It’s nice to meet the two of you. And you can call me Matt. Just to set the record straight, I’ve been his LOVER…” Jake cuts in “Ex-LOVER!” “…for the better part of four years. Didn’t he mention me to you?” Tommy shakes his head as Adam answers “No, he didn’t mention you to us. He said that he was single.” Matt laughs loudly as he exclaims “That’s my Jacob, always keeping me in a dark corner until he needs me. And he needs me often, more than he likes to admit to others! He is a very private boy you see…” Jake cuts Matt off with “Why are you here, Matt? The last I spoke to you was when I was in New York City and you said…” Matt leans down and kisses Jake on the cheek. “Oh baby that was just me trying to make you jealous! You know I didn’t mean it! I only went out with Damon to get your attention, nothing happened between us! It’s not my fault that he went on Facebook the next day and changed his status! We didn’t even have sex!” Tommy grunts and Adam rolls his eyes while Jake just stares at Matt for a long moment. “Well, it doesn’t matter because you and I are over, have been for a long time now.” “Jake baby, when Elena told me about what happened to you I came straight here. She watched the Dr. Phil episode and when I ran into her she told me everything. By the way…” Matt turns to Adam and Tommy “congrads on your relationship, honeys! Everyone is talking about the two of you.” Both boys grumble out a thank you to Matt for his compliment. “But what is this?” In turn Matt takes Adam’s then Tommy’s hand in his to examine their rings then turns to Jake and picks up his hand. Looking from Jake’s ring to a squirming Jake Matt’s voice turns acid and hateful. “All THREE of you? What the hell is going on here, Jacob? You and…NO! NO WAY! Jacob, I’ve always known that you are one kinky motherfucker, I mean, look at the things that the two of us have done over the years!! But this is INSANE!!! You think that you can be in a three-way relationship with two other men who are famous as HELL and the world will never find out? Your mind must have drained out of your body with all that blood, sugar, cause there is no way this is for real!”

Adam’s face is starting to show the rage that he is feeling and Tommy is suddenly trying to stand between Adam and Matt. “Excuse me, but Jake just stated that you are his EX! That means you have no right to be saying shit like that to him! He is a grown man and he has the right to make his own decisions about who he loves and who he doesn’t, and it seems as if YOU are not on the list! So butt out!” Matt turns to look at Adam with a “BITCH, PLEASE!” look on his face before replying “Sorry, babes, but YOU are the one meddling in on OUR relationship! I got him first and I intend to keep him, regardless of what you and your little man here THINK you have to say about it!” 

Jake suddenly sits up and bellows out “ALL THREE OF YOU CUT IT OUT! This is MY life and I will decide how it will be spent, not the three of you! MATT!” Matt turns towards Jake when his name is yelled. “You will bear in mind that you are my EX, not my current, and you are that way for a REASON. We are over! And Adam, you were about to say what you and Tommy want the three of our futures to be? Well, I can tell the three of you that my future is going to start as soon as I get discharged from this place.” Tommy says in a quiet voice “We were hoping that you would come back on tour with us, not to work, but to be with us…” Matt cuts in “NO! He will return home to OUR house! Remember our house, Boo? Well, I still live there, and I want you to recover in your own house, which is just the way you left it, baby…” Adam glares at Matt as he says “Jake’s place is with US, not YOU, queenie! We love him and…” Jake shoves back the covers and turns his body until he is sitting at the edge of the bed, his legs dangling and his gown hardly covering his legs. He stands in a jerky motion and makes his way slowly to the door of his room. When he gets to the door he turns and looks back at the three men who are looking at him with shocked expressions on their faces. Jake looks from face to face silently before quietly saying “If the three of you would only let me get a word in edgewise, you would know that I intend to go and stay with my sister while I recover. This entire experience made me realize that there is nothing more important than family. When I am discharged I am going home, no more debate, no arguments. I am going to Indiana.” With that he turns and leaves the room leaving the three men to stare at each other in disbelief.


	45. Chapter 45

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Couldn't resist to quote Latrice Royale-that beautiful and fierce drag queen from RuPaul's Drag Race-because it was completely appropriate here! MaMa Latrice always knows the right things to say!
> 
> This kept me up most of the night but I'm happy with it. Hope you are, too. XO!

Jake makes his slow way down to the family lounge and sits down in front of the television. Even though he is staring at it he is not really seeing it, his mind lost in thought. After a few minutes a hand is sliding over his and he turns to look deep into Tommy’s chocolate eyes. Taking a deep breath he starts “TJ, I’m so sorry for…” “Nothing, you have nothing to be sorry for. You have done nothing wrong. We, Adam and I, we are sorry to make assumptions about you instead of asking you what you had in mind. That was wrong of us. We cannot speak for that jerk but…” Jake smiles as he cuts in with “No one can ever speak for Matt, baby…cause no one can ever get a word in edgewise with him around! He is my version of Brad.” Tommy chuckles “Yeah, I can see that. Where did you get him from baby? He is even better looking that Adam! Did you have him custom made?” Jake laughs a little and then replies “We met when he was starring in a Broadway play almost 5 years ago. I had to guard him for a while when he was doing the “Oscar” scene, ya know? Having to show up at one award show after another. I find the red carpet boring.” Tommy has to laugh at that. “Yeah, me too. I better get back before those two tear each other apart, they were going neck and neck when I left them alone.” Jake puts his hand on Tommy’s arm. “Let’s go back together.”

When they reach the room Adam and Matt are really standing nose to nose throwing insults back and forth at each other. “Just because you happen to be the current “flash in the pan” doesn’t mean that gives you the right boss people around, Lambert! I am staying here until I decide to leave and you have no say in it!” “You just want Jake because he’s famous now. You’re hoping that you can get in the limelight again and you’re using Jake as the way to achieve that! You don’t love him! You just want to be his “caring boyfriend” for the whole world to fawn over!” “REALLY?? Speaks the man who will have to keep Jake in the dark like a circus sideshow FREAK because the world will NEVER accept a three way relationship! You think because you are popular and pretty that the world will just accept your being with him as “Awe, look how precious those three are! OF COURSE we will give Mr. Bigtime singer ANYTHING he wants, right?” “I’m better for him than a dried up Broadway second rate singer!” Tommy and Jake make their silent way to the bed, Tommy helping Jake back into bed as Jake whispers a soft “Thank you, Boo” to TJ. Turning back to the two of them Jake continues in the same soft voice “Are you two finished over there? I would like to say something.”

Jake watches as all three men nod to him. “I’m sorry to all of you. First of all, to TJ and Adam, I am sorry that I am not going along with your plans. I know you love me as much as I love you and I want to be with you more than anything, I do. This entire nightmare made me realize how much I miss and need my family. I know that I can never be with James again but…I want to repair any relationship I can with my siblings. I spoke to Elena the other day and she offered for me to stay with her while I recover. She lives about 20 miles from our old farm and two of my brothers live nearby. Doc even said I should stay put until I’m better. It may not work but I need to try. I hope you understand and still love me regardless. I promise to be with you again as soon as I can stand to be on the road for a long period of time. I vow to be your guard as well as your lover again before you know it.”

“Matt…what the hell am I going to do with you?” Matt flashes a dazzling smile as he responds with “Anything you want, baby! I’m open to suggestions!” Jake shakes his head and a small smile plays on his lips. “Matt, I’ve moved on. I love these men, I really do. They are my life now. We are…” “NO! Don’t you DARE say it, Jake! We may have drifted apart but we NEVER officially ended it because we both know that we still love each other. No one spoke the words, there’s too much left unsaid, too much still there, you are just too scared to admit it! I have never been with another man from the moment you took me into your bed and I never will be because I LOVE YOU! You just need to give us another chance…” Both Tommy and Jake notice Adam flexing his hands at his sides as if he is trying as hard as he can to not make a fist or two. Matt notices too but ignores it, moving closer to the bed to say in a soft voice “Jake, I’m not going anywhere. You are my love and my life and it will take a whole lot more than some upstart singer to take me from your side. I’m here for the long haul, honey…”

 

Jake continues to make a slow, steady recovery. Lane calls the boys to tell them the “good news”…that she managed to get the band back together for a few days to rehearse again before heading right back out on the road, no more delays to hold them up. They are actually a few weeks ahead of where they thought they would be and she is very confused when she hears that Adam is far from overjoyed at what should be a triumph for him and Tommy. The boys make plans to head back to California with their moms to meet up with the rest of the band.  
Everyone spends the next four days with Jake, Dia and Leila doing their best to lighten the dark mood that has descended over Adam and Tommy at the thought of leaving Jake’s side. Jake’s “new moms” spend a lot of time getting to know Jake better, the three of them laughing and joking the days away. Matt is still hanging around but, at Jake’s demand, is quiet and mostly drama-free except for the occasional run in with Adam. Matt even takes the time to get to know Dia and Leila, who have to eventually admit that they have come to like almost as much as Jake. When Matt walks in with a deck of cards that he buys at the hospital gift shop the four of them even end up playing poker, using M & M’s as chips.  
Adam is sullen and quiet for the most part, Tommy by his side staying physically close to him but not saying much. Tommy and Jake have seemed to have developed a non-verbal communication that works well for them; little glances and gestures saying more than words could at the moment.

Early on Friday morning Jake is taken for another series of tests. When Dr. Andrews returns with the results he is finally able to tell Jake that he is free at last to go home. Tommy, Adam, Leila and Dia have made arrangements for the four of them to fly out later that morning. As soon as Jake is given the good news Matt calls the airport and books two first class tickets for Indiana. When Adam walks in on the conversation he grabs the phone out of Matt’s hand and throws it against the wall, breaking it in half. Without pause Matt simply picks up the phone in the room and calls the airline back while the others try to calm Adam down.

All six of them make their way to the airport with hardly a word passing between them. When they arrive everyone is quiet and trying hard to not to cry. Dia and Leila, having given their parting “parental instructions”—“be good, don’t overdo, come visit soon, listen to the doctor, call me, ect…”—at the hospital, simply hold Jake silently for a moment before hugging and kissing him goodbye. Then the two ladies move back to say goodbye to Matt as Adam moves forward and wraps Jake in his arms. They cling together for a moment and then both start crying hard, each holding onto each other as if they were each other’s lifelines. Jake whispers into Adam’s ear “You know I love you, baby. I always will. Now go back on the road and make me proud, sing your ass off and *MAKE THEM EAT IT!*” Be FIERCE, baby and take good care of that little shit over there…” Tommy silently gives Jake the finger as he continues “I promise to keep in touch through Skype every day and I will be in your arms before you know it. Now go get on that plane, baby…” Adam leans up and kisses Jake fiercely before making room for TJ, who throws himself at Jake, wrapping his arms around him and reaching far up for his own kiss. Jake deepens the kiss then pulls back and leans down to touch his forehead to Tommy’s, a look of love so strong on his face that TJ’s breath stops for a minute. “Boo, you make me proud, too! I doubt I need to tell you what you mean to me…” TJ shakes his head “No, but it’s nice to hear!” Jake smiles and says “You are my world, TJ. Never forget that, ok?” Tommy nods and Jake whispers in his ear “You are my reason for living, Tommy. You own my heart!” Tommy starts to cry as Jake and Matt’s plane is announced over the speaker. Jake hugs Tommy tightly to him for a moment before backing away and making his way to Matt’s side, who waves and gives a slight smirk to Adam and Tommy Joe. Dia and Leila move to stand by their sons as Matt and Jake make their way through the door to the walkway, waving goodbye as they disappear out of sight. Both moms hug their sons and hold them close as they all make their way crying to their plane.


	46. Chapter 46

The next few days are extremely busy ones for Tommy and Adam. From the minute their plane lands it seems as if the boys hardly have a minute to themselves much less private time together. Lane is waiting for the boys at the gate and as soon as they kiss their mothers goodbye she is leading them to her car, a long “to do” list for each of the boys in her hand. Besides three days of intense band practice and five scheduled interviews that both boys were expected to give together Adam was scheduled for an appointment with Cassidy for new stage costumes and a meeting with the label’s lawyers. Tommy was even busier, with a meeting set with his insurance agent to receive his insurance settlement check as well as three individual visits with local police detectives. To top off Tommy’s short time back in California he has to do the one thing that he hates most in the entire world—go shopping for clothes by himself. Since Tommy lost his home in the fire he is forced to start all over again and he desperately needs clothes for the remainder of the tour. Shopping with Adam would have been fun but since they are forced to spend the days apart that idea is dead in the water from the beginning. 

Another thing is bothering him for the first time—Tommy is now being hounded by the paps, not Adam, not the two of them but Tommy by himself. In the past most people never looked at him twice, considering him unimportant to the point that they ignored him most of the time. He was just Adam’s guitar player, nothing more, nothing less. When his car arrives at a store known worldwide for their vintage rock clothes Tommy is taken aback when flashbulbs explode in his face and voices scream out for his attention. Tommy cannot help but freeze for a moment before he plasters a smile on his face and pushes through the crowd, quietly proud of himself for dealing with the entire event without freaking out. Tommy has spoken to his psychiatrist a few times by Skype and he is beginning to feel a bit more grounded though he still gets nervous in crowds, something to be expected considering the attack that he has lived through. But Tommy is determined to get through his fears and not let a bunch of freaks keep him from the job and the men he loves.

Tommy is standing on the second floor balcony outside of the master bedroom when Adam arrives. On their plane trip home Adam officially asked Tommy to move in with him and Tommy automatically accepted. Adam is so glad that he did, a smile gracing his beautiful face when he steps into their bedroom and finds the love of his life standing in the moonlight, his hands on the railing, his features glowing. He steps out on the balcony and wraps his arms around Tommy, who feels so small in his grasp. “Hey there baby, I’m home. I missed you so much today!” Adam feels Tommy take in a deep breath before replying “I missed you too, Adam. I was hoping that I would be able to spend some time with you just for fun before we leave in the morning but…” Adam can feel how tired Tommy is, the way Tommy melts into his arms as if he has not an ounce of strength left in his body. Adam turns Tommy around before picking him up and taking him to their bed, pulling back the covers and laying him down gently. Adam covers Tommy before walking into the bathroom and getting undressed, soon joining his sweetheart in bed. Tommy sighs and turns into Adam’s body, wrapping his arms around Adam tightly. “I’m so sorry baby. I tried to nap so I would be wide awake for you…” Adam laughed hard as he responds with “Tommy baby, you rarely sleep much less nap when you want to! Its ok, I’m as tired as you are love. Let’s just sleep; we have to be up early for our ride to the bus. Are you packed?” Tommy mutters “Yeah, I am baby. You?” Adam chuckles “All but a few last minute things. Lane will call to wake us in the morning. Night, Tommy honey.” Tommy snuggles closer, his head on Adam’s chest and a leg between Adam’s legs. “Nite nite baby” Tommy mutters softly. After a minute or so Adam softly says “Tommy?” “Hhhuummm?” “I miss him.” “I know baby, I miss him, too.”

 

The next morning when Adam and Tommy board the bus they hear Isaac and Sutan talking softly, the two of them hovering over a laptop. They hear Sutan say “There! Did you see what I mean? He does it on purpose! I had to watch it three times to make sure. Fucking bastard! Adam and Tommy need to…” Adam asks “Need to what, Sutan? What is going on?” Isaac and Sutan close the laptop, looking like a couple of little boys caught stealing cookies from the cookie jar but do not respond. Adam and Tommy take their bags to their room before returning, Adam asking again “I mean it. What is going on guys?” Isaac silently opens the laptop again and when he finds what he is looking for he passes it to Adam. Tommy leans against Adam to look at the screen. What they see pisses them both off beyond belief.

Isaac has brought up a video from TMZ of Matt and Jake leaving the airport. Jake looks tired and thin but Matt looks every bit the loving and caring boyfriend, holding Jake’s hand and leading him to a waiting taxi. A pap asks what they are doing in Indiana and before Jake can open his mouth Matt answers that he is bringing his boyfriend home to finish recovering from the horrible attack that he has suffered. Matt opens the taxi door for Jake as the driver places their luggage in the trunk. When Matt closes the door and makes his way to the other side of the cab he waves at the paps before getting into the cab himself. The host of the show then makes a comment about the play that Matt is starring in on Broadway in a few months as well as commenting on what a wonderful boyfriend Jake has and how lucky he is to have Matt. 

Sutan and Isaac are quiet for a moment before Sutan says “I’m not sure if you noticed but Matt makes a huge act of taking Jake’s hand as soon as he sees the paps, making sure he covers your ring from their view. He really is trying his hardest to make the world think that Jake belongs to him.” 

Tommy stands and stomps to the back of the bus, returning with his own laptop a few seconds later. He opens up Skype and dials up Jake’s number. A few seconds go by before the screen opens up and Matt’s face fills the screen. His hair wet and his skin glistening from a recent shower, he appears shirtless and out of breath as he smirks at Tommy and Adam. “Oh hi, guys! I bet you want to talk to Jake. He’s wiped out right now, really exhausted. Can I have him call you back later?”


	47. Chapter 47

Tommy stuttered an answer to Matt who promised to let Jake know that they called, saying goodbye with a smirk and a wave. Adam paces the bus for a while and Tommy sits in the lounge on Sutan’s lap neither moving nor talking, Sutan rubbing his back and softly speaking in his ear. So much for a good beginning to the rest of the tour. 

Jake gets out of the shower and sees Matt closing the laptop. “Was that Tommy or Adam?” Matt turns to Jake and gives him a smile, his eyes taking in Jake’s body wrapped in a large towel. Even though Jake has lost weight and is scarred from the bullet wounds Matt still thinks he is the most beautiful man in the world. “Yeah, honey it was them. I told them you were in the shower but they couldn’t hold on, something about a meeting with their manager. I told them to call later.” Jake looks visibly upset at missing the boy’s call so Matt makes his way over to Jake, his hand gently tracing its way down Jake’s chest to where the towel is knotted at his side. “Well, love…since Elena won’t be home for an hour or so and dinner will take another two hours what say you and I find something better to do? Something…” Matt reaches out and yanks the towel off of Jake in one motion “to relax you…”

The first few concert dates go down very rough even though Adam and Tommy are trying their best to act professional as well as acting as if nothing is wrong. In interviews they are constantly asked about Jake, how he is doing, where he is and what role Matt plays in his life. One pap has noticed Jake’s ring and has made a snide comment in the press but it seems, at the moment, to pass without too much trouble. Matt continues to intercept Jake’s calls and they even manage to talk to Elena a few times, who comments that Jake is sleeping when they call. She seems to be cordial and nice to them, not putting them off like Matt obviously is. Elena tells the boys that she sees Jake only a few short hours a day because she works a 10 hour shift but that things between them are going well, that she is glad that Matt is there to help Jake with whatever he needs when she is not around to take care of him. She tells them that she came home the other day and Matt was in the middle of giving her brother a massage so she knows that Matt is doing his best to take care of Jake when she is not around. After this call is over Adam breaks Tommy’s laptop by slamming it against the wall. Adam makes the buses stop in the next city they pass to buy Tommy a new laptop, as well as a new guitar and a diamond necklace in the shape of a music note by way of an apology for his outburst.

When the boys finally get through to Jake he looks tired and is having a bad day. Even though they want to vent at him they cannot bring themselves to do so. He does admit to more bad days than good at the moment and tells both Adam and Tommy how much he loves them and misses them, wanting to be on the bus with them so badly. The boys return the sentiments and Tommy finally takes the opportunity to ask “Is Matt still with you?” Jake gives a puzzled look for a moment then responds with “Yeah, baby…why?” Tommy, always one to be ballsy and stick his foot in his mouth comments “Because I think he is plotting to take you away from us, that’s why.” Adam pinches Tommy’s leg and Jake sees it, understanding immediately that Adam feels the same way that Tommy does. Jake cannot believe that the two men who he loves more than life itself would be jealous like this, not trusting his judgment. “Baby, there is nothing to worry about! Matty is not trying to do anything; he is just my friend, nothing more than that! I wish the two of you would have some faith in me like I do in you.” The boys hear Elena call out that dinner is ready so Jake responds to her before turning to the laptop to say. “I have to go. I love the two of you.” Suddenly the screen goes black and Tommy quickly moves his laptop out of Adam’s reach before Adam can break his new one.

A few days later a picture is all over the internet of Jake and Matt in Elena’s back yard by the pool. A pap obviously snapped the photo, Jake lying face down on a recliner and Matt rubbing lotion on his back. Jake’s scars on his neck are standing out a vivid white against his darker skin but he looks he’s put on a little weight since the last time the boys saw a photo of him. The look on Jake’s face is one of complete enjoyment, his eyes closed and a sexy and contented smile on his face. The title of the picture is “Lead actor in “The Ten Commandments” takes time to pamper boyfriend” and in the short story below there is a mention of Matt playing Moses in the upcoming play on Broadway and how he is helping his boyfriend Jake recover from his horrible injuries at the hands of madmen. Later quoted in a telephone conversation with the stage actor, Matt is quoted as having said that Jake has been his boyfriend for almost 5 years and he plans on taking Jake with him to New York when he starts rehearsals for his upcoming play in two months’ time. Matt goes on to say that the young gay couple will stay in his posh apartment on Central Park, because he cannot bear to be parted from his boyfriend by having him return to the house that the two have shared over the last four years and live there alone while he recovers. When asked if the couple will wed, Matt shyly answers that he hopes so, admitting to the world that he is madly in love with his boyfriend and wants to raise children with him someday.

Tommy Joe has had enough. He picks up the phone and calls Matt directly, his mother getting the number from Matt before they left Cleveland so they could keep in touch, Tommy calling to get the number from her the night before. The phone goes to voice mail and Tommy leaves a stinging message that would curl most people’s hair. He then calls back 6 times in 5 minutes, making the point of saying each time that he will call until he speaks to Matt. On the 8th try Matt picks up the phone, his sleepy voice making Tommy realize that it is only 6am in Indiana. Tough shit, the bastard’s gonna listen this time…

“Uhh, Tommy Joe? Like, what the fuck? It’s only 6 in the morning here! What could you POSSIBLY want to talk to me about at this hour, Boo?” Tommy grits his teeth together as he replies “I am NOT your BOO, Matt! Enemy, probably…but FUCK SO NOT your boo! We have to talk, bitch…”


	48. Chapter 48

“Bitch? Who you callin’ a BITCH, darling? Last I heard you take it up the ass for Lambert anytime he wants it, so YOU are the bitch, honey! Maybe you should take into consideration that you’re gay too, love, before you start throwing slurs around. I can throw down with the best of them, so maybe you better watch that smart mouth of yours, sexy…or come over here and put it to good use!” With that, Matt slams his phone off and sets it on silent before throwing it on the table. After thinking a few seconds he climbs out of bed and then heads to Jake’s room to do the unthinkable…

Matt stands outside of Jake’s closed door and closes his eyes. He knows that what he is about to do is a gamble on his part but he truly believes that making Jake his own is totally worth it. Matt squeezes his eyes tight and thinks of every sad thing that he can think of until slow tears eventually making their way down his cheeks. He then takes a deep breath and quietly opens the door to Jake’s room, stepping inside and closing the door behind himself once again. Matt gives himself a moment to let his eyes adjust to the dim light making its way into the room from around the closed blinds. Matt knows that Elena has already left for work so he has no fear of her overhearing what is about to happen.

Matt walks over to Jake’s bed and stands for a few minutes just staring at the man he loves. Jake is lying on his back, the sheet riding low on his hips, the sight of his naked torso causing Matt to cry even harder. The four bullet wounds on Jake’s chest are a violent testimony of the love that he carries in his heart for that insufferable little bastard Tommy Joe and that cocky asshole Adam. Why in the hell would this wonderful, sweet man put his life on the line for those two losers? Matt leans down and runs the tips of his fingers over the bullet hole scars, his hands drawing slow “connect the dots” from one to another, finally ending with his fingers stopping on the one on Jake’s neck. The soft touches bring out a deep sigh from Jake, who turns his head to the side and softly calls out “Tommy?” Anger takes over Matt when he hears Tommy’s name sighed from his angel’s lips. With a strangled cry of “Jaaakkkeee?” Matt lies down next to Jake and gently places his head on Jake’s shoulder. Jake mutters in his sleep but does not stir so Matt repeats his name until Jake is rubbing his eyes. “Matty? Whaaa? What is going on?” Matt turns his head and plants his head into Jake’s neck so Jake can feel the tears running down his face. Jake, softy that he is, pulls Matt closer into his arms and rubs his hands down Matt’s naked back, stopping at the top of Matt’s boy shorts, not going any further. Matt sniffles and snuggles his head deeper into Jake’s neck as he chokes out “I’m…sorry to bother you Jake…you haven’t been sleeping…I should just go back to my room…” Jake pulls Matt closer to him as he says “No, Matty, you are going to stay here and tell me what is wrong, honey. Did you have a bad dream?”

Matt sniffles some more before whining “No! I…don’t know how to tell you this, Jake! I mean…” Jake slowly turns on his side, fitting Matt more firmly into his arms so that he is touching Jake from shoulder to knee. “Baby, just tell me, ok? It must be bad by the way you are crying so hard…” Reaching out to “accidently” run the back of his hand down Jake’s chest Matt cries out “It…Tommy Joe, he did it! He called and woke me out of a deep sleep, my phone ringing over and over! I finally answered it; I thought maybe something bad had happened to Adam or something. He…HE YELLED AT ME! He called me his ENEMY and then he called me a bitch, all because of that picture and stupid interview on the internet! Jake, I told you that dense reporter took what I said out of context! I…” Matt really turns on the tears, sniffling and stuttering until Jake can hardly keep up with his words “tried SO hard to get him to listen, to make him understand, but he…he YELLED at me! I tried to get him to understand, for you, for…the sake of all of us. Please believe I tried honey! He was just SO hateful and he said that he didn’t care if he ever spoke to either of us again! He said it’s over between you two.” 

Jake makes a small sound that Matt cannot make out but he cannot miss the tears that start to flow down Jake’s face. Just then Jake’s phone begins to ring and Matt holds his breath, knowing that the next few minutes will tell if he wins Jake or if he loses him for good. Jake starts to reach out for his phone but stops short of picking it up, his hand instead falling back on the bed to be picked up by Matt and held close to his heart. Jake sighs deeply and closes his eyes. A part of Matt knows that what he is doing is wrong, hurting the man he loves to win him back, but part of him just cannot bring himself to care all that much. Matt tells himself that all he needs to do is to get Jake to come to New York with him, get him in the spotlight again, on Matt’s arm and all will eventually go back to the wonderful relationship that the two of them had for so long. And sex…he just needs to get his mouth on that beautiful man again, remind him of what he has missed for so long…

Jake’s phone starts to ring again and Matt reaches over Jake to pick it up and hit the “Ignore call” button before turning the phone off and throwing it on the floor by the bed. The next thing that Matt does is to sit up and shut down Skype, figuring that Tommy or Adam will try to contact Jake that way next, for good measure he shuts the laptop before lying down again and taking Jake into his arms. 

Jake feels as if someone has reached into his chest and pulled out his heart. He isn’t thinking about the situation, just the pain that Matt’s words have brought to life. Matt reaches out his hand and runs it down Jake’s face, brushing off the tears that are flowing down his chest. Matt says in a hushed tone “Jacob, I’m so, so sorry for causing you pain. If I could tell you without hurting you…” Jake shakes his head and replies in a broken voice “No, Matty. I should have…but I…it doesn’t matter anymore. I really, REALLY don’t care anymore about any of it. I am sick and tired of all the drama and I just want peace from now on. Matt?”

Matt sits up slowly, turning to face Jake until their eyes meet. “Yes, Jacob?” Jake sighs deeply and says to Matt, his tone harsh. “I want you to hear what I am going to say.” Matt nods as Jake picks up his laptop and opens Skype, and dials Tommy. Matt holds his breath as Tommy and Adam’s faces appear next to each other on the screen, both of their faces angry and Tommy’s tear stained. Adam opens his mouth, his face registering shock and rage as Jake is sure he is seeing Matt sitting to the side of Jake’s bed. “No Adam, save it. I don’t care to hear it. It’s my turn to talk.” Jake looks at Matt and says “That goes for you too, got it?” Matt looks down at the bed and nods his head. Jake begins to speak, his voice soft and barely heard. “I do not care what went down this morning. I do not care what was said, not said, implied or spit out. I am thoroughly sick of all of it. I really don’t give a shit if you three hate each other or if you fuck each other senseless with glee. And I especially do not care who was right or who was wrong. I am beyond it all.” Jake turns to Matt and says “You will go directly into your room and pack your shit and get out. I thought you were here because you were my friend and you cared. Now I find out that this is all an act to get your name back in the press…” Matt cuts off Jake with a desperate cry “NO JACOB, I LOVE YOU! SO FUCKING MUCH, MUCH MORE THAN THOSE FUCKING LOSERS WHO PRETEND TO LOVE YOU JUST TO GET A PIECE OF YOUR ASS! YOU ARE MY ONLY LOVE! I WANT TO SPEND THE REST OF MY LIFE PROVING IT TO YOU!!!” Jake quietly says “Too bad you chose to prove your love by calling the paps to come here to take a picture of us at the pool, or by texting them from the plane when we were taking off. Nice try, honey. I may be slow but I’m not stupid. Now you have 5 minutes to pack or I burn what you leave behind. Go before I call the police…or do you want to call the paps first, before I call the cops? Then you have something for them to talk about next? GO!” Jake shoves Matt onto the floor and turns back to face the screen, instantly taking in TJ and Adam’s smiling faces. “What are the two of you smiling about? I’m not finished yet…”

 

“The two of you, from the moment I left with Matt, have been acting as if you do not trust me. I have, since I first stepped onto your tour bus when all this shit went down, have NEVER looked at another man besides the two of you for ANY reason! I thought that you understood that my love for the two of you is sincere and true. Then certain shit gets back to me, about how the two of you are acting in regards to Matt being here and my so-called “actions” where he is involved. How DARE the two of you! Acting like I’m the biggest cheating whore in the world! I have NEVER cheated on anyone I have been with, I don’t believe in it and I NEVER will! You INSULT me with the way that the two of you are acting, you INSULT me with the things that you are thinking and saying about me to each other, and you act as if you have absolutely not ONE shred of faith or trust in me. This is BULLSHIT that I would not take from an ENEMY, much less my LOVERS!!!”

Both Adam and Tommy continue to look in shock at the computer screen as Jake continues with “Since the two of you have no faith in me I have no faith in either of you. This is my official resignation from any legal obligations that I hold as a security guard with your band, and your ring will be arriving shortly to Lane’s office until you get back from tour and she can give it to you. I hope to fuck that I never hear from either of you again, do not write, Skype, text or call me. I want no contact with either of you. Lane can send me a final paycheck for my time that I have put in with the label, and even though I am still willing to testify in court regarding what happened to us I refuse to speak to either of you about the upcoming case, have all correspondence come to me through Lane. I, in return, will never speak about the two of you in the press or in print for any reason. You have my word.”

“This is not a “diva fit” nor will I turn around and change my mind in a day or two. I’m done. That’s all I can say, completely done with all this shit. I am going to continue to stay here and recover then I am going home, to MY home, not Matt’s. I hope that little son of a bitch burns in hell for what he tried to do since he came to the hospital. And I hope the two of you have a wonderful future together.” 

Jake ends the call and then goes into his Skype phone list, deleting both Adam and Tommy from the list then quickly going into his e-mail accounts and doing the same thing, the one on his laptop and then going into his phone list and blocking both of them. Jake then walks into the bedroom that Matt is using, finding him on the floor, the perfect picture of a sobbing mess. Jake picks up Matt and without thinking carries him out onto the front porch and dumps him, quickly leaving him a wailing heap before returning to the house to lock the door behind him. Jake returns to Matt’s room and spends the next 10 minutes throwing his clothes, suitcases and toiletries out of the window. Jake then spends the next hour composing letters to Dia and Leila, explaining what happened and how much he really loves the two ladies. He writes that he hopes that they do not hate him, that someday he can keep in touch with them and establish lifelong friendships with them. This final act sets Jake into tears as he realizes that he has just taken a chance at losing forever two women that he truly would have loved spending the rest of his life calling mom. 

 

Four hours later the doorbell starts to ring and does not let up. Jake gets out of bed, annoyance clear on his face. How dare that little fucker come back? Jake goes to answer the door, determined to punch whoever is leaning on the doorbell in the face, but when he opens the door he is shocked by who he sees. Hands on her hips and a grim expression on her face, his dear friend Sophie stamps her foot as she demands “So, are you going to let me in, Jake? Or do I have to hand you your ass out here on the porch for all to see?”


	49. Chapter 49

Jake wraps his arms around Sophie and squeezes tight. Sophie can feel the tension in his body, but at the same time feels something that she hasn’t felt in him before—fragility, which shakes something deep in her soul. Jake has always been the level-headed one, the strong, compassionate man who puts other people needs before his own. Who tries so hard to see the best in everyone, who loves with everything he is and gives all he has. What she feels in her arms is a man who is wounded, worn out—and giving up.

Sophie finally gently pulls back until she can look up into Jake’s face. “Have you eaten today, love?” Jake shakes his head no and the next thing he knows he’s sitting at the kitchen table watching his best friend bustle around the kitchen cooking him brunch. “Soph, you don’t have to feed me. I’m fine.” Sophie gives a grunt as she shoves a handful of pill bottles at him. “Have you taken any of these today?” Jake shakes his head. Sophie places a plate of eggs, bacon, toast, hash browns and a cup of coffee in front of Jake and says “If you don’t want me to go all “mama” on you I suggest you take your pills and eat. We can talk later.” Jake just sighs, gives in and does as commanded. It’s easier that way.

 

An hour later Jake and Sophie are cuddled up in Jake’s bed; Jake with his head on Sophie’s chest, his arms around her middle. It takes the better part of three hours for him to tell Sophie his tale of meeting and falling in love with first Tommy then Adam as well as the initial fight for Tommy’s love, the attack, his hospital stay and then of the boys and Matt’s betrayal. Sophie is quiet through most of the story, her hands soothing their way down Jake’s back and digging into his hair at times. She tries to make him feel grounded, that his feelings are important and most of all, that she is hearing everything that he has to say. Jake loves a lot of things about Sophie: her humor, her wonderful hugs, her motherly ways (most likely because his own mother held back from giving him affection from a young age) and her loyalty to Jake regardless if she agrees with his life choices or not. But most of the time if you ask Jake the one thing that he loves the most about her he would have to say her ability to REALLY hear what a person is saying, to read between the lines and get to the truth of a situation. There has never been a time when Jake has felt she just brushed him off or left him hanging. Sophie is the best friend he has ever had and he knows how lucky he is to have her in his life.

When at last Jake is quiet and the story completely told Sophie raises Jake’s head and kisses him gently on the lips. “Jake, you have been through hell in a very short amount of time. But I can see that you have, at the same time, found the loves of your life. So I feel completely justified by doing the following.” Sophie wraps Jake up in a bear hug, holding him tightly before pulling back and slapping Jake hard upside the head. “Owwwww! What the fuck, Soph? Are you mental?” Sophie raises an eyebrow as she replies “If I am YOU and MATT made me that way! I swear, the shit you put me through…” Jake, guilt covering his face, looks down at the floor so Sophie raises his head one more time, their gazes meeting and locking. “Jake baby, I love you no matter what. But you need to realize that you have completely fucked up this time! Not with Matt, hell no! You handled that PERFECTLY! I just wish I could have seen that for myself! I’m talking about Adam and Tommy Joe. Where they are concerned, you seem to have misplaced your brain.” 

“Matt is a leach, that much has been proven. And maybe the other two have stepped over the line. But you have made many mistakes yourself in this mess.” Jake opens his mouth to defend himself but Sophie cuts him off with “No, LISTEN to me Jake and don’t interrupt! Your first mistake was letting Matt linger on even after your so-called relationship ended. I know for a fact that even though you told yourself and everyone who would listen that it was over you still continued to keep him around as a booty call—and call him you did, more than you will EVER admit to! All the calls were not coming from just his side, you know! You dialed the phone quite a bit over the last year or so.” Jake’s face flushes purple as Sophie continues. “So you kept him on for sex, who cares? But your next mistake was blurring the lines between friendship and hook-up. You left the door wide open and that idiot took it to mean that deep down inside you were in love with him, that it was far from over, that he had a chance to get back with you. You would have been better off just putting him behind you and erasing his phone number from your memory.”

“Next mistake, baby…pushing those two out of your life. Think about it, Jake! How would you feel if the shoe was on the other foot?” At Jake’s puzzled expression Sophie gives a disgruntled growl and rises from the bed, her frustration causing her to start to pace the room. “Babes, you have two men hysterical over you and your physical condition. They stay by your side in the hospital when it would have been very easy for the two of them to leave, calling occasionally to see how you are. Hell, you just told me that Tommy, who is a self-proclaimed atheist, talked to a PRIEST in a hospital CHAPEL about you! Do you think that this is something that happens every day? And then Adam, wanting you to be with them on tour while you recover when he could have been greedy and set out to keep Tommy to himself. And what happens? You bring Matt, your EX, to your sister’s house where the two of you will be spending plenty of alone time, the two of them knowing just by meeting Matt what a conniving bastard he is. And then the convenient pictures on the internet and that interview! Completely set up to upset the boys and to get his face in the press again. How would you like it if you saw a picture of, say, that guy Brad rubbing suntan lotion on Tommy’s back while you were off somewhere guarding somebody? Think you would get jealous much?”

Jake, his face set hard as stone, looks at the clock by his bed and stands up. “Sophie, I know you want to continue your lecture but I have to be at the doctor’s office in a half an hour. Do you want to stay here or go with me?”

 

While Jake is in with the doctor Sophie sits outside on a bench. Flipping through her phone she goes to YouTube and looks up Adam Lambert. There are many videos posted from today’s daytime concert, some videos recently time stamped. She notices that Adam is as beautiful as always, his voice amazing and his stage presence sexy and playful with the audience. Sophie has been a fan of Adam’s and his band since they first formed and has attended Adam’s last concert in her hometown. It is unreal to her that her best friend, as amazing as he is, has attracted someone as fabulous as Adam, and Tommy Joe Ratliff no less! Sophie’s attention is drawn to Tommy and her breath stops for a moment.  
Tommy, Sophie has to admit, is beautiful too. His hair and makeup have been made to perfection and he is as usual bent over his guitar, his entire being lost in the music. But what gets Sophie’s attention is the hint of dark circles that are peeking out from under his eyes, the way he is rubbing his eyes and pacing between guitar parts. Tommy looks as if he is losing weight, which Sophie can well imagine must be worrying Adam. The poor boy cannot afford to lose any weight; he is thin enough as it is! Another thing that she notices that might go over the head of the average fan—Tommy appears lost, with the same look a little boy who has lost his favorite teddy bear would have. Sophie’s heart goes out to him. She cannot help but make a vow out loud to the screen. “Don’t worry, boys…I’ll get your man back to you somehow! He may be stubborn but he loves you. I’ll do my best!”

Jake returns to Sophie and sits on the bench next to her. “Good news. The doctor has release me from my exercise restrictions. I am cleared so I will start with my trainer tomorrow.” Sophie sighs deeply. “Jake, why don’t you just take it easy for a while? I know you can afford it. Do you NEVER take a break?” Jake gives Sophie that stone faced expression again. “This is something that I need to do, Soph. I need to start my life over and I want to do it as soon as possible. What is the problem with that? Besides, I’ve just been given a job offer.” 

 

Three weeks later Adam and Tommy are in the middle of an interview with Ryan Seacrest live on the radio when Ryan asks the boys “Hey, have the two of you heard the news? Your ex-security guard Jake Andolini, have you spoken to him lately?” Both boys begrudgingly admit that they have not. “Well, he gave his professional debut last night and is quite the sensation at the moment.” Adam, trying to appear as if he is only showing a polite inquiry, responds with “Oh, and why is that, Ryan?” Ryan smirks as he replies “He’s a Chippendale dancer.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Darlings, for anyone out there who may not know, being a Chippendale makes our boy Jake a male stripper. Don't ask...my brain just exploded LOL! XO to you all! ;=P


	50. Chapter 50

Adam opens the car door for Tommy then slides into the seat next to him, already pulling out his cell phone before the car door is closed behind him. The driver pulls out into LA rush hour traffic as Adam finds what he is looking for—a picture of Jake half naked on a stage, his shirt in one hand and the other on a stripper pole. The headline reads “Ratliff’s hero showing it all for charity.” Under the picture is the following story:

 

“Jake Andolini, that sexy hunk of bodyguard that saved the life of Tommy Joe Ratliff, guitar player and boyfriend of Adam Lambert, now has a tougher job than fighting off the paps, fans and gun wielding freaks of famous people everywhere. He now has to fight off adoring and screaming hoards of men and women…and he has to carry out this amazing feat for two shows a night.

Mr. Andolini is the starring attraction in a new Chippendale’s show that is set to visit 30 cities across America. The theme of the show is “Bare as you Dare” with a different ensemble of dancers every night, some famous names that you would not expect participating in each show, such as Brad Pitt and Johnny Depp. Each dancer will collect tips for their efforts and all the money raised will be donated to “Angel’s Cause” which is the charity that raises money for victims of bullying and violent crimes. Angel Jones was hospitalized when her 11th grade classmates beat her into a coma and then set her on fire because of a rumor that she is a lesbian. Teachers and friends started “Angel’s Cause” to help Angel’s parents pay her hospital bills. The organization has branched out nationwide thanks to grassroots efforts by Andolini and others to collect money in unique ways, such as the Chippendale’s tour.

“We are very grateful to Arnold Miller who is the chief administrator of the Chippendale’s for letting us crash their tour” comments Jake Andolini after his performance last night. “I guess you can say that we are an “add on” to their regular show. We take the stage after the real dancers give the crowd what they came to see—professional dancing! I certainly do not fit in that category!” Mr. Andolini shouldn’t sell himself short. Andolini, Pitt and Alex Starr, a retired porn star were the only three out of 17 dancers who striped completely bare last night—and Andolini collected the most money by a whopping $4,000! “They tell me I beat out Brad Pitt!” Andolini chuckled then deadpanned “We will be handing out prescription eye glasses at the next show. Obviously our audience members need better vision!” When asked if his new scars make him feel different about his body he shrugs as he answers “This is who I am. I was cleared by my doctor three weeks ago to go back to the gym and I have been very busy working out and helping to put this act together on very short notice. If others think that my scars change who I am or make me ugly then they do not have to look at me. I was bullied and tortured as a child through my teen years because I am gay. I know firsthand what Angel went through, the terror and the healing. I still live it in my nightmares on a regular basis. But they do not hold me back, I am who I am and I am very proud of how I turned out. I wanted to give back because there were people out there who were there for me when I had no one to turn to. It’s my time now to help. And if taking my clothes off will help…well, why not?! Might as well have a little fun while I’m at it, right?”

The only topic that Andolini refuses to discuss is the men in his life: Matteo Lavelle, Adam Lambert and Tommy Joe Ratliff. Lavelle was removed by security guards when he tried to go back stage at last night’s performance. Andolini would only comment that Lavelle is a past boyfriend and that he currently is not dating anyone. When asked if he is still friends with his past employer Lambert and guitarist Ratliff the only response given was that even though he still considers them friends their busy work schedules keep them apart at the moment.

The Bare as you Dare tour has 2 more nights in LA before moving on to San Diego and San Francisco for 1 night each then heads out east for a string of 12 shows in a row. Andolini finished our conversation by mentioning that any and all celebrities are welcome to contact the Angel’s Cause to donate an evening of dancing fun, no one will be turned away, as long as you agree to bare what you dare.”

 

Tommy and Adam stare at each other for a long moment before Adam makes a phone call to Lane.

 

Jake asks the show’s director for address of the closest children’s hospital. When he is finally given the address he gives it to a young man who runs errands for the show in each town that they will appear in, doing things like fetching coffee and food for the dancers. Jake then helps the young man load up the back seat of a borrowed van with baskets of flowers and stuffed animals, all sent to him by Matt over the last couple of days. They can better be put to good use making a sick child smile when they receive them. Jake lastly hands a $20 bill to the young man for handling the errand for him.

Jake then calls Sophie who has returned home for the rest of her semester at school, promising to join Jake when classes are over at the end of the week. Jake misses her terribly, even though he had to go through hell during her recent visit, having to survive her long lectures on his faults and acts of stupidity where Adam and TJ are concerned. Jake finally told Sophie that he refuses to speak about the boys with her any longer and she agreed to this…until she returns. He is sure that she will just pick up where she left off but he is willing to put up with her nagging to get to spend time with her again.

When he is forced to leave a message for the third time today on Sophie’s voice mail he cannot help but wonder what is keeping his friend so busy lately. Looking at his watch Jake then conducts an online interview before its time for him to warm up for tonight’s show. Putting on a pair of white short shorts and nothing else he makes his way to the stage, wrapping his leg around the pole and swinging around it with ease. A voice from the bar calls out “Jake! Hey, the stars for tonight’s show are assembled in the green room and they are waiting for you. Can you go say hi and get them ready to practice for tonight while I meet with the owner about a couple of things?” “Sure Steve, I’ll take care of it.” Steve smiles and says “What would we ever do without you, Jake?” Jake returns the smile as he leaves the room, calling out “Live longer, I guess…” 

Jake is surprised when he opens the door to the small room. Cher and Chaz Bono meet him at the door, Cher’s eyes widening when she takes in the outline of Jake’s cock through his thin white dance pants, commenting “Well, it’s going to be a LOVELY night, indeed!” Jake blushes as he makes small talk with the two of them and then turns to the next person waiting to talk to him. Rob Pattinson, Taylor Lautner, Lady Gaga, WWE Superstar John Cena and Johnny Depp take their turn shaking Jake’s hand and then if that isn’t enough of a shock for one person to take in Cheeks walks in the door, striding up to Jake and punching him in the stomach hard, oblivious to the stars surrounding them. Jake takes the punch with grace considering WHY the punch was thrown and the fact that after punching Jake Cheeks hugs him tight and tells him he would LOVE to strip naked with him. 

Just as Jake is contemplating calling in sick for the night (nervous as hell surrounded by stars and Cheeks who looks WAY too over eager to get naked with him!) the door to the room opens again and Adam and Tommy Joe walk into the room, Adam asking “Is this where we take our clothes off…ALL THE WAY off???”


	51. Chapter 51

Jake tries his hardest to keep his emotions from showing on his face as he replies “Yep, come on in, your just in time for instructions.” Adam is handed a large binder by Cher who smiles at Adam and shakes his hand and says hello. Jake feels Tommy staring at him and does his best not to look in his direction, failing miserably. Finally meeting those lost chocolate eyes a shiver travels down Jake’s spine.

“I want to thank everyone for giving your time and talent to our cause. So far we have been able to help 136 children and teens, with another 150 applications for assistance waiting for our help. We honestly couldn’t do it without you. Our first show tonight is at 7 and the second at 10 and the list for each show is as follows: The 7pm group will be Chaz, Rob, Cher, Johnny, and John. You will be joined by a few local celebs and a couple of the Chippendales but you will be the stars of the show. I will also be dancing in both shows tonight.” Cher claps her hands and rolls her eyes as she exclaims “Oh GOODY!” and Jake blushes a dark red again. The door opens and Sophie walks in with Steve, both of them chuckling to see Jake blushing. “Cher, please! I won’t be able to make it through the show if you make me blush like this!” Cher smiles and licks her lips and Jake breaks out in a smile from ear to ear. Cher then walks over to him and brushes his hair behind one ear, kisses Jake on the cheek and says “Sorry, baby! Continue, please.” Jake pats her on her back as he continues with “That means that the second show will star Lady Gaga, Taylor, Cheeks, Tommy Joe and Adam. If all of you in the first group will please accompany Steve he will take you to the rehearsal room and get you ready for the first show.” The first group says goodbye and the second group crowds closer to Jake to hear the rest of his instructions. 

“Dinner is being provided for everyone by the owner of the club. Once the first group is finished in the rehearsal room we will make our way over there. You have all been asked to bring whatever dance clothes you wish to wear tonight, the only limit to your imagination is that we are asked to keep it “in good taste” if you know what I mean. You may strip as little or as much as you wish, whatever you are comfortable with, no pressure. I only went completely naked on a dare.” Jake turns to Sophie and sticks his tongue out at her before finishing with “and since she lost our dare, everyone meet my best friend Sophie who will be stripping with us as well tonight!” Sophie waves at everyone but thumbs her nose at Jake which causes everyone to burst out laughing. Jake finishes his meeting by saying “I have to step out a minute to converse with the DJ so please pass around the binder after choosing your two songs for your set. When I come back I will make a list for the DJ and ask each of you if you plan to strip completely naked or not. I will explain more when I return.” Jake nods to everyone and then leaves the room.

When Jake returns 10 minutes later he is not surprised to find that Sophie is speaking to Adam and Tommy as if the three of them are old friends. Jake picks up a clipboard and announces to the room “I’m going to ask each one of you for your song selections and how far you intend to strip tonight. You are free to change your mind, to go farther or keep more on than you tell me you will take off right now. We just need to have an idea of time frame and how much added security, that’s all. Both of your songs will be danced on the stage, with two poles if you wish to use them. If you strip naked we ask that you put on some form of cover up and shoes for your table dancing which is where the majority of your tips will come from. Each of you will be escorted throughout the room by two security guards who will make sure the patrons behave themselves. Announcements will be made before each show as to the expectations of the patrons and the code of conduct that they are asked to abide by. You will be given garters which can be worn on your upper arm or on your thigh, wherever you are the most comfortable. Last night went really well and everyone behaved perfectly but there’s something else to think about. We check at the door for cameras since they are not allowed to be brought in but we can only go so far to stop with the cell phone cameras considering that everyone has one these days. Please keep this in mind when you make your decision.”

Lady Gaga told her two song choices to Jake and said that she would strip to a bra and thong set. Taylor or “Little Jake” as everyone affectionately began calling him gave his choices and said that he would strip to a pair of boy shorts. Cheeks gives Adam a smirk as he announces that he picked FYE by Adam and Milkshake by Kelis. Before Jake can ask Brad bats his eyes and says “Yes, darling! The world will FINALLY find out why they call me Cheeks!” Everyone laughs then Jake turns his attention to Adam, quietly waiting for him to speak. Adam’s blue eyes flash as he says “Peacock by Katy Perry and You can leave your hat on by Joe Cocker. And yes, I’m really going to take it all off.” Sophie pipes up from across the room “I’ll dance to anything, honey. And yeah, I’ll do it, all the way.” Jake walks over to her shaking his head “No baby, your side of the dare was thong set, no more. I don’t want you to do any more than that, please?” After a minute of staring into Jake’s eyes Sophie backs down, nodding her head in agreement and getting a kiss on the cheek from Jake.

The room is silent as Jake turns to Tommy Joe. The others in the room can feel the tension between the two of them even though no one except for Adam really knows all that’s going on. Tommy’s serious face searches Jake’s as he softly says “Wild Ones by Flo Rida” which causes Jake to feel as if he’s been punched in the gut again. That’s the song that the three of them danced to at the club; Jake’s favorite song. “And Skin this Cat by Scissor Sisters.” Jake doesn’t say anything else; he just waits for TJ’s decision. Tommy looks at Adam who quietly says “Whatever you want, baby.” Tommy’s defiant little chin raises as he says “We’ll see.” Jake feels an instant desire to wrap Tommy up like a mummy and stuff him in a closet until the end of the show but he only nods and makes a note on his clipboard before walking back out to give the list to the DJ.

 

The group for the late show practices then gathers together for dinner in a back dining room. Jake enters in a flashy glitter covered skin tight tee shirt and skin tight pair of dancer’s pants that leaves nothing to the imagination. Tommy’s eyes bug out momentarily before Adam squeezes his knee under the table. “Hey guys! Just wanted to let you know that the Chippendales are finished and the first show is about to go on. If you want there is a balcony thorough the back door on the left, climb the stairs and you can watch the show from there. And everyone is going to an after party at Club Romper Room afterwards; we have the VIP room reserved for us. See you in a little while, I’m up first.” As soon as Jake leaves the room Sophie, Tommy, Adam and Cheeks stand in unison and leave for the balcony. 

As they find a place to sit at the balcony wall the lights below them go out and they see Jake move into position at the back curtain while a booming voice introduces him to the audience. As the lights go up again Jake makes his way to the edge of center stage to screams and applause and starts to pump his hips hard in rhythm to Wild Cherry’s Play that funky music. Two men make their way to the end of the stage and Jake starts to gyrate towards them, dropping to his knees and pumping his hips upward, his upper body dropping backwards until his head is touching the floor, his legs spread wide. Jake spins his body around so the men can place their bills into the garter high on Jake’s thigh. Tommy, Adam and Brad all moan out loud at once and Sophie laughs. “Boys, didn’t Jake tell you he used to be a stripper before he became a security guard? He spent 5 years pumping that---THING on stage all around the country. He’s damn good at it.” When Jake stands up and turns his ass towards the audience then drops down in the splits to the beat, his cock straining in the material covering it in plain view of the four of them Brad moans “Noooo shit, honey! Look at that…I think I’m gonna pass out!” Sophie laughs as Brad pretends to slump back to the back of his chair as Jake makes his way to a pole and begins to pump his body up and down hard in rhythm a few times before stripping out of his shirt.

Sophie takes in the expressions of the three men sitting with her. Brad’s face is covered with pure lust, Adam’s a mixture of lust and love but Tommy’s expression is different than the other two. Tommy looks at Jake with a combination of longing and heartbreak, as if he is thinking that since Jake can have anyone in the room why would he want to be with Tommy? Sophie squeezes Tommy’s hand and he turns and smiles at her, keeping his hand in hers as he turns back to watch the man he loves wow the crowd. Jake keeps up the pounding beat when the music changes to La Bouche’s Be my lover, moving back to the edge of the stage to tease a group of women dressed in business suits who seem to have an unending amount of money for Jake’s garter. After a few minutes of teasing the ladies Jake gives each of them a sexy smile as he faces the audience with his back to the pole and slowly pumps and rocks his shorts down to the base of his cock where he stops for a few seconds so everyone to get a good look. He then continues to slowly slide them to his feet until he can kick them away. Screams, cat calls and applause break out as Jake, his huge cock purple, rock hard and throbbing against his stomach turns slowly around the pole to the beat of the music, stopping so everyone can get a close up view of his ass.

Sophie feels Tommy’s body tense as Jake continues to bump and grind to the music, his expression teasing and pouty. Jake looks up at the balcony and blows a kiss to all four of them, Adam and Brad pretending to catch it and put it in their pockets. Tommy just gives Jake a small smile.

When the music ends Jake bends down and picks up his clothes, stopping to wave at the audience and bowing before turning and making his way back stage. After a few minutes they see Jake make his way into the crowd as a small blond man starts to dance to Mc Lyle’s Ruffneck. Jake makes his way from table to table, the security guards by his side as he promised there would be, one of them holding a basket to collect the money that Jake seems to be given in handfuls. Jake smiles and shakes his now covered ass, shimmying for ladies and men both while never really getting too close to them. When he makes his way back stage again he appears behind them a few minutes later, a towel in his hand as he wipes off the sweat clinging to his skin. As Adam and Brad compliment Jake Sophie notices that Jake has locked his eyes with Tommy’s for a long moment. Tommy blushes a pretty pink and lowers his gaze but Jake continues to stare at him for a few moments more before turning his gaze to Adam, who has a questioning look on his face but doesn’t comment on the exchange. The five of them converse for a few more minutes until Jake says “Well, I better get downstairs to make sure that everything is going ok. I’ll see you shortly.” Tommy’s eyes follow Jake as he makes his way to the stairs, Sophie leaning over to him and whispering “It's ok, Tommy Joe. You’ll get a chance to speak to him later tonight.” Tommy’s only answer is a sad nod of his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time--our boys strip! Will TJ go all the way? XO


	52. Chapter 52

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is one of the longest, as well as one of my favorite chapters that I have written so far. I hope you like it! And yes, I can REALLY see our Tommy Joe doing something like this! 
> 
> Now, off to watch the Exorcist! (TJ would be SO proud of me LOL!)
> 
> XO!

As Sophie and the boys reach the bottom of the stairs they hear Jake’s voice raised in argument with Steve. “What the hell were you thinking, Steve? You know what I told you about…” “But JAKE he donated $500,000! How could I say no to that? I know the two of you have your problems but you are just gonna have to man up and deal for one night!” Even though Jake can feel the four of them walk up behind him he continues “Steve, I told you that I didn’t care if he donates a million! I don’t want him around here; he’s just going to stir up trouble that NONE of us need! Look at what happened last night!” Tommy gasps softly when he realizes who they are talking about and Adam automatically wraps his arm around his shoulder. Jake turns to look at the small group as he says “Due to circumstances beyond my control Matt will be stripping tonight. Believe me; I am no happier than you are about it! I’m sorry.” With that he turns and stomps away down the hall.

Everyone gathers in the small green room waiting for last minute instructions from Jake, who walks into the room with an eager Matt following close behind like a puppy. Cheeks and Adam’s chests both swell up like toads when they see Matt, who gives Tommy a sneer then a smirk as he steps up next to Jake and puts an arm around Jake’s middle. Jake, without looking at Matt, grabs Matt’s wrist and twists it sharply as he throws Matt’s arm off of him. Tommy smirks back and then looks at the floor again.

“Ok, everyone…we go on in 10 minutes. Here is the final lineup. Three local celebs will go first, then me, Lady G, Taylor, four more local celebs, then Cheeks, Adam, Matt…then Tommy will close out the show. Is everyone ok with this?” Everyone nods before Jake turns to Tommy. “I have a question for you, Tommy. You do not have to do this if you do not want to so just tell me what you want, ok?” Tommy shrugs and softly says “Go on, Jake.” Jake walks up to Tommy and stands in front of him, stopping close enough to kiss him. “The last dancer usually still makes a circuit through the crowd after he’s done on stage. We have three extra dancers tonight, so if you want to dance on stage only, that’s fine.” Tommy looks up and catches Matt giving him a look that plainly says “You don’t have the guts, bitch.” Tommy returns his gaze to Jake, looking deep into his brown eyes as he replies “No, baby. I’ll take my turn; I want to make as much money as possible. No problem.” Jake face breaks into a huge grin as he reaches out to squeeze Tommy’s hand quickly. “Thank you, Boo.” Tommy gives Jake a small grin and blushes again. Jake turns his attention back to the room, finishing with “If any of you have any questions or problems Steve will be standing curtain-side during the entire show. If you have any last minute music changes our DJ for tonight is Sierra, she can help with that. Any last questions before I go on?” Everyone shakes their head “no” so Jake finishes with “Most important of all, HAVE FUN! This has NOTHING to do with how good of a dancer you are, just have a good time and the crowd will too. Break a leg!” Everyone hugs each other and wishes them the best of luck, everyone that is but Matt, who goes to follow Jake out of the room. Adam runs out into the hallway to Jake’s side and practically knocks Matt on the floor with a fake “Oh, EXCUSE ME!” and asks “Jake, do you have a quick minute to talk, ALONE?”

 

In the dressing room Tommy has lined his eyes with a kohl pencil and is putting black and silver eyeliner on when Matt walks over to stand at the makeup table next to him. Matt pretends to check out his hair in the mirror as he casually comments “Oh, Tommy Joe! You are SO pretty honey you don’t need any of that makeup! The crowd will go crazy for you regardless!” Tommy keeps looking at his reflection as he covers his lips with pink gloss. “But of course, if others have made you feel as if you cannot exist without it…” Stepping back for a second to take in his makeup Tommy steps towards the mirror again, picking up his straightener and starts to work on his hair. “What’s wrong, pretty kitty? Glambert got your tongue? Or did you leave it up his ass last night?”

At this moment Cheeks crosses the room to pick up a small jeweled applique of a heart off of the counter top and applies it to the outside corner of Tommy’s right eye. “I’m sorry, we haven’t met before. My name’s Cheeks, I’m SURE you’ve heard of me!” Brad swings his tiny ass around so he is wedged between Tommy and Matt, his ass pushing back and causing Matt to fall onto the floor. “Oh, I’m TERRIBLY sorry! My ass is so sweet, though…it usually brings men to their knees, not on their backsides! You must think you’re a power bottom!” Matt makes some kind of comment about Adam attracting rude men before Cheeks says loudly “You sweet thing! You are going to steal the show, TJ! Are you nervous?” Tommy sighs before answering “Well, yeah! I’ve never done this before so…” Cheeks pats Tommy’s arm and then looks down at Matt, who is still trying to get his ass off of the floor, his tight pants hampering his progress. “I’m sure that Matt here can give you some pointers, he looks like the kind that is used to always being naked in public…even in church!”

 

Adam allows Jake to lead him by the arm through the backstage traffic, stopping only to tell Steve to come get him when the man before him goes on stage. Jake then escorts Adam into a small room and closes the door. 

The first thing out of Adam’s mouth is “I don’t know whether to kiss you or punch, so how about this?” Adam steps forward and gently places his lips on Jake’s, wrapping his arms around Jake’s waist and holds him close for just a heartbeat. The next thing that Jake feels is another punch to his mid-section. Gasping for air Jake comments “Fuck, Lambert! You sure as hell hit hard for a queen! And why is everyone slugging me…oh, never mind, I know why!” Adam gives a short chuckle before getting serious. “You know why I wanted to talk, Jake. What you’re doing isn’t fair…” Jake raises both of his hands in front of him “And what happened to me wasn’t fair either, Adam! So I think we can agree to disagree here!” Adam gives Jake a blank stare so Jake continues with “I couldn’t have been…STILL AM…more faithful if I tried, Adam…and the two of you made me feel like scum of the earth. I still love both of you …” Adam breaks in with “you do?” “Of course I do, Adam! I have NEVER stopped loving either of you and I never will. When I tell someone I love them, REALLY love them, it’s for life! I love the two of you with my entire soul, deeper than anyone I have ever known before…” Adam steps back in within hitting range again, causing Jake to tense up unconsciously. “Then WHY are you treating Tommy like shit, Jake?” 

It’s Jake’s turn to look shocked and surprised. “What did you want me to do, Adam? Walk up to Tommy in front of everyone and liplock him? Push him down on a table and fuck him? I have an obligation to the charity and I am trying to be professional at the moment. Beside all that, the two of you are known to be a couple by everyone. Did you really think I would do something stupid to cause a scandal that would drag the two of you into some new nightmare? I heard the court case starts in 6 weeks, Adam; in the meantime any negative press about the three of us will get blown out of proportion! I’m trying to think about Tommy here, not hurt him!” 

There is a knock at the door and someone calls out “Up next, Jake!” Jake yells out his thanks and says “I promise to talk to Tommy but for now I am laying low. Please understand why.” Jake then leans in and kisses Adam softly on the lips, then pulls back, staring deep into his eyes. “Talk to you later, honey. Love you!”

 

Jake gives another wonderful performance, as does Lady Gaga and Taylor. When it is Cheeks turn on stage he calls out to the audience “Gee, wonder who’s singing THIS?” as For Your Entertainment blares out over the speakers. Cheeks surprises everyone by spending the majority of his first song charming and getting tipped by the ladies in the audience, who all know who he is and are thrilled to get close to him. Before the song is over he gives his second surprise of the evening: he climbs a pole like a monkey and hangs upside down, his cock outlined in his tight shorts as he spins around the pole as if he has been doing it all his life. Once his feet are on the ground again he pushes off the pole and does a back flip into the splits, his inner thighs end up touching the floor, his legs spread as wide as humanly possible. Then using his strong arms to pull himself up into a handstand, he rolls forward and lands on his stomach, one fist under his chin as he calls out in a cocky voice “If you think THAT was amazing…you ought to see what I can do in BED…” He winks to the audience as the music changes, the DJ surprising Cheeks by playing the first four lines of his song “They call me Cheeks” before fading right into Milkshake.

Jake and Matt are standing at the side of the stage, Matt giving him a disgruntled look but Jake’s face showing nothing but admiration and excitement. Cheeks gives the two of them a wink as he stands up, walks to center stage and screams out “Do you want to know why they call me Cheeks?” The audience screams and Brad turns around, placing both of his hands on the sides of his shorts then slowly pulls them down to the crack of his ass. He stops, looking over his shoulder and calls out again “Will you tip me well if you get to see my name on stage?” The crowd screams louder so Brad slowly drops his shorts onto the floor, his perfect ass on display for all to see. He clenches his cheeks together a few times before turning around and shaking his cock at the audience, making a man in the front row almost fall onto the floor in his effort to rush to the stage. Security holds him back as Cheeks returns to the pole again, once again hanging upside down and showing everything he has to the entire room. At the end of the song he blows everyone a kiss and leaves the stage, Jake stopping him long enough to ask him if he would like to finish the tour with him. Brad’s eyes sparkle as he responds with “We’ll see lover boy!” 

Adam’s set is much different than Brad’s. Adam, who looks absolutely beautiful with glowing skin and glitter covering his hair, performs exactly as the crowd expects him to, exactly like he does on stage when he’s on tour. His dancing is professional, like one of the Chippendales, and when he pulls off his tear-a-way pants the crowd gasps out loud. Even though there isn’t a single person in the crowd that would deny that they thought that Adam had a huge cock but seeing it up close and personal? Another thing altogether! When Adam starts to pump his naked hips to the music there is a stunned hush in the crowd. Cheeks, table dancing in the back and always one to make a moment special, screams out “NOW do you see why I’m so flexible? Pump it, darling!” The crowd and even Adam himself burst out laughing at Brad’s comment. Adam finishes his set by facing the crowd and jiggling a few times, then turning to show everyone his sweet ass. When he takes his bow the screaming and clapping is so loud that the first few lines of Matt’s first song is drowned completely out.

Matt’s set is boring; he is more concerned about how he looks instead of connecting with the crowd. Everyone can tell how into himself he is and they appear to be turned off immediately. He only strips to his boy shorts and makes comments about his body while he dances, and when he starts to make his way into the crowd they practically ignore him.

 

Tommy Joe walks onto the stage with a microphone in his hand, no music playing. The crowd claps when they see him but the clapping soon turns to sounds of “Awe!” and “He’s SO cute!” 

Tommy is wearing a snug pair of sleep pants which ride low on his hips and are tied in the front. His feet are bare and he is wearing an old Marilyn Manson tee shirt, the sleeves cut off. His hair, as usual, is hanging down over half his face and he is clutching a pink and purple tie-dyed teddy bear in the bend of one arm. One of the bear’s ears is pierced with a bar like his and has multiple rings around the bottom of its ear, the other lobe the same. The bear is also wearing leather wrists bands around his arms by the paws and Tommy has drawn his tattoos on both of the bear’s arms, exact copies of his. To top off the outfit the bear is wearing a leather collar with “O” rings running through it. The bear’s butt cheeks are covered with Tommy’s signature across them.

Tommy smiles to the audience as he softly says into the mike “Hi, I’m Tommy Joe Ratliff, in case any of you didn’t know. I just wanted to say a few things before I start.”

“You see, I’m extremely shy…and I can’t dance! But I decided to overlook these faults, and I hope you can, too… so I can help someone I love raise money for this amazing charity. So, I figured that you might want a chance at winning my little friend here. I’m going to give him to one of the security guards as I make my way through the tables, and the person who is gracious enough to put up with my bad dancing the longest will win the teddy. So without further ado…hit it Sierra.” 

Tommy hands the teddy to Steve who takes it back stage again. As the first notes of “Wild Ones” hits the speakers Tommy notices Jake standing at the side of the stage, tears running down his face. He blows a kiss to Tommy who in turn blows one back to him, a huge smile covering Tommy’s beautiful face. When the song hits full speed Tommy begins to pump his hips to the beat, holding tight to the pole with one hand while throwing his body back into a sharp arch, his eyes closed. Jake hears a slight gasp next to him and turns to see Adam sliding up next to him. Jake realizes that Adam sees exactly what he sees…Tommy, totally lost deep into the song; the same way he was that night in the club. Tommy throws himself into the beat, his feet moving as he spins around the pole a few times, coming to stop with his back to the crowd, wiggling his hips in rhythm up and down a few times before reaching down to slowly pull his shirt up and over his head, tossing it to the side of the stage. Turning to face the crowd again he blushes bright pink when they start clapping and howling, Tommy’s naked chest on display for the first time in public since joining Adam’s band. Everyone who knows him, including his fans in the audience, knowing how shy he is to be seen shirtless, know how momentous this simple act is to everyone, especially Tommy himself. Tommy makes his way over to the edge of the stage and finds the beat again, his slight body pumping up and down as he thrusts his hip out and raises his hands over his head. A lady in the front row screams out “We love you, Tommy Joe!” and Tommy smiles, blowing her a kiss before making his way over to the other pole and shaking his body again once he gets there. 

When “Skin this Cat” starts Tommy takes a deep breath to calm himself and turns his back to the pole, fully facing the audience in front of him. Tommy makes a slow show of untying his sleep pants, tugging the string loose and hooking his thumbs into the side of his pants. With a look half of fear, half of determination Tommy slowly slides his pants down his legs until he can kick them off to join his shirt. Left in only a tiny pair of briefs Tommy starts to pump his body again, his hard cock straining the front of the briefs, threating to break through the front. Tommy spins around the pole again as the crowd goes wild, screaming and begging him to take the briefs off. Tommy shoots a look over to Jake and Adam, both men wearing a possessive look on their faces but both faces also showing the pride that they feel about their boy. Giving a devious look to the two of them, Tommy crosses to the center of the stage and turns to face the back wall, slowly sliding the briefs down until his sexy little ass is bare and shakes it for the audience. But, before he turns around again, he reaches down and pulls them up again, wiggling his finger in a “nah uh” shake over his shoulder before calling out “That, ladies and gentlemen…is only for my men to see!” Everyone is stomping, screaming and clapping as Tommy bows, picks up his clothes and leaves the stage with a wave. Not a single soul in the room misses what he said…he said “MEN”…

Everyone who performed earlier circles around Tommy, praising him and congratulating him on his dancing and overcoming his fears. Tommy laughs, hugging everyone as he calls out “It’s not over yet, I still have to go out there and step on people’s feet yet!” Everyone laughs as Tommy runs to the stage door, security and the teddy bear waiting for him when he arrives.

It takes Tommy 25 minutes to dance his way through the crowd. So many people stop him for a hug and to kiss his cheek and say they love him that he is moving at a snail’s pace but appears to be having the time of his life. At the last table a lady named Nelly, who is 83 years old asks Tommy to dance with her. Tommy does…and gives her the teddy bear. When he returns her to her seat, kissing her on the cheek and helps her sit down again she gently pats his face and tells him that he is the most beautiful man in the world. Tommy thanks Nelly for the dance and the compliment before turning his head toward the stage, seeing both Jake and Adam smiling at him and for the first time in his life, he feels as if he is.


	53. Chapter 53

When Tommy finally makes it backstage Jake steps in front of him at the entrance to Tommy’s dressing room door. Jake smiles down at Tommy, his eyes full of warmth but before he can say anything Steve is at his side, softly demanding “Jake, you’ll have to leave with Tony. It’s…Sophie…” Jake shoots a look at Steve and replies “Yeah, in a minute.” Jake then leans down and places a gentle kiss to Tommy’s cheek. “I’ll see you later, baby, I promise. Have fun tonight.” Tommy gives Jake a sad little smile and Jake ruffles his hair before turning to leave, pausing to whisper a few words into Adam’s ear as he passes him. Tommy walks into the room with a sigh and cleans up before getting dressed in a skintight pair of black jeans and a white tank, a powder blue Henley pulled over top. As Tommy fixes his makeup Adam walks into the room, his bag over his shoulder. He walks up behind Tommy and wraps his arms around his boy. “Jake said he would meet us at the club. You almost ready, honey? Everyone is waiting for us.” Tommy leans back against Adam for a moment before nodding “Ready in a minute, Adam.” Adam leans down and kisses Tommy’s cheek “Baby, you don’t need any of that makeup, you are beautiful without it.” Tommy laughs as he responds “Says the man that cakes it on every day when HE doesn’t need it! Ok, let me gather my stuff and we’ll head out.” Adam turns Tommy around in his arms and says in a serious tone “You know he loves you, right? Just like I do.” Tommy gives one of his famous shrugs as he responds, his eyes on the floor “I hope so, but…” Adam just holds Tommy close for a moment before reaching under Tommy’s chin to raise it, looking deep into those beautiful brown eyes. “He does. Now, let me help you get your stuff before Gaga comes in here and kicks both our asses, I left her with Brad” Tommy laughs as they collect everything and head out the door.

The nightclub owners have gone out of their way to make sure that everyone has a good time. The group is ushered through a private back entrance directly into the second floor VIP area, where there is a private bar and couches, food and even dancing poles. Everyone makes a plate and gets a drink for themselves, sitting on the couches and talking amongst themselves while Tommy makes his way over to the wall and stands staring down at the crowded dance floor below. Adam walks up behind him to snuggle him the way he did in the dressing room a short time ago. “Hungry?” Tommy shrugs. “Baby, stop stressing! He’ll be here soon. But right now you need to eat. And…” Adam leans down, taking Tommy’s earlobe into his mouth, sucking hard before letting go. “You have no idea how proud of you I am. You were amazing tonight! And fuck, you turned me on SO bad! I want you to eat so you can get some strength because you’re gonna need it. I’m gonna take you down there in the middle of that crowd and grind on you until I lose it, over and over…then when you can’t take it anymore I’m taking you back to the hotel…” Matt pretends to make a coughing noise and grunts out “Excuse my interrupting your grind session. There’s a phone call for Adam in the office at the top of the stairs. It’s from Jake.” Adam glares at Matt before whispering “Get yourself a plate, baby. I’ll be right back.” Tommy heads over the buffet and Adam leaves the room, nodding his head towards Brad who nods back.

Tommy starts to fill his plate when suddenly Matt is standing by his side again. “Damn, Tommy! Adam looked hot grinding on you like that! Almost as hot as that time I was in the bathroom and Jake came up behind me naked. The faces he made in the mirror when he got off on my tight ass!” Tommy continues to ignore Matt as he turns and makes his way to a couch on the other side of the room. As he sits down and starts to eat Matt, who is still following him, says “Maybe someday the four of us…” Brad’s voice barks out from behind Matt “If there is EVER going to be a foursome with those boys I’M going to be the fourth! Now, I suggest that you leave TJ alone before I take your pansy ass into the parking lot and beat the fuck out of it!”

Everyone looks up as Adam storms into the VIP loft, making a beeline towards Matt and charging forward until he has Matt pinned against the wall. Tommy and Brad are behind him instantly and they reach out in unison to grab at Adam’s arms. Adam growls out softly, so only the four of them can hear. “You fucking BASTARD! How DARE you shove Sophie down the stairs! It’s YOUR fault she’s in the hospital you unfeeling bastard! When Jake gets here the two of us are going to tear you limb from limb…”

Matt refuses to give in or back down, instead stands up to Adam. “You haven’t any proof! I didn’t push her down the stairs! I’m the one that FOUND her…” Adam slams his hands into Matt’s chest, the impact resounding throughout the room, even over the heavy bass beat of the music in the background. “A stage hand saw you do it then run off to tell Tony that she “accidently” fell.” Adam places a hand around Matt’s neck and slowly starts to squeeze, even with the combined strength of both Brad and Tommy trying to pull Adam off. Adam quietly whispers “I may not know Sophie very well, but Jake loves her, and I won’t stand to see any woman hurt. You crossed the line this time, Mattyboy, and you’re gonna pay for it…” 

Tommy decides to try another tactic. Instead of pulling on Adam’s arm Tommy places his fingertips with ghostly-light pressure up and down Adam’s bare arm while softly saying into Adam’s ear “Baby please, for me, let go of him. Let Jake handle him. He wants you to hurt him so he can make you pay for it later. C’mon, come sit with me while I eat, then we’ll go dance like you wanted.” Tommy leans in closer so only Adam can hear him “And tonight, if you want…you can have me for the first time…” Adam snaps out of it long enough to let go of Matt, who falls to the floor as soon as Adam’s hands are off of him. Brad loudly announces that he is “going to take out the trash” and yanks Matt off the floor, pushing him towards the back entrance and pulls him down the stairs after him. Tommy takes Adam’s hand and leads him back to the couch he was sitting on, pulls Adam down next to him, feeling Adam’s arm protectively circling his shoulders while he continues to eat. Brad returns momentarily to tell the rest of the group that Jake will be arriving in a little while and fill them in regarding Sophie’s “accident.” Everyone in the room automatically voices their opinion that Matt was behind it all.

After he finishes eating Tommy excuses himself to use the bathroom and returns immediately to Adam’s side. Adam smiles down at Tommy and says “Your ready baby? Or have you had more than enough dancing for one evening?” “Let’s go downstairs, I want to feel you cover me on the dance floor.” Adam growls and takes Tommy’s hand, leading him down the stairs to the catcalls and encouragements being thrown at them from the rest of the group.

 

They are on the dance floor for half an hour or so when Jake walks into the club. Both Tommy and Adam notice his entrance, cat like and dangerous as he slithers his way to them on the dance floor. He kisses Adam then TJ on the cheek then whispers something into Adam’s ear. Adam nods and then squeezes Tommy tightly before kissing him on the cheek as well. “Bye for now, Boo.” Adam moves away without another word and Jake takes his place behind Tommy, reaching down to place one hand on his chest and one hand just above Tommy’s straining cock. “Hey baby. Sorry but I had to…” “No need, Jake. Adam told me all about everything. How’s Sophie?” “She’s resting comfortably at a friend’s house. She has a sprained ankle and wrist as well as a huge bump on her head. She insisted on leaving so they let her go but her friend will watch her closely. She demanded I come here and be with you and Adam tonight. Sounds like something my girl would do…” Tommy chuckles then groans as Jake’s hand slides down slightly, coming in contact with Tommy’s swollen cock, sending shivers down his spine. Without thinking the two of them are move together in perfect rhythm, their hips thrusting to the beat, Jake’s cock riding hard and steady against Tommy’s little ass. “Jake, I want to…” “No baby. I want to do the apologizing. I was a fool, letting that asshole anywhere near me again. He said he wanted to be friends and I was so stupid, I should have seen how this would end. The last thing I wanted to do was to hurt either of you…” Tommy shivers and groans, his voice shaking as he wraps his arms around Jake’s neck then turns his face to Jake’s and kisses his cheek, pushing back hard against him as he says “Honey I…we made mistakes too. Please let’s just call it even and go on from here? I love you.” A tear runs down Jake’s face as he chokes out “I…love you…so much baby. Adam too…” Adam walks up beside the two of them, sinking his hand into Jake’s hair and pulling his head back, growling out “Love you too baby but you need some discipline! So…how about we three head back to our hotel room? The two of you both need my attention…”


	54. Chapter 54

They decide that Tommy and Adam will make their way upstairs and say their goodbyes while Jake, who is one of the hosts of the evening, stays behind for a while longer. Adam gives his room key to Jake and tells him which hotel and room they are staying in. Jake nods then goes off to find Cheeks to thank him for his help with Matt and to call for a ride for his boys.

After almost half an hour of hugs, kisses and farewells Adam leads Tommy down the back stairs to their waiting car. Once in the limo Adam notices for the first time that Tommy is acting nervous, twisting the ring on his finger and bouncing his leg in a steady beat. Adam picks up Tommy and settles him on his lap, wrapping his strong arms around TJ tightly. “Baby, if you don’t want tonight to happen…” Tommy looks up, his fringe falling in his face as he softly replies “Just cause I’m nervous don’t…doesn’t mean I don’t want it, Adam. I want to be with you, to …finally belong to you completely. But…I’ve never…” “I know baby, I know…and it’s ok. I’m gonna take such good care of you, gonna make you feel so good. Don’t worry about being nervous, I’d be worried if you were calm about the whole thing. And Jake? Would you rather your first time is spent with just one of us instead of two? I will do whatever makes you comfortable, honey…” Tommy shakes his head no before answering with “I want him there, all three of us. It’s time the three of us become one.”

Adam’s phone rings and the rest of the ride is a long speaker phone conversation with Lane. She tells them to check Twitter and other places online. There are pictures of Adam and Tommy from their time on stage, one especially adorable one where Tommy is holding the teddy bear, one of him shirtless on stage. Tommy blushes when Lane states that most comments from the evening are about Tommy’s bare chest. “They are all wondering why he doesn’t take off his shirt more often; they are praising his body as if he were a living God.” Adam smiles down at a blushing TJ and replies “He is Lane, trust me, he is!” “Don’t worry Adam; you have your share of ogling and drooling too. As if you boys weren’t popular enough already…”

Lane tells the boys that she has two purposes for her call: 1) To tell them that their next show has to be cancelled due to electrical problems at the next venue and 2) that the trial has been moved up three weeks. This makes Tommy tense but Lane instantly says that she still does not believe that Tommy will be called in to testify, that Jake already has volunteered to take his place on the witness stand. Unless things change short notice this is how the entire trial will go. So, she tells the boys, they now have two more days off before hitting the road again so make the most of them. As they thank Lane for the call what really crosses their minds is that they now get to spend more time with Jake, and can spend the following morning leisurely in bed, taking their time before he has to go off and shake his ass the next night on stage.

 

When they get to the room Adam takes Tommy into his arms and gives him a kiss that makes Tommy’s toes curl in his shoes. Pulling back Adam looks down at his love and asks “How about you and I get a quick shower while we wait for Jake, hum? Get clean before we get dirty.” Tommy nods “Sure Adam, sounds like fun.”

Tommy bursts out in hysterical laughter when Adam tries to peel his sticky underwear off of his stomach and cock, the look of “Eeewwww” on Adam’s face completely priceless. Once he finally manages to pull them off he throws them at Tommy, secretly happy with the look of glee that is shining from Tommy’s face after being sad for so long. Tommy laughs even louder “FUCKER! Keep that grungy thing to yourself!” Tommy throws them back and they land on top of Adam’s head, making Tommy clutch his stomach, tears running down his face as he goes with the belly laugh. “You little bitch! The only reason they are sticky is because of you! If you didn’t grind back so hard…” Tommy is gasping for air as he chokes out “You…didn’t seem…to…mind it…at the time, Romeo! I heard you…moan in my ear like a slut every time you came!” Adam reaches out, an amused look on his face as he grabs Tommy’s cock and squeezes, making Tommy gasp and then moan loudly. “Seems I’m not the only slut now am I baby?”

 

The two boys have fun in the shower, neither taking the situation too far because Adam wants them to be rock hard when Jake arrives. They sit on the couch in their underwear cuddling and talking until they hear Jake swipe the door reader. Adam meets him at the door with a kiss similar to the one he gave to Tommy when they entered the room earlier, but when he breaks the kiss Adam then slams Jake back into the door and says in a commanding voice “Jake, you have been very, very bad and it’s time for your punishment. For the rest of the evening you will obey every command that I give you, understood? And, if you are a good boy…you will receive the ultimate prize. Do I make myself clear?” Jake looks deep into Adam’s eyes as he responds with “yes, sir…I understand completely.” “Safe word?” “Lestat.”

Adam walks back to where Tommy is sitting on the couch, sitting down next to him and holding his hand. “Jake, you will come over here, take out Tommy’s cock and suck him off. When you are finished you will do the same to me, understood?” “Yes, Ad…master.” Adam makes a soft chuckle “Adam is fine for tonight, love. Now get to it.” Jake crosses the room and sinks to his knees in front of Tommy, who looks down at Jake with a smile on his face. Jake places his hand on each side of Tommy’s waistline, looking at Adam for instructions before tugging off the material. “Yes Jake, take them off. I want to see all of Tommy, want nothing hidden from my view” Tommy moans as he lifts his ass for Jake, Adam’s words driving him crazy as they always do. Jake pulls off the underwear and tosses them into the corner, pausing to look at TJ before he starts. Both Jake and Adam are thinking the same thing: that their little one is the most beautiful man in the world. Jake leans in and licks Tommy from base to tip, swirling his tongue along the top to taste Tommy before swallowing him down. Tommy throws his head back as Jake holds down his hips and Adam holds down his shoulders. After a few moments Tommy calms down enough for Jake to continue, sucking Tommy hard and licking the underside of his cock with each pull. Adam’s cock doubles in size watching the action in front of him, his fingers pinching and pulling on Tommy’s nipples while one hand reaches under and plays with Tommy’s balls. Jake speeds up causing Tommy’s cockhead to slam hard into the back of his throat but Jake doesn’t stop until Tommy screams, pulling off just enough to taste each pulse as it makes its way down his throat. When he is sure that Tommy is finished Jake licks him clean and places a soft kiss to the head of Tommy’s cock, then pulls back to look up at Tommy, who smiles down at Jake and whispers “Thank you, Baby. I love you.” Jake looks at Adam who answers him by saying “You may speak tonight, Jake…hold nothing back. This night is for the three of us.” Jake nods to Adam and in a soft but rough voice answers “I love you too Tommy. Thank you for letting me make you happy.” Tommy smiles down at Jake and runs his hand though his long hair. “Now honey, make Adam happy too.” “Yes, Tommy.”

Jake slides on his aching knees until he is kneeling in front of Adam, taking off his underwear the same way he did Tommy’s. Adam roughly rubs his hand down the side of Jake’s face as he say “Well, get to it boy! It’s not going to come to you!” Jake cannot help but chuckle as he opens his mouth and takes all of Adam into his mouth in one push. Tommy gasps and Adam, showing his tight control, turns to Tommy and strokes his hair back, saying in a calm voice “don’t worry baby, someday you’ll be able to do that, too.” Tommy chuckles and drily replies “Not likely!”

What starts off as Jake setting out to simply obey Adam turns into a battle for supremacy. Tommy cannot believe his eyes as he watches Jake give his all while Adam fights not to give in easily. Jake knows that he could be ultra-sneaky by sliding his finger back to Adam’s hole but he wants his prize so he behaves, instead sucking harder and employing a tongue trick he learned from an old stripper. Adam holds on a little longer before sinking his hands into Jake’s hair and pulling down, forcing Jake to stay still as the first shot fires its way down Jake’s throat. Jake feels his cock throb as Adam keeps the tight hold on his hair, using it to control even Jake’s slightest movements as he unloads down Jake’s throat. When Adam is finished Jake licks him clean just like he did Tommy and looks up at Adam with a look of adoration on his face. Jake loves to be dominated and he struck gold then he decided to let Adam dom him.

Adam, his arms still shaking, reaches out and gently runs the back of his fingers over Jake’s cheek, then cups his face and says “I love you Jake. Thank you for coming back to us.” Jake tries hard not to tear up but fails, rubbing the back of his hand over his eyes he replies “I love you too, Adam. I missed both of you so much.” Adam strokes his face a few more times before quietly commanding “Take your clothes off. Sit on the bed, with your back to the headboard, pile the pillows behind your back and get comfy. You will hold Tommy while I prep him.”  
Jake goes to the bed and does as he’s been commanded. When he is ready Adam takes Tommy’s hand in his and asks “Baby? You ready for this?” Tommy leans over and kisses Adam deeply before saying “Yes, Adam. I want to feel your fingers, your cock in me.” Adam smiles at Tommy then commands “Then go to the bed and lie back between Jake’s legs. You get comfy too with a pillow beneath that perfect ass of yours. I’ll be right there.” 

When Adam leaves the bathroom with a bottle of lube and condoms in his hand he stops short at the end of the bed. “MY God you two are so beautiful together.” Both TJ & Jake smile at Adam, Tommy leaning back onto Jake, looking comfortable in Jake’s strong arms, his head resting back on Jake’s broad chest. Tommy looks a little nervous but content, Adam reaching out to stroke a hand down Tommy’s thigh as he says “Baby, I want you to raise your legs, plant your feet on the bed, your legs spread wide as you comfortably can.” Tommy complies, his face still nervous until Jake strokes his arms and whispers to Tommy how beautiful and desirable he is. Adam lubes up his fingers and then rubs his index finger around Tommy’s hole a few times before slowly sinking it into Tommy.

Jake does a good job of keeping Tommy calm while Adam fucks first one then two fingers into TJ, scissoring them until he feels that Tommy can handle more. Pulling his fingers out he lubes them up again and then returns three fingers to Tommy’s hole, watching in awe as Tommy tenses for a moment but then relaxes enough to take them in. “You ok, baby?” Tommy nods but sweat breaks out on his chest so Adam throws a towel at Jake, who gently rubs the sweat away, still whispering endearments to him. 

After four fingers have plundered Tommy over and over, Adam pulls his hand away from Tommy, making him groan at the loss. Adam looks deep into first Tommy then Jake’s eyes before his commands “Jake, you have been very good tonight. Your punishment is over, and it’s time for your reward. I’ve been thinking my decision over for a while now, and I’ve decided that I want to make our TJ completely happy. I know the perfect way to do it. Change places with me.”

Jake looks stunned, first looking down at Tommy and then up at Adam. Tommy quietly gasps out “Adam, really? You’d…you would do that?” Jake’s face goes blank as Adam says “You promised to obey me tonight Jake. Now get up here and make the love of your life the happiest man on the planet. Trade places with me. Now.” 

 

Jake looks at Tommy, then Adam…and quietly says “Lestat.”


	55. Chapter 55

Adam sits back on his haunches, his face carefully blank and his demeanor calm. Deep down inside he knows why Jake used his safe word and as Jake’s dom he has to take control of the situation before it gets out of hand.

Adam wipes his hands off on the towel and then looks down at Tommy, who looks crushed and dejected. Adam leans down until he looming over Tommy, his lips next to his ear as he softly say “Baby, be still, don’t cry. It’s not what you think. Give me a minute…” Tommy nods softly, trying not to look as if his heart is breaking. Adam pulls back, bringing Tommy up in his arms at the same time, shifting until he sets Tommy down on Jake’s leg and staying that way until Jake wraps his arms around Tommy’s waist tightly. Adam softly commands “Jake, look at Tommy Joe, deep into his eyes. Then explain to the two of us what is going on inside your head, all of it. We will not judge you honey but not knowing is killing Tommy and me. So…please talk to us.”

Jake, still in sub mode, does as Adam commands. He looks deep into Tommy’s brown eyes for a few minutes before choking out “God, Tommy! You are so damn beautiful, precious. But I can’t…” Jake then looks up at Adam, reaching out a hand until Adam slides his fingers to intertwine with Jake’s, squeezing tightly. Jake’s looks at the bed, his voice soft as he explains “Tommy, you told me you fell in love with Adam the moment you saw him at your audition, and there hasn’t been a single second since then that you have not loved him with all your heart. Adam, the same with you. The two of you have…been together, even if only in your hearts…for so long. It just…doesn’t feel right to take your first time from the two of you. I mean…” Tommy reaches up and brushes Jake’s long hair over his shoulder, his hand coming to rest on Jake’s chest. “You feel as if my first time automatically belongs to Adam because we have loved each other longer than we have been in love with you, right?” Jake nods his head and continues to look at the bed.

Adam turns his body until he is sitting next to Jake, wrapping his arm around Jake’s shoulder so that Jake instinctively leans his head until it’s on Adam’s shoulder, Tommy’s legs suddenly slung over Adam’s lap. Adam runs his hand through Jake’s long hair to sooth him. “Baby, believe me when I say that yes, I have loved Tommy since the moment I laid eyes on him. But we both love you too, more than words can say. I know that you have been hurt, betrayed before by those that you thought loved you. You bring to our relationship a ton of heavy baggage but baby; it’s time to throw that baggage away. We don’t want you to suffer anymore. You don’t need it. WE need to start fresh, to show each other the love we have in our hearts for each other. Trust me when I say that both of us want this, we want to share this special event with you…and I want you to be Tommy’s first. I want to watch you make love to Tommy while I hold him close to my heart. Please Jake, listen to what I am saying. WE want you, we want this...we want to be your lovers.”

Slow silent tears make their way down Jake’s face. Tommy wipes them away and gently kisses Jake’s mouth before Adam breaks their kiss, leaning in to take his turn, his lips gentle and soft. When the kiss comes to a natural end Tommy points his finger at Adam, deadpanning “What he said.” All three men burst out laughing, Tommy successfully lightening the mood. Jake takes a deep breath then says “Ok…yes. Adam, please take our boy in your arms while I get him ready again.” Adam nods then stops Jake with a hand on his arm. “Jake, you need to come back to me.” Jake looks at Adam, patiently waiting. Adam commands “Safeword Jake, or we go no further.” Jake loudly responds with “Lestat, Adam.” Adam barks out “Good. Now get our boy ready.” Adam bends his head and kisses Tommy fiercely before saying “Scoot over baby for a moment.” Tommy does and Adam takes the same place on the bed where Jake sat a few minutes ago, getting comfortable before picking up Tommy and placing him between his spread legs, pulling him back so that he is resting with his back to Adam’s chest, Tommy’s head resting on his shoulder. Adam leans down a little and rests his chin on the top of Tommy’s head, whispering in his ear “I love you, Boo. Just relax and before you know it you will be in heaven.” Tommy sighs as he plants his feet and spreads his legs again, watching Jake lube his fingers. “With the two of you I already am, Adam. I love you both.”

Jake, his hands shaking with nerves, reaches down between Tommy’s legs. Jake says “Baby, cause it’s your first time I’m gonna stretch you again, but I promise it won’t take as long as the first time. I just want to make sure you are as comfortable as possible. Just breath, honey…” Jake slides two fingers into Tommy, making sure that he brushes his fingers along Tommy’s prostate on the way out. Tommy shivers and his body shoots upward, Adam tightening his grip on him while softly saying “Careful, babes!” Jake quickly adds a third then fourth finger, gently thrusting and twisting until he is sure that Tommy can handle him. Before pulling out for good Jake drizzles more lube on his fingers, thrusting as much of it inside of Tommy as he can before removing his fingers and putting on the condom. After adding more lube to the condom and slicking up as much as possible he wipes his hands on the towel and asks his lovers “Ready?” Both nod so Jake moves over Tommy, lining up their hips and placing his cock to Tommy’s hole.

Adam leans down and kisses Tommy on the forehead, whispering “When Jake starts to push in breath out, little one. It will help, I promise.” Tommy nods and Jake moves forward slowly, his cock pushing in then sliding past the ring of muscle as Tommy breaths out. A jagged cry is forced out of Tommy as Jake moves another inch inside of him. “Baby, I need you to keep talking to Adam. I need to focus but he needs to hear your thoughts, your voice to make sure you are ok.” Tommy gives out a shaky “Yeah, ok…go on.” Jake drizzles more lube on his cock and then moves in slowly, inch by slow inch until he has planted the first 6 inches of his cock into Tommy’s ass. Tommy grunts out “Keep going” and both Jake and Adam respond in unison with “Hell no!” Adam adds “Not on your first time, honey! Not with all that equipment he’s carrying, babe. That’s more than enough.” Tommy goes to make a sarcastic comment but when Jake shifts suddenly, accidently planting another inch inside of him, Tommy says “Ok! I give in! Now fuck me already, geez!” Jake looks at Adam, the two boys sharing a look of amusement. “Oh yeah, he’s a power bottom!” Jake chokes out. Adam shakes his head and has to agree with Jake. What have the two of them gotten themselves into?

Adam tightens his hold on Tommy and says “Hold on tight baby.” Tommy nods again and Jake pauses for a quick second. “Adam? Do you see…” Adam chokes out “Yeah baby I do. The two of you look amazing, connected like that. Now, fuck him good, Jake.” Jake responds with “Yes, Adam” as he starts to carefully pull out of Tommy, pushing right back in so he can hear Tommy gasp out and swear. Jake keeps going, keeping up a steady rhythm, sweat beading and dripping on Tommy’s chest. Tommy starts to thrash his head back and forth, his hair flying and a pretty blush spreading across his chest. Jake tightens his hold on Tommy’s hips, his own hips starting a steady slap against Tommy’s as Jake starts to pick up speed, no longer as careful but still holding back somewhat. Adam loves what he sees, Tommy finally letting go, ecstasy bringing out a side of his love that he thought was there but had no proof of before. Jake’s body is clenched with effort, no emotion held back, his strength only tempered because it is Tommy’s first time. If Tommy had more experience Adam believes that he would be tearing Tommy up by now, Tommy no doubt loving every minute of it.

Adam’s hard cock is pressed against Tommy’s back but Adam ignores it. Both of his men start to swear like sailors and Jake’s broken voice calls out “Tommy…baby…need to…can’t hold back…” Tommy makes a strangled noise so Adam comes to the rescue, one hand fondling and pinching Tommy’s nipples while the other hand moves down to Tommy’s cock. The hold is awkward but it doesn’t really matter. A few pumps and Tommy is screaming out “I love you!” shooting over his chest and stomach, one shot hitting Adam’s right cheek. As soon as Jake feels Tommy tighten up as he comes Jake lets go, moaning out his love as his body shakes out in orgasm, his arms barely able to hold him up any longer. As soon as he is finished he collapses onto Tommy’s chest, Adam wrapping his arms around the two of them in a group hug, Adam taking on the weight of both men. Loving words, kisses and hugs continue until Adam says “Boys, I can’t feel my feet any longer. Both of you roll onto your sides as I pull my legs out.” They do as instructed, trying hard to help Adam move out from under them.

After a few more minutes Adam stands and makes his way to the bathroom, returning to find that Jake has taken off the condom and tossed it in the trash. Tommy in now wrapped up in his arms, both men exchanging words of love. Adam stands for a moment just taking in the beautiful scene in front of him before starting with TJ, washing him clean before moving on to clean up Jake.

Once both of his boys are clean and warm under the covers Adam joins them, spooning up to TJ’s back and reaches out to brush Jake’s hair back over his shoulder. “Jake? Are you with me, love? Are you ok?” Jake takes a deep breath and focuses on Adam’s face as he responds “Yeah, Adam. I’m ok, I’m here with you and Tommy. I didn’t go too deep since this was all for TJ. But thank you for giving me some way to ground myself. I guess I need it more than I thought.” Adam sits up and leans over Tommy, pulling Jake in and kissing him deeply. When he pulls back he says “Jake baby, I love you. Thank you for the most amazing experience of my life.” Jake returns with “Without you this would have never happened. I love you, Adam. Thank you for letting me have this night with the two of you.”

Adam then turns to Tommy who is waiting for a kiss. Adam obliges, kissing him deep, his hips grinding into Tommy’s back. Tommy pulls back and gasps out “Adam! Oh my god! You…you’re still hard! Let me…” Adam hushed Tommy with a peck on his lips. “Baby, it’s not the first time I’ve been hard! You can take care of it later, promise. Right now the three of us need some sleep.” Tommy cups Adam’s cheek and then kisses him gently before Adam lies down again. “Love you Babyboy.” “Adam smiles as he lays down, responding with “you too, Glitterbaby. Let’s get some sleep.” 

 

As the three boys drift off to sleep Matt is in the same hotel, speaking on the phone to a private detective. “I want pictures, proof of any kind that I can take to the paps, to the press. And remember, it has to be of all THREE of them, not just Adam and Tommy. I need proof that the two of them are fucking Jake, in a relationship with him. It has to be concrete so they cannot say that they are doctored. I will pay you well for whatever you dig up on them, but I need the proof immediately. I want it to go to press before the trial starts…”


	56. Chapter 56

Adam and Jake wake around noon the next day to a note from Tommy that reads only “BRB. Love, TJ” 

 

The boys decided to wait for Tommy before doing anything else, staying in bed talking and cuddling. Another 20 minutes go by before Tommy walks in, moving a little stiff but smiling from ear to ear, a bag in his hand as well as three huge carry-out breakfast bags from IHOP. Adam smiles and says “Hey baby! You read my mind. Pancakes!” Adam and Jake get out of bed, sharing good morning kisses with Tommy before joining him at the table. “Oh, by the way, Jake…I saw Lane this morning. Here is your ring back.” Jake thanks TJ as he takes the ring from him and places it on his ring finger. With it on his finger he finally feels complete again.

After they have finished eating Tommy reaches out to hold his boy’s hands for a moment. “I want to thank each of you for last night. I can honestly say it was the most amazing night of my life, and I mean that with all my heart. I love the two of you so much. So…” Tommy reaches out for the bag on the floor next to his chair “I bought you a gift.” Reaching into the bag he pulls out three small white boxes and gives one to Jake and one to Adam, opening the third box himself.

Each of the boys holds in their hands a single angel’s wing with their name engraved across the front. The wing is made of silver, each feather beautifully carved. In a soft voice TJ says “Turn it over.” When they do they see each of their initials with the word “forever” engraved at the bottom. When the boys look up they see that Tommy has an identical necklace in his hands.

Jake is the first to walk over to TJ. Taking him in his strong arms Jake holds Tommy in a tight hug before kissing him sweetly on the lips “Thank you honey! It really is a beautiful gesture getting one for each of us. I’ll wear it forever.” Tommy hugs Jake back as he laughs “Well, I wanted to do a tattoo, but it wouldn’t have worked unless I drugged then dragged the two of you to the closest tat shop. I’m not THAT strong!” Jake laughs, kissing Tommy again before letting go of him. Adam then takes TJ in his arms, holding him close while kissing him deeply. “Baby…I don’t know…thank you love! This means the world to me.” Tommy hands his necklace to Jake who secures it around Tommy’s neck. “Are you SURE you’re not mad that they are, you know…everyone will see…” Jake and Adam shrug at the same time. “So what Tommy? So they ask. We mean everything to each other, it’s easy to see. They probably know anyways.” Jake then asks both Adam and Tommy to sit at the table again. “Since you said that, Adam, can we talk? There has been something on my mind lately.” Both boys nod and Jake says “I’ve been thinking that after the trial is over…I want to go on Dr. Phil…”

 

The rest of the day is very busy for the boys. Steve calls to tell Jake that someone had to bow out of the evening’s performance so both Adam and Tommy offer to dance again. Both Jake and Steve agree so Steve and the boys go on Twitter to announce the evening’s lineup. Twitter explodes and the extra 42 tickets that were left to be sold for the evening’s shows are sold out in less than 5 minutes. Adam and Jake work out in the hotel exercise room while Tommy watches them, then they all three go out for an early dinner before the show. Adam and Tommy will be dancing in both shows with Jake this time so Steve brings Tommy two more teddy bears to hand out, figuring the audience will expect it from him. Tommy gladly obliges, decorating both bears as he did the night before and filling their ears with earrings and bars. Jake and Adam give him a fond smile, their eyes shining with love for their Boo.

Right before he goes on Tommy receives a phone call from his lawyer announcing that the trial will start in exactly 6 days and at the moment Tommy still isn’t expected to appear. They discuss the case until Tommy is given the signal to go on. Both Adam and Jake give him a big “good luck” kiss, neglecting to notice that they are being filmed by a stagehand.

 

Since all three boys danced both sets Steve volunteered to take the dancers out for a night on the town. Adam, Jake and Tommy decided on a 24 hour video arcade that has a go-cart track. After much jostling and joking all three of them get into go-carts for a private race. Adam notices that the same stagehand is standing at the railing when they take off for their race so he waves, the guy waving back, obviously taking pictures of his friends who are waiting for their turn to race. On the last lap Tommy intentionally spins out Jake for the win, Jake chasing Tommy throughout the arcade before finally catching him at the entrance, tickling Tommy before getting a kiss and an apology. Adam belatedly notices that the stagehand and his friends have left, the cars sitting still waiting for the next riders. Adam shrugs to himself and goes to find his boys who are currently cussing at and teasing each other while playing an interactive karate game.

The rest of the evening is spent eating ice cream and cuddling on the couch of their hotel room before making love for three hours until exhaustion finally takes over. As Jake finally starts to fall asleep for the first time that evening he gets the feeling that they are being watched. Sitting up in bed he sees nothing amiss so he drifts off to sleep, his body wrapped around Adam, Tommy’s arm across his hip.

 

Early the next morning Matt meets with the “stagehand” that has 41 pictures and two videotapes to show him. Satisfied with the evidence Matt hands a thick envelope to the private detective and shows him to the door. As soon as the man leaves Matt changes clothes and heads to a small café. Sitting at a table is a man with long black hair and brown eyes who looks angry at the world. Matt takes a seat at the table and shoves a large envelope in his hand across the table to the man who grabs it and shoves it into his briefcase. “Morning Brian, here’s the proof. I know you know what to do with it. But if I were you, I wouldn’t look at any of it, especially the videos. I mean, who WANTS to watch their brother take it up the ass…”


	57. Chapter 57

Brian leans forward and hisses out “Shut up faggot! The only reason that I am putting up with you is…” Matt smirks and cuts Brian off, his eyes gleaming as he hisses back “…The only reason that you put up with me is because you are the leader of that fucking “faggot hating” church, Brian and I KNOW it! Yeah, I know what you have been up to, and in another time and place I would have backed your idea of going after Ratliff because I always thought the little bastard to be pious and a scene stealer! He hung around with Lambert for the fame not for the dick. The little bastard saw a way in and he took it. What does he care if he has to bend over to be famous? We all do it. But then Jake just HAD to be prince charming and rescue the little ass! If he had just turned down the job like I told him to…” Brian smirks and says “Yeah, my pansy-assed brother never could pass up an opportunity to rescue the world. What a sap!” Matt leans over the table and backhands Brian’s arm sharply. “Watch it, shithead! That’s MY boyfriend you’re talking about!” Brian counters with “Doesn’t look like it, SWEETHEART!”

Matt says “Well, I can bust you for being the secret leader of the church” And Brian counters with “And I can tell Jake that you hired a private detective to set him up, so it seems as if we are stuck together in this no matter what. So what say I just get my end of it taken care of so we both get just what we want…my brother miserable over losing his “boys “and you getting a chance to get my brother back and live a fun life of sin. And…” Brian looks at Matt with a look of evil glee “…we get another chance to kill those two faggots losers. We have something else planned, and this time we won’t miss.”

 

The boys spend a leisurely morning together before everyone has to go their separate ways. They make love one more time before breakfast then they take turns showering and packing. The goodbye this time is extremely tearful and heartfelt, with promises to stay close in touch with one another at all times. Jake promises to give them continuous updates on the trial and Adam reminds Jake of his promise to join them on the road when the charity tour is over.

Adam kisses Jake and holds him close for a few minutes, whispering in his ear words of love and encouragement. When they part after a final fierce kiss Adam turns to TJ and says “I’m going to go downstairs and look for Lane. I’ll meet you soon baby.” Adam kisses Tommy on the cheek and then picks up his bags, making his way out the door without looking back. “Leaving like that, not looking back at all means that he’s really going to go find a corner to sit in alone so the two of us do not have to see his tears.” Jake smiles as he responds with “Yeah, Adam loves to be our rock but deep down inside he is just as much marshmallow as the two of us.” Tommy walks over to Jake and says “I’m going to miss your marshmallow, baby!” Jake wraps his arms tightly around Tommy, raising his head by the chin until his lips meet Tommy’s, kissing him for all he’s worth. Tommy responds by wrapping his arms around Jake’s neck, rubbing their bodies together to find friction. “TOMMY! I’m trying to be romantic here and you’re trying to rub one off on me!” Tommy smirks but looks hot as well as if he’s been caught with his hand in the cookie jar. “So? Is it so wrong of me to want to feel your cock as well as your lips before I go?” Tommy grinds in hard one more time and Jake picks him up to carry him to the couch. “Lane is going to kill you for being late…” Jake says as he opens Tommy’s pants then his own, his large hand taking both of their cocks and begins to rub them off with his hand. “Fuck her; I’m not into caring right now.” Jake devours Tommy’s mouth as both of them moan out, Tommy pinching and pulling on both of Jake’s nipples through his shirt. When Jake pulls his head back Tommy licks a stripe up Jake’s neck before sinking his teeth deep into his skin until Tommy pulls away, blood on his teeth. Jake gasps then moans again as he starts to shoot all over his arm and his pants as well as Tommy’s thighs, TJ starting to shake soon after as he comes over Jake’s pants and hand.

Shaking and breathless they hold onto each for a few minutes before Jake makes his way on shaky legs to the bathroom, getting cleaned up before returning to his love to clean him up. The sight that Jake sees before him is one the he swears he will never forget…Tommy lying back on the couch, his jeans around his ankles and his shirt up around his neck, licking come off of his fingers as if it were candy. Tommy smiles at him and says “Hi baby. Thought I’d start the cleanup without you.” Jake chokes out “I swear, someday you’re going to be the death of me, TJ!” Tommy just smiles and says “But what a way to go honey!”

After more kisses and hugs Tommy and Jake head for the lobby. When they arrive most of the band is standing with their arms crossed, Lane pacing the floor. Isaac yells out “There you are! I was about ready to call the Marines to go on a search and rescue.” Sutan takes one look at Tommy’s wrinkled shirt and Jake’s stained pants and smirks out “Nah, just the bloodhounds… I’m sure they could find them by smell alone!” Jake blushes and Tommy looks at his feet while everyone else bursts out laughing except for Lane, who starts with “Ok, that’s enough! To the buses!” Jake runs over and gives Lane a huge kiss on the cheek, saying “Oh Lane-ey! I’m going to miss you the most!” Everyone laughs again as Lane endures another kiss but then slaps Jake’s arm. “Enough! Out people!!!” Everyone stops to hug Jake goodbye on their way out the door but eventually they all make it to the buses. After a few minutes the bus engines roar and then the buses start to move towards the exit of the parking lot, Jake standing on the curb waving them goodbye until the last bus finally makes its way out onto the highway.

 

As soon as Jake makes his way backstage from the night’s set Steve gives him a serious face and a head nod. “Here’s your phone, Jake. It’s been exploding for the last five minutes so you better check it out.” Jake thanks Steve then says goodbye, gathering his stuff and leaves. When he gets back to his hotel room he opens his phone and is shocked by what he sees. There are 124 Twitter comments, 131 Facebook notifications and 8 phone calls from Sophie who leaves the same hysterical message…”CALL ME!”

Jake calls Sophie and she rattling on so fast he can barely keep up.

“Oh my gay hell Jake what the hell were the three of you thinking with the trial coming up soon? Why couldn’t you boys just have behaved for a little bit longer? Why didn’t that Lane make you behave? Isn’t that her job? Oh Jake, this is going to ruin everything for all three of you, well, some or many most of Adam’s fans will be with you but ARE YOU CRAZY??? You know I support the three of you but the world isn’t ready for a three-way relationship and you just kinda threw it out there with no warning….”

Jake screams “SOPHIE! STOP RAMBLING AND TELL ME WHAT HAPPENED! I JUST GOT OFF THE STAGE 25 MINUTES AGO AND I’M LOST HERE SO HELP ME OUT PLEASE!” “Jake, are you near your computer? If so turn it on and go directly to Alan Roper’s page. He is the one who broke the news to the world. Go on, I’ll wait.” Jake puts down his phone, opens his laptop and goes to the page that Sophie mentioned. The headline takes Jake’s breath away and when he continues to read he feels as if someone has punched him in the gut. “WHEN WILL IT STOP? MORE SIN IN THE FORM OF A THREESOME?” There are 12 pictures on the page of Jake and his boys kissing, fondling, hugging and even three are of them naked having sex in bed. In each picture either the boys’ rings or necklaces are in plain sight. Roper is a well-known evangelist who has spent his life converting the sinful after exposing all of their sins to the world as a way to “make them see the light.” The following story leaves no doubt to how he feels about the boys:

 

“What has this sinful world come to? A flaunted three-way relationship? Those three well-known faggots Adam Lambert, Tommy Joe Ratliff and Jake Andolini have managed to out-fag themselves by announcing to the world through their actions and escapades that they are not only a slap in the face to our Lord but that they intend to act this way in PUBLIC! While we cannot stop them from conducting their sinful intercourse activities in the privacy of their bedroom (which, as you can see from these undoctored pictures that they ARE indulging in SIN) we can DEMAND that they keep it to themselves, conducting themselves in public in a way that will not influence innocent children! How DARE these freaks act in this manner? My church and I will officially boycott the charity that Mr. Andolini is a part of if he does not step down immediately from the board as well as stop his flamboyant flashing of his body on stage, and we will be at each and every concert that Mr. Lambert and Mr. Ratliff ever perform at if they continue this avenue of sin. Any church or individual that wish to join us please contact me and I will send you a concert schedule for Mr. Lambert. It is about time for respectable and pious behavior return in this world, and we plan to start with these three sinners. If any of these gentlemen wish to contact me so I may help you find your way back to our Lord PLEASE contact me, I only want to help lead you lambs back to the Sheppard.”

Jake’s hand is shaking as he picks up his phone again, his voice breaking under his shock as he says “Sophie? I..nnnneed you…”  
A half an hour later Sophie arrives at Jake’s hotel room, moving slow but looking much better than the last time Jake has seen her. She finds herself first held in Jake’s arms, and then pulled onto his lap as he sits down on the couch. Sophie feels Jake’s arms shake as they tighten around her tight, Jake’s face buried into her neck. In a shaking, soft voice he says “Baby…did you watch?” Sophie takes a deep breath and nods once, trying to hide her small smile that he cannot see as she hears him groan out “SOPHIE! My God! YOU WATCHED MY SEX TAPE?” Sophie nods again, the smile still there. “Of course I did honey! I know you never intended for it to get out into the world but you three are so sexy and …” Jake moans and pushes her off of his lap, his face flaming red as he starts to pace “OF COURSE I DIDN’T INTEND FOR THE WORLD TO SEE IT BECAUSE I DID NOT MAKE IT AND I DON’T KNOW WHO DID!!!” Sophie looks confused for moment until she bursts out “MATT! He HAD to have done it! If you boys didn’t…” Jake cuts her off with “NO SOPHIE! We’ve only been together a few times; we didn’t even have time to …” “Then it HAS to be Matt! He has to be behind this somehow, probably hired someone to put a recorder in your hotel room.” 

Jake’s phone rings and its Lane. She spends the next 20 minutes screaming and yelling at a startled Jake until Sophie take the phone from him and screams “IF YOU ARE NOT GOING TO HELP THE BOYS OUT OF THIS SITUATION THEN HE’S HANGING UP, LANE!!! YOU ARE NOT HELPING MATTERS RIGHT NOW!” Sophie hands the phone back to Jake and over the next five minutes they make the joint decision that Jake will withdraw completely from the charity and Lane will ask Adam what move he wants to make next, Jake agreeing to go along with whatever he decides. Jake tells Lane that he will stay put and not make a move until he hears from them. As soon as Jake hangs up with Lane he calls Steve and then goes on Twitter and then calls his friend Perez, officially telling the world that he is leaving the charity, saying nothing more about it except that he hopes that people will continue to support it as they always have.

Sophie hugs Jake tightly then tells him that she is ordering food for them. “Like it or not baby you need to eat. I am staying here with you tonight. Have you talked to the boys yet?” Jake looks at the floor and shakes his head, the motion causing light to shine on his necklace. Sophie stands on one foot in front of Jake and takes the necklace into the palm of her hand, turning it over while Jake comments “Tommy just gave one to each of us. Isn’t it beautiful?” Sophie smiles as she looks up into Jake’s sad troubled eyes. “It is honey. Please don’t worry; the three of you will be ok if I have anything to say about it.”

 

Adam and Tommy step off stage and are automatically confronted by a furious Lane who demands to speak to the two of them in private.

As soon as they enter an empty dressing room Lane shows them the webpage and the sex tape. Lane says to Adam “I have a ton of things that I want to say to you but I…can’t manage it right now, I’m too upset and angry.”

The boys tell Lane that they did not make the sex tape and they have no idea who did it, who took the pictures. Lane tells them that Jake is leaving the charity which makes the boys even more upset. She tells them that she spoke to Jake and he will not make a move without Lane or Adam’s orders. Lane’s phone rings and she takes the call, after a moment saying “I will go along with any decision Adam and Tommy make. Let me put you on speaker, Dr. Phil.”

Lane presses the speaker and Dr. Phil’s voice booms out “Hello boys! I won’t ask how you are because I can just imagine! I wanted to call and tell you that Robin and I still support the three of you all the way and are here if you want to use us as sounding board. I really like you boys and I want you to get a fair chance to tell your side of the story. So call me if you want to, ok?” Adam looks at Tommy who nods before answering “Thank you Dr. Phil, Tommy and I appreciate it more than you know. We will talk to Jake and get back to you, ok?” “Fine, Adam, and don’t let the assholes get you down! Talk to you soon.”

 

Adam calls while Jake and Sophie are eating a late dinner. Sophie answers the phone and speaks to Adam for a few minutes before handing it over to Jake, who puts it on speaker. “Hey baby, how are you considering?” Adam laughs “Just another day in Adamville, baby! Say hi to your sweetie.” Jake smiles as he says “Hi honey, are you holding on?” Tommy’s small voice says “Yeah, I’m fine Jake, miss you though.” Adam breaks in with “Which is why we are calling, honey. How would you two mind getting on the next plane, my treat…and join us on tour. We have to face this thing as a united front…on the Dr. Phil Show.”


	58. Chapter 58

Events of the next two days happen quickly for Jake and Sophie even as they take on the dreamlike quality of an eternal nightmare. Adam and Tommy tell of their plans to return to the Dr. Phil show to tell their side of the situation, inviting Sophie to be on the episode with them. All three boys are surprised when she backs out. “This is about the three of you. It has nothing to do with me and I want it to stay that way. I will be backstage for support, though.” Upon agreeing to appear together Adam tells Jake and Sophie that Lane will be calling soon with their flight information. “It’s going to be ok Jake…” Jake only responds with a non-descript “mmmhhhhmmmmm” before hanging up the phone.

Dia and Leila are soon followed by paps constantly, one becoming so rude that he pushes Leila while trying to get her attention, forcing her to trip over Neil who was walking her to her car and causing her to fall to the ground. Fortunately Leila is ok but Neil gets into a shoving match with the pap before breaking his camera. When Adam calls to see how Leila is Neil bitches him out and hangs up on him. 

 

Extra security needs to be called at the airport in St. Louis where the plane has landed. So far Sophie and Jake have been spit on, cursed, prayed over and verbally sent to hell multiple times since they left Los Angeles. When the plane sets down the paps go nuts screaming for Sophie’s attention, hoping to separate the two of them long enough to gain the upper hand. Jake places both of his hands on Sophie’s hips and pushes her forward until they are off the ramp and gathering their luggage. As soon as they have their things Lane is with them leading them out a side door to a waiting van to take them to the concert venue parking lot where the buses are.

Jake shoves Sophie into Adam’s bus and she is caught by Sutan, his muscular tattooed arms squeezing her tightly as he pulls her out of the way so Jake can enter. “Sophie! As beautiful as always…even if you ARE covered in spit!” Sophie laughs as she kisses Sutan on the cheek before heading back to the bathroom to clean up. Jake hugs Sutan close for a moment “I missed you boo, where are my men? I need some cuddles after that flight from hell!” Sutan kisses Jake on the cheek before commenting “Missed you too sexy! They will be back from rehearsal any moment. You are NOT going to believe this but the entire thing is GAINING Adam and Tommy fans! I mean, they still have the usual asshole haters but there are more and more supporters all the time, and a second show for tomorrow night has just been set and sold out in less than 10 minutes! The boys’ Twitter accounts and Adam’s fan club fans are all clamoring to get behind you three.” Jake snorts “Not me! No, I’m seen as the evil home wrecker setting out to destroy the first Lord and “Lady” of Gaydom! Everyone seems to think that I am trying to either get 5 minutes of fame or trying to break them up and take Tommy for my own! I have hate mail, people demanding I turn myself into therapy or a church to atone for my sins, I’ve even had a few tell me I should kill myself for trying to break up such a beautiful couple!”

Over Jake’s words the hiss of the bus door opening can be heard in the background as Adam and Tommy enter the bus. Tommy snorts loudly and exclaims “I AIN”T NO LADY!” Tommy springs into Jake’s arms, rubbing his cheek against Jake’s as he continues “Does THIS feel like a lady’s soft cheek to you?” and Jake drops a hand down the back of Tommy’s pants for a moment to say “Yeah baby, it does!” Everyone laughs as hugs and kisses are exchanged, Sophie coming from the back of the bus just in time to join in.

An hour later, everyone is fed and in a heap on the bus couch before it’s time to dress for the evening’s show. There is a knock on the bus door and Sutan goes to open it, Dr. Phil and Robin entering the small seating area. Dr. Phil holds out his hand to Jake and asks “So, this is the young man who has caused all the ruckus, huh?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have been ill, sorry this is short. I will follow up with the next as soon as I am able.


	59. Chapter 59

Matt throws his head back and moans loudly as he comes down the blond twink’s throat, not even giving a warning as he floods the boy’s mouth. Matt ignores the boy as he chokes; why should he care? The boy should feel lucky that Matt even gave him a second look. When the boy finally pulls back and coughs a few times Matt says in a bored tone “Go up and get into my bed. I’ll be up later.” The boy stands on shaking legs and leaves for the bedroom, a sad look on his face. Matt chuckles to himself. He can’t even remember the boy’s name but it doesn’t matter. By the end of the weekend the boy will be sent on his way, a few thousands in his pocket to insure that he keeps his talented mouth shut.

Matt is startled out of his thoughts when his phone rings. “Hello?” Brian’s snarl vibrates through the receiver “Turn on Dr. Phil, faggot! Your “boyfriend” is at it again…” The connection is broken so Matt throws the phone on the table and heads into the house to turn on his big screen tv. There in beautiful color is the man of his dreams sitting between those two Marys. Matt feels his blood start to boil as Tommy says “That’s right, Dr. Phil. I love the two of them equally and they love me just the same. We are our own family, our own relationship. We do not care what others think.”

Matt feels his rage growing as the show continues. When Jake’s beautiful face finally fades off the screen Matt storms back outside and dials Brian’s number. “You better have a good idea in mind to kill those faggots, Brian! And it better happen soon….” Punching his phone closed Matt throws it on the recliner and storms his way upstairs to take his anger out on the young thing in his bed.

 

The bus is finally quiet, the band having left for the evening’s show. Jake is sitting on the couch with a notebook in his hand and his tongue sticking out in concentration. Sophie stands in the doorway for a moment watching in amusement “Lost in thought, baby?” “mmmmhhhhhmmm” is the only answer she gets. Sophie walks over and takes the notebook and pen away from Jake, throwing them both on the table and taking both of Jake’s hands in hers. “Baby, what ARE you up to? Tell Momma the T, what’s on your mind…” 

Jake laughs as Sophie gives him her “Momma ain’t waitin’ all night” look. Squeezing her hands in his he says “How would you like to be a maid of honor?”

 

Brad is in bed currently enjoying the company of two men when his phone rings. Cussing under his breath he glances at his phone and notices Dia’s number. Hushing his fuckbuddies he answers the phone with “Dia LOVE! How areeee you? “ “How many THIS time, Bradley? And are you playing safe? “ Brad tries to sound horrified but it’s hard when his cock is down some talented boy’s throat. "Dia, how DARE you? Of COURSE I’m playing safe! And there’s only one here…” Two voices call out “LIAR!” and Dia laughs. “Oh Brad, you always did know how to clean out a bar! I have a favor to ask of you…”

 

Brian holds out two guns to each of the two muscular men standing in front of him. “They’re clean, they can’t be traced. You will get on the plane tonight and will land in Philly at 4am. Here…” Brian hands the men two security passes. “These will get you to the buses but how you get on the bus is your own problem. Remember, at least 2 shots each, one in the head. No fuck ups this time. And if you get the chance to shoot my brother or his bitch do it, take them all out. The less faggots in the world the better. Now, let’s get back into the church so I can bless you before you leave.”


	60. Chapter 60

Sophie squeals and lunges herself into Jake’s arms. “Maid of…OF COURSE I would! But…” Jake gives her a tight hug and kisses the top of her head before releasing her. “I know what you are going to say, honey…it’s illegal for the three of us to wed each other. But that doesn’t mean that we can’t exchange vows, now does it? We don’t really need clergy because of Tommy’s views. I thought that we could just exchange them in front of our friends and family; you know, before God but nothing formal. I was thinking of an evening ceremony on a private beach, everyone barefoot and in casual clothes. Then we can have a nice reception, with bon fires on the beach, tents of food…WHAT?” Sophie is staring at him through her tears, a look of wonder on her face. “I was just thinking of how far you’ve come since meeting the boys, honey. I mean…the most you ever thought about in the past was guns and your next security job, even when you were with Matt. You never wined and dined him the way you did Tommy or given yourself so completely the way you did to the two of them, you always kept Matt at arm’s length.” “That’s because what I felt for him is nothing at all like I feel for my boys. I thought I loved Matteo in the beginning but then I realized that the only person he would ever love is himself. He couldn’t stop looking in the mirror long enough to notice I was in the room. I can’t go through life wondering if the other person even knows that I’m there.” Sophie nods her head as she wipes her tears away. “I’m so glad that you noticed how shallow Matt is. I tried to point it out in the beginning but you kept says I was being biased and not giving him a chance. I’m glad you finally got to see him for who he is. Adam and Tommy would NEVER treat you like that.” “I know it, baby. I am the luckiest man on the planet and I know it, and I want everyone to know how lucky I really am.” Sophie nods and says “They already do, baby. They only have to take one look at you to see how you glow at the mere mention of their names. Now, let’s get to business. I have some ideas…”

 

Matt takes another sip of his mixed drink as he looks out over the city. The boy limps up to Matt, his body covered in bruises, his gait showing serious damage done to his body. Matt hands the boy an envelope and then dismisses him as if he were never there. “I added an extra 5 thousand for your troubles. And, like I said, if you call the number on the card my own private doctor will attend to you for free if you keep your mouth shut. If you don’t then I would write your will first…because I will make sure you will need it. I don’t take kindly to people running their mouths about me.” The boy gives a silent nod and then limps his silent, painful way out the door. Matt looks after him, thinking to himself “Pity, he was a great piece of ass. Too bad he broke so easily. Note to self: next time do not use a baseball bat. They really do not fit up a male’s ass easily…”

 

Tommy and Adam hug the rest of the band as they make their way backstage. Ashley screams out over the noise of the crowd “Did you see that? Everyone went ape shit when you kissed Tommy during intros, Adam! And everyone is yelling “Where’s Jake!” That’s a far cry from the other day!” Adam smiles and ruffles her hair “Yeah honey it was amazing! Let’s go give them a great encore. Let’s do Fever!” As the band turns and makes their way back stage they notice that Jake and Sophie have snuck backstage to watch the rest of the show from the other side. Adam whispers in Tommy’s ear and the smile he gets in return is blinding.

When they return to the stage everyone quiets down when Tommy takes the microphone from Adam’s hand. He moves to the front of the stage and in his quiet voice says “Hi, I’m Tommy.” The crowd goes crazy and Tommy just smiles his shy smile. “We are going to do another song for you but we cannot do it without the help of someone backstage. So Jake, will you join us, honey?” Jake, standing in the wings freezes in his spot so Sophie has to give him a shove hard enough to almost knock him onto the floor. “Your boys want you Jake, go get them!” Jake gives a look of shock to Sophie who smiles and shoves him a second time. “They’re waiting! Go get them!” Jake kisses Sophie’s cheek and then turns towards the stage, walking out to stop between Adam and Tommy as the crowd goes wild. Adam smiles at Jake and whispers “My fault, baby, just go along with it, ok?” Jake nods and looks at TJ who gives him a look filled with love and desire. Tommy gives Adam the microphone and picks up his guitar again, his gaze watching his fingers for a moment before counting them into Fever. Jake smiles as soon as he hears the notes and blushes an adorable dark red. Both Adam and Tommy sing “Jake will you be mine?” and both boys lean in to kiss Jake on either cheek, a million flashes going off and the screaming almost drowning out Adam’s voice as he continues the song. By the time they are finished Adam has shamelessly ground his crotch into Jake’s ass who returns the favor to Tommy at the same time, TJ thankful for his guitar strap or his favorite fender would have ended up on the floor in pieces. At the end of the song the boys exchange kisses again before Jake leaves the stage and Tommy tears into “Kickin’ In.”  
Backstage everyone exchanges hugs and kisses before going to separate dressing rooms to clean up before the signing. Sophie looks from one of her men to the other before announcing “I’ve decided to move onto the dancer’s bus for the night with Sutan. He is going to give me a makeover and then we are going to sit up all night and trade beauty secrets. Goodbye, my lovelies!” She kisses each of the three of them on the cheek before heading out to find Sutan, turning at the door to call back over her shoulder “Oh, and yes, you’re welcome, boys…”

 

Brad knocks on the backdoor of the church, a bible in his hand and the wire under his clothes ready to record what will transpire. Brad feels sick to his stomach and is very jumpy and nervous but he would never turn down an opportunity to get even with some who has hurt a beloved. When the door opens a tall woman is looming in the entry way, a scowl on her face. “Yeah? Watta want?” Brad tries to look less queenly as he says “I have an appointment with Reverend Brian Andolini. Is he here?” The woman gives Brad the once over before stepping back and ordering Brad to follow her. She opens the door at the end of the hall and practically shoves Brad through it. “Brian, your noon appointment is here. I’m going out to lunch so you will be alone.”

Brian steps forward and shakes Brad’s hand. “Please, have a seat, Brad. You said you are having a crisis of some kind?” Brad looks at the floor, placing his hand on the bible in his lap as he says “I hear you are very good with dealing with gays, Reverend. I hear you put them in their places, as it should be. My friend Lisa told me how you dealt with that famous pair that ended up on Dr. Phil, what were their names?” Brian grunts and replies “You mean Ratliff and Lambert? Yeah, we went after those two; my boys almost killed my faggot brother who got in the way. What is your crisis, son? Are you gay?” Brad looks down at the bible again “If I said that I had…feelings that I can’t deal with, would you set out to kill me, Sir? I mean, I can hear in your voice how much you hate gays, you even sound as if you hate your brother.” Brian grunts again as he scoots closer to Brad, running his hand along the back of the sofa as his arm comes down around Brad’s shoulders in a tight grip. “Now Brad, just because I hate my brother and those other two does not mean that I would wish harm on you! True, I would do anything to see those three wiped off the planet for spreading their sins throughout the world but…you are different. I can see that you are a God-fearing man who has just lost his way a bit. What say you and I” Brian pulls Brad closer to him until they are face to face, Brad’s chest against Brian’s “just see how gay you might happen to be, and then we will take care of driving the sin out of you later, ok? Just a sample…”

Brian turns Brad in his seat until Brian is straddling Brad’s lap, his hands in Brad’s hair and his lips on Brad’s, the bible falling to the floor. Brad tries to force his head back to break the kiss but Brian holds on tightly, his fingers scratching Brad’s scalp sharply as his lips bite down on Brad’s, drawing blood. Brad tries his hardest to fight the bigger man off but his is no match for him. Brian yanks Brad’s shirt (and the wire, he doesn’t even notice) off and throws it to the floor, his hands scratching and clawing down Brad’s chest until they find his nipples, slapping and twisting sharply until tears run down Brad’s face. Brian pulls back and whispers “Oh yes. Brad darling! God did make something special when he made you! What a beautiful body…” Brad slaps at Brian’s hands while choking out “Let me go! I don’t want this…” Brian chuckles darkly “Of course you do, Brad! The sin in you is calling out to me, it wants me to fuck you, make you mine. And of course I will obey, it’s my job to draw sin out of the person and cast it away. And I can see that it will take a lot of practice to draw out all of your sins, darling. It appears you are going to have to move in here to the church with me, let me take you until I’m sure that I have driven all the sin out. What say we start now, son?” Brad screams as Brian unbuttons his pants…


	61. Chapter 61

Brad’s screams continue as Brian sits firmly on his thighs, one of his hands deep inside of Brad’s pants as he pulls Brad’s cock out, the other holding both of Brad’s wrists in a strong grip, both of Brad’s arms pulled taunt over his head until the muscles are screaming for release. “Oh darling, I finally see the source of all your sin! No wonder you feel possessed by the devil! If you showed this to most men they would go down on their knees for you in an instant! Beautiful men such as you were created by the devil to tempt men into leading a life of sin. Well, let’s see what I can do to bring out the devil, shall I?” 

 

Jake, Adam and Tommy are a sweaty, gasping mess on Adam’s bed. Each silently blesses Sophie for staying the night with Sutan. As they naturally find their places spooning together in a puppy pile Jake’s phone rings. When he answers a hysterical Dia asks “Jake, I need information about your brother Brian, where he lives, what church he heads, and I need it now! Brad is missing…” Jake thumbs his phone to speaker before asking “Brian? But…I haven’t heard anything from him in years, Dia. Not since I was left in the hospital when I was a teenager.” Dia makes another fearful, hysterical noise. “I made a huge mistake yesterday! I should have known how crazy he is, how much he loves the three of you! I called him because he has that friend that used to be in the FBI. I told him about Brian being the head of some church, the rumor being that he is behind the attack on you boys. I asked him to call his friend about Brian, to try and get some background information. Two hours later I received a call from Brad, the reception was horrible but he said something about a wire and a church that he had information about and that he was going to deal with the bastard. Before I could say another word the connection broke and he hasn’t been heard from since! If what he said was true, if he did connect with your brother he is in danger. Your brother is said to be unstable at his best and he hates gays. He might try to kill Brad and it’s all my fault!” Dia starts to cry and the boys try to comfort her even as they all stand and get dressed. “Dia, Brad isn’t the only one with connections to the FBI. I have a friend in Washington who I will talk to; Brad will be fine, stop blaming yourself.” Tommy yells out “Its ok mom, you only tried to help. We love you and Brad does too. He will be ok.” The boys try to comfort Dia for another minute before hanging up so Jake can talk to his old friend. Before he can dial his phone it rings in his hand. “Hello?” All three boys freeze in terror as they hear Brian’s voice through the speaker. “Hello Brother! Long time no hear! Are the other faggots with you? I hope I didn’t interrupt some disgusting mating ritual…” Adam yells out “Bastard! What have you done with Brad?” Brian laughs “Oh yes, that sweet piece of ass! Let’s just say that I have found the devil in him and I intend to pound it out of him. He is a beautiful boy, I’m sure that when I am done with him he will be singing for Saint Peter and proclaiming his sins to his Maker. But then again…maybe I won’t let him go. I could keep him around for my amusement…” Jake lets out a terrifying grunt “Brian! I’ll do anything you want just don’t hurt him, please!” Brian laughs before he grunts out “Too late on that account, brother dear. Our boy should be waking up soon and I’m sure he’s more than a little sore. I DO take after you in the dick department…but if you wish to keep him from dying you will head to the airport. A ticket will be waiting for you at the Orion service desk. Someone will meet you at the airport, ride with you and bring you to my place. If he is hurt in any way Brad will automatically die, do you understand? You are visiting me alone, brother. It’s time we had this out, you and me.” Adam growls but Jake replies “I understand Brian, I will come alone.” “Good. You have an hour to get to the airport. And boys? Don’t do anything stupid. Hold your concert as usual, don’t cancel it, and don’t get any ideas about calling the police or the FBI. I have people watching you and if you carry on as if it’s a normal day your little crème puffs won't become dessert, do you understand me?” Both Adam and Tommy voice their agreement. “See you soon, brother.” And Jake’s phone goes dead.

 

Brad wakes up chained to a wrought iron bed, his wrists and head circled in heavy iron shackles that make it almost impossible to lift them. He is naked and face down on the bed, his legs free, and his sore ass high in the air, pillows shoved under his hips. Suddenly his cell phone is thrown onto the bed next to his head. After a slight pause he feels a whip slice through his skin at the base of his spine. “So, BRADLEY…you didn’t know who Adam and Tommy Joe are? Interesting.” Another slice cuts deep between his shoulder blades. “Because when I looked at your cell phone not only were their phone numbers in there, but MY BROTHER’S NUMBER AS WELL!” Three more slices slam down into him savagely, Brad fighting not to make a sound as he feels blood start to seep out of the wounds. A hand sinks deep into his hair and yanks his head back “So you have demon issues, hum? Let’s just say that it will be my pleasure to beat and fuck the devil out of you until you die, love. Oh, and isn’t it interesting that I found THIS in your shirt, honey?” The wire that was hidden in Brad’s shirt lands on the other side of his head from his phone. Moments later he hears Matt’s voice as he laughs out “Let me do it, Brian.” Matt’s body descends on Brad’s back, the pressure on the deep whip marks make Brad cry out in agony before the wire is looped around Brad’s neck tightly, the ends in Matt’s hand as he rakes his nails down Brad’s back. “Hello sexy! I always wanted to stick my cock inside that sweet little ass. Seems as if I have the opportunity while I choke the life out of you at the same time. But first I get to hold the reins as Brian finishes your punishment.” Matt loops the ends of the wire around his arm as Brian continues to whip Brad until he passes out from the pain. Matt puts a hand on Brian’s arm and says “That’s enough! We don’t want to kill him yet. Besides, I haven’t had my turn yet.”

Jake kisses his boys goodbye and barely makes it to the airport on time. Once he enters his plane a tall blond sits down next to him. “Jake, I presume? I’m Tony. You will follow each of my instructions or Brad dies, got it?” Jake nods and Tony orders “Give me your cell phone.” Jake hands it over and Tony takes it apart before putting the parts into his pocket. “Now sit back, shut up and enjoy the ride. You are going to be mighty busy when we land.”

An hour later while Tommy and Adam take their places on stage Jake’s plane is landing, the two armed men are sneaking onto the boy’s bus and Matt is choking Brad with the wire wrapped around his hands, his cock entering Brad’s tight hole, no lube used at all. Brad is trying to fight back but he cannot get the leverage to shove Matt off. Brian takes in Brad’s screams, a thrill running down his back as he shouts out “What a wonderful sinless day! Soon the world will be rid of those sinners and we will have our boys!” Brian walks over to the bed and runs his hands through Brad’s sweaty hair, licking a path down Brad’s cheek to his ear, biting his neck hard around the wire cutting into the skin of Brad's neck. “Aren’t you glad to be here, baby? Aren’t you happy to know that you are on your way to the pearly gates? But I think I’m gonna keep you around for a long time first. I’m gonna wear you out before I send you on to heaven.”


	62. Chapter 62

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I could have made this that much more complicated but I wanted to go for simple satisfaction. I hope I achieved it! I'll save the blood and guts for my next story. XO

Jake scribbled a note and shoved it into Tommy’s back pocket when he kissed him goodbye. Tommy in turn handed it to Sutan who handed it to Sophie. As she made her way out of the venue toward the busses she noticed two men making their way onto Adam’s bus. She turned around and taking a chance headed back to the venue, whispering in Sutan’s ear to call the police on the sly while in the men’s room. While Adam and Tommy were on stage the police had a standoff on Adam’s bus, one officer getting shot in the arm and one of the gunmen dying in Adam’s bedroom, the other giving up after being injured. After being released from the hospital into police custody the gunman told police the location of Brian’s home and church, chickening out and not wanting to get into more trouble than he was already in.

Brad comes back to consciousness for the third time when he feels Matt washing the blood off of him. “Welcome back, honey! Does that sweet little ass of yours hurt? It should, it felt so good around my cock that I just had to fuck it more than once baby, I’m sure you understand…” Brad whispers “Adam and Tommy will get even for me someday, Matt. They will make you pay…” “Sure, baby, you just keep thinking like that.” Matt puts down the cloth and climbs back onto the bed, the head of his cock lined up with Brad’s hole again. “In the meantime, while Brian and Jake have their little “talk” downstairs…why don’t we have some more fun?”

 

Jake walks into the family room of Brian’s house, Tony behind him holding a gun to his head. Brian slowly makes his way over to Jake, an evil smile on his face. Swinging back his arm he connects a solid punch with Jake’s stomach which takes Jake down to his knees, Jake coughing hard as Brian raises his foot and kicks Jake hard a few times before backing up a bit. “Welcome to my home, brother. Get up; there is someone upstairs that is dying to see you.” Jake grabs his stomach as Brian and Tony pull him upright and shove him up the stairs.

The sight that meets Jake makes him stop short just inside the doorway. Matt is straddled Brad’s naked ass, his cock deep inside of him as he rocks back and forth as hard and deep as he can, obviously enjoying the pain he is causing to Brad, who has blood seeping from his torn hole and running in slow moving trickles to the bed beneath him. Brad is making animalistic noises from deep in his chest, the pain of it sending tears to Jake’s eyes. He gasps out loud when he notices the deep whip marks that grace Brad’s shoulders and back all the way down to the back of his knees. Matt notices Jake and grunts out “Baby! Isn’t he beautiful? If you are a good boy you can ride him next.” Matt grunts a few more times and then comes deep inside of Brad, making a blood curdling scream escape from somewhere deep inside the small body under him. Matt pulls out, his cock and stomach covered in blood as Brad passes out again. Matt chuckles “Poor boy! He may be a good lay but he has no staying power.” Brian yells “Shut the fuck up and get washed up, faggot! I have to talk to my brother here.” Matt gives Brian a dirty look but leaves the room quickly.

“Well, Jake, here we are again after so many years. Have you missed me? Heavens above know I haven’t missed you. I have spent the majority of my life hating you for what you have done to the family, to me. If you would have just gone to church like mother wanted, continued to pray, ask God for forgiveness things would have been fine. But you? No, you had to go lusting after the most popular boy in school and get our brother killed, cause our house to burn down and the entire family to have to leave town for good. You caused our mother unmentionable pain and suffering before she died and I intend for you to pay for all of it. Jake, walk over to the wall over there and stand facing it, hands against it on either side of your face. If you so much as move a muscle Tony will blow Brad’s head off. Go.”

Jake makes his way to the wall as Tony walks to the top of the bed, the gun now pointed at Brad. Jake is unprepared for the first slash of the whip, his shirt ripping and skin being laid open. Matt walks into the room a few minutes later to see Jake’s back a mass of bloody stripes, his shirt hanging by just the cuffs. Brian is putting all of his strength behind his hits, the jeans that Jake is wearing beginning to give way under the lash, his ass starting to show through the material. Matt storms over to Brian’s side and attempts to take the whip away from him, earning him a slash across the face for his attempt. “Fucker, get over there by the window! If you move I will kill him I swear I will! I told you he is yours when I am done with him and not a second before then! Now go!” Matt stumbles over to the window and stares out of it refusing to watch as Brian continues his abuse, blood now pooling into the carpet around Jake’s feet. 

Matt realizes the mistakes he’s made much too late when he hears a gunshot. Turning around he sees Tony lying on the floor, Brian standing over him. Brian then turns the gun on Matt, Jake well within his sights as well. Matt starts to shake when he realizes that he is intended to be the next to die. “Brian, you don’t want to kill me! We’re in this together, remember? You and me, raising your church to international fame!” Brian laughs as he cocks back the gun. “What in the hell would I do with a faggot like you in my church, you sick pig? I used you to get to my brother and for no other reason, Matt. So since I have no further use for you…” Brian puts one bullet into Matt’s forehead at close range, Matt’s brains exploding on the curtains behind him. The sight makes Brian laugh and Jake gag, knowing that he is next to take a bullet. Brian confirms his thoughts by saying “One more faggot left to go and then Brad will be mine. I’m going to keep him as my reminder of the sins that I cleansed here today, Jake my boy, and when I wear him out I will send him to his grave, too.” Jake waits until Brian moves directly behind him before kicking backwards, connecting just enough to send Brian off balance and for Jake to start to wrestle for the gun. Jake places his elbow into Brian’s sternum and pushes with all his might sending Brian to the floor, Jake on top of him. The battle for the gun goes on for a few more minutes and as police burst into the room the gun goes off, Jake shooting his brother in the throat, the bullet ending up in Brian’s frontal lobe. Jake takes his hands off of the gun automatically and rolls off of Brian, the effort making his wounds bleed more and causing him to scream out in pain as he passes out on the floor next to his dying brother.

 

Adam receives the phone call from the police saying that Jake has been seen at the local emergency room and has been admitted for observation. The police tell Adam that both Brian and Matt are dead and that Brad has been admitted to the hospital and is currently in surgery. Adam thanks the police and then tells Tommy and Sophie the news, Sophie making immediate plans to head to the boy’s sides, insisting that Tommy and Adam go to the next venue. She promises to call with constant updates and to personally return both boys to them when they are healed and ready to travel.

When Sophie arrives at Jake’s bedside Jake is being given his release papers to sign. Jake hugs Sophie close to him for a moment, both of them crying over the thought that Jake might not be there if circumstances were any different. Sophie pulls back first, saying in a hoarse whisper “C’mon baby, we have to go check on Brad and get him well quickly. We have a wedding to plan!”


	63. Chapter 63

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like many of you I really wanted the "evil twins" to meet a much "messier" end but unfortunately it wasn't meant to be, I tried twice to write it "messier" but I just couldn't make it all connect so I went with simple instead. 
> 
> This is the last chapter of BH, and I want to thank each and everyone of you for reading it, for your love, kudos, encouragement and sharing your thoughts with me along the way. I couldn't have asked for a better reception from everyone here at AO3. You all have my heart. 
> 
> Most of all, thank you for loving/accepting my Jake. Enjoy, this one is all about the boys...

One year. One year of pure hell and ecstasy. Of finding out who your friends and family really are and who wishes you were never born. Of healing and therapy, nightmares and flashbacks. The ending of a world tour and the end of the process of recording another record breaking CD. Of love and cuddles and fights and separations, of finding your soul or losing it. A year can be a long time or it can fly by in a flash. In the case of our boys it was all the above and more…it was reality.

Most of the details of that night were kept from the public, thanks to Lane, the police and a wonderful PR team. Brian’s death was a mere blip on the screen, threats from the police keeping the other members of the church’s mouths completely shut to the press. Matt however was a different case. He had, much to Adam and Tommy’s surprise, a large following of fans that, even though they had no idea what really killed their idol, blamed these two for his death, insisting that if he had been able to stay with his “true love” Jake that he wouldn’t have died the tragic way that he did (drunk driving after too much booze on a rainy night.) Jake quietly came forward to defend the boys but in the mind of Matt’s fans the damage was done.

Sophie got to know Lane well and took a job working for her PR firm, her main priority most of the time being to promote Adam and the band when she wasn’t working with Sutan on wedding details. Jake long ago (and wisely done, according to all involved) gave up planning his wedding even though he fought for certain details until the end and usually won. Usually he would just throw his hands up in the air and huff “DIVAS!” as he stormed out of the room, leaving Sophie and Sutan to chuckle loudly. Tommy and Adam didn’t care one bit, as long as they were told where and when and were allowed to dress themselves for the event. They long ago learned to give up details to their superiors.

Brad ended up with three surgeries and 5 months of extended recovery in a private hospital in LA. Brad sued the church and Brian’s estate and won, the majority of his hospital bills covered, Adam and the boys taking care of the rest as well as his living expenses. When he was finally ready to return to the real world he went on tour with the boys for a while basking in the love that the band and his boys gave him. By the end of the year he managed to go out to a few clubs with the band and was halfway through his therapy, his sessions with the same doctor that Tommy Joe was still seeing for his PTSD issues.

The first case was settled and those involve ordered to serve an extended jail sentence, Jake struggling through his physical pain in private to give his testamony. The case of the gunman from the bus was quietly handled, a long sentence handed down in this case as well. The FBI vowed to look into Brian's church which made all three boys feel very much releaved. 

Jake was offered a small role in an action movie full of guns, women and explosions and was given tons of kudos for his small part. He had two more movie offers by the end of the year and an offer to guard the Rolling Stones for their reunion tour the following year as head of security. Tommy was asked to play on Manson’s next project and to play a mini tour of the U.K. with him, for the first time answering yes without consulting his boys, he was so excited that he fell down the bus stairs and required 10 stitches before being able to tell his boys the good news. Adam’s success went off the charts, more dates added to the tour and every talk show and magazine hounding him for a minute of his time. And on top of it all…the boys still managed to take their clothes off for Jake's  
charity every chance they got. They all looked forward to their one month honeymoon so they would have time to relax, just be together as a family and focus on each other.

 

On the day of the wedding everyone is up early despite a late night group bachelor party in a gay club downtown. The boys decided to celebrate together, figuring it would be more fun that way, more trouble to get into to. The word got out to the paps who camped out waiting for the boys to leave the bar to get more “scandal” on them but they were upset by what they saw: Sophie whisking Jake away in her car, Tommy with Sutan and Adam with Brad, all sober and waving to the cameras. So much for scandal…

Adam and Tommy are enjoying the morning at a spa with their “handlers” for the morning. Jake? He’s having a quiet breakfast with Sophie in a hotel near the site where the wedding will take place later that day. Sophie and Sutan tried their hardest to get him to go to a spa as well but Jake scoffed, saying “If I can’t paint my own nails or scrub my own feet well enough for my boys then they can just call off the whole thing! I’m not getting all pink and frilly for ANYBODY!” Both Defenders of the Spa sighed deeply and gave up, it seems that there are just some points that a gay Neanderthal will not give in to. You have to pick your battles.

Enjoying their coffee on the balcony Sophie asks “You ready for this, tough guy?” Jake nods and smiles at his best friend. “Yeah, more than ready, baby. It has been a long time coming and I can’t wait to get my life with the boys started, you know, the right way. Sophie, thank you SO much for everything that you have done for us. We couldn’t ask for a better friend or sister. We love you, myself especially. You will always be my Boo, baby!” Sophie smiles from ear to ear and leans over to kiss Jake’s cheek. “I love you too, Boo. Now, you better go get in that whirlpool tub and scrub up, you have to look your best today.” Jake grumbles for effect but goes and gets cleaned up for his wedding day.

 

At 3pm three separate limos pull up to separate small tents at different ends of the beach. Sutan had arranged the private beach from Tyra Banks to be used for the day. From the tents three red carpets make their way to a stage which has been erected for the ceremony, making a letter T, guest chairs placed on either side of the center aisle. Exotic flowers are everywhere and two large tents have been set up for food as well as a separate tent for alcohol. Bon fires were waiting to be lit on the beach and a band stage and DJ booth had been set up by friend of the boys. The evening promised to be relaxed and laid back, exactly the atmosphere that they wanted to spend with friends and family. 

Guests were starting to arrive and soft music fills the air. Each of the boys decided to handle their part of the wedding ceremony in their individual style, each dressing in handpicked clothes and writing their own wedding vows. Dia, Leila and Eber made their way from tent to tent to check on the boys and to give each of them an individual gift. They spent the most time with Jake, knowing that he would be missing his family, Elena not being able to attend due to a car accident. Jake was very grateful for their love and attention and he told them so, letting them know how much he valued each of them in his life. The ladies had to excuse themselves afterward so they could fix their makeup that had mostly washed off during their time together, everyone crying tears of love and happiness.

At 4pm Father Wells makes his slow way to the stage to wait for the boys. The guests stand as the traditional wedding march begins to play and Brad walks down the aisle, a basket on his arm. He sprinkles rose petals as he passes, his beautiful face smiling in the first genuine smile that people have seen from him in a long while. In true Brad style he is wearing a light blue tank top and a snug pair of jeans which have been turned into clam diggers, his beautiful legs showing from his calves to his sandaled feet. Brad has a few feathers in his hair and a small glitter covered heart on his cheek but the rest of his makeup is understated, showing how beautiful the man truly is. He makes his way to the stage to stand next to Father Wells, the basket placed on a small table next to him. Father Wells leans over and while squeezing Brad’s hand whispers to him “You look beautiful, Brad.” Brad blushes and says “Thank you, sir.”

Raja is next, dressed in a simple light blue sleeveless dress, glitter and dark blue swirl design patterns running through the material. Raja carries a small bouquet of island flowers, her long black flowing wig moving around her as she makes her way to stand in front of the stage, a bright smile on her face.

Next is Sophie and she is a vision in light blue. Deciding on a vamp look the train of the tight dress stopped just above the knee but left little to the imagination. She carries a large bouquet of island flowers and when she stands next to Raja she hears Raja’s soft “You go girl!” and blushes a pretty pink. 

 

Adam is the first of the three to walk down the aisle, Leila by his side. Adam decided to dress down (for him) in black skinny jeans and black tank top, a dark blue short sleeved shirt left open to reveal his chest, sandals covering his feet. Tommy’s necklace is around his neck and he wears no other jewelry except for the ring on his finger. Glitter covers Adam’s hair and body, his makeup simple and light, his nails painted dark blue. Leila is wearing a dark blue sundress to match Adam’s shirt and she looks beautiful with flowers pinned in her hair. They walk slowly arm in arm, tears in Leila’s eyes. When they reach the stage they stand to the left of Sophie and Raja, soft words and smiles exchanged between the four of them.

Jake makes his way to meet them next, his arm though Eber’s. Jake decided to wear a pair of skintight dark blue jeans and an open front long sleeve dark blue shirt, a white wifebeater tank underneath. Jake’s long black hair shines in the sun and there is a small amount of eyeliner and glitter covering his face, his lips glossy pink. He too wears his necklace and ring, sandals on his feet, his nails painted blue. Eber is dressed in matching blue and looks at Jake with pride when they take their place to the right of Sophie and Raja.

 

The wedding march turns into the bride’s march and all eyes turn to the far end of the center aisle. A slight gasp makes its way through the crowd when everyone takes in Tommy’s beauty. 

Tommy’s arm is through Dia’s, who is wearing a long dark blue dress, heels gracing her feet. Tommy decided that since he technically was the bride in the ceremony to actually wanted to become one…in his own way. Tommy’s hair is in his usual style but he has dyed it back to blond, shimmering highlights of dark and light blue running through it. A tight dark blue padded corset is laced up the front of Tommy’s chest, velvet and lace in sharp contrast to his tattoos. The corset stops just north of Tommy’s hipbones, giving away just a tiny glimpse of skin where the corset meets his black velvet skirt which ends just below his knees in layered tiers. After months of debating and fighting with Sutan Tommy settled on a pair of open toe four inch heels, walking with grace after practicing for three months in them so he would not fall. Dark blue eye shadow and liner circle his brown eyes; shiny pink lips and glitter complete the look. His necklace stands out on his pale neck and his ring shines on his hand which is wrapped around the base of a large wedding bouquet of orchids and blue roses and baby’s breath. As he slowly makes his way to the stage Adam and Jake break out in huge grins, the love shining from their faces makes Tommy blush and hide his pretty face behind his hair, his eyes finding the ground in front of him until Dia pinches his side, making him raise his gaze again and come out of hiding. 

When Tommy and Dia finally arrive at the front of stage there is a flurry of hugs and kisses as the parents present their children to each other, Leila, Dia and Eber placing the boys hands together on top of each other and whispering words of love. Raja and Sophie kiss each boy and then take their seats along with the parents. The boys smile at one another as they make their way up the stairs to stand in front of Brad and Father Wells, Brad stepping forward to give each of the boys a hug and kiss as well as placing a silver bracelet on each of their wrists. When Brad gets to Tommy he whispers “A gift from me.” as he places the bracelets on, a slow tear running down Brad’s face. Tommy smiles back and blows kisses before turning his attention to Father Wells.

 

Father Wells motions for all to sit down and then announces “We are here today to celebrate the joining of these three wonderful men as they share their vows with each other. This relationship is unique: not because there are three men involved but because of the depth of the love that each man holds for the other. There is more than love here; there is commitment, sacrifice and bravery in face of a world which may not always understand or support them. The love that we see here in front of us today needs help from friends and family members to thrive; they need the strength that can only be given by loved ones in times of happiness and sorrow. As I look out among those gathered here I ask if all are united in supporting these men in their journey through life and love. Are there any descending voices to be heard?”

The boys turn to the crowd, silence meeting their gazes before they turn back to Brad and Father Wells. “Well then, let’s begin with the vows and ring exchanges.”

“Adam, Tommy and Jake, do you vow to love and cherish one another, to be there for each other in sickness and in health, to help each other through good times and bad, until deaths do you part?” All three answer “I do.” Then Brad hands a small box to Adam who opens it and takes out two rings, handing the box back to Brad. Turning to Jake he says “To my Jake, the man who breezed into my life and showed me what love really looked like, showed me how to be brave, to really take chances. You and I have a bond that is unique, that can never be severed because it truly comes from the soul, a place I never knew I had. I love you.” Turning to TJ he starts to choke up as he says “To my Glitterbaby, my heart. You captured me the day that we met and I cannot imagine a day without you. You are precious to me and I value all that you are. I love you.” Adam slides the matching rings onto the boy’s fingers and takes a deep breath, a breathtaking smile on his face. 

Jake takes the box from Brad, pulls out the rings and returns the box back to him. Jake looks at Adam, tears in his eyes. “I cannot begin to tell you, Adam, how much you mean to me. I am truly blessed to have you in my heart and in my life. I look forward to each day with you for the rest of my life, knowing that I have been given this amazing gift of your love. I love you dearly.” Jake turns to Tommy and the tears start to flow. “Tommy, you are my Boo, my soul, my life. I can now say that for the first time in my life I know what love really is. You are the missing part of my heart. I love you.” Jake places first Adam then Tommy’s rings on their fingers, squeezing both their hands before letting go.

Tommy exchanges with Brad the box for his flowers, Tommy’s hands shaking as he pulls out the rings and hand the box back to Brad. His voice is soft and shaking as he says “Jake, you’re my knight in shining armor. You rescued me from the evils in this world, you’ve made me feel loved, cherished and adored when all I could see was blackness and hate. I look forward to spending every day of my life showing you how much I love and cherish you. I will always be your TJ. I love you.” Tommy then turns to Adam and smiles his little Tommy smile. “Babyboy, from the first day I met you I have been your pretty kitty. You have been patient, loving, gentle, all the wonderful things that make you special. From this day forward I vow to stand by your side and make beautiful music with you until the day that I die. You get me like no one else does, you love me like no one else can. I want to wake up every morning from now until then end of eternity and look into those beautiful blue eyes. I love you.” Tommy places the rings on first Jake then Adam’s fingers then takes back his flowers from Brad, and when Adam winks at him Tommy blushes a dark red and stares at the ground for a few minutes. 

Father Wells steps forward and bows his head in prayer. “May the Lord God in Heaven bless this union of hearts and souls. Boys, you may kiss. Go in peace.” The next few minutes are full of laughter as all three boys rush forward to get their kisses from each other, accompanied with smashed noses and clinking teeth as their enthusiasm gets the better of them. All three boys hug Brad and Father Wells before exiting the stage, Tommy leading the procession down the aisle with Jake and Adam behind, holding hands as they watch their boy sashay down the carpet in front of them. 

 

The next five hours are filled with hugs, kisses, dancing and eating. Brad and Raja duke it out for the bouquet but Sophie manages to catch it, prompting Brad to call out “Hey honey, can I borrow that someday?” Dia shakes her head and yells out “The old Bradley is BACK!” Brad snaps his fingers and says “Girl, she ain’t gone nowhere, she just been on vaca, ok?” Everyone laughs and Sophie hugs Brad, promising that when he finds Mr. Right she will lend him the bouquet for his wedding day. Brad kisses her on the nose and tells her how much he loves her.

 

Three days later Jake is standing on the balcony of their second floor master bedroom in their rented house in St. Martin. The water is a perfect green-blue and there isn’t a soul in sight. Strong arms circle him from behind and a smaller body steps in front of him, backing a sweet little ass up onto his hard cock.

Adam rubs his hands up and down Jake’s sides gently, whispering into his ear “Watcha thinkin bout, love?” Jake grunts as Tommy backs up, his ass doing a slow grind up and down on Jake, who’s right hand cups Tommy’s cock while his left hand begins to fondle Tommy’s nipples. Tommy moans and reaches his arm back, his hand cupping the side of Adam’s face. Jake pushes back onto Adam’s cock and whispers “Just thinking how perfect it is here, how I never want to leave.” Tommy arches his back and moans out “Yeah…absolutely PERFECT…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will NOT be the last that you see of this threesome, PROMISE! 
> 
> Thanks again for everything,  
> Donna  
> XXOO


End file.
